Red Horizon
by LadyVisionary
Summary: The Out of the Blue series part 2. After Graduation, Buffy's life takes yet another turn. She finds herself being thrown into war against Voldemort along with her friends, and not everyone will make it out alive.
1. Red Horizon

**Red Horizon**

Chapter 1 – Red Horizon.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and after the marauders last year at Hogwarts. Sequel to "Out of the Blue."

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After Graduation, Buffy's life takes another turn once again. She finds herself being thrown into war againt Voldemortalong with her friends, and not everyone will make it out alive...and not everyone is loyal to the light. Butwho is a friend and who is an enemy? Who can you trustin a time of darkness?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/Eliza

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta -** CharmedChick

* * *

**A/N: Well, this is the sequel to Out of the Blue, so you may want to read that one first unless you already have - otherwise some things may seem confusing.**

* * *

_  
"Congratulations, graduation class of 1978 - we made it!" Lily said, throwing up her hat in the air. The students all stood up, and followed her example._

_James took Lily in his arms, kissing her hard. Students ran up to him, throwing themselves on top of the Head-boy and Head-girl, screaming, laughing and crying at the same time._

_"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S OVER!" Buffy screamed, throwing herself at Remus, who kissed her._

_"Oh, it's not over," he said, grinning happily, as he watched his friends around them, celebrating for all they were worth. "It has only just begun."_

* * *

After the Graduation ceremony, all the graduates assembled on the Quidditch pitch. There, they all got photographed before they went over to their respective families. 

"Lily, darling, we're over here!" A woman's voice said. Lily turned around from where she was standing with James, and went over to meet her mother.

"Mum," Lily said, smiling nervously. Mrs. Evans took Lily's arm and started to walk away with her, away from the worst crowd.

"Now, tell me everything! What was that display before your speech? Did he really propose?"

Lily blushed. Suddenly, a man stepped up beside them.

"Did he really?" He said. "I thought it was a joke."

"Dad!" Lily exclaimed happily, and stretched up on her toes to give her father a hug.

"I said you and James would eventually end up together, I told you so!" Mrs. Evans commented happily, making Lily sigh and roll her eyes.

"Well, he seemed like a nice enough bloke," Mr. Evans said. "But I would like to meet him in person before I make myself a real opinion."

"Of course, daddy," Lily agreed. "I thought I could invite him over for my birthday..."

"Excellent!" Then he'll meet Petunia as well!" Her mother said.

Lily groaned. "Great..." she muttered. Her mother gave her a disapproving look.

"Lily, she is your sister. She is with Vernon today, or I'm sure she would have shown up..."

Lily snorted. "Not bloody likely."

"Now, now," her father reprimanded her. "Don't be like that."

Lily just gave him a glare in response.

* * *

Peter stood with his mother a few meters away, hoping nobody saw the way his mother babied him. 

"Oh, Pete, I am so proud of you!" She said, taking his face between her hands.

"It feels like it was just yesterday you were in nappies!"

Peter plastered on a smile.

"Well," he said. "Time goes fast when you have fun..."

"Yes, it truly does!" His mother cooed. "And now, you can finally come home! I will finally have a reason to cook all your favorite dinners again!"

Peter just sighed.

* * *

Buffy and Eliza were standing a bit away from everyone else, watching as their friends and boyfriends being taken care of by their families. 

"All this really makes you wish you had somewhere to go home to," Eliza muttered. Buffy agreed.

"Yeah..." she sighed as she watched James and Sirius being hugged by James' parents, and a bit away, Remus stood talking with his.

"...That would be nice..."

"Miss Summers, Miss de Mort."

Eliza and Buffy turned around, and found themselves looking into the twinkling blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore.

"Headmaster," Eliza said, surprised.

Dumbledore chuckled.

"I am not your Headmaster anymore - call me Albus," he said.

"Right - Albus - check," Buffy said, making Dumbledore's eyes twinkle even more than usual.

"If you've got the time, I would be most pleased if you and your friends took a short trip to my office before you leave," he said. "The password is blood lollipop."

Buffy nodded in acknowledge.

"We'll be there."

As Albus left, Remus came up to them, giving Buffy a hug.

"My parents would like you to come and stay at my place for the first part of the summer, until you find an apartment or something on your own - I told them you didn't have anywhere to go."

Buffy did some kind of happy dance on the spot, drawing quite a lot attention to herself.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"

Remus laughed, before giving Eliza an apologetic look.

"I would have offered you the same thing, but we don't have place for more than one..."

"It's alright," Eliza said. "I'm sure I'll be able to come up with something."

"Like the Potter manor?" A voice said behind her. Eliza's heart quickly turned around in fright.

"Sirius! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sirius just smirked. "Sorry. Anyway, I talked to James parents, and they would gladly let you in to live with us."

Eliza squealed with happiness, and threw herself around Sirius' neck.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Sirius laughed. "You're welcome."

"Oh, I almost forgot," Buffy said, as she finally stopped her dancing. "Professor DD - Albus - wanted to meet us all in his office, so if you guys could gather the rest of us together - James, Lily and Peter - and we'll meet you there?"

"Sure." Remus gave Buffy a quick kiss before sprinting off along with Sirius.

* * *

"Blood lollipop." The gargoyle sprung open, and the gang walked up the stairs leading to Dumbledore's office. 

After they'd been welcomed in by Albus, they say down in the chairs in front of his desk, waiting for him to speak.

"Lemon drop?" He offered. They all declined.

"Right. To business, then," he said. "In the beginning of the year, I came to you all - except Miss de Mort, who wasn't here at the time - with an offer to join a secret organization against Voldemort."

Peter squeaked at the mention of his name.

"Have you considered it?"

"I stand fast to what I said then - I'm in," James said, and everyone almost immediately agreed with him.

"Miss de Mort?"

"If it is against Voldemort, then there's no doubt about it," Eliza said. "I'm in as well."

"Excellent!" Dumbledore said, and picked up an a empty parchment from his desk.

"Now, after you've signed this, you will be official members of the Order. It worksas following - if you have good intentions, your name will sink into the parchment after you've signed. If you do not pass this - I guess you could call it a test of some sort - your name will still be fully visible. If that is the case, you cannot join us, and you will have your memory modified and nothing of this meeting will be mentioned to you again. Do you still agree?"

Again, they nodded - although Peter did so after a slight hesitation - and one after another, they all signed and watched their signatures disappear into the parchment. After they were done, Dumbledore stood up, and clasped his hands together. Fawkes flew up from his perch, and let out a shrilling tone, as he soared around the room.

"I welcome you all to the Order of the Phoenix!"

* * *

In another area, a meeting of another sort took place. 

Severus Snape, newly graduated Slytherin student from Hogwarts, kneeled in front of the black form of lord Voldemort.

"Rise, Severus," he said. Snape looked up, and rose to his feet, bowing slightly.

"I offer you my services, my lord, in whichever way you find them useful."

Voldemort let out a dry chuckle.

"I am sure you will become a great asset to my ranks, Severus. We are missing a good potions maker, and I have heard you are supposed to be an adequate one."

"The best, my lord."

Voldemort laughed.

"I like you already!" He said. "You have something the rest of my followers miss - humor. And youlack what they all have too much of - humility. Yes...I think you and I will be able to cooperate with each other splendidly...after all, we have a lot in common, don't we?"

Snape nodded grimly. He was a Half-Blood, nothing he was proud of, just like the Dark Lord himself, and that was one of the reasons he had decided to join him. Snape admired him for what he had managed to become, despite his heritage, and wished to become just like Voldemort himself.

"Severus, your arm."

Snape stretched out his left arm towards Voldemort, who took his wand and moved it in complicated patterns over it, as he mumbled something in what Snape thought was Latin.

Suddenly, his arm started to burn with indescribable pain. It was almost unbearable! Snape bit his tongue so hard to keep from screaming, that it started to bleed.

Finally, the pain lessened, and Snape looked down on his arm where the new branded dark mark now had taken place.

"Welcome, to my Death Eater ranks, Severus Snape."

* * *

On July 9, James Potter apparated with an almost silent 'crack' to Privet Drive. He watched himself critically in one of the windows, and did his best to flatten his unruly hair. After several tries with no result, he had to give up. It was hopeless - useless. 

He cleared his throat, and dried his suddenly sweaty hands off on his muggle-jeans, before knocking softly on the door. When no one opened, he knocked again, a little harder this time.

He frowned, and was just about to knock for a third time, when the door flew open, revealing a horse-faced woman with a very thin neck.

"Yes?" She snapped. James stared at her in shock.

"Uhh...I must have gotten the wrong house..." he cast a quick glance at the number by the door - number four. He was in the right place - unless Lily gave him the wrong address. But that was highly unlikely.

"Is this the Evans residence?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes," the woman snapped again. "What do you want? Who are you?" All this was said very rudely. James came to the quick conclusion that he didn't like her.

"James Potter. Is Lily inside?"

The woman moved away from the door, leaving just enough place for James to be able to squeeze in.

"Lily! Your freakof afiancÃ© is here!" She bellowed, making James wince. She had a horrible voice... She hastily shut the door with a loud bang, before turning around, leaving James alone in the hallway.

James looked around with interest as he waited for Lily to appear. On the walls, there were many paintings and photographs of Lily, the woman who had opened the door, and many others, which he guessed portrayed other family members or friends. He frowned, as he looked closer at one portraying Lily on a swing.It didn't move!

"Blimey..." he muttered. "This feels so strange..."

He was just about to check the other portraits as well, to see if they were the same, when he heard someone coming down the stairs. He hastily looked up, and saw Lily walking towards him, smiling, her red hair swept up in a ponytail.

"James! You made it!"

James gave Lily a hug and a quick kiss.

"The portraits..." he mumbled. Lily raised her eyebrows.

"Yes?"

"They don't move."

Lily laughed. "I know! And so should you! You did take muggle-studies, didn't you?"

"Well, yes. But it's one thing to read about it, another thing to actually see it! It's weird! It's...unnatural!"

Lily grinned.

"Well, I thought the same about moving portraits when I came to Hogwarts for the first time. But you get used to it."

"Right," James said skeptically. "Oh, by the way, who was that woman who opened the door? I thought I recognized her...hey, wasn't she your Boggart?"

Lily giggled.

"Yes, she was. That was Petunia."

James gawked at her, jaw hanging open.

"Your sister!" He exclaimed.

Lily laughed, and closed James' mouth with a gentle snap.

"Don't gawk," she reprimanded him. "It isn't nice."

James finally woke up from his shock.

"I feel bad for you...And it's obvious who got the good genes in your family," he muttered.

"Petunia?" Lily said innocently, making James growl.

"No. You." He kissed her on the nose tip. "Happy eighteenth."

"Thank you," Lily said, and pouted. "Don't I get a present?"

"Maybe," James said mysteriously. "If you're nice."

Lily smacked him lightly on the arm. James gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

"No hitting," he said. "That isn't nice."

Lily rolled her eyes at him.

"Come on, lover boy - my parents are dying to meet you," she said, and started to drag him with her to the living room.

"Oh," James said. "I would hope not. Ow!" He exclaimed, as Lily hit him again, a bit harder this time. She smirked, and stuck out her tongue.

"Your own fault for being a prat."

James glared.

"You're going to destroy my good looks if you keep hitting me!"

"What good looks?"

"Hey!"

* * *

"So, James," Lily's father said as they sat down for dinner. "What do you plan on doing now that you've graduated?" 

James gulped. Here it came - the questioning - the nightmare of all bridegrooms to be.

"Well," he said. "If my grades are good enough, and I pass all the initiations tests, I'm going into the Auror academy."

"Auror?" Lily's mother said questioningly. "What is that?"

"It's the wizarding version of the police, mum," Lily said.

"Oh, really? Sounds like it is an important occupation. What kind of tests is it you have to pass exactly?"

"It is a lot of character and aptitude tests, including demonstrating the ability to react quickly under pressure, perseverance, dedication, and skills in practical defense."

"That sounds really difficult," Lily's father commented.

"Well, it is. The training is hard, I'd say harder than the first tests. It takes around three years to complete the training, which might seem short, but it's all a lot of hard work and almost no rest, and if you're not willing to sacrifice most of your free-time, and put your soul into it, then it isn't anything for you."

Lily's parents were staring at him now, making James feel a little uncomfortable. Finally, Lily's father broke the silence.

"You really seem to know what you're talking about," he said. "I'm sure you will do an admirable job."

"Thank you, sir."

"Say, what parts does the training include?"

"I'm not sure, but I do know two of the bigger parts are Concealment and Disguise, as well as Stealth and Tracking."

From the other end of the table, they heard a snort.

"How ridiculous," Petunia said. "Mother, can you pass the salt, please?"

Mrs. Evans gave her oldest daughter a disapproving look, but decided not to comment. Lily, however, did.

"Petunia!" She said. "James is a guest in our house - and my future husband! Maybe you could show at least a little respect? I don't act like that when you have Vernon over!"

_'Go, Lils,'_ James thought, and grinned at Lily from across the table. Lily returned it with a small smile. Petunia just snorted.

"Lily is right, Petunia, dear," Mr. Evans said. "Maybe you should - "

Boom.

The table shook as Petunia hit her fist into it, and threw away her napkin.

"I knew it," she snapped. "I just knew it! You are always taking her side! It's always about 'perfect Lily', 'why can't you be more like Lily?' It's never 'why can't LILY be more like Petunia!' It's always Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily! What about me!"

"Petunia! That's enough!" Mrs. Evans said. "You are a grown woman, stop your childish behavior in this instant! We have a visitor!"

Petunia just glared at her mother.

"Her freak of a fiancé?"

"Petunia!"

"It's true!" Petunia said. "I don't understand why you didn't throw her out when you found out what she is - a freak! And guess what I found out? She LOVES all attention she gets. She LOVES to show me up! I got engaged to Vernon, and then, all of sudden SHE gets engaged as well! And it's immediately FANTASTIC! But when I got engaged, it was just 'congratulations, dear', and then you all just forgot about it! But when Lily does the same thing, it's the biggest thing that's happened since the Second World War! I think she can go back to her freaky world with her freaky husband-to-be. I don't want her here, and she doesn't want us either. She thinks she's above us," Petunia spat, her eyes blazing furiously at Lily, who sat frozen in her seat, too shocked to move.

As James saw how much Petunia's words hurt Lily, herealized he had hadenough.

"You have no right to talk like that!" He protested. "Lily is the sweetest person in the world, and I'm not going to let you treat her like she's something the cat dragged in! You are just a sad, jealous pathetic little girl - Lily might have special powers - that doesn't make her a freak. And just because the magic genes happened to skip your body doesn't give you any right to call Lily an attention seeker!"

James wanted to say much more than this, in uglier words, but he couldn't lash out on her too much in front Lily's parents...that didn't mean he wouldn't transfigure her into something nasty later...maybe a slug.

"Do you even know your sister?" James continued. "In school, she was always the one to stand up for the bullied - even if they didn't deserve it," James added, as he remembered the incident with Snape in their fifth year.

"She would never judge anyone based on their looks, or abilities, or blood. You should be proud of her, not the other way around. You have no right to call Lily a freak just because she has something you don't. If you even knew half of the crap Lily hashadto deal with during her years in school, just because she's a muggle-born without magical parents. But she never broke down. And she always stood up for her family - for you - and defended you! I think you should be grateful you have someone like Lily to call your sister - Merlin knows you don't deserve it," James finished.

For a long while, Petunia and James had some sort of staring contest, until Petunia rose from the table and left.

Lily's parents and Lily herself were too shocked to do anything else than stare at James, who took a deep breath to calm himself. Then Mr Evans cleared his throat.

"Well, dessert, anyone?"

* * *

As James got ready to apparate away later that evening, and Lily kissed him goodbye, she spoke. 

"Thank you," she said.

James looked surprised.

"For what?"

"For standing up for me at the dinner table - no one has really done that before - not even my parents, because they are afraid Petunia will say they favor me over her. And I guess I've been too afraid that the gap between her and I would grow if I said something to my defense. So thank you."

"It was nothing. She had no right..."

"I know she didn't," Lily said hurriedly. "But thank you anyway." She smiled a little. "I think you really gave her something to think about." She let out a laugh.

"What?" James asked.

"For awhile, I was sure you were going to hex her or turn her into a frog or something."

James looked embarrassed.

"Well, the thought did cross my mind...but I didn't dare to do that in front of your parents - I don'tthink they wouldhave been too impressed if I had."

"Lily laughed again.

"Probably not. Just so you know, I know they like you. I swear, as soon as I step back into the house my father is going to start talking about you and never stop, while my mother will start asking all these embarrassing questions."

James looked honestly surprised.

"Really?"

Lily nodded.

"Uh-hu. I also think they were very impressed with the way you handled my sister - it showed maturity I'm sure they didn't know you had...and to be honest, I didn't either. I mean," she hurried to say, as she saw James' offended look. "I knew you had grown up...I just didn't know exactly how much. I'm proud of you," she said, making James lit up.

"Thank you," he said teasingly. "I'm just grateful I didn't make a complete ass of myself in there. I was sure I'd do something stupid, like spill sauce on myself, or trip over my own two feet."

Lily laughed.

"Never!" She exclaimed. "You'd never do that! And you're never nervous!"

James just raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, no? Do you have any idea how long I stood outside your door, trying to flatten my hair because I was too afraid to come inside?"

Lily grinned.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

She smiled.

"Well, at least it's over now...and you did great!" She kissed him slowly. Behind them, a red horizon was rising. Lily took it as a magical sign- the sky was red, and love was red - and she loved James. Shesighed doofily. They even had the Heaven's blessing.

"What are you sighing for?" James asked, frowning. Lily laughed.

"Nothing. I'll see you soon. Goodnight."

James looked Lily long in the eye before giving her a last kiss and apparaying away with a quiet 'crack'. Lily stood staring at the spot he'd disappeared at for along time, before turning around to walk back to Privet Drive.

* * *

**  
A/N:** How do you like? First chapter of the sequel - first chapter out of Hogwarts, first mention of Voldemort in person, first visit to Privit Drive... lots of firsts, so please REVIEW! I really love all your comments, compliments and critisism (the constructive one, that is), so keep it coming. (If you want your reviews answered, please leave a mail-adress along with your review as I don't know whether or not it is allowed to post review answers here anymore) And if you've read Out of the Blue before September 5 -05, then you might recognize the first six chapters as they were posted there before I decided to turn the story into two stories instead of one long (about eighty chapters) story. 

/Ida

* * *


	2. New recruits

**Red Horizon**

Chapter 2 – New recruits.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and after the marauders last year at Hogwarts. Sequel to "Out of the Blue."

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After Graduation, Buffy's life takes another turn once again. She finds herself being thrown into war againt Voldemortalong with her friends, and not everyone will make it out alive...and not everyone is loyal to the light. Butwho is a friend and who is an enemy? Who can you trustin a time of darkness?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/Eliza

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta -** CharmedChick

* * *

A few days after James' visit to Privet Drive, the wedding plans were going on full scale. Both James and Lily wanted to get married as soon as possible, not only because of the rising war, but because they both felt they wanted to spend as long time as possible as husband and wife, and every minute was precious. 

Lily, Buffy and Eliza were sitting in Lily's garden, watching catalogues with wedding dresses, giggling and laughing, while Sirius, James, Remus and Peter took it a bit more easy where they were lying on the grass.

"Hey, James!" Buffy said. "Don't you think you should be a bit more enthusiastic about your wedding?"

James groaned. Yesterday had been spent writing invitations, and theplanning of the menu. Both James and Lily had agreed they wanted a small wedding, with their closest friends and family...but apparently, both of them had many close friends, and much family. So right now, the list was very, very long.

"I am! I'm just tired! And when I tried to help, Lily's mother sent me away, telling me I wasn'tof any use!" James protested, making Lily roll her eyes.

"Right. You know, James, this wedding isn't a piece of cake. It's already much, much larger than we expected, and many of my muggle friends want to come, so we can't do that mix between wizard-muggle ceremony we wanted...things are already out of hand. Have you even thought about asking someone to be your best man yet?" She asked.

James flushed.

"Didn't think so. Well, you can start with that, and when you're done, you can start to close the envelopes, and put stamps on them."

Sirius smirked.

"I'm glad I'm not you, mate."

James groaned again.

"But there must be at least hundred invitations!"

Lily just gave him a glare, and James sighed.

"Fine. All right. Best man. Sirius, do you want to do me the honor?"

"Oh, I don't know, Jamie," Sirius said thoughtfully. "This wedding thing...I'm not so sure."

James gave him a glare. He wasn't in the best mood right now.

"Fine. Remus?"

"Woah, I was just kidding!" Sirius hurriedly said.

"I'm not amused," James snapped.

"Merlin, don't be so testy," Sirius mumbled earning himself another glare. "Anyway, of course I'll be your best man. Best man, best mate, you know, that's the rule. And I'm as loyal as a dog."

"As long as you don't pee in my shoes," James muttered, making Remus and Peter snicker.

"Hey, that was one time!" Sirius burst out, indignantly.

"Boys!" Eliza reprimanded them. "Don't fight."

"Envelopes, James," Lily reminded him. James rolled his eyes, and accioed the letters out of the window. Fifty licked envelopes and stamps later, Remus whispered in Sirius' ear:

"Do you think we should tell him he could use magic?"

"Nah," Sirius said. "Let him sweat." He smirked. "Besides, it's funny to watch."

When James had three envelopes left, Lily came over to them.

"James! What are you doing?"

James looked up, confused.

"What you told me to - closing envelopes."

"I thought you were done with that!"

"Hey, this is a tricky thing!" James protested. "Plus, the glue gets all sticky on my tongue."

"What?" Lily gave her soon-to-be-husband-unless-Lily-killed-him-before-that a disbelieving look. "James, are you telling me, you have spent the last fifty minutes licking the envelopes closed, and put stamps on them the muggle way?"

Now James really looked confused. Beside him, Remus and Sirius were snickering.

"Yes, why?"

"Why? WHY! Because - " she took up one of the still open envelopes and made a motion with her wand, making it close itself. Then, she did a second motion, making one of the three stamps put itself in place above the address.

" - That is why."

James blinked stupidly. "Oh," he said.

Lily just sighed.

"Well, at least you're devoted. Maybe you should start working at the post-office. I'm sure they're looking for a stamp-licker."

James groaned. "I am so sorry...I wasn't thinking!"

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Well, that much is obvious."

James gave her a kiss, but about a second later, Lily jumped away from him, spitting furiously.

"Blergh! You taste like glue!"

Sirius and Remus took one look at each other, before starting to laugh furiously. Peter didn't understood what was so funny, but since Sirius laughed, so did he. Under the tree, where Buffy and Eliza sat, also they were laughing.

Suddenly, seven owls flew down and landed on the ground in front of them. Lily let out a shriek of happiness, as her hands flew up to her mouth and she started to jump up and down.

"Oh, my God! It's the NEWT:s! It's the NEWTS!"

Buffy groaned.

"Great," she muttered. "Absolutely great, bloody fantastic."

"Oh, come on, it can't be that bad," Remus tried to reassure her, as he took his letter away from a brown owl.

"Easy for you to say..."

"Okay," Eliza said. "Let's do this slowly and systematically, one at the time. Sirius, you go first."

"Why me?"

"Because I say so."

"Fair enough." Sirius opened his letter.

"Dear Mr. Black," he read out loud. "Enclosed are your grades for your Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests, blah, blah, blah, blah. They will play a big part in what occupation you can have in our wizarding community, blah, blah, blah."

Then he got silent for a long while.

"Well?" Eliza said, when she couldn't deal with the silence anymore. "Is it that bad?"

"Nope," Sirius said. "I did great. Not that I like to brag."

James raised an eyebrow.

"All right, who am I kidding? I love to brag!"

Buffy snickered quietly behind her hand. Right now, Sirius reminded her a lot of when she'dhad her first fight withSpike when he attacked the Sunnydale High School...She hastily pushed that thought away, though, as memories of her friends started to flood over her, and she got a familiar knot in her stomach as she always did whenever she was thinking about them...although it was a lot smaller than it had been when she first came here. She turned her attention back to...

"...Sirius!" Lily exclaimed. "Your grades? Please, read?"

Sirius cleared his throat.

"Well, O in DADA, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures and Astronomy. E in Herbology and Muggle-studies."

"Great, mate!" James said. "Alright, 'liza, your turn."

"Outstanding in Charms, Potions, DADA and Ancient Runes. Exceeds Expectations in Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy. I only got an Acceptable in Transfiguration - I was expecting that - and in Muggle-studies."

"Alright!" Sirius said, shooting his fist in the air. "James?"

"Outstanding in Transfiguration - oh, I even got a gold star!"

"You did?"

"Uh-hu. It says something about 'the best practical exam in Transfiguration since 1943, when Minerva McGonagall did the exam.'"

James looked really pleased with himself at this.

"I did better than McGonagall!"

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"All right, we get the picture - you rock. Now, can we hear the rest?"

"What? Oh, right...eh...Right. O in Transfiguration, as I said. Also in DADA, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Potionsand Ancient Runes. E in Astronomy and Muggle-studies."

"That is so great, honey!" Lily gave James a hard hug, and he grinned.

"Alright, Moony, let's hear it."

Remus took a deep breath.

"Ancient Runes - E, Arithmancy - E, Astronomy - E, Care of Magical Creatures - O, Charms - O, DADA - O, History of Magic - O." Remus looked really surprised at this. "Potions - A." Here he made a grimace. "And Transfiguration - O."

Buffy kissed him. "You did great!" She said.

"Yep," Sirius smirked. "It would be weird if you hadn't gotten an O in Care of Magical Creatures - after all, you are one."

"Sirius, do us all a favor, and shut up," Buffy said sweetly.

"Shutting up."

Pause.

"Can I talk now?"

The others rolled their eyes.

"All right, Lils - let'shear what you got."

"Transfiguration - O, Muggle-studies - O, History of Magic - O, Herbology - O, DADA - O, Care of Magical Creatures - E, Arithmancy - O, Ancient Runes - O, and..." she made a dramatic pause. "Potions and Charms - O, with a gold star!"

"Congrats, Lils!" James exclaimed. "You're the best!"

Lily blushed.

"Thanks. At least at Charms - and in Potions since someone called Tom Riddle in 1945."

Eliza frowned as she suddenly remembered something. "Lily - you didn't take Muggle studies."

"I know. But I took the exam. I mean, it couldn't hurt. I'm born muggle, so I had to have some idea about what it was all about."

"You could do that?" Remus said. "Why didn't I do that!"

"Because you aren't muggle-born?" Eliza suggested.

"I know! But I'm a Half-Blood! I grew up around muggle-stuff! I probably would have been able to scrape an E - or maybe even an O!" He sounded really upset.

The others rolled their eyes.

"Remus, it's not important," Buffy said. "I mean, it's not like you planned on working in muggle-relations or anything?"

"Well...no. But it's the principle of things!" Remus said indignantly, pouting slightly.

"Wormtail!" Sirius interrupted. "Let's hear your grades, eh?"

Peter swallowed, and started to speak in his squeaky voice.

"Charms - A. Transfiguration - A. DADA - A. Divination - A. History of Magic - A. Herbology - A."

Silence. Finally, Lily broke it.

"Right...that's...great, Pete," she said brightly. "Lots of A's!"

"Yeah, great!" James said. "At least you didn't fail anything. Buffy, you?"

Buffy gulped. _'I can't possible have done worse than Wormtail...or...maybe I can.'_

She looked down on her still closed envelope, before sighing and opened it, slowly, unfolding the parchment inside.

_Dear Miss Summers._

_Enclosed are your grades for your Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests, the final exam during your basic education in the wizarding world.__  
They will play a big part in what occupation you can have in our wizarding community, as many jobs are based on how well you know, and how well you are able to use a subject of a special magical area.__  
We at the Ministry hope the test results are to your satisfaction, and wish you good luck in the future._

_Yours sincerely,  
__Griselda Marchbanks  
__Head of the Wizarding Examinations Authority  
__Elder of the Wizengamot  
__Ministry of Magic_

_Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests Results_

_Pass Grades: __  
__Outstanding (O)  
__Exceeds Expectations (E)  
__Acceptable (A)_

_Fail Grades: __  
Poor (P)  
__Dreadful (D)  
__Troll (T)_

_BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS HAS ACHIEVED:_

_Care of Magical Creatures: A  
Charms: E  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: O  
Herbology: E  
History of Magic: T  
Potions: E  
Transfiguration: E_

Buffy could only stare dumbly at her results, feeling completely numb. This was a joke, right?

"Buffy?" Lily wondered carefully, as her friend made no sign to move, or speak. "How did you do?"

No reaction.

Sirius moved closer, and read Buffy's results out loud over her shoulder - she didn't seem to notice.

"Holy shit..." Eliza muttered when he was done.

"Yeah..." James muttered. "Holy shit."

Lily nodded in agreement.

"I-I can't believe it," Buffy finally said, waking up from her trance, disbelief written all over her face.

"I'm shocked. I-I'm really, really shocked."

"Congratulations, Buffy!" Remus said, kissing her quickly. Buffy was still too stunned to register what was happening. "You are the Best. With a big B in Best."

"This is great, Buffy!" Lily said. "All that studying you did - it must have helped. And I guess the practice sessions you had with me and Remus helped too!"

"Do you realize what this means?" Eliza asked. "You can become a Healer!"

"I-I can?"

"You can," Remus said.

Slowly, a big grin started to take form on Buffy's face.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent celebrating their good grades. Sirius and James tried to convince Buffy tojoin the Auror academy with them, but she declined. She guessed it would be cool if she could start hunting after dark wizards and stuff...but she had enough of that in her work anyway. Plus, she didn't want to risk being exposed as the Slayer. And she also had a good reason to want to become a Healer - to help Remus after rough Transformations. And it would be helpful after tough patrols as well, even if she healed fast. 

By the end of the day, Eliza approached her with an offer - neither of them had any place to stay, and when James got married to Lily, and moved out, and then Sirius as well to live at the Academy, Eliza didn't want to stay there alone with James' parents - it would feel too weird. So she wondered if Buffy was interested in getting an apartment together. At first, Buffy was unsure, since she was afraid Remus would be offended if she moved out, but he wasn't. In fact, he'd been thinking the same thing, because he was going back to Hogwarts to be an assistant/apprentice teacher in DADA that autumn. So Buffy gladly accepted, and decided to start hunting apartments as soon as possible.

* * *

Two days later, Dumbledore approached them, telling them about their first Order meeting, which would take place at Hogwarts. They would meet the rest of the members, and be officially introduced. 

After the gang apparated to Hogsmeade, they walked up to Hogwarts and paused in the Entrance Hall for a moment. They could hear voices coming from the Great Hall.

"...New recruits?" A voice said, sounding confused. "But Albus, I thought we agreed not to let in any new members because of the growing risk of betrayal."

"Yes, yes, I know, Edgar. But these are far too valuable for us to ignore. I am perfectly assured they will become great assets for us. And now, I believe, they are standing outside the doors waiting to step in."

Buffy's eyes widened. How did he know that? Only she looked surprised though, so she guessed it was a completely normal behavior for Dumbledore.

She took a deep breath, opened the door, and stepped in, the others following. As they stepped inside, they all reacted differently. Lily's eyes widened in shock, because the Hall looked very different from what it usually looked like.

Banners in red with a darker red and golden Phoenix in them replaced those of thehouses. All the house tables were also gone, and replaced by a single, round table, where the members sat.

Buffy was surprised because she had thought there would be more members. Peter was in heaven because of the food standing on the table, making his mouth water. Eliza, Sirius and Remus became nervous because people were staring suspiciously at them, and James because of two of the people sitting around the table.

"Mum? Dad? What are you doing here?"

"We could ask you the same question," Mr Potter said, giving Dumbledore an incredulous look.

"Albus, what are you thinking? Recruiting my son!"

"Is there any special reason to why your son shouldn't be here, Harold?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Yes! I do not want him dragged into this war!"

"But he already is," Dumbledore said. "The only question is whether he wants to fight it or not, and that is not your decision."

"No, it's not, dad - it's mine. And I want to fight. I'm sorry, mum," he added, when he saw his mother's expression. "But this is what I want to do - what I choose to do."

"Any more objections to take up James Potter in the Order?"

No one said anything, so Dumbledore clasped his hands together.

"Well, then. Alastor, if you would be so kind and conjure up a chair for Mr. Potter here, and we can move on."

A man, who they all (minus Buffy, and Peter, who was oblivious to everything but the food) recognized as Alastor 'mad-eye' Moody, conjured up a chair for James to sit in.

"Excellent," Dumbledore said. "Now, onto our next recruit - Lily Evans."

Murmurs of voices broke out around the table, and Lily gave them nervous looks.

"Is it true you've been accepted into the Department of Mysteries?" A witch asked curiously.

"Well, yes," Lily said hesitantly, making more murmurs break out. "They'd hoped I wanted to become an Unspeakable..."

Some of the wizards and witches started to talk excitedly to each other, before one of them stood up.

"We have no objections to Lily Evans becoming a member of our Order," he said. Dumbledore conjured up a second chair, in which Lily sat down.

"I thought we already were recruited," Buffy mumbled to Remus.

"Well, yes, but I think Dumbledore just want to make sure he has support in his decision, or maybe find out more about his members and their opinions," Remus murmured back.

"Oh."

"Sirius Black," Dumbledore said. Now several members stood up.

"Albus, you can't be serious!" They said. "His family are known Death Eaters, we all know it!"

"And then you also know Sirius has no wish to join them, and that he was disowned because of it, and raised by Mr. and Mrs. Potter since he was sixteen years of age?" Dumbledore said. This shut them up. Apparently, they hadn't.

"What about her?" A man said. "I recognize her from the papers - Eliza de Mort. You can't let her into the Order when we all know her father is a Death Eater."

"The same goes for Eliza - she doesn't have any wish to join her father, which was why she ran away from home and came to Hogwarts. Any more objections?" Dumbledore asked calmly, but none came.

"Good, good." He conjured up another couple of chairs, where Eliza and Sirius sat down.

"Remus Lupin."

A man stood up, giving Dumbledore an incredulous look.

"You must be joking - he's in the werewolf registry!"

Remus stiffened, and Buffy's eyes narrowed.

"Are you really that short-minded?" She sneered. "It's people like you, people with prejudices, who Vollymort wishes to recruit! It's people like you who make the gap in the wizarding world bigger! Maybe you are the one who should pack up and leave."

"Buffy, maybe I should just g - "

"NO!" Buffy exclaimed. "Just so you know, if Remus has to leave, then I leave too."

The man sneered back.

"And why would we care? You're just a silly little girl - how dare you make fun of the Dark Lord's name?"

Buffy snorted.

"He can't hurt me. Do you really think he will pop out of nowhere and put an axe in my head just because of it? Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself."

"You are still a silly little girl - what can you possibly add to our forces?"

"Albus," Minerva McGonagall spoke up. "I have to agree with Caradoc." She gave Buffy an apologetic look. "I have no problem with Mr. Lupin joining, in fact, I encourage it, but Miss Summers? I have seen her work in class, and I'd say it was not much above an Accaptable, even though I know she got an Exceeds Expectations on most of her NEWT:s, including the one in Transfiguration."

Dumbledore didn't look very happy at this, and neither did Buffy.

"Very well," he said. "I had hoped I wouldn't have to reveal Miss Summers' reason for being here, but if that is the only way...Buffy, if you may."

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"What happened to miss-secret-identity-gal?" She muttered and sighed.

"I'm the Slayer."

Blank looks.

"The Vampire Slayer," she added. "She-who-hangs-in-cemeteries. Ring a bell?"

A small woman snapped her fingers.

"Oh, I know this!" She said excitedly. "Into each generation a Slayer is born. One girl, in all the world, a Chosen One. One born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires, to stop -

" - the spread of evil, blah, blah, blah," Buffy added. "Yep. And I'm she."

"But she's a myth!" Another woman exclaimed, while the man, Caradoc, who'd opposed Remus because of him being a werewolf, snorted.

"She? The Slayer? That's ridiculous! She looks like she would run away screaming if she broke a nail!"

"Hey!" Buffy protested, even though once upon time, when she lived in LA, before she was called, she probably would have done just that...or at least have been very upset. But that was then, this was now.

"What do you say, Mr-prejudice-guy - why don't we take a sparring match, you and I, right here, right now? If you come out on top, I leave, and so can Remus - if I win, you leave." Buffy said, smirking, her eyes blazing dangerously.

"Sure," Caradoc snorted. "Just don't blame me when someone wipes up your body parts from the floor."

Now Dumbledore looked worried, and so did McGonagall, but for of a different reason.

"You can't let them spar, Albus, that's insane! Miss Summers might hurt herself!"

Buffy snorted, and so did James, Lily, Sirius, Eliza and Remus. (Peter was still too busy staring at the food to notice)

"It's not her I'm worried about," Dumbledore said, drawing an incredulous look from Professor McGonagall, and the raise of eyebrows from the other members, all of which he pointedly ignored. He knew that if they did what Buffy called 'sparring' but in Dumbledore's (and the marauders mind) was called 'kicking ass with the one who insulted Buffy's boyfriend and herself as well', there wouldn't be much left of Caradoc Dearborn.

"Why don't we use swords instead?" He suggested, but immediately recognized that as a bad idea when he saw Buffy's feral look.

"Or maybe not," he hastily added.

"No, no, Albus," Caradoc said. "I don't mind using swords, not at all. You, miss Summers?" He asked, with overused pleasantness.

"Absolutely not, Mr-I'm-trying-to-win-the-bastard-of-the-year-competition-so-people-can-lick-my-boots."

The marauders, Lily and Eliza coughed to cover up their laughter, and so did several other members. Caradoc however, was not amused.

"Albus," McGonagall protested. "You can't let them do this..."

Dumbledore just sighed.

"It's out of my hands now, Minerva, let them deal with it in whatever way they find appropriate."

Caradoc conjured up a sword with a long silver blade. Buffy narrowed her eyes, before taking out what looked like a small knife from her inner jacket pocket. As she enlarged it, they saw it was a big sword. She immediately took a fighting stance, surprising many of the assembled people, including Caradoc.

"We are to witness a duel between Caradoc Dearborn and Buffy Summers," Dumbledore said calmly, but with an air of authority around him."Begin!"

What happened next was a fight the Order members were never to forget. The clashing of swords was so fast they barely were able to keep up. Those who knew what to look for could see who was the better swords(wo)man - Buffy. Before Caradoc knew what had happened, he was on his back, with Buffy's sword against his throat.

"Winner - Buffy Summers," Dumbledore said, making Buffy grin. Caradoc stood up, taking Buffy's outstretched hand with something akin to respect.

"Congratulations," he said. "I guess you do know what you are doing." He started to leave, but Buffy called him back.

"Stay," she said. "You were a good fighter, and the Order needs everyone they can get."

It looked like Caradoc was fighting with himself for a moment, before he nodded to her, and re-took his place at the table.

"Any more objections to Remus Lupin and Buffy Summers becoming members of the Order."

The small witch who'd snapped her fingers and relayed the 'Slayer's tale' stood up.

"No, we would be honored if the Slayer - Miss Summers, and Remus Lupin would join us." Dumbledore smiled, as the other Order members agreed, even if some of them still gave Remus suspicious looks, but muchless so than before.

"Thank you, Dorcas," he said. "Now, onto Peter Pettigrew."

Peter's head snapped up, as he finally were able to take his look off of Buffy, who'd he been staring at since the sword fight started. Apparently, she was more interesting than the food.

"Any objection?"

None came, perhaps because the Order members found it was useless to protest after the display Buffy had showed up. They trusted Dumbledore to make the right decision.

"Excellent! Now, onto the real meeting. Dorcas, have you managed to gather any information from the ministry about the Death Eater activities...?"

* * *

**  
A/N:** Hope you liked this secondchapter! Please REVIEW! 

/Ida

* * *


	3. I do

**Red Horizon **

Chapter 3 – I do.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and after the marauders last year at Hogwarts. Sequel to "Out of the Blue."

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After Graduation, Buffy's life takes another turn once again. She finds herself being thrown into war against Voldemort along with her friends, and not everyone will make it out alive...and not everyone is loyal to the light. But who is a friend and who is an enemy? Who can you trust in a time of darkness?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/Eliza

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta** - CharmedChick

* * *

A couple of days after the Order meeting, James and Sirius were called away to the ministry's Auror office to undergo the tests they had to passin orderto enter the Auror academy. They returned to the Potter manor the next morning very pleased with themselves, saying they'd passed with flying colors.

The following week was spent planning for the wedding. For Buffy, it was a very hectic week, since she would be the maid of honor, while Eliza was'only' going to be one of two bridesmaids, the other being Kate Michaels, who'd been Lily's best friend during her first to fourth year at Hogwarts. After that, her parents had moved to Italy, and she had had togo along. Lily had asked Petunia, who'd actually been a little less hostile towards her sister since James' visit, but she had declined.

As the wedding day came, Lily soon-to-be Potter ran back and forth on the Hogwarts grounds, making sure everything was like it should be. She and Jameswanted to have the wedding take place at Hogwarts, because that's where their fairytale had started - even if it had been far from a fairytale at the beginning because James had acted like a prat, as Lily had so nicely put out.  
At first, they had been worried about some of their guests being able to come, because of all the muggle repellent charms, but Dumbledore had assured them he would make sure the guests got past the wards, and after that, they shouldn't have any problems.

"Lily! Get in here!" Buffy screamed from the entrance doors. "You're the bride - you can't risk being seen by James - it's bad luck!"

Lily rolled her eyes, but a little part of her must have been at least a tiny superstitious, because she did as she was told.

"He won't see me," she protested. "He's not even awake!"

"And how do you know that?" Buffy asked, as they walked up to the Gryffindor common room, which was working as the bride-chamber for today.

"Because, Mrs. Potter told me neither James or Sirius came home until four in the morning after doing Merlin knows whatat hisbachelor party. When did Remus get home?"

Buffy shrugged. "How would I know? I went patrolling around midnight, and got back home around three...I didn't check whether he was back or not - newly married," she said, making the Fat Lady open at the mention of the password for the day.

"Oh, how wonderful!" The portrait exclaimed.

"Hey," Buffy said as they stepped inside. "Look what I found - the runaway bride!"

A small house-elf immediately rushed up to Lily.

"Oh, missus Evans really need to hurry - a wedding is something really special, and missus Evans must be perfect. Little Daisy is helping missus Evans get ready, yes, Daisy is a good house-elf," she said. "Has missus Evans showered yet?"

"No," Lily said. "I'm on my way."

"Oh, let Daisy carry the towels for missus Evans, it would be such an honor if Daisy could help the bride."

Buffy was doing her best not to laugh at the little creature as she practically dragged Lily with her towards the bathroom. As she watched Kate and Eliza, she saw they were doing the same.

* * *

In another part of the castle, James Potter was yawning were he was slouching in a sofa in the Ravenclaw common room. 

"Pa'foot," he muttered. "How can you be so damn awake?"

"Well," Sirius said. "I didn't go to bed after we got back home - I guess I realized if I did, I would look like a zombie today."

James gave him a glare.

"You don't think you could have given me the same advice?"

Sirius shrugged.

"I could, but you looked dead on your feet - I think you'd look even worse if you hadn't slept - you don't have my strong genes."

Remus snorted from where he was playing with his tie.

"Strong genes...right," he muttered. Sirius stuck out his tongue.

"Where's Wormtail?" He then asked, and James shrugged. "Probably at home, sleeping. I'm sure he'll be here whenthere's aboutan hour left to the wedding or so...in fact, I have no idea why I'm up - the wedding isn't until six o'clock! That'sten hours!" He got up from his couch, and worked his way up to the Ravenclaw dorms.

"Wake me when it's time for lunch," he muttered.

Remus and Sirius rolled their eyes.

* * *

"Ouch!" Lily exclaimed, as Daisy happened to stick a needle in Lily's ankle, as she wasmakingsome last minutealterationsto the wedding dress. The house-elf's eyes filled with tears. 

"Daisy is so sorry!" She said. "Daisy didn't mean to stick missus Evans. Daisy is a bad house-elf, bad!" She started to hit herself in the head with her small fists.

"Daisy should be killed for destroying missus Evans wedding day. Bad Daisy!"

"Daisy, stop! It doesn't matter." Lily said. "Don't hurt yourself! It wasn't bad - I barely felt it... Stop. IT'S AN ORDER!" She finally screamed, as Daisy didn't seem to listen. Finally Daisy stopped.

"Oh, missus Evans is too kind to Daisy, Daisy doesn't deserve missus Evans forgiveness..."

Lily sighed.

* * *

James stood in front of the built altar beside the lake, almost jumping up and down. He was so nervous! What if something went wrong? What if Lily ran away? What if - " 

"Breathe, Prongs," Sirius muttered, apparently noticing his nervousness. "Everything will be fine, and in just a few hours, you will be able to take home your bride...your wife."

"Right," James said. "Of course. I'm not nervous...not at all." He gulped. "I think I've got to barf..."

"Fine," Sirius said. "Do that. But after the wedding."

"I can't wait. I have to - now," James hissed.

In that second, the wedding march started playing.

"To late," Sirius said, and smirked, but James wasn't listening. He was staring at Lily, who came walking up towards himin the grass, which for the day was dressed in rose petals.

Lily was dressed in allwhite, with thin straps holdingthe dressup on her shoulders. It was simple, but still beautiful, because it made the person in the dress - Lily - look even more fantastic. Her red hair was floating on her shoulders, circling her face in wavy curls - she looked amazing. James found his breath getting caught in his throat, and all nervousness was gone, and so was everything else. He only had eyes for his bride. As Lily stepped up beside him, he took her hand, and turned towards Dumbledore, who was going to perform the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to witness the wedding between James Harold Potter and Lily Marie Evans..."

* * *

"...Do you, James Harold Potter, take thee, Lily Marie Evans, to be your legally wedded wife, and to cherish, love and honor her until death do you apart?" 

"I do," James said, in a daze, as he stared into Lily's green eyes.

"And do you, Lily Marie Evans, take thee, James Harold Potter, to be your legally wedded husband, and to cherish, love and honor him until death do you apart?"

"I do," Lily repeated, smiling slightly, barely aware of what was going on around them.

"Then I declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

None of them needed to be told twice. Their lips met in a gentle kiss, and the public burst out in applause, but neither James nor Lily noticed - they only had eyes for each other.

"We did it," Lily whispered.

"Yep, we did, Mrs. Potter," James said, making Lily smile.

"Say it again," she demanded.

"Mrs Potter."

"Again."

"Mrs Potter."

"Mmmm...I will never grow tired of hearing that," Lily said.

"Good, because I will never grow tired of saying it," James mumbled in her ear, making Lily giggle.

"Oi, Prongs!" Sirius said, banging on James' back. "How does it feel being a married man, eh?"

"Heavenly," James answered. "You should think about becoming one too," he said.

Sirius snorted.

"Not bloody likely. I enjoy being unattached far too much."

"I thought you were seeing Eliza?" Lily asked innocently. "I wonder what she would say if she heard you."

Sirius suddenly grew nervous.

"Well, I didn't mean it like that," he said uncomfortably. "I mean,there's nothing wrong with relationships, and I like Eliza - but I also like to keep my options open."

Lily raised her eyebrows.

"Uh-hu. And that's why you're acting like the dog you are and do her every bidding...not! You are one hundred and ten percent gone. Eliza is the one, and you love her - you are just too afraid to admit it."

Sirius suddenly became very interested in someone in the crowd.

"Oh, look - that's him - I haven't seen that guy in forever - I've got to go and say hello!" He made a quick departure.

Lily and James gave each other a look.

"Denial," they chorused, before bursting out laughing.

* * *

That evening, after all the wedding guests had left, the music stopped and all the cake and food gone, James helped Lily get into one of the (to the look) horseless carriages, which would take them to the Hogsmeade station, where a train would pick them up and take them to London airport, where they would take an airplane (Lily's idea - James had wanted to apparate), and from the plane to a secret - for everyone else but Lily and James - location, where they would spend their honeymoon. 

As they sat down to fly, James lent back in his seat, closing his eyes shut tightly.

"James, honey," Lily asked. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to pretend I'm at home, in my bed."

Lily giggled.

"Are you afraid?"

James made a nod so tiny, that Lily barely noticed it. She burst out laughing.

"James!" She leant closer, and whispered to him, so the other passengers wouldn't hear what she had to say.

"You have no problem sitting on a broomsticks several hundred feet up in the air, flying, shooting goals and doing all sorts of weird, dangerous stunts, but you are afraid of being in a muggle airplane?"

"Well, I don't trust this muggle technology thing!" James exclaimed. "I know how to act on a broomstick, and I know what keeps it in the air, but this is just weird! How does it stay up? Is it some kind of lifting device?" He hissed. Lily burst out laughing again.

"James, relax - we're not going to crash."

"Crash?" James' eyes widened. "We might crash!"

"Well," Lily said carefully. "It has happened - not that it will now," she hastily added, as she saw James' terrified look.

"How do you know?" James whimpered.

"I just do, trust me."

James took a deep breath.

"All right...I'll trust you - but if we do crash, just remember I said 'I told you so'."

Lily rolled her eyes.

* * *

As they arrivedat their designation, without crashing or any accidents, it was almost midnight, and the half-moon shone bright on the star filled sky. After they'd checked into the hotel they'd booked (or Lily had, since James had had no clue what to do), they had a nice dinner, before going to their room. Lily was about to enter, but James held her back. 

"Let's do this for real," he said, and lifted her up, and carried her over the threshold, making her giggle.

"Why, thank you," she said, and gave him a kiss. James dumped her down on the soft bed, as he kissed her back, carefully removing her clothes.

"I can't believe we're married," Lily mumbled, as she crept down under the cool sheets, James getting down beside her, caressing her face.

"Me neither...it's like a dream come true." He kissed her softly, and Lily moaned as she felt his hands roam over her body. Soon, the kisses grew into something more, and a few seconds later they forgot all thoughts about anything but themselves, and the fact that this was their night - their first night as husband and wife - their wedding night.

* * *

As the wedding was over, and James and Lily were gone on their honeymoon, Eliza and Buffy could focus on finding an apartment. It didn't take long until they found a nice one in the outskirts of London, and a few days later, they were ready to move in. 

When Lily and James returned, they combined celebrating their new apartment along with Remus' eighteenth birthday, which took place on August 14. Lily and James moved into a small cottage, which belonged to the quite big Potter estate, and before they knew it, summer was over, and it was time to start their new life as true adults, and all the wonders and problems that brought...little did they know the problems would be bigger than any of them could ever imagine...

* * *

**A/N: **Aww, wedding's over! Hope you enjoyed it - REVIEW lots! 

/Ida

* * *


	4. First hand experience

**Red Horizon**

Chapter4 – First hand experience.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and after the marauders last year at Hogwarts. Sequel to "Out of the Blue."

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After Graduation, Buffy's life takes another turn once again. She finds herself being thrown into war against Voldemort along with her friends, and not everyone will make it out alive...and not everyone is loyal to the light. But who is a friend and who is an enemy? Who can you trust in a time of darkness?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/Eliza

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta** - CharmedChick

* * *

"Lily, honey, I've got to go!" James called, from where he was standing in the hallway. "Sirius is waiting - and it wouldn't look good if we're late for our first day!"

Lily hurried out from the kitchen and gave her husband a quick kiss.

"Alright - have fun," she said. "And I'll see you tonight."

James nodded.

"Yep, you will. When do you start in the Department of Mysteries?"

Lily sighed.

"Not until next week - I can't wait - it's going to be so exciting," she said, smiling.

"I'm sure it will be." James gave her another kiss, before walking out of the door, and apparating away.

* * *

Sirius was standing outside an old, red phone box, waiting for James to appear.

"What in Merlin's name is taking him so long!" He muttered to himself. Suddenly, he heard a small crack, and where no one had been a second ago, James Potter appeared.

"Finally!" Sirius exclaimed. "Do you have any idea how long I've waited?"

"Sorry," James said, as he stepped into the phone box, Sirius right behind him. He lifted the receiver and dialed in a number - six, two, four, four, two.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic, please state your name and business," a voice sounded inside the telephone box.

"James Potter and Sirius Black, here to enter the Auror Academy," James rambled.

"Thank you," the voice said. "Please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes."

There was a click and a rattle, and two square silver badges fell out of the metal chute where returned coins usually appeared. James took one of the badges and gave the other to Sirius, before attaching it to his robe. Sirius did the same thing. On the badges, you could read:

_'James Potter - Auror Academy.'_

_'Sirius Black - Auror Academy.'_

The floor of the telephone box shuddered, and James and Sirius sank down slowly into the ground. After about minute, a chink of golden light illuminated their feet and, widening, rose up their bodies until it hit them in the face and they had to blink to stop their eyes from watering.

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day," the voice said, and the door to the telephone box sprang open, and they stepped out, walking quickly down the long hall with a polished, dark wood floor.

Soon, they arrived in front of a golden gate, and they stepped through and came to a smaller hall beyond, where at least twenty lifts stood behind wrought golden grilles. They hastily entered one of the lifts, and the grilles slid shut with a crash and the lift ascended slowly, chains rattling. It stopped on every level, until it finally came to the second floor.

"Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and Wizengamot Administration Services."

They hurried out of the lift, and down a corridor lined with doors, turned a corner, walked through a pair of heavy oak doors and emerged in a cluttered open area filled divided into cubicles. A lopsided sign on the nearest one read: 'Auror Headquarters'.

They walked down to the cubicle furthest from the entrance, where a very familiar person sat.

"Mr. Moody," James said. "We were told to go here and be escorted by you to the Academy."

Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody looked up, and his magical eye started spinning around wildly as he watched them.

"That's right," he said gruffly, and got up from his chair. "Just follow me - and lay off with the 'Mr. Moody', will you, boy? It's Alastor, or even Mad-Eye if you'd like - Mr. Moody makes me feel old." He said this with a rough chuckle, as if it was incredibly funny, and James and Sirius forced out a laugh.

Mad-Eye led them down to the wall, and just walked through it, like there was nothing there, just like at platform nine and three-quarters. James and Sirius shrugged, and followed him.

When they came through, they saw nothing - everything was pitch black. Sirius' eyes narrowed. What was going on? Suddenly, he saw a red light coming from the left, and his eyes widened as he ducked, wand out in less than a second. Behind him, James was doing the same.

Another beam of light - a white one - came from their right, and James pointed his wand from where it had come.

"Expelliarmus!" He screamed, but nothing happened, so he guessed it hadn't hit.

"Lumos Maxima!" Sirius screamed, and the area was suddenly filled with light. James blinked, to get rid of the dancing spots that were fogging his vision, and soon saw the area was filled with wizards and witches, who were all blinking against the sudden light. James and Sirius wasted no time - they got up back to back, covering each other, and started shooting spells left and right. Soon, the air was filled with spells, coming from every direction. James and Sirius noted with satisfaction (although they didn't pause to ponder on it) that several of their spells had hit their targets, and the floor was littered with wizards and witches, either stunned, or out of action in other ways.

Suddenly, a loud voice boomed over the action.

"Hold your fire!" It screamed, and suddenly, all the spells stopped coming. James and Sirius lifted their wands slowly, prepared for anything, as they weren't sure whether it was a trap or not.

A man, quite old looking, slowly stepped up to them, and started clapping. James and Sirius stared at him in shock, but still kept their wands trailed at him, in case he tried something.

"Excellent," he said. "Bravo. I'm very impressed." He smiled. "You can put the wands down now, boys - the test is over."

Sirius blinked.

"Test?" He asked incredulously. "What do you mean, test!"

The man grinned.

"The test to see if you had what it takes to become an Auror - I know you boys did tests like that earlier, before you got accepted into the program, but then you were prepared. This is something all recruits have to go through when they first arrive here, to test their reactions in a possible enemy attack. You passed - and admirably." He stuck out a hand for them to take, still grinning.

"Don Blake," he introduced himself. "Head of the Auror Academy. I have to say I'm very impressed - all the people in here, most you defeated, are people who are exiting the program this year." He grinned again. "Maybe we will have to train them better."

James and Sirius grinned back, and shook his hand.

"You probably will," Sirius agreed. "I mean - this was easy."

Don burst out laughing.

"I like you, kid! You've got attitude - just don't go get too cocky - it has been many good Auror's fall. I guess you're Sirius Black, huh?"

"Yep - heard of me?" Sirius smirked.

"Well, no, but you don't look like Harold Potter's son, so I made a wild guess." He turned to James.

"Your father says hello, and wishes you good luck - I think he's out on a mission right now - I'm not entirely sure, it's not my area to know. I only train the bastards, I don't keep tabs on them. Although ithas beena while since I trained your father, I remember he was an excellent dueler when he came here, still is. And from what I've witnessed, you're at least just as good - probably better." Don grinned, and James almost beamed at the praise, but got a hold on himself in the last second - he didn't want to seem childish. Instead, he nodded with a small smile on his face.

"Well, from what I've heard, you, Sirius, wish to live here in one of the dorms available for the trainees?"

Sirius nodded.

"If it's possible?"

"Of course! We already have a dorm ready for you and - here comes the best part - you don't have to share. Just don't drag in any of the lady apprentices and everything should work out splendidly."

James snorted, and Sirius gave him a glare, before turning back to Don, grinning.

"Not a problem - I already have a girlfriend, and she doesn't like to share."

Don burst out laughing again.

"I think you two will fit in just fine."

* * *

In an apartment in the outskirts of London, Buffy had just gotten out of bed - Eliza was still sleeping, as she wasn't beginning her training for the Magical Law Enforcement until next week, the same day as Lily. Remus would take off to Hogwarts tomorrow morning, and Peter had gone off to 'explore the world' yesterday. Buffy yawned, as she put on a cup of coffee, and sat down to read the days Daily Prophet.

"Anything interesting...? She mumbled to herself. "Apparently not," she then added, as she saw the headline - 'Splinched wizard stuck in muggle areas - went crazy.'

She slowly shook her head, as she started to read the story - apparently the wizard in question, Sam Reynolds, or something, had been awfully drunk, and when attempting to apparate home, he had splinched himself and left body parts in several different places. A hand in Surrey, a foot in London, head in Wales... the wizard (and his body parts) had been taken to St. Mungos, but he had already gone insanefrom shock, and when attempting to put him together, his body parts had gone wild with fright, and had tried to get away on their own.

"People are weird," she muttered to herself, and then sank into thought. She wondered if she would be able to see the man at St. Mungos today - it would certainly be an interesting experience. But then again, the poor man probably wasn't on display for the world to see.

* * *

Buffy arrived outside St. Mungos an hour later, and walked up to the desk.

"Hello," she said. "I'm Buffy Summers - the new apprentice under Healer Jones."

"Sit down, and she should be here to pick you up soon," the witch behind the desk said, barely looking up.

Buffy sat down, and about ten minutes later, a blonde witch came up to her.

"Buffy Summers?" She asked, and Buffy nodded, standing up.

"I'm Healer Jones, and I'm going to be responsible for your education in the years to come. I will give you books and parchments to read about things you will need to learn, and from time to time, I will give you a test - sometimes you will be prepared for it, sometimes not - to see if you've learned and understood the material.

'I will also let you follow me around while working, so you can get some first hand experience and see what it's like to work like a Healer, and with time, you will get to help and assist me, and later, you will get your own cases to work on. Of course, there are different kinds of 'damage' you will see, and you will get to try and learn about all of them, before deciding on which area you want to be specialized in.

'You will also get to work with my co-workers, not only me, since I'm not specialized in every area. When your education here is finished, you will get a written confirmation - a diploma of sorts -stating that you are educated, along with recommendations from me, and other workers here - if you deserve it of course, and you can apply for a job, here, outside the country or somewhere else. Maybe you even open a smaller practice, what do I know? But all that is for later.

'Today, I'm just going to show you around, and ask you a few questions and you get to ask me a few questions so we both get to know each other a little better - it's always easier if you know who you work with." She smiled. "And, I want you to call me Marion - only my patients call me Healer Jones."

Buffy grinned. She liked Marion already, and suddenly, she was absolutely sure this was what she wanted to do - become a Healer, to be able help people, in a non slaying capacity.

"So, Buffy - can I call you Buffy?" As Buffy nodded, she continued. "What made you want to become a Healer?"

* * *

On September first, Remus Lupin stepped onto the Hogwarts express along with all the other students. Some sixth years - or seventh years to be - said hello, as he walked past, and he nodded at them. He settled down in an empty compartment at the end of the train, and tried to get some sleep, which was hard because of the bad weather outside, but finally, he managed to fall into a slumber. He was very tired, since he had been with Buffy on patrol last night - she hadn't been able to stop talking about her first day at St. Mungos - apparently, she was enjoying herself like a fish in the water, and the workers she'd met had been fantastic. She had also got a glimpse of that poor man who'd splinched himself - he'd looked awful, and Buffy had made a hasty exit.

As the train stopped at the Hogsmeade station, he took a carriage up to the school along with a few second years, who he didn't recognize.

When he arrived at the doors, his old head of house greeted him, and told him to join the teachers at the staff table. As he sat down, and looked out over all the students, he felt like he was in the wrong place - he was supposed to be down there, with them, not up here, with the teachers.

He suddenly felt a hand on his arm, and he looked up in the eyes of Poppy Pomfrey.

"Poppy," he said, surprised. She smiled.

"Hello, Remus. I know I'm supposed to be up in the Hospital wing to take care of ill students from the train ride, but I just had to come and say hello. When Albus told me you would be joining us this year again, on the staff as a DADA apprentice, I was so happy! I was so sure I would miss you terribly this year, without your monthly visits, but it seems like it will happen for another year after all. Maybe you could come up and join me for a cup of tea later tonight, or some other day - it would be nice to meet with you without having to tend to your wounds."

Remus smiled at her.

"Of course, Poppy," he said. "I'd like that."

Poppy nodded, and left. Remus grinned as he suddenly saw the first years - the very wet first years - step in through the big doors, looking terrified. Maybe it wasn't so bad to sit up here after all...

* * *

Peter Pettigrew stood, confused, among a big crowd of people in Tokyo. His grades hadn't been very good, and so he couldn't get into where he wanted to be...sure, he'd passed everything, but still... he felt likeso much less than the others, who'd all gotten fantastic grades - even Buffy had gotten better grades than him, and she'd only been in the wizarding world for a year. It wasn't fair.

He sighed, and wondered not for the first time why he was here. He'd said he wanted to explore the world, gain some first hand experience with life and other communities - it had all sounded very great and honorable in his head, but now, when he was experiencing it for real, he wasn't so sure anymore. When he left, he hadn't taken all the different languages into consideration - what the people here were speaking - Japanese, it all sounded rubbish to him, and apparently, they didn't understand English, because he had asked a small girl about the way to a place to eat, but she had only given him a weird look. It didn't hit him that maybe she didn't understand him because she was too small to have learned any language other than Japanese.

He sighed again, and apparated away with a loud crack, not caring if the muggles saw - after all, they were just stupid mudbloods - what could they do?

* * *

Eliza de Mort knocked on the Potter's home, waiting for Lily to arrive. They would go together to the Ministry, where they would be going to their respective areas. Lily would go to the Department of Mysteries and Eliza to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

She was very anxious, as she wanted to make a good impression. She had no idea if the Magical Law Enforcement was something for her, but it sounded all right. She knew she wanted to work with the law, to bring justice (this was something she had wanted ever since she realized just how evil her father was - her goal was to put him behind bars. Or make sure he wouldn't be able hurt anyone anymore in some other way - she knew the world would be much happier if he was out of the picture, one way or another), and the Law Enforcement sounded good.

She could have become an Auror, but if she became a part of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad also, then she would be able to get a part of both occupations, even though the Squad worked in a much smaller scale - hunting Dark Wizards wasn't the top priority.

Lily opened the door with a smile. She looked just as nervous as Eliza did, if not worse.

"Shall we leave?" Eliza asked, and Lily nodded. They apparated away with a slight crack.

* * *

After they'd gone through the procedure with the phone box, just like James and Sirius had, they departed into different directions.

Lily stepped out of her lift into the Department of Mysteries, and went down the corridor with lit torches, to a black door. As she stepped through, she arrived in a large circular room, and a mancame towards her.

"Hello. You're the new one?" He didn't wait for her answer, but just nodded.

"Excellent. As I'm sure you're aware of, not many know what an Unspeakable does, in fact, only they do. It is so secret and so very important, and who knows what could happen if the information gets into the wrong hands? Being an Unspeakable is a very hard job, but very honorable, not many get offered the chance, and many who do, quit and have their memory erased because of some things they might find out and can't handle, or they simply aren't comfortable. I'll tell you now, we in the Department of Mysteries have no time for slackers, and if you think you can be on a holiday while working here, you should leave right now."

When Lily made no movement, he continued.

"You will meet many workers here, but you will probably not talk with anyone for any longer moments, except with me. Being an Unspeakable is very lonely - it is a private job, and you almost never - if at all - work with others. And if you do, you may not even find out their names, because of the risks it means if it would leak out exactly who works with what down here. If you tell people what you work as, you risk more lives than your own, and that's why you aren't allowed to.

So what do we do? Well, it's different. There are many areas, and you will not even get to see all of them. Each person does something different, and many come up with theirown things to explore, and work with. Some things down here can be deadly, or highly dangerous, and I will not let you out of my sightfor several months or after I feelthat I can trust you. Do you feel like you know what you're getting yourself into?"

"No, sir," Lily said. "But I think I will find out with time."

The man nodded.

"Good answer. Now, you may call me Ed - I'm not saying if it's my real name or not, that could be dangerous - call me paranoid if you want, but after working here foras long as I have, that can happen." He gave her a wry grin.

"I don't want to know your name - I don't want to put you at risk - come up with something to call yourself." He paused for a short moment. "Have you?"

Lily nodded.

"Good, good...so what can I call you?"

"Marie," Lily said. It was her middle name, so it should be easy to remember, and it wouldn't feel weird to be called that either.

Ed nodded.

"Hello, Marie, and welcome to the Department of Mysteries, and your training to become an Unspeakable..."

* * *

As Eliza stepped out of the lift, a stern looking witch met her.

"Miss de Mort?"

"Yes," Eliza said.

"I thought so. Follow me." The witch led her down several corridors and Eliza almost had to run to keep up. After the witch had introduced herself as Sheila Thorne, she started to speak.

"Being a part of the Magical Law Enforcement - the MLE - is an honorable, respectable and admirable job, and if you later decide to join our Squad as well, you will find yourself in danger. Being a member of the MLE Squad is a little like being an Auror or a Hit Wizard - or witch, in your case - and will mean putting your life on the line, although being a part of the Squad is, in my point of view, a much better and a more noble occupation than being a simple Auror, as members of the Squad do important work on the side as well, while the Auror apartment and the Hit wizards are slacking off."

Here, Eliza wanted to snap at Sheila as she obviously had no idea what she was talking about - Eliza had considered becoming an Auror or Hit witch herself, she knew the occupation meant so much more than just fighting. It also meant a lot of desk work, and surveillance, espionage and investigations - and both her boyfriend and one of her best friendâ€™s husband were going into that line of work - plus, she knew that while the Aurors and Hit wizards or witches dealt with the 'very bad guys' and bigger cases, the Magical law Enforcement Squad dealt with the smaller and more trivial ones - but she kept her mouth shut - if this was her boss, it wouldn't be a good idea to get on her wrong side if that was the case...but inside she was fuming.

"The Squad relies on its members a lot, which means no showing off during missions - it may cost yours and your comrades lives. While the Aurors and Hit wizards or witches work a lot on their own, and therefore, likes to brag and get themselves into situations which are hard to get out of, and could have been avoided with more care and planning - and without a person's hero-complex and need to prove themselves better than everyone - the Squad works together, as a group."

Eliza rolled her eyes. She was seriously considering entering the Auror academy instead - this was ridiculous! The woman was practically spitting down on everything else but being in the MLE, and considered herself above everyone else...not the motivational speaker anyone would have chosen for their education - unless you liked people like that.

"You will also study a lot of laws, which is obvious, and you will learn to question them, and investigate some of them in deeper analysis. I'm telling you now, that if you're not willing to put your very soul and spirit into this part of the job, you won't be getting anywhere. It means a lot of hard work, intelligence and will to learn. I will not be in charge of your education - "

At this, Eliza almost let out a sigh of relief, but got a hold of herself at the last second. Hopefully, the one in charge of her education wouldn't be as bad, because then she was sure she would quit. In fact, she would quit if she met anyone else in the MLE with opinions like Sheila.

" - But Julia Lane will be. She will be here by tomorrow, and will help you with the more significant things. I am just here to explain what being a part of the MLE means, and show you around so you won't get lost."

Eliza raised an eyebrow. Not get lost? This place was worse than Hogwarts! She was lost already!

Sheila finally stopped walking, and Eliza saw she was standing in front of a blue door with a sign that said Julia Lane - MLE Educator, TIC (Third in Command) of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad.

"Here is where Miss Lane works. I trust you will be here at eight o'clock sharp tomorrow morning. Have a nice day."

Sheila turned on her heel and started to walk back, leaving Eliza looking confused and lost. Wasn't she supposed to show her around? Then she realized the walk here had been the 'show around'. She sighed, and proceeded to find her own way back - she had until lunch, and what better way to learn than self-education? After all, how hard could it be to find the entrance?

* * *

**Five hours later.**

Eliza looked around with a groan - hadn't she been here already? This place was like a big labyrinth, or a nightmare that would never end! She had asked for the way lots of times, but either the person she asked was too busy to stay and help her, or the directions were foggy or so not understandable - Eliza started to get the impression that not even those who worked here knew how to get around without any problems.

She groaned again as her stomach let out a loud grumble. She was hungry! No, starved. She hadn't had breakfast since six in the morning, and now, the clock was showing that it was pastone, and she had promised to meet Lily for lunch around twelve thirty - she doubted her friend was waiting anymore. She looked around, hoping that she would get a glimpse of anything but doors, doors, and endless corridors.

Finally, she got a glimpse of a dark haired male who was on his way into what she presumed was his office.

"Excuse me!" Eliza called.

"Excuse me," she called again. "Can you show me the way to an entrance, or a lift or anything that will get me out of here? I am hungry, and tired and grumpy and - "

The man turned around with a big grin on his face.

"Eliza?"

Eliza gaped at him.

"Sirius? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just leaving some papers for Don - our boss - he's great! You?"

"Well, I'm lost."

Sirius grinned, and gave her a kiss.

"So it seems. By the way, Lily came looking for you over at the Auror Headquarters - she was quite worried since you hadn't shown up."

"Oh, so she wasn't mad? I've been looking for a way out for five hours!"

Sirius raised an eyebrow, and let out a small whistle.

"Five hours? Damn...anyway, no worries. James took her out - I'm supposed to meet them at the Leaky Cauldron after leaving this stuff, and keep an eye out for you - and here you are!"

Eliza laughed.

"Yes, here I am. And thank Merlin you're here as well. I was just on my way to fall down and die on the spot."

Sirius shook his head in wonder.

"How did you manage to get lost? I mean, why didn't you follow the arrow-signs?"

Eliza blinked.

"Arrow-signs?"

"Yeah." Sirius pointed upwards, and there, hanging right under the roof, were signs formed like arrows in different colors. One said 'Auror Headquarters', another 'lifts', a third 'exit' and then there were several others pointing in the direction of different corridors.

Eliza took a deep breath to keep herself from screaming out loud in frustration.

Sirius smirked at her.

"I guess you didn't think of looking up, huh?"

Eliza just shook her head in defeat.

"Nope. And no one was bothering to tell me either. I was trying to follow the way Sheila - my guide - not that she was much of a guide, let me tell you - lead me, just backwards, you know? I should have known it was impossible..."

Sirius laughed, and slung an arm around Eliza's shoulder.

"Come on, let's get some food, huh?"

* * *

**A/N: **And the first day on the job is over! Hope you liked it! REVIEW!

/Ida

* * *


	5. Happy Halloween

**Red Horizon**

Chapter 5 – Happy Halloween.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and after the marauders last year at Hogwarts. Sequel to "Out of the Blue."

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After Graduation, Buffy's life takes another turn once again. She finds herself being thrown into war against Voldemort along with her friends, and not everyone will make it out alive...and not everyone is loyal to the light. But who is a friend and who is an enemy? Who can you trust in a time of darkness?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/Eliza

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta** - CharmedChick

* * *

After a month at the job, Eliza found she had picked the right occupation after all. Everyone she'd met so far - if you didn't count Sheila Thorne, her supposed guide - was very nice, and didn't act superior at all. Julia Lane, her 'educator' and mentor was also very nice, and they got along fine.

Bob Ogden, the head of the MLE Squad, was strict, but very good and fair, and didn't like any nonsense - Eliza found him tobe a little like McGonagall...although in her opinion, McGonagall was a lot scarier. Buffy loved her life at St. Mungos, and Lily seemed to enjoy working in the Department of Mysteries as well, although she never said much about it, as it was forbidden.

Sirius and James liked their life as future Aurors, and Sirius had been able to move out of the dorm he had had at the academy, as he had inherited a big sum of money from his uncle Alphard, who'd passed away, and had gotten an own apartment, not far away from Buffy's and Eliza's. They were both favorites - from their educators, to already full-fledged Aurors, who predicted a bright future for them, being their best candidates for the post as an Auror since...well, since very far back.

Rufus Scrimgeour, the head of the Auror office, was someone neither James nor Sirius really liked, but they respected him. And he was alsoexpecting something big from them, along with Gawain Roberts, his Second In Command.

Remus enjoyed being back at Hogwarts as a 'teacher to be', but they had not gotten any word from Peter. Last they'd heard he'd been in Australia.

As October begun, so did the muggle attacks. People started to live in fear of going outside, or even staying in their homes, but no one had any idea who this new evil force was. The muggle government blamed it on terrorist attacks, but those in the wizarding world knew better - Voldemort had really started his quest for power, and the marauders knew things would only get worse. Not only were muggles victims for Voldemort's wrath and power, but wizards and witches as well. At Hogwarts, Remus had seen more than once how big, black ravens flew inside the castle, with death letters to students because of a loss of a family member or close relative. More than once had Buffy seen patients arriving at St. Mungos, badly wounded, and then die some hours later.

Sirius and James worked their hardest at the Academy, so they would be ready to join the fights as soon as possible - they felt useless not being able to help - and so did Eliza. Lily heard news no one else heard down in the Department of Mysteries, about Voldemort's plans, and ways to stop him, or aid him. The people down there could be anyone, Lily knew. She could never be sure who was a friend or an enemy, and she did her best to keep her eyes and ears open.

Some witches and wizards started to leave the country in fear, and Remus' parents were planning to leave after insistence from his mother. Her muggle cousin had been killed, and she refused to stay, as she knew what was causing all these deaths, and knew they wouldn't stop. Somehow though, Jonathan had managed to postpone the trip until after New Years, saying if they were going to have a new start somewhere else, they should wait until another year began...

...And secretly, he was hoping someone from the ministry would come, asking for his help in the war... he had already offered, but they had turned him down - they had no use for the father of a werewolf - even in war times, the prejudices still stood. No one thought about how the prejudices actually aided Voldemort in the war, as they were the reason for it...

In his heart, Jonathan knew leaving was for the best - no matter how much he tried to tell his wife and himself otherwise. He just didn't want to seem like a runaway...not that anyone seemed to care about them at all...just because their son was a werewolf, the Lupin family were outcasts, shunned and feared...life was so unfair sometimes...no, all the time.

* * *

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" Sirius screeched, as the door to James' and Lily's cottage opened. He grinned, and threw some muggle-confetti formed as pumpkins at his best friend.

"Hi, Padfoot! Glad you could make it," James said. "The other's are inside already, so just come on in."

"Sure thing, Prongsie."

James glared.

"Don't call me that."

"Oh, right." Sirius smirked. "Remind me to call your future son Prongsie instead, will you?"

James spluttered.

"Wh-what?"

"Oh, come on!" Sirius said. "You must have thought of having children with Lily someday, right?"

James flushed.

"M-maybe," he stammered. "But not in the near future - if you haven't noticed, we're at war."

Sirius happy look disappeared.

"Yeah...we are." He sighed. "It's horrible. How our lives have to wait because Voldemort decides to have a little fun with mayhem, murder and chaos. I just have this feeling - "

He paused.

"What?" James prompted, and Sirius sighed.

"I just have this very bad feeling that not everyone is going to make it out of this war alive."

James shrugged.

"Well, it is war, of course not everyone - "

" - Not what I meant...I just have a feeling someone we know...someone close to us, is going to die. Maybe someone in the Order, maybe one of us! Probably me."

James looked shocked.

"Sirius! Don't talk like that! None of us is going to die! Not me, not Lily, not Buffy, not Eliza, not Remus, not Peter and not you either! Whatever makes you think that!"

"Well...of all of us, who's the one who ends up in trouble? I am. Who's the one with the short temper? I am."

James shook his head.

"I'm not going to listen to this, Padfoot, not tonight, not ever. We're all going to make it out of this war - unharmed, and that's it. Now get in there and enjoy Lily's food - she's been cooking all day - the muggle-way - she's nuts."

Sirius chuckled, and forced all thoughts of death and Voldemort to the back of his head. As he and James stepped into the living room, the others got up to great him with a hug, slap on the back, or a kiss.

"You're late," Eliza reprimanded him.

"No, I'm not," Sirius said. "James and I had a nice conversation in the hallway."

Eliza raised an eyebrow.

"Really? What about?"

Sirius shrugged.

"Nothing important...hey, Lily, you've got any of Ogden's?" (Sirius enjoyed the drink even more nowadays, since he found out it was made by a relative to Bob Ogden, Eliza's boss.)

Lily glared.

"No, and even if I did, I wouldn't give it to you. I didn't invite you here so you could get drunk."

Sirius pouted.

"Aww, you're no fun! So, anyone seen Wormtail?" He asked, as he took a swig from a glass of Pumpkin juice Buffy gave him.

"Nope, I think he's still in Australia. Last I heard, he planned to stay over Halloween, but he hoped to be back for your birthday, Sirius -he said he'd met a girl," Lily said.

Sirius spit out all the Pumpkin juice across the floor.

"Oh, gross!" Eliza exclaimed.

"That's not possible!"

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Have a little faith in the rat," he said. "Just because Peter wasn't a hit in school, doesn't mean he will end up single. We're all grown up now."

Buffy raised an eyebrow at him, disbelieving. Remus shrugged.

"Well, most of us, anyway."

Sirius gave him a mock glare.

"Are you calling me immature?"

Remus pretended to think.

"Actually...yeah, I think I am."

"All right boys," Lily called. "Knock it off, dinner's ser - "

She wasn't able to finish the sentence as the boys in the room, and Buffy and Eliza right behind them, rushed off towards the dinner table. Lily was sure she saw some smoke after their running feet, and she sighed.

"Some things never change..."

* * *

After a nice meal, and dessert, they all assembled up around the fireplace, sharing stories. Buffy talked about her days in Sunnydale, and the marauders about their early days at Hogwarts, and Eliza about a couple of her friends at Beauxbatons, when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

James looked up, confused.

"Are we expecting someone else?" He asked, but was met with no's and shakes of heads.

"Maybe it's Wormtail who got dumped and decided to come back," Sirius said with a shrug.

"Sirius!" Lily exclaimed.

"What!"

James rolled his eyes, and got up, wand in hand.

"Get ready in case it's Death Eaters," he said, and everybody immediately quieted down.

James walked down towards the hall door, wand stretched in front of him. The others stood ready a few meters behind as backup. There was another knock.

James threw the door open, spell on his tongue, his reflexes ready to throw himself to the side if necessary.

"STUP - "

"James!"

James paused, and looked into the eyes of Albus Dumbledore.

"Headmaster...I mean, Dumbledore...I mean, Albus..."

Dumbledore smiled a little.

"May I come in?"

James nodded.

"Sure..." He was still in a daze, and he closed the door.

"So what brings you here?" James asked.

"Can we move this conversation to the living room perhaps...?" Dumbledore enquired.

"Huh? What? Oh! Right..."

The others had already walked inside when James came in with the Headmaster in tow.

"So do you want something...Pumpkin juice, perhaps?"

Dumbledore chuckled.

"No, no, that is not necessary. I've got to go rather quickly, but I do have some bad news I'm afraid."

James raised an eyebrow, as he sat down in the sofa, beside Lily.

"Oh? What is it?"

"We - the Order - got wind of an attack on some parentsof muggle-born children all across London. We immediately organized for backup, of course..."

He quieted down.

"I am afraid I don't have any easy way to say this, James, but your father was one of the Aurors called out."

James paled.

"Is he all right? I mean he's not hurt is he?" His heart started to thump faster against his chest, and he felt warm...was it hot in here?

Dumbledore sighed again.

"I am sorry James, but he was killed."

_Killed. Killed. Killed. Killed. Killed. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Gone. Gone. Gone. Gone. Gone._

"Wh-what?" James croaked out, but he wasn't listening. In his head, the conversation he had had with Sirius earlier that evening was playing over and over again.

**_Flashback._**

_"I just have this very bad feeling that not everyone is going to make it out of this war alive."_

_"Well, it is war, of course not everyone - "_

_" - Not what I meant...I just have a feeling someone we know...someone close to us, is going to die..."_

**_End Flashback._**

"James?"

"Huh?" James looked up.

"Are you all right?" Dumbledore asked. James managed to plaster on a small smile.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just fine. I-I think I'm going to go lay down...w-was there something else, Dumbledore?" James asked.

Dumbledore let out another sigh.

"I am afraid so...your mother..."

James paled even more, and the room started spinning around. Dumbledore closed his eyes tiredly.

"She took the news rather badly...the shock...she had a heart attack...she didn't make it."

James opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. Beside him, Lily was sobbing quietly. James didn't know what to say...what to do...everything was just a blur. He was barely aware of someone speaking...everything was spinning...and then everything turned black.

* * *

James opened his eyes slowly, blinking against the light. He felt something wet on his forehead.

"James?" Lily asked quietly.

"Lils..." He managed to croak out.

"Oh, God, Lils..." He sat up slowly, burying his head in Lily's shoulder, sobbing.

"Shh, it's okay..." Lily soothed. "Everything's going to be okay..."

"No, it's not...it's never going to be okay..." He looked up, eyes filled with tears. He let out a choke of hysterical laughter.

"Happy Halloween, huh?"

* * *

Four days later, Harold and Lorraine Potter were buried together in the Potter cemetery. It was a small funeral, with only the closest family and friends, i.e. James, Lily, Sirius, Eliza, Remus, Buffy, Peter (who showed up alone without his girlfriend), Dumbledore, some members of the Order, and a few colleagues of Harold's fromAuror Headquarters. James didn't cry, until he got home to the cottage, where he locked himself up in his and Lily's bedroom and didn't come out for two days. 

When Sirius' birthday came up on November eighth, no one felt much for celebrating, since everyone was still down from the Potter's death, and after Harold's and Lorraine's wills were read, James found himself the sole heir to all the Potter assets and the entire Potter fortune. He and Lily considered selling their cottage and move into the Potter manor, but decided to stay where they were as the Manor was filled with too many memories of his parents - it would feel empty without them. He made sure the House-elves in the Manor would take care of it so it would be livable if another Potter decided to move in sometime in the future.

* * *

"You okay, son?" Mr Evans asked James worriedly. It had been a couple of days since Sirius' birthday, and James and Lily were on a visit to Privet Drive.

James gave his father-in-law a weak grin.

"As well as can be expected," he said. He turned his attention to the rectangular box standing in front of him.

"So, this is one of these Tellywishy things?" He asked, clearly wanting to change the subject.

Lily coughed as she tried to cover up a laugh. How her husband got an E in Muggle-studies, she would never know...

"It's a 'television," she corrected.

"Oh." James blinked. "I knew that...so...how does it work?"

Lily rolled her eyes, and pushed on the power-button.

"There."

James lit up like a kid waiting for presents on Christmas day.

"Can youswitch channels? Can you get the WWN?"

Lily's parents blinked.

"The WWN?" Lily's mother said, clearly confused. It was twitching in Lily's lips.

"The Wireless Wizarding Network," she said. â€œAnd no, James, you can't. A television is a muggle invention- it has nothing to do with the wizarding world."

James visibly pouted.

"But I was hoping to get to see a Quidditch-match- not only hear it on the Wizard's radio! You know, with pretty colors!"

Lily just shook her head.

"You've been spending way too much time with Buffy- I swear, you are channeling her right now.â€

James' eyes narrowed.

"Are you telling me I'm acting like a girl?"

Lily shrugged, but you could clearly see the smile on her lips.

"Well, an inhumanly strong girl..."

James pouted again.

Mr Evans laughed.

"All right, knock it off- I'm trying to watch the news..."

Lily and James simultaneously turned to look at the television screen.

"You can get news on that thing?" James asked.

"Shh!"

_"...a middle-age man was found earlier this morning in Newcastle, seemingly disoriented and completely unaware of his surroundings. When approached by the police, and family, the man didn't seem to understand what was going on, but was just staring straight ahead, unblinking._ "It was like he wasn't really there", _a witness to the scene says. _"Like it was just a shell, his body, while his mind and soul existed somewhere else." _Doctors and psychologists are completely at loss as to what has brought the condition upon the man. Close friends and family say the man has been acting normal, up until he was found this morning..."_

James had paled as he listened to the newscaster.

"Dementors..." he muttered.

"Demeny-what?" Mrs Evans asked, clearly confused. Mr Evans looked just as lost, and when James turned to Lily, he saw she had a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Dementors," she said. "Dementors...I've heard that word...but where?´"

"Dementors guard the wizard prison, Azkaban," James said. Lily gasped.

"Right...now I remember..." She involuntarily shuddered.

"I have no idea what one of them would do in Newcastle though...they are supposed to be under Ministry control...unless- "He paused.

" - Unless what, James?" Lily asked.

"Unless they have joined Voldemort," James said, his teeth gritted together. Lily gasped again.

"Umm...excuse me...but would either care to explain?" Mr Evans asked.

"Right...Dementors are, as I said, guards to the wizard prison, Azkaban. They infest the darkest and filthiest places they can find, and drain peace, hope, and every happy feeling away from the air around them...Even muggles, you, can feel their presence, even though you cannot see them... If you get close to a Dementor, every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If possible, sometimes the Dementor will feed on you long enough to turn you into something like itself...soulless...evil. You will be left with nothing but the worst experience in your life."

Mr and Mrs Evans paled and shuddered.

"They feed on every little positive human emotion," James continued. "If a wizard is left with them too long, he is drained of his power...and sometimes, if you are really unlucky, they kiss you."

"Kiss you?" Mr Evans whispered hoarsely.

"They suck the soul out of your mouth," James concluded. â€œAnd left is only a shell, alive but still...gone. It's no life. Death would preferred ahead of being kissed by a Dementor."

The silence was deafening. Mrs Evans eyes were darting around the room, like she was expecting a Dementor to jump out of nowhere.

"...A-and this is what...what happened to the man in Newcastle?" Mr Evans asked.

"The symptoms fit, so I would say probably yes," James said.

"A-and these...dementorys have joined someone called...Vol-Voldymort?"

"Voldemort, yes." James said. "He is a dark wizard. The one bringing terror upon the wizarding world right now...the reason my parents are dead," he finished bitterly.

"Can't anybody throw him into prison?" Mrs Evans said quietly. James snorted.

"If only it was that easy, but it isn't. Almost everyone is afraid- everyone that has dared to go out and meet him has been killed...people are getting frightened of saying his name."

"But you aren't?" Mr Evans asked.

James shared a look with Lily.

"No, we aren't," Lily said. "It's just a name." She hesitated. "And I'm in this group...that is fighting against him. James is too."

Both Mr and Mrs Evans paled.

"Is it...dangerous?"

"Well...yes- but I'll be all right," Lily hurried to say as she saw her parent's expressions. "Nothing to worry about."

More silence. Mr and Mrs Evans were staring at Lily and James, making them uncomfortable. Finally, Mr Evans broke the silence.

"I trust you to do what is right," he said. "We just don't want you to get hurt. Either of you. Promise me you will be careful."

"We promise," Lily and James chorused.

"So," Lily said, hoping to steer the conversation towards safer areas. "I brought some chocolate...Honeydukes finest. Anyone want some?"

Everyone in the room was completely unaware of the secret listener they had had for the entire conversation. An eavesdropper with a long neck and a horse-like face. Petunia screwed up her face. Those Dementors sounded really vile. How her sister wanted a part of that world, she'd never know.She snorted disgustedly as she thought of the ridiculousness of magic, and quietly went up to her room again, completely forgotten what it was she had come down for.

* * *

**A/N: **So what do you think? First death in this story...was it sad? Angsty? Did it/I suck? Please tell me!

/Ida

* * *


	6. A little betrayal

**Red Horizon**

Chapter6 – A little betrayal.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and after the marauders last year at Hogwarts. Sequel to "Out of the Blue."

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After Graduation, Buffy's life takes another turn once again. She finds herself being thrown into war against Voldemort along with her friends, and not everyone will make it out alive...and not everyone is loyal to the light. But who is a friend and who is an enemy? Who can you trust in a time of darkness?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/Eliza

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta** - CharmedChick

* * *

"All right, ladies," Sirius said, putting his arms around Buffy's and Eliza's shoulders. "Ready to go?"

Eliza raised an eyebrow.

"Go where, exactly, Sirius?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" Sirius asked innocently with a grin.

Eliza and Buffy simultaneously shook their heads.

"Right. Well, Dumbledore thought it was time for his new recruits to show what they are made of in the field. We are supposed to meet the Order at Hogwarts in thirty minutes."

"And you didn't think that was important to tell us as soon as you got in here?" Buffy asked.

"Well...no."

Buffy and Eliza groaned, and moved into their respective bedrooms to change and (in Buffy's case) pack some weapons.

* * *

**Twenty-five minutes later.**

"Done. Where are the others?" Eliza asked.

"Oh, Wormtail, Prongs and Lily-kins are already there I expect, and Remus lives there after all, so he's there too." Sirius said with a shrug.

"Right. How do we get there?" Buffy asked.

Sirius pointed towards their fireplace.

"Floo."

Buffy groaned.

"Great...just great..."

* * *

"Omph." Buffy landed in a dirty heap in the Headmaster's office. With a groan, Buffy got up, and was met by grinning Remus Lupin.

"Are you all right?"

Buffy smiled back.

"Yeah...just peachy."

Remus laughed, and did a quick cleaning charm on her clothes, before moving away from the fireplace, just in time for Eliza, and then Sirius to arrive.

Buffy looked around, and saw all the Order members from their first meeting were there, except James' parents of course. James hadn't been the most social person in the world since their death, and he was still really down. Lily had done her best to cheer him up, and it seemed to help...slowly, but it was at least something. Buffy gave James a quick look. The messy-haired man stood leaning against a wall, arms crossed, Lily beside him.

"Now when weare allhere, we can begin," Dumbledore said with a smile. "I have gotten word of a possible muggle attack in the outskirts of London this evening." He gave Caradoc Dearborn a look, which he returned with a nod. Buffy had a sudden feeling that Caradoc was a spy for Dumbledore in the Death Eater ranks, and her respect for him grew...even if he had been a bastard to her and Remus in the first meeting.

"And we are, as I'm sure you understand, going there to stop it."

"Even the new children?" McGonagall asked, sounding shocked.

"Even the new recruits, Minerva. I would not call any of them children anymore."

"They could get hurt," McGonagall said. "They aren't ready, Albus."

Dumbledore gave his headmistress a stern look.

"I am afraid that is up to me to decide, and I feel they are ready and will be able to aid us most admirably."

"I still think they're too young for a mission," McGonagall said, her lips being drawn together in a thin line.

"That may be, but everyone needs to begin somewhere. And it is certainly not the first 'mission' for Miss Summers."

McGonagall let out a 'humph'.

"I would have thought that after Miss Summers display last time, we would be over this short mindedness," Dumbledore said with an impatient sigh.

"Well, it is one thing to duel during a friendly match, and another thing out in the field," a man muttered.

Buffy opened her mouth to say just what she thought, but Dumbledore spoke up again.

"Enough! We do not have time for this." He looked over to the perch where Fawkes was sitting, and the Phoenix flew over to the Headmaster who grabbed his feathers.

"Someone, grab hold of me, and then grab each other so we form a chain."

A minute later, they were off.

* * *

They arrived in the heat of the battle. Buffy's eyes widened as she saw Aurors fighting men in black robes and white masks - Death Eaters. Muggles, witches and wizards were spread over the ground, either dead or withering in pain. Her eyes widened even more as she saw a group of several vampires and two demons making their way forwards, slaughtering anyone who got in their way.

She quickly turned around to Remus, feeling herself go into leader mood.

"Remus, you cover my back. We'll deal with the vamps and the demons. Eliza, Sirius, you take care of the Death Eaters. Lily, James - James?" Buffy looked around, and groaned, as she saw James in a fierce duel with a Death Eater. Not far away from him was Lily, shooting curses for all she was worth.

Buffy sighed.

"Well...Sirius, Eliza - try to keep an eye out so James doesn't get himself killed. I have a feeling he's out for revenge."

With that, Buffy rushed off towards the vampires and the demons, Remus behind her. However, he came to a stop when a Death Eater tackled him from the side. He swore, and prayed Buffy could hold her own...

* * *

Buffy hadn't noticed Remus was no longer with her, but was completely focused on the demons in front of her. With a cry, she launched herself in the air, drawing out a sword in the process, cutting of the two demon's heads before they even had a clue what was going on.

As soon as the vampires regained their senses, and realized they were being slaughtered by a girl, they all ganged up on her. Soon, the only thing you could see was a blur of people, as Buffy took on several of the vampires at once.

* * *

In the meantime, Lily was quickly getting tired. She was in the middle of the crossfire, and had no one to cover her back, and so had to be on the offence and defense at the same time. James had abandoned her in the beginning after a Death Eater had taunted him by saying how nicely his father had screamed when he died...Lily couldn't blame him. Some things that Death Eater had said...she shuddered, and tried to push away the mental picture she had gotten from his words... Suddenly, she felt someone move up behind her, and she quickly turned around, a curse ready on her lips.

"Woah, Lily, take it easy!" Eliza exclaimed. Lily let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God, I wasn't sure how much longer I could take out these bastardson my own."

Eliza laughed as she and Lily moved up back to back.

"Good thing I arrived then."

Soon, the two friends were busy shooting curses in every direction, and the Death Eaters around them were falling quickly.

"James!" Sirius screamed at his friend, who was busy dueling two Death Eaters at once. He had been about to take out the first one, when he had gotten company.

"You need a hand?"

"More like a wand," James said grimly, not taking his eyes of the first Death Eater. He really wanted to hurt him - badly.

"Don't let what they say get to you, James," Sirius muttered, as he stepped up beside his best friend - his brother - to help him fight. They were so accustomed to pair up during dueling practice in the Academy, that it had started to feel like second nature - one knew what the other was about to do before he did it. Soon, the Death Eaters were down, (the first one by a very painful bone-shattering curse) and they turned around, looking for someone else to deal with. They saw Albus Dumbledoretake on at leastten Death Eaters at once, and several other Aurors and Order members being busy dueling. Lily and Eliza were fighting back to back, and seemed to have things under control - around them, stunned bodies of Death Eaters were laying.

They saw Buffy in a fierce sparring match with three vampires. The two beheaded demon bodies, and the piles of dust around her, clearly said they weren't the first ones.

They saw Remus duel with a Death Eater - they were both bleeding, but the Death Eater looked far worse. They saw Peter being quickly backed up into a corner, his wand laying broken several meters away, and James and Sirius quickly came to an agreement. While James ran to help Peter, Sirius ran to join Remus, as he saw several Death Eaters were trying to sneak up from behind, surrounding him.

Sirius had just been about to think they had won, when someone screamed. He turned to the way the sound had come from and saw Lily on the ground, withering and screaming in pain. He realizedshe and Eliza somehow must have been split up - she was quite far away from her friend, who wasdueling with another Death Eater. Sirius started to run towards Lily, but when he looked up at the man who'd thrown the curse, he stopped in shock. Voldemort had arrived.

"Shit..." He muttered. Suddenly, they saw a blur running past him towards Lily, and the back of Voldemort. James.

James sent a curse towards the Dark Lord, and as he hadn't noticed, he got hit, and let out a cry of rage, at the same time, lifting the curse he had on Lily.

"JAMES YOU IDIOT!" Sirius screamed, as his best friend put himself between his wife and Voldemort.

Voldemort laughed.

"James, James...I should have known it was a Potter. Just as arrogant as your father...but then, he got what he deserved in the end."

James' eyes were glittering with anger.

"Don't touch her," he said through gritted teeth, lifting his wand.

Voldemort looked amused.

"How adorable. So...sweet. Protecting your mudblood wife," he mocked. In answer, James sent off another curse, which Voldemort blocked. However, the amusement was gone.

"You wish to fight me, James?"

Behind James, Lily had gotten up, and was moving to stand beside her husband, her wand also raised.

"Stay out of this, Lils," James said, not taking his eyes of Voldemort.

"No. If you're going to fight him, I am too."

Voldemort rolled his eyes. What happened next, went so quickly no one was even sure if it had happened. Voldemort sent out his first curse, which hit James' shield. Soon, the three of them were involved in a wild duel. Everyone around them stopped, and turned to watch.

Then, it was suddenly over. Voldemort screamed out the curse everyone feared.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

James' eyes widened as he saw the green light move towards Lily. In the last second, he conjured up a large stonewall in front of her, which shattered in thousands of pieces, as the curse hit. No one was sure who was the most surprised. Himself, Lily or Voldemort.

Voldemort turned his red eyes to James, his face screaming with rage.

He lifted his wand again, and James' eyes widened. He was still in too much shock to do anything.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" This time, the green light sped towards him. It was stopped in midair by another shield, which also shattered.

"It's over, Tom," a voice said, and Voldemort spun around. Dumbledore's expression was calm, but Voldemort's was suddenly replaced with fear.

"Surrender."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed.

"I don't think so, Dumbledore," he hissed. And with a 'pop' he was gone, as was every other Death Eater, conscious, or unconscious. Dumbledore sighed. Portkeys. He should have known. He turned to his Order, and the remaining Aurors.

"Good work, everyone," he said, and clapped James on his shoulder, giving Buffy a smile as she joined the rest, a small cut on her forehead, but otherwise okay. She didn't return it, as she was busy giving Remus a worried look. He seemed a little wobbly on the legs, and his robe was covered in blood. Sirius noticed this.

"It's not his," he explained. "The Death Eater hit him with a confundus charm, that's all. A second afterwards, one of his fellow Death Eaters hit the Death Eater who hit Remus with an exploding hex, meant for me. That's where all the blood comes from."

Buffy nodded, and moved over to steady her boyfriend who tried to smile.

"Be glad it wasn't something worse," Remus said jokingly.

"Oh, believe me, I am."

"Miss Summers," a witch said. "What happened to the vampires and demons?"

"Huh? Oh, right. They're dust," Buffy said, and pointed over to where she had been fighting. The woman's jaw fell open, and hers wasn't the only one.

Dumbledore chuckled.

"I told you they all would perform most admirably."

* * *

"Happy birthday!" Lily said, and gave Eliza a hug. Beside her, James stood grinning. Since the battle, in which he had gotten to kick the arse of his father's killer, and seen Death in the eye, he had been more at ease, trying to 'live each day to the fullest'. As Buffy had said 'life is short, seize the moment.'

"Thank you! Come inside - Buffy has been cooking. I haven't been allowed to even step a foot into the kitchen since this morning!

Lily raised an eyebrow, and Eliza shrugged.

"She said she wanted to do something for me, and she wouldn't have offered if she sucked, right?"

"Right," James said, obviously trying to reassure himself as much as Lily and Eliza.

"So, how does it feel to be happy eighteen?"

"The same as being seventeen," Eliza said with a laugh as they moved into the kitchen. When they came to the door opening, however, they froze. Buffy was standing in front of the cooking area, covered in sauce, flour and other things they couldn't recognize, wearing a broad smile on her face. The others blinked. It looked like it had been a full-fledged war in here... Suddenly, Eliza understood very well why she had been forbidden to enter the kitchen...

"Hi!" Buffy said. "I'm almost done - I sent the others out in the living room to wait. Why don't you join them?"

James nodded slowly, and he, Lily and Eliza practically sprinted out of the room. In that moment, James was very happy he had a wife who could cook...he felt sorry for Remus. He had a feeling he would be the one preparing the food if they ever got married - which James was sure they would, sooner or later - probably later.

As the others entered the living room, they were met by silence.

"I presume you've all been in the kitchen," Lily said dryly, and the room's occupants nodded. Remus gave them a painful look.

"Please, don't say anything if her cooking sucks," he begged.

"We promise," Eliza assured him, sitting down in Sirius' lap, stretching after a present.

"But we cannot help if our faces says otherwise," James added, earning himself a smack from Lily. The only one looking confused was Peter.

"Why would it suck?"

The others ignored him.

"Before I forget, you've all been invited to spend Christmas at Hogwarts," Remus said.

"That's great!" Sirius exclaimed. "I really miss the place...how is it living there without us as company, Moony?"

"It's all right. A bit empty, but all right. I mean, I know almost all the Gryffindors, and I'm usually too busy helping the new DADA teacher to really become lonely."

"That's right, the new teacher - who is it?"

"Barnaby Lewis - he's..."

"...he's...what?" Eliza prompted.

Remus sighed.

"To be honest, he's a real prat."

The other's laughed, and suddenly, they heard: "Dinner!" Being called from the kitchen. They all gulped, and moved as slowly as possible towards their doom...

* * *

They all sat down by the kitchen table, staring at their full plates. (Buffy had served them before they arrived.) Remus noted with misery his was more filled than the others.

At least the kitchen was clean - Buffy had cast a quick cleaning charm on it, before they entered, and the only dirt noticeable was some in the corners that the charm hadn't been able to remove.

"Well?" Buffy gave her friends all encouraging looks. Remus took a deep breath, and lifted his fork with food, the others following his example. He closed his eyes, and put the fork in his mouth chewing slowly.

"What do you think?" Buffy asked, smiling enthusiastically.

"It's...very good," Remus got out, between chokes. His eyes were slowly starting to tear up. It was SPICED with pepper. A lot of it. He looked at his friends, and saw they had the same problem he had, even Peter.

"Really?" Buffy looked so relieved, and no one had the heart to tell her it was awful...not that they would have anyway - they were her friends - and Peter was too in love with her to care, and was chewing through the food as fast as possible.

"Well, eat up!" Buffy prompted. "When you're done, it's time for dessert!"

Remus felt himself slowly turn green.

* * *

Twenty-four days later, the friends all gathered together at Hogwarts to celebrate Christmas.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Lily squealed, as she saw the emerald-necklace James had bought her. "It's beautiful!"

James blushed furiously.

"Thanks...I was thinking about your eyes..."

In the corner of the room, Sirius was pretending to barf, earning himself a well-deserved smack in the back of his head.

"Ouch! Eliza! No violence, please, it's Christmas!"

Eliza just fluttered her eyelids at him.

"I really hope you've bought me something nice too, Sirius?" She prompted. Sirius grew red.

"Well...eh...you see..."

"Yes?" Eliza asked. _'He better not have not bought me a present...'_

"I wasn't sure what you liked...so..."

Eliza's eyes narrowed.

_'I have a bad feeling about this...'_

"...I thought maybe you'd like something...useable..."

_'Wrong. I like pretty things.'_

"...And then I remembered I bought you that book about defending yourself against the Dark Arts for your birthday..."

_'Yes, you did. It was BORING. __B O R I N G.'_

"...And I think you said it was very...eh...educational."

_'Yes. And educational books are boring.'_

"...And so I bought you...this."

He pulled out a present from behind his back.

Eliza's eyebrows rose up. That didn't look like a book.

She took it and opened it slowly.

"A...Sneakoscope?" Eliza said.

Sirius nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes! I thought that since you liked the book, maybe you'd like something else that can defend you against dark wizards - "

As soon as he finished the sentence, the Sneakoscope let out a loud shrill, and Eliza dropped it to cover her ears.

"Uhh...maybe it's malfunctioning?" Sirius suggested, after he had gotten the Sneakoscope down back in the box. Eliza gave him a fake smile.

"Yes, that must be it. Thank you."

Then she turned to open her other presents, shaking her head. Why did she have to fall for the thickest guy on the planet?

"Eh...Eliza?" Sirius asked carefully.

"Yes?" Eliza said shortly.

"I have one more thing...since that Sneakoscope was kind of cheap..."

_'Great...so now he buys me cheap presents...nice to know you're appreciated.'_

"Uhu?" Eliza turned back around, fake smile on place, as she grabbed Sirius' other present.

"I know it's not your style...it's kind of...girly, but I thought you'd look pretty in i - "

He was interrupted by a loud shriek, before he got pushed to the ground, and the next thing he knew, he was covered in kisses.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Eliza exclaimed, as she waved around with the dark red dress Sirius had gotten her. Sirius was confused. She liked it? But then again, if he got snogged, who was he to complain?

_'Girls are weird.'_

Remus and Buffy rolled their eyes, both thinking the same thing. Sirius was so thick, but somehow, he always managed to get out of the mess he created, mostly by pure, dumb, luck.

"You've got something for me?" Buffy asked teasingly, making Remus blush.

"Yeah...it's not much...I..." he looked ashamed. "I couldn't really...afford...anything expensive."

Buffy just grinned.

"It's all right. It's the thought that matters."

Remus returned the smile hesitantly.

"Well, in that case..."

Buffy opened the present from Remus and let out a small gasp. It was a framed photograph, of the two of them sitting by the Hogwarts lake, a few days before Graduation, relaxing. Remus was leaning against a tree, while Buffy leaned into Remus' embrace, looking like she was enjoying herself thoroughly as picture-Remus moved forwards and caught Buffy's lips in a kiss.

"...I know it's silly and all, but - omph!"

Buffy had thrown himself in his arms.

"I love it. Thank you."

Remus blushed again.

* * *

Peter watched in jealousy as first James, then Sirius and lastly Remus got kisses for buying their girlfriends silly presents. A necklace, a dress, and lastly a stupid photograph? With a sigh, he got up, and left the room. Nobody even paid him a little attention.

* * *

Peter kicked a stone angrily where he was walking on the street in Hogsmeade. It wasn't fair! Why would that damn werewolf get the girl of Peter's dreams? And why would James have to marry that damn mudblood? Buffy might be a muggle as well, but at least she was pretty - and she was the Slayer. Sometimes, Peter dreamed of strangling Remus slowly, and then, Buffy would come up to him and kiss him senseless, saying that beast had her under some kind of love spell.

"Well, well, well," a voice said, and Peter looked up, his eyes widening. "What do we have here if not Peter Pettigrew?"

"Mr. M-Malfoy," Peter stammered. "M-Merry Ch-Christmas."

"Merry Christmasto you too, Pettigrew," Lucius said, and Peter was surprised that he actually sounded...well, nice.

"Why are you here all alone? Where are your friends?"

Peter snorted.

"Friends? I don't have any friends," he said bitterly. "They don't care what I do."

Lucius seemed to regard Peter closely for a while, before he spoke up again.

"You know, Pettigrew, I don't think your friends truly understand your potential," he said. "Aren't they always making fun of you? Stomping down on you? I heard from Severus they played a rather cruel prank on you last Halloween."

Peter felt the old rage and humiliation being brought up to the surface as he heard Lucius' words. He was right! Friends didn't do that! What had Peter done to deserve that, really? He had just kept it hidden that he lost the map, since he knew it would upset them greatly!

"Well...yes, they...they did," Peter got out.

"Ah, I see. Well, don't you wish you could...show them what you are made of?"

Peter thought about it. Oh, yes, how he wished that! He could almost see himself, as Minister of Magic, heaps of gold around him. He could almost see Sirius and James stare up at him in admiration, as he sent out orders. He could almost see himself being treated as a king by the most beautiful ladies in the country - no, the world - and they were all more than happy to give him their services, bring him pleasure. And on his right side, Buffy sat, dressed in a skimpy little dress made of rubies and diamonds, and one of his slaves were Remus, and Buffy would laugh as his other minions tortured him...

"I thought so," Lucius said, chuckling, as he got sight of Peter's dreamy look.

"My friends can give you this, Pettigrew," Lucius said. "We bow to no one. When He has taken over the wizarding world, we will be rewarded over all others. Don't you wish you could be one of them?"

"Y-yes, yes!" Peter squeaked out. "Who is He?"

Lucius fought the urge to roll his eyes. Pettigrew was so stupid!

"The Dark Lord of course."

Peter let out another squeak, this time of fear.

"You have nothing to be afraid of. The Dark Lord can be cruel, yes, but to those who are loyal to him, he is fair and noble. It is only trash like your so-called friends and Albus Dumbledore that makes him out to be a monster. Don't you think the world would be a better place if all the vermin, the mudbloods, were taken out of existence?"

Peter nodded enthusiastically. He agreed - why hadn't he realized this before? His friends were in the wrong!

"Of course, becoming one of the Dark Lord's servants means certain...sacrifices. Are you willing to make those sacrifices, Pettigrew?"

"S-sacrifices?" Peter stammered. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you would have to betray your friends, of course. Including that girl you are so into...Swampers?"

"S-Summers," Peter got out. Could he do it? He already knew the answer. What was a little betrayal against what he could gain? He would loose some friends, but win so much more. Besides, they weren't even his true friends. If they were, they would appreciate him more, the way Lucius seemed to do. And Buffy...well, she had shown her true colors when she picked the werewolf over him. She would pay for that. His mouth turned up into a sneer. He would make her pay...after he got the werewolf out of the way, Buffy would be free, and Peter would force her to bend under his will. Because one way or another, Peter Pettigrew would get Buffy Summers for himself.

"I-I can do it," Peter said, straightening his back importantly.

"Excellent. Well, we will meet again, Pettigrew, once I've talked to my Lord. I am sure you are going to become a great asset for us."

Peter looked so eager, that Lucius was sure he would pee his pants any second now.

"One more thing, before I go...we need something from you...before we let you join, so we are sure you won't betray us."

"B-betray? N-never! Wh-what do you want?"

"Simple. Information. Are you a member of those who calls themselves the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Y-yes," Peter stammered out.

"Excellent. I am sure the Dark Lord will be more than pleased to gain a spy in their ranks...do you think you are up to the task?"

"Y-yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Good." He smirked. "Before I leave, I need a piece of information...on an Order member. It is Christmas, after all, and we would like to leave that member...a present..."

He leant down and whispered something in Peter's ear. Peter's eyes widened and then he squealed in delight, before rambling the answer to the asked question so fast, that Lucius had to ask him to repeat it. When he was done, Lucius smirked again.

"Perfect. As I already said, I am sure you will be a great asset to our ranks. We are planning on taking out those poor souls in the Order one by one, either by killing them, or breaking their big, red, hearts..." He smiled cruelly. "You will help us greatly with this, Pettigrew. The faster it's done, the faster our Lord can take over Britain, and the faster your dreams will come true. Merry Christmas, Peter Pettigrew."

With a 'crack' Lucius Malfoy disappeared. Peter stood staring at the spot he had left longingly, his mind filled with golden promises for the future. His face split up in a cruel grin, before he returned to the castle. He was sure no one would have even noticed he was gone.

* * *

"Goodnight," Remus said to Buffy. They were standing right were the anti-apparition wards on Hogwarts ended, and Remus was preparing to go home to visit his parents and wish them Merry Christmas. Their last in England, he realized, a knot suddenly appearing in his stomach. They would both leave right after the New Year because of the war.

"Goodnight," Buffy repeated, and gave Remus a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you here in a few days, for celebrating the New Year, right?"

"Yep. I'll see you then." He gave her an impish grin before apparating away with a slight 'crack.'

* * *

CRACK.

Remus Lupin landed a few feet away from his home, behind a few trees, and immediately brought out his wand. Something felt wrong. The area seemed foggy, and seemed like it was filled with green light... He got his answer as the house came into full view.

"No..." Remus muttered, as he saw the Dark Mark hovering above the roof.

"No...Please no..."

He started running.

"Mum! Dad!" He screamed as he threw the door open. He paled as he stepped into the living room and caught sight of all the blood on the floor. It looked likethere had been a struggle. The furniture was turned over, and the wall was filled with holes from curses. A trail of blood led from the room to his parent's bedroom. It looked like someone had been dragged inside. He swallowed, and tried to prepare himself for what he was about to find when he got inside.

As he opened the door, he immediately threw up.

His father was laying on the floor, in a puddle of blood...his own. It looked like his head and face had been smashed in with a sledgehammer, and he was almost unrecognizable. His mother was lying on the bed, her clothes in rags, destroyed, hanging limply from her pale, still form.

Remus sank down against the wall - which also was covered in blood splatters - not being able to take his eyes of the scene. He hugged his knees towards his face, and started to rock back and forth slowly.

He was still sitting in that same position when the Aurors arrived an hour later. He was still sitting like that when a Healer arrived, to help him snap out of his shock. He was still sitting there, when Buffy arrived, hugging him, whispering what she hoped was comforting words in his ears. Finally, when the sun rose in the east, Remus looked up, and cried.

* * *

**A/N: **I think this was my most angsty chap I've ever written... The deaths are really building up, eh? Anyway, hope you liked it and please REVIEW! If you want them answered, just leave a mail adress along with your message. Next update will hopefully come soon!

/Ida

* * *


	7. Where I belong

**Red Horizon**

Chapter 7 – Where I belong.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and after the marauders last year at Hogwarts. Sequel to "Out of the Blue."

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After Graduation, Buffy's life takes another turn once again. She finds herself being thrown into war against Voldemort along with her friends, and not everyone will make it out alive...and not everyone is loyal to the light. But who is a friend and who is an enemy? Who can you trust in a time of darkness?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/Eliza

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta -** CharmedChick

* * *

It was with a heavy heart thatRemus entered the main gateof Hogwarts. Last night had been his parent's funeral. He snorted. What a great way to begin a year. He closed his eyes, only to snap them open again the second after. 

Remus couldn't sleep. Whenever he closed his eyes, he would see his parents in front of him. His father, lying on the floor, dressed in blood, his head and face smashed to an unrecognizable mess. His mother, on the bed, her clothes in rags... 

If he let his eyes close for more than a few seconds, he could almost imagine the scene in which his parents had met their death... How his father probably had opened the door, thinking it was Remus...only to be met by a curse...how he and the Death Eaters had dueled...how he had finally fallen by a bludgeoning curse straight to the head, smashing it, sending blood and flesh to spatter all over the walls...how the Death Eater dragged his father into the bedroom...how he let the body fall to the floor...how his mother screamed as she got sight of her husband...how she was raped on the bed...how she was killed...how the Death Eaters laughed as they left, sending the Dark Mark up in the sky. 

He swallowed, trying to keep the tears that were threatening to fall at bay. How was he supposed to be able to fight when he couldn't face death? Wars had victims. James' parent's had been among the first, his parents the second. Who would be third? One of them? Peter? James? Lily? Eliza? Sirius? Himself? Buffy? 

He took a deep breath. Somehow, he had to pull himself together. He had to be strong. War didn't have any place for the weak.

* * *

Buffy laughed as Sirius made a face behind Mad-Eye Moody's back, imitating the old Auror. It was in the middle of January, and the Order had assembled at Hogwarts again to take a photograph as a reminder that they were all united for a cause - a cause that shouldn't be forgotten, and neither should those who were fighting. This way, no one would be forgotten...even if they got killed, but always be remembered as the heroes they were...at least by their allies in the Order. 

Moody let out a grump. 

"Stop that, Black," he muttered. "I can see you!" 

Sirius rolled his eyes before pouting. Typical. It wasn't fun to tease Mad-Eye when you got caught...all the time! He stuck out his tongue behind Mad-Eye's back, and Buffy snickered. 

"I can still see you!" 

"All right, if everyone would please come here," Dumbledore said. 

Remus smiled tiredly (the full-moon had been just two days ago) as Buffy came over to him, leaning against his chest, sighing. 

"You okay?" She asked. 

Remus nodded. 

"For now, at least. I still have nightmares...but they're better." 

Buffy turned around in Remus' arms and gave him a kiss. She had a feeling that she was the only one Remus confided in when it came to what he felt about his parent's deaths - to the others, he kept up a mask of indifference, acting like it didn't bother him anymore. That she was the one he chose to tell the truth made her feel honored. 

"Hey," James, who had been talking with Gideon and Fabian Prewett, walked over to them. 

"Have you seen Dumbledore's brother?" 

"Dumbledee has a brother?" Buffy asked, shocked. 

"Yep. Aberforth. He was supposed to be here tonight, for the photograph." 

"Cool!" Buffy exclaimed. She was about to say something else, when suddenly all the other Order members gathered around her and Remus, as they tried to get a good place on the photo, which would be taken by professor McGonagall, as she herself did not want to be in it. 

Buffy grinned as Hagrid stepped up, hiding her and Remus from view. Finally, it seemed like all the members were in place, and at least partly visible. 

"Ready?" McGonagall asked. Sturgis Podmore made a grimace as Hagrid stepped on his foot, and hastily made his way over to stand beside Edgar Bones instead, halting slightly. Hagrid didn't seem to notice, but instead tried to throw an arm around Elphias Doge, making his hat become rather squished in the process. On the other side of him, the Prewett twins grimacedat the camera, earning themselves a disapproving glance from the Deputy Headmistress. 

"Really! Stop with that nonsense! Ready?" She asked again. 

Emmeline Vance came to stand beside Remus and Buffy, smiling at them in greeting. Benjy Fenwick, who stood on their other side, jumped up and down, trying to see over Hagrid's shoulder - with no success. 

"Well, this will not do!" McGonagall sighed. "Lupin, Summers, Vance, Fenwick - move forwards to stand in the front line: You're not visible at all!" 

Remus sighed as Buffy took his hand and dragged him towards the first line of people, Emmeline and Benjy following. 

McGonagall nodded approvingly. 

"That's better," she said. Remus, Buffy, Benjy and Emmeline were now standing in the same row as Frank and Alice Longbottom, Marlene McKinnon, Dadelus Diggle, Mad-Eye, and Dumbledore. In the second row were Edgar Bones, Sturgis Podmore, Caradoc Dearborn, Hagrid, Elphias Doge, and Gideon and Fabian Prewett, and in the last row, Aberforth Dumbledore, Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius, Eliza, Peter, James and Lily were standing. 

McGongall was frowning. 

"It is still not good..." She muttered. "Please, all the tallest, move ba - " 

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, woman!" Caradoc Dearborn snapped impatiently. Buffy got a feeling he didn't very much like to be in the photo at all, and thought it was ridiculous and a waste of time. "Just snap the damn picture!" 

McGonagall's eyes narrowed, and pursed her lips together, but refrained from saying anything. 

Dumbledore smiled brightly. 

"Say 'cheese' everyone!" 

Buffy let out a giggle. 

McGonagall rolled her eyes. 

"Really, Albus!" 

Dumbledore just kept smiling, and McGonagall sighed, before snapping the photo.

* * *

"Congrats, my dear lady Buff!" James said with a grin. The marauders were once again at Hogwarts (this time in Remus' quarters) to celebrate Buffy's nineteenth birthday. 

Buffy laughed, and gave James a kiss on the cheek. 

"Thank you! Glad you could make it! Get inside." 

As James stepped into the room, he suddenly got a hesitant look. 

"What?" Buffy asked, confused. 

"Did you cook the food?" James wondered carefully. Buffy gave him an incredulous look. 

"No, the House-Elves did..." 

James let out a loud sigh of relief, and Buffy narrowed her eyes. 

"James..." She said warningly. "Are you saying my cooking is bad?" 

_'Yes',_ James thought as he remembered Eliza's birthday dinner. 

"No!" He exclaimed. "I'm just saying that...eh...that...you shouldn't exhaust yourself on your own birthday..." 

"Uh-hu..." Buffy's eyes were still narrowed and James gulped. He was saved, however, when Remus came over. 

"Buffy!" He said. "Sirius is trying to open your presents." 

"What!" Buffy rushed away from James and Lily, further into the room, where Sirius was sitting snogging Eliza. 

"Thanks for the save, Moony." James said. Remus shrugged. 

"No problem. If it had been revealed you didn't like her cooking, it was only a matter of time until she found out nobody did. I saved my own skin as well. I feel kind of sorry for Padfoot though..." 

Simultaneously, the two friends and Lily turned to watch Sirius, who was sitting, white-faced, looking completely confused as Buffy was scolding him for something he was completely innocent of. 

They all winced. 

"Think we should go save him?" Lily asked carefully. 

"Good idea. Oi, Buffy!" James called. "I think Peter's hungry, what do you say, should we get started on the food?" 

Buffy turned her attention from Sirius, who silently got up from his seat and moved even further into the room, Eliza following him with a roll of her eyes. 

"Wimp," Remus heard her hiss. 

"Sure," Buffy said. "Shepherd's pie, anyone?"

* * *

Much later that night, the clock finally hit twelve, and Buffy's birthday was over - although the party wasn't. 

Eliza laughed as Sirius made a very (un)accurate imitation of Dumbledore, popping in a Chocolate Frog (acting like a lemon drop) in his mouth, stroking his chin (the beard) thoughtfully. 

"Well," he said in a most surprisingly like Dumbledore voice. "This was most unfortunate, of course, Severus." 

James, who was on his knees, acting like Snape, let his eyes widen dramatically. 

"But, Headmaster!" He whined. "I need those products! I cannot let those stupid marauders beat me at my own game! Ever since that new hair-glosser came out, they have been looking even more greasy than me!" 

Everyone burst out laughing. Well, everyone except Lily, but even her lips was twitching dangerously. 

"And as I said (eye-twinkle) it is most unfortunate (more twinkle)," Sirius said. "But I simply cannot ask the wizarding market to draw back their product - no, you will just have to bear with it (twinkle, twinkle) - if you actually washed your hair, you would not have to join them in their greasiest-hair-of-the-year-competition! (Twinkle)" 

The marauders laughed even louder than before. This time, even Lily let out a snicker. Suddenly, a black owl flew in through the open window, landing by Peter's feet. 

"Wormtail?" Sirius sounded surprised. "Who would send you a letter?" 

Peter felt a surge of rage grow inside his stomach, but didn't say anything. So Sirius thought he didn't have any other friends, did he? Well, soon, if Lucius would contact him, he would have many of them...in fact.maybe...yes, he thought, as he opened the letter. It was from Lucius. 

_'Pettigrew. _

_Meet me in the Forbidden Forest for your initiation. _

_Come alone. _

_L.'_

As soon as he had read it, the letter burst into flames. The others gasped. 

"Peter?" Lily asked worriedly. "Are you all right? Who was the letter from?" 

_'Time for my acting skills,' _Peter thought. 

"No, I'm not," he squeaked out, and put on a miserable expression. "The owl...it was from my mother...she is ill - I-I need to go home." 

"Is it bad?" James asked, a frown etching his forehead. 

"I-I don't know," Peter whispered, looking down on his shoes. 

"I-it sounded serious..." He got up. "I-I'm very sorry I can't finish the p-party with you guys..." 

"Oh, it's okay," Buffy said. "You just go. Say hi to your mother from us." 

"Do you want someone to go with you?" Eliza asked, also frowning. 

"N-no, I-I'd rather be alone...bye." 

He hastily hurried out of the room. 

"Do you think we should follow him?" Lily wondered. "He looked kind of upset..." 

"No...I'm sure he'll be all right. I think he'd rather be alone...I know I would have..." Remus said quietly. Buffy gave his hand a comforting squeeze. 

"I agree," James said. 

"I just think it's so sad... with the war and all," Lily said. "As if it's not enough that people are dying because of it... I think we have enough of problems...we have gotten our fair share of sorrow already..." 

James and Remus looked down, both remembering their parents. 

"...and now Peter's mother's ill...it's just not fair."

* * *

Peter hastily walked away from the castle, looking anxiously over his shoulder. So far, so good - Nobody was following him. As he stood in the edges of the Forbidden Forest, he hesitated. He hated this place. It was so full of dark creatures... It was one thing entering it in company...but alone... He shuddered, before taking a deep breath. 

He could do this. He was strong. Better than his friends. Personally chosen to be an ally to He Who Must Not Be Named - an honor his so called 'friends' had not been. So why was he afraid? It was just a stupid Forest! He took a step inside...two steps...three...four... 

The further inside the Forest he came, the darker it became, and Peter felt the old fear creep up on him again... 

Suddenly, a black hooded figure swept over to him, and Peter let out a squeak. 

"Mr. Pettigrew. I'm so glad you found your way here," the voice said, dryly. 

"Lucius...I...I don't understand why we would meet here...it's so d-dark..." Peter stammered. Lucius laughed, and turned to another hooded figure beside him. 

"Did you hear him, Bella? Poor little Peter is afraid...!" 

Soon all the others around him where laughing too. 

"Alright, that's enough," a voice said, and Peter found he'd gone cold in less than a second. He turned his eyes upwards, and looked into two small, red, eyes - the eyes of Lord Voldemort. 

"Mr. Pettigrew. I see you came after all." 

"Y-yes, my Lord. H-how could I not?" 

Voldemort snorted. 

"Spare me from your pleasantries, Pettigrew - or should I say, 'Wormtail?'" 

Peter shuddered. 

"Why are you here, Mr. Pettigrew?" 

"I-I want to..." 

"You want to...?" Voldemort asked, "...join me? Is that what you want?" 

Peter nodded. "Y-yes, my lord." 

Voldemort stared at him for a moment. 

"You do realize that being in my forces doesn't mean pleasantries or holidays, Mr. Pettigrew, hmm?" 

"Y-yes, my Lord. I-I am willing to pay any price...just...let me in..." 

"What about your friends? Black, Lupin...Evans...Summers...and Potter!" Voldemort spat out all their names, and Peter winced. In the back of his head, Peter felt a small itch...trying to remind him of something he had forgotten...a small voice whispering déja vu... 

"Th-they don't matter, my Lord..." 

"Not even...Summers?" 

Peter bit his lip. Buffy...beautiful Buffy... but...no. She didn't matter. None of them did. She wasn't worth it. Only trouble...how could she choose Remus over of him? 

"No, my Lord. None of them do." Peter said, realizing this was true. 

Voldemort chuckled. 

"Very well." Voldemort raised his wand, and Peter screamed in pain when it started to burn into the skin on his left arm. When he looked, he saw that a green skull seemed to have been tattooed into his skin. 

"Welcome to the Death Eaters, then, Mr. Pettigrew." 

Voldemort laughed again. 

"CRUCIO!" 

As Peter fell down on the ground, screaming, he silently wondered what he had gotten himself into...and at the same time, he couldn't help but feel pleased...he was strong. What was a little pain against the glory he would gain in the end? The trees around him whispered 'traitor' over and over again. And Peter was proud of being one...those around him in this moment...they were his real friends. 

_'This is where I belong.'_

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked! First 'real' update of the sequel. Please REVIEW! (I will not answer your reviews here anymore though, since there is a debate whether or not it is allowed, but if you have questions or something answered in your reviews, please leave a mail-adress along with your message and I'll do my best to answer your questions, 'kay? I still love reading your feedback though, so you're VERY welcome to review anyway!

/Ida

* * *


	8. Bleeding hearts

**Red Horizon**

Chapter 8 – Bleeding hearts.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and after the marauders last year at Hogwarts. Sequel to "Out of the Blue."

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After Graduation, Buffy's life takes another turn once again. She finds herself being thrown into war against Voldemort along with her friends, and not everyone will make it out alive...and not everyone is loyal to the light. But who is a friend and who is an enemy? Who can you trust in a time of darkness?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/Eliza

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta -** CharmedChick

* * *

Peter shuddered as Voldemort lifted the curse. He felt important. Special. He was chosen.

"Rise, Pettigrew," Voldemort hissed. 

Peter rose to his feet unsteadily, and stared into the eyes of his master.his master. Oh, how he loved that word. his master would give him fame.glory.everything he sought and desired. 

"Now.I think it's time you started to becomeof use for us. Lucius told me you were in that group - the Order of the Phoenix." He snorted at the name. 

"Y-yes," Pettigrew stammered. 

"Excellent. You will be our spy, our person on the inside if you will. Find out all about their plans and bring whatever you find out to me.also, I would very much like the names of the members." 

There was a long pause. 

"N-now?" Peter finally said, blinking stupidly. Voldemort let out a hiss of anger. 

"Yes, now!" 

Peter let out a squeak of fright. 

"Y-yes, yes, of course my lord. Ehh. there's Dumbledore, of course, his brother, Abby.Abe.Apu - " 

"Aberforth?" Voldemort said impatiently. 

"Yes, yes!" Peter squeaked, relieved. "Yes, Aberforth.eh." 

"I'm waiting, Pettigrew!" Voldemort hissed. 

"R-right, o-of course, my Lord.eh.Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Potter, Remus Lupin, Eliza de Mort." He hesitated. "Buffy Summers," he then said. "Eh." 

"Keep going, Pettigrew. You are doing very well." 

Peter swelled at the praise. 

"Eliza de Mort.daughter of one of my own." Voldemort mused. "A dissapointment. Yes. Morag will punished for not managing to keep his daughter on the 'right' path. Continue, Pettigrew," he ordered. 

"Y-yes, m-my Lord.eh.Elphias Doge.Mc-McGonagall.B-Benjy Fenwick.Gideon and Fabian Prewett.F-Frank and Alice Longbottom.D-Dedalus Diggle.eh.Mad-Eye Moody.Hagrid.M-Marlene McKinnon.Edgar B-Bones.Sturgis Podmore.Dorcas Meadows.eh.C-Caradoc Dearborn.Em - " 

A hiss was heard from Voldemort and the assembled Death Eater. 

"Stop!" Voldemort ordered. "What did you say?" 

"Eh.Em - " 

"No, the one before that!" 

"Eh.Dorcas Meadows?" 

"No, you idiot!" Voldemort said. "The one after that!" 

Peter frowned, as he was desperately trying to remember who he had mentioned. He felt sweat break out on his forehead. Finally, Voldemort sighed. 

"Did you say 'Caradoc Dearborn?'" 

"Yes, yes!" Peter exclaimed, relieved. "Yes!" 

Voldemort let out a scream of rage, and backhanded Peter onto the muddy ground. 

"TRAITOR!" He screamed. "A TRAITOR IN MY RANKS!" 

It took awhile before he calmed down, and sat down on his throne again, hammering with his fingers impatiently. 

"This was.unexpected." he muttered. "Dearborn.someone I thought to be loyal.truly a spy for Dumbledore.nevertheless, this might work out for the best after all.yes, yes. Dearborn will be dealt with.in time. But first, we can take advantage of the situation.yes. feed him with false information.get information out of him." His lips turned up in a sneer. 

"It's kind of ironic," he mused. "How Dumbledore had the same idea as I had - get a spy into the enemy's ranks." He chuckled. "Great minds think alike.Dumbledore is a great wizard, I'll give him that." Then he looked disgusted with himself. 

"You have done well, Pettigrew," Voldemort said. "The Order will be dealt with.picked off, oneby one." He smiled cruelly. "They will all die.and those who remain willhave the honorof picking up the bleeding hearts from their dissected friends off of the ground." 

Voldemort laughed. And laughed. And Peter shivered with pleasure. His master's laugh was like music.and he was one of the few that had the honor to hear it.

* * *

Marlene McKinnon laughed as her two year old boy, Samuel, came walking towards her, a little unstable, yes, but walking. 

"Hi gorgeous!" The boy gurgled with pleasure as Marlene lifted him up. "Good day?" 

"He has been very nice all the time - he spent the day hunting gnomes around the garden," Marlenes husband, Michael, said, as he walked out of the kitchen, giving his wife a kiss. 

"And did he catch any?" Marlene wondered. Michael looked offended. 

"Of course he did! He's my son after all - the best garden-gnome hunter in Britain." 

Marlene laughed. 

"How was work?" 

Marlene sighed. 

"Oh, you know, same old, same old. Had to obliviate a muggle who saw a wizard splinch himself." She snorted. "Some people never learn not to apparate in the middle of the street - drunk." 

Michael grinned. 

"Well, lucky for them that Marlene McKinnon, member of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes is there to sort everything out." 

Marlene grinned back. 

"Yes, lucky them.actually, I think my boss is thinking of promoting me." 

"Really?" Michael said. "Good for you!" 

"Yes.he said something about thinking of retirement and was looking into replacements. and then he gave me this weird, examining look." 

Michael snorted with laughter. 

"Well, good luck. And before I forget, your parents are in the kicthen." 

"They are? Oh, why didn't you say so right away!" She put down Samuel, and sprinted inside the kitchen. 

"Mum, dad! I didn't know you were coming!" She gave them a hug each. 

"Surprise," her father laughed. "But we can leave if you want?" 

"Oh, of course not," Marlene said. "By the way, some friends are coming over later, Dorcas and Emmeline. I'm sure they won't mind the extra company." 

In the next second,a knock came fromthe door. Marlene grinned. 

"In fact, I'm sure it's them, right now." She skipped out in the hall. Michael rolled his eyes at his wife, as she checked herself in the mirror to make sure she looked presentable. 

She opened the door, a big smile plastered on her face, ready to greet her friends. The next second, her smile fell, and her eyes widened in shock, before a green light hit her, and she fell down, dead. Michael could only stare at his wife's dead body for a long moment, before he finally looked up and met the eyes of a Death Eater. In the next second, he and Samuel joined Marlene on the floor. 

The Death Eaters looked up as they heard steps coming from the kitchen. 

"What's goi - " 

Two more green lights were fired of, and two more bodies fell.

* * *

"Dead," Dumbledore said tiredly. "Dead." 

Emmeline Vance and Dorcas Meadows had, after they had arrived at Marlene's home and found the Dark Mark soaring over the house, and Marlene and her family dead on the floor, contacted Dumbledore and the Ministry as fast as possible. 

"I can't believe they killed Samuel." Dorcas muttered. "He was just a boy." 

Dumbledore sighed, and closed his eyes. 

"This is war.and the Death Eaters have just proved they show no mercy - not even to children. Not that I expected them to. Marlene's death is most unfortunate - she was a truly bright witch.I wonder if all the Death Eater'swould havemanaged to get out of there alive if they had given her a chance to defend herself." 

He looked up, as Fawkes let out a trill of comfort to the three occupants in the office. 

".But it does not do to dwell on the past and forget to live," he finished. "We will make sure Marlene McKinnon's death wasn't for nothing." His eyes suddenly blazed with a new fire. 

"And we will get justice."

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Evans lived most quietly on Privet Drive number four in Little Winging. Both of their daughters had moved out, each starting to build a family of their own. 

Lily with James Potter - a wizard, and a very nice and interesting man - both Mr. and Mrs. Evans hada large amountrespect for him, and didn't think Lily could have chosen better, even though he was still rather young - in fact, they both were. 

Then there was Petunia, their oldest, who had married Vernon Dursley, son to a businessman, and a rather loud fellow - not that any of them would say this out loud, of course. They both loved their daughter dearly, even though she had her faults, and if that man made her happy, why would they complain? Still, they couldn't really escape the thought that they thought Petunia had married Vernon for his money, and not for love. 

Petunia and Lily were very different. While Petunia was rather unattractive, Lily was very pretty and intelligent, and had gotten most of the attention as alittle girland when both sisters went to the same school. But the two of themwere still close - until that day when a letter arrived with an owl, adressed to Lily, stating that she was a witch - and Petunia wasn't. 

This had been the beginningof a wall between the sisters, mostly due to Petunia's jelaousy. And then there was that accident when Lily turned all their tea-cups into rats, right in front of her sister, scaring her to death. Petunia still held a grudge over that, and both Mr. and Mrs. Evans knew that she was not pleased at all that Lily had not been expelled from that freak-school of hers for using magic over the summer. 

But lately things had been better, and now it seemed like both of them were ready to see past their childhood grudges - or at least Petunia had - Lily hadn't had grudges in the first place. And this was all thanks to James Potter, at least Mr. and Mrs. Evans thought so, because he had been the one to actually tell Petunia straight out that she was acting unfairly, and childishly, something neither Lily, nor theythemselves had dared to do, and for that, they were very grateful. 

Yes, things were better - although Petunia still hadn't invited Lily and her husband to her wedding to Vernon, something that Mr. and Mrs. Evans weren't very pleased with. Espescially since Petunia's excuse had been that she was afraid her sister would make a scene with her weird abilities. Really! As if Lily didn't know how to behvae herself! 

The couple was right now sitting inside the living room, drinking tea and eatingchocolate buscuits, formed as hearts, a tradition they alwaysheld on Valentine's day. They were expecting visitors - Lily had promised to pop in for a visit, along with her charming husband, before going into London for a romantic dinner. Suddenly, they heard a sound from the hallway. 

"Lily?" Mr. Evans said. "Is that you? James?" 

They got up from their chairs, and stepped inside the hall. Mr Evans frowned. 

"Who are you people? Who let you in? Get out, before I call the police!" 

In the next second, a bright green light filled the room, and everything turned deadly quiet. In the living room, the heart-shaped biscuits were lying forgotten, the chocolate slowly melting into nothingness.

* * *

Lily laughed as James tickled her in the side. 

"James, stop it!" she frowned when James actually did stop. That wasn't like him. 

"James.?" She said slowly, and looked up on her husband's face. "What's wrong?" 

James' face was pale. 

"Lily.we should get out of here." 

"What? No! I promised I'd visit my parents." her head turned to where James was looking and her eyes widened as she saw the Dark Mark hanging over the roof, of an idyllic home on Privet Drive, a calm street in Surrey, were no violence or villains was ever heard of. 

"No." Lily whispered. She started running, James right behind her. 

"Lily, no! The Death Eaters, they could still be inside." Lily wasn't listening, and she threw the door open. She was met by complete silence, and complete darkness. Suddenly, she stumbled on something lying on the floor. 

"Lumos!" She heard James say, and Lily gasped as she saw what exactly it was that she had stumbled on. Her mother's body. 

"No." She mumbled. "No." She fell down to her knees, and lit her own wand. Just a few inches away, her father's body was lying also. Both of her parent's eyes were staring lifelessly upwards, fear written clearly in every feature. She was barely aware of James scooping her up in her arms. 

"They're gone, Lily," James mumbled. "They're gone.there's nothing you can do.they're gone." 

Lily cried.

* * *

Lily wiped away a tear from her face, as she watched her parent's coffins being lowered into the ground. She tried to catch her sister's eye, but Petunia turned away, her nose up in the air. 

Lily looked down. She had hoped Petunia would see reason.but clearly not. After Petunia found out about her parent's deaths, it was clear she blamed Lily for it. Lily and her freaky world. If not for Lily, her parent's would still be alive. Petunia had actually spat at her feet, when they parted after their parent's will had been read. 

Her parting words still rang in Lily's eyes. 

_"Stay away from me, freak! I don't ever want to see or hear from you ever again - you're not my sister!"_

Petunia had inherited their parents houseon Privet Drive, while Lily had gotten most of their money. Personally, Lily was privately relieved the house hadgone to Petunia and not her - she wasn't sure she would ever be able to step a single foot into the building again. 

She thought she had heard Petunia and Vernon discussing to rebuild the entire house, inside and out, as they didn't want any traces left of Lily's abnormality, or their parents, since they hadn't thrown her out the moment they realised what kind of freak she was, but Lily wasn't sure.or actually she was sure, she just didn't want to hear it.or accept the fact that her sister hated her. 

Mr. and Mrs. Evans possessions had at first, according to their parent's will, been divided between them, but afterwards, Petunia had shown her half to Lily, saying she didn't want to share anything with a crazy mutant, and that she could keep it all. 

Lily felt tears stream down her face again, and she sank down on the wet ground, crying softly. She had lost everything. Her parents, her sister.even her childhood home - now, the only thing she could see in front of her whenever she thought of the place were she had grown up, was her parent's lifeless eyes staring up at her. 

"Lily," a soft voice said. Lily looked up, and met the worried eyes of her husband. 

"Oh, James!" She threw herself around his neck, burying her head in his shoulder. 

"Shh.it's okay." James whispered. "Everything will be okay." 

Lily nodded. Yes, things would be okay.they had to be.now that she thought about it, she hadn't really lost everything - she still had James. And as long as she had James, she was sure things would work out for the best.they just had to.

* * *

**A/N: **And I know you totally hate me for all the angsty stuff and for all the deaths I give you right now...but I did tell you a lot of people would die, didn't I? -Wink- Anyway, so sorry about the wait for this chapter - real life has caught up with me lately. I promise I'll try to do better though! (Reviews are a great motivator. -Hint, hint-) 

/Ida

* * *


	9. Bless you

**Red Horizon**

Chapter 9 – Bless you.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and after the marauders last year at Hogwarts. Sequel to "Out of the Blue."

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After Graduation, Buffy's life takes another turn once again. She finds herself being thrown into war against Voldemort along with her friends, and not everyone will make it out alive...and not everyone is loyal to the light. But who is a friend and who is an enemy? Who can you trust in a time of darkness?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/Eliza

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta -** CharmedChick

* * *

Buffy yawned tiredly as she opened the window and let the post-owl come in with the morning's Daily Prophet. Today, there was also another letter there - a leaflet - from the Ministry of Magic, Buffy noted, then shrugged. Probably something boring.She was right. 

_Issued on Behalf of the Ministry of Magic_

_PROTECTING YOUR HOME AND FAMILY AGAINST DARK FORCES_

_The Wizarding community is currently under threat from an organization calling itself the Death Eaters. Observing the following simple security guidlines will help protect you, your family, and home from attack. _ _You are advised not to leave the house alone. _ _Particlular care should be taken during the hours of darkness. Whenver possible, arrange to complete journeys before night has fallen. _ _Review the security arrangements around your house, making sure that all family members are aware of emergency measures such as Shield and Disillusionment Charms, and, in case of underage family members, Side-Along-Apparition. _ _Agree on security questions with close friends and family so as to detect Death Eaters masquerading as others by use of the Polyjuice Potion (see page 2). _ _Should you feel that a family member, colleague, friend, or neighbour is acting in a strange manner, contact the Magical Law Enforcement Squad at once. They may have been put under the Imperius Curse (see page 4). _ _Should the Dark Mark appear over any dwelling place or other building, DO NOT ENTER, but contact the Auror office immediately. _

Buffy raised her eyebrow. Did the Ministry really think this was in any way useful? Then, she grinned evilly. The security questions could be fun.very fun. 

"Hey." 

Buffy turned around, and smiled at Eliza who had just gotten up. 

"Hey." 

"What's that?" Eliza wondered, and pointed at the leaflet still placed in Buffy's hand. 

"Oh, just some weird letter from the Ministry of Magic on Security Measures - sounds a little wobbly to me," Buffy said, and threw the leaflet in the trashcan. 

"Right - I think I got a copy on it at work - I think it was pretty much useless. Although I've been trying to come up with an embarrasing security-question I can ask Sirius." She frowned. 

"Although if I know him right, he won't be embarrassed...but I will." 

Buffy snorted. 

"Probably. I'm trying to come up with something I can ask Remus." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively as she took a sip of her coffee. 

Eliza grinned and shook her head. 

"You evil girl." 

"Yep - that's me - queen of evilness." 

"So," Eliza said. "When's the wedding?" 

Buffy spit out her coffee across the floor. 

"What?" She choked. 

Eliza smirked. 

"I finally managed to catch you off guard and surprise you. I've been wanting that for so long..." she said. "Seriously though, aren't you and Remus thinking about...you know, tying the knot?" 

Buffy stared at Eliza like she was crazy. 

"You must be joking. Me. Remus. Getting married? No way! We haven't talked about it, and it's far from being on our minds right now. Marriage - not an issue. We know were we stand - I don't need a ring on my finger to know that we love each other and want to spend the rest of our lives together." She frowned. "And that sounded so mushy that it's disturbing." 

Eliza laughed. 

"Well, I guess you're right. I was just thinking that withthe war and all... maybe you wanted to, you know, get married quickly, like Lily and James. Or, like Molly Prewett and Arthur Weasley - I heard it from Molly's brothers, you know, Gideon and Fabian." 

Buffy shrugged. 

"Maybe...But it doesn't feel like a top-priority. If Remus and me - " 

" - Remus and I," Eliza corrected, making Buffy roll her eyes. 

" - If Remus and I decide to get married, I think we want to wait until after the war. You know, when everything's calmed down, so we can have a nice calm wedding with no threats hanging over us. What about you and Sirius?" 

Eliza snorted. 

"I don't know, really. I mean - I like Sirius a lot, and the fact that he has stayed with me for this long is a wonder in itself, when thinking about his 'hunky reputation'. I just don't think marriage is something he would want, even if it would be nice - not that I'm thinking about it at all for the moment, thank you. But right now, I think that if I so much as mentioned it, he would run away. Far away. I think he likes the knowledge of being able to cut a relationship off, if for some reason he'd loose interest." 

Buffy nodded. 

"Makes sense. Do you love him?" 

Eliza blushed and mumbled something. Buffy smirked. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that?" 

"Maybe," Eliza said. "I just...yeah, I think I do. I'm...it's complicated." 

"Is it complicated in the way that you're afraid he'll run away if you tell him?" 

Eliza smiled sadly. 

"You pretty much hit the spot. I just...it doesn't feel like...he's the sort of guy that likes these...deep relationshippy things." 

"Do you?" Buffy asked. 

"Well, sure. I like flowers, and expensive presents. I mean, what girl doesn't?" Eliza said."But it's not the important stuff, even if Sirius annoys the crap out of me - like when he forgot Valentine's that time at Hogwarts." 

Buffy blinked. She knew? 

"Yes, I know he forgot about it, Buffy," Eliza said and grinned as she saw Buffy's confusion. "Secrets can't be secrets at Hogwarts for long, you know. It was really nice of you and Remus to give up your dinner for our sake." 

Buffy shrugged. 

"No big deal. Remus and I had a very nice night in the Room of Requirement." 

"Eew, stop it right there - I do not want to hear anything else." Eliza made a grimace. "Anyway, even if he can be the thickest person ever sometimes - it's cute. And he always somehow manages to make up for whatever mistake he does - and I just love to have him begging at my feet. And he is trying. Really. He's just...well, he's just clueless sometimes." 

"And that's what you love about him?" Buffy guessed. 

"Well...yeah. Partly, at least." She got something wicked in her eyes. "And these things he can do with his tongue..." 

"...Oh, gross!" Buffy exclaimed and covered her ears. "I so do not need to know any details, Eliza, please!" 

Eliza grinned.

* * *

"I'm wet." Sirius stated. James rolled his eyes. 

"Well, duh - it's raining. Put a water-repellment charm on you or something." 

"Oh.right." Pause. "Do you have any idea why we're here? I was planning a snuggle-night with Eliza." 

James rolled his eyes again. 

"Because Dumbledore got word of a possible attack on this area from his contact in the Death Eater ranks." 

"Right." Pause. "Do you think we can skip this? I mean, even Death Eaters take a break in rainy-weather, right?" 

James sighed.

* * *

"Atchoo!" 

"Bless you," Remus said automatically. Lily grinned. 

"Thanks. I think I'm catching a cold...I so need to make a Pepper-up-potion when I get home. Atchoo!" 

"Well, anyone could catch a cold in this weather," Buffy stated. "Is it always this rainy in March? Or do the weather-Gods just love to hate us?" 

"The latter," Eliza said, as she came up to them. 

"I though you were standing guard with James and Sirius on the north side?" Buffy asked. 

"Well, I was, but Sirius was acting all whiny, so I decided to come over here to you guys, and leave Sirius to James." She turned to Lily. "I feel sorry for your husband." 

Lily rolled her eyes. 

"Don't be - he tried to be a big macho-man and decided towash the laundry the muggle-way yesterday. Let's just say it didn't work out and all of our clothescould now fit aone yearyear old." 

Buffy, Remus and Eliza snorted, desperately trying to keep their laughter at bay. Lily huffed. 

"It isn't funny! Especially since 'engorgio' for some reason doesn't work on them - we'll have to buy a whole new wardrobe!" 

Buffy, Remus and Eliza burst out laughing. 

"Well, save them for your future children," Buffy suggested, earning herself a murderous glare from Lily. This only made them laugh louder than before. 

"Quiet over there!" Moody hissed. "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" 

The four friends winced. 

"I think Mad-Eye's the one who should be quiet." Buffy muttered. Suddenly, the area was filled with cracks from incoming Death Eaters, and the entire Order (except Caradoc, who couldn't risk revealing his position as a spy, and Peter, who apparently was visiting his ill mother) jumped out from their hiding places. 

"Shit." Buffy hissed, as she realised there were double as many Death Eaters as Order-members. 

"Yeah...shit." Eliza repeated. "Didn't Caradoc say there would be a small attack? As in less than ten people?" 

"He did," Remus said grimly, as he sent off a curse. "I can think of three scenarios: A) This was a trap. B) This was a trap. C) This was a trap. Take your pick." 

"I think I'll go with all three of them," Lily said. "The question is whether or not Caradoc knew." 

"Well, if he didn't, it's bad, because then Voldemort probably knows he's loyal to us. And if he did, that's bad too, because then he isn't loyal to us. Either way, we loose." Buffy said, as she kicked one of the Death Eaters in the shins. Remus involuntarily winced. 

Suddenly, a dark figure appeared in the middle of the battle. Everyone turned to look at him, and Lily's eyes narrowed. 

"Voldemort..." she hissed. She slowly started to make her way closer to him. Nobody noticed, as everyone was too busy holding their own...that is, no one except James. In less than ten seconds, he managed to take out his opponents, and rushed to Lily's side. 

"Lily, what in Merlin's name are you doing?" He hissed. 

"I'm finishing this, once and for all," Lily snapped. "He has killed your parents, Remus' parents, my parents... -I won't let him kill anyone else." 

"Lily, you're nuts! You can't take him on alone!" 

"Well, I am. Don't try to stop me. I'm so damn tired of this damned war!" 

A lightning-bolt lit up the cloudy sky, and the rain started to fall even more heavily than before. 

"I won't let you kill yourself!" James exclaimed. Lily wasn't listening, butbegan torun, James following. Before they knew it, they were both standing in front of Voldemort, rain dripping from their clothes. 

"Well, well.if it isn't the Potters." Voldemort spat. "I should have known - you're both continuing to be a hindrance to me. Annoying, really." His red eyes were glittering dangerously. "However, it is also admirable. That you dare to do what no one else has ever done before. I need that kind of courage in my ranks...what do you say, James. Care to join me on my quest for power?" 

James just raised his eyebrow a little. 

"Let me think...no." 

Voldemort smirked evilly. 

"How.disappointing." Then he shrugged. "Oh, well, not entirely unexpected." Then he sent a curse towards Lily, who blocked it with ease. 

"I will not let you kill anymore people, Voldemort." She spat, green eyes blazing. 

Voldemort chuckled. 

"And who will stop me? You?" His eyes narrowed, and he suddenly sent off several spells in rapid successions. Lily's eyes widened in surprise for a moment, before recovering, and hastily put up a shield. James was standing beside her, ready to jump in. 

After a few seconds of duelling, James and Lily came into a rhythm. Lily would shield, and James would fire, and then, a few spells later, they would switch. It all worked surprisingly well, considering they both used two entirely different kinds of duelling: 

While Lily was using more hexes and a defensive tactic, James used more curses and Transfiguration, as turning stones into big rocks, blocking the unforgivables, or animating them to move after turning them into large manoeuvrable stone-trolls, working as distraction. 

As Lily sent an exploding hex towards where Voldemort stood, he suddenly disappeared. For awhile, Lily looked surprised, until she realised every other Death Eater had apparated away also. The duel was over...and so was the fight. For now. There was no doubt in Lily's mind that Voldemort and his lackeys would attack again. The question was.when?

* * *

Remus and Buffy winced as they watched Lily and James being thoroughly scolded by Mad-Eye Moody for taking a big risk in battle. 

"Really," Buffy muttered. "You'd think he'd be happy someone actually dares to stand up to red-eyes. I mean, if no one does, then how do these people ever expect him to die? Of old age? Pfft. I don't think so." 

Remus nodded in agreement. 

"You're right," he said. "Sure, it was reckless.but you don't gain anything by just standing on the sidelines and watching. If not for Lily and James, I'm pretty sure we would have lost several Order members today. By distracting Voldemort, they probably saved our arses. Some got wounded, sure...but no one got killed." 

"Have you heard from Peter?" Eliza asked from behind them. "Is his mother feeling better?" 

Buffy and Remus shrugged. 

"No idea," they chorused. 

Eliza frowned. 

"Well, do you think he can leave her for a day or two at least? I mean, his birthday's coming up soon." 

"I'm sure that won't be any problem," Buffy said, rolling her eyes. "As long there's food on his party, he'll be there, dying mother or not." 

Eliza laughed, before she left to find Sirius. As soon as she was out of hearing-distance, Remus frowned. 

"You don't have to be so mean. Okay, Peter may not be my favorite person in the world, but he's not that bad...except from when he's looking at you when he thinks I'm not watching." 

"I just don't trust him," Buffy said. "And he's checking me out? Again?" 

Remus shrugged. "Well, it hasn't been for some time...actually, not since after your birthday. But before that, it tended to happen." 

Buffy raised her eyebrows. 

"Wasn't it you that threatened to hurt him real bad if he ever so much as looked at me again?" 

Remus looked embarrassed. 

"Well.yeah...but...then I thought I'd give him a chance...and then I thought maybe you would notice and kick his arse for me." 

"Wuss." 

Remus flushed. 

"I'm not! I just.sure the wolf in me tends to get all 'grr' when it happens...but he is my friend - and I'm not sure our friendship could take another trip into a bookcase." 

Buffy sniggered. 

"Oh, I remember that time...you broke his nose, I think. It looked fun. Was it fun?" 

Remus gave her a sheepish look. 

"Well.yeah." 

Buffy laughed.

* * *

**A/N: **Another update! I'm really sorry if the chapters take longer than the ones in 'Out of the Blue' used to, but, unfortunately, I have much more homework and 'real life' stuff to do than before. Anyway, I'm doing my very merry best, and I'll try to update faster...on another point, you know,reviews is a really great motivator -hinthint- (And I'd like to remind you, that if you want an answer on your review, please leave an e-mail adress along with it, 'kay?)

/Ida

* * *


	10. Evil Scheme

**Red Horizon**

Chapter 10 – Evil scheme.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and after the marauders last year at Hogwarts. Sequel to "Out of the Blue."

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After Graduation, Buffy's life takes another turn once again. She finds herself being thrown into war against Voldemort along with her friends, and not everyone will make it out alive...and not everyone is loyal to the light. But who is a friend and who is an enemy? Who can you trust in a time of darkness?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/Eliza

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta -** CharmedChick

* * *

Remus grinned as James let out a whoop of joy as he got sight of the wand-serving-kit he and Buffy had bought for him, along with a wand-holster and 'Auror 101: Everything you need to know about pranking dark wizards', which was new on the parody book-market...although both he and Buffy had had the feeling James would take it rather seriously.

"Thanks Moony, Buffy. This is great! I love my birthday!"

Lily rolled her eyes, and leaned over to whisper in Buffy's ear.

"Of course he thinks it's great - he ruined his own serving-kit last week - he sat on it."

Buffy let out a snort of laughter, and James frowned at them.

"What's so funny?"

This only made Buffy and Lily start giggling.

"Oh, come one, Prongsie-pooh!" Sirius exclaimed, interrupting them. "My present next!"

James gave his best friend a glare.

"Don't call me that," he muttered, but opened Sirius' present nonetheless.

"A...crystal ball?"

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Of course not! Do you think I'm stupid? Don't answer that," he hastily added, as he saw James smirk.

"It's a dark arts detector," he continued. "Made to look unsuspicious. When someone you can't trust comes near it, like someone with the dark mark, it will be filled with this white smoke that will swivel around inside."

James grinned at his friend, even though he personally thought that if the detector was supposed to look unsuspicious, a crystal ball might not be the best object since James had hated Divination while in school. Still, it could be, and probably would be, useful.

"Thanks, Paddy," James said.

"You're welcome, Prongsy," Sirius said. "Next up - Peter."

Peter gave James his rather small gift with a shaky hand.

"I bought it in a...I think it's called soupernit-shop while I was in Australia," he said.

"Souvenir-shop, Peter," Lily corrected with a smile. Peter shrugged with a sheepish smile, even though he felt like throwing up. He wanted to get out of this company, as soon as possible. They made him sick. Nobody noticed how the crystal ball's inside was quickly being filled with smoke.

"I saved it specially for you,"Peter added, hoping his smile didn't look all too fake.

James grinned at his friend. His grin quickly turned into a frown as he picked up his present.

"Umm...Wormtail...what is this?"

The object was formed like a very wide 'v', with round edges, and was completely lime green to the colour. It hurt to look at it.

"It's called a 'bumerung'," Peter said.

"Boomerang," Lily automatically corrected. Peter gave the redhead a grateful look, although he was boiling inside. Damn mud-blood. Always perfect.

"Well, what does it do?" James asked, looking at the boomerang in all angles, desperately trying to figure it out. "What's it good for?"

"You throw it away, and it will return to you," Peter explained.

"Cool! Is it magic?" James asked, throwing away the boomerang. It landed several feet away on the floor. He frowned.

"I think it's broken."

The others snickered.

"It's not broken. It has to do with how you throw it - it's all about technique." Lily said kindly, and summoned the boomerang back. "Try again."

James did try again, with the same result.

Lily shrugged.

"I'm sure you'll get the hang of it eventually."

She quickly got engaged in a conversation with the others, while James kept practising with the boomerang, summoning it back after each time.

Peter sighed as he watched his 'friends.' Once upon a time, he looked up to these people. Why, he'd never know. He was so bored, and wanted to get out of here...Lucius and Severus Snape was a much better company. He remembered the day the trap had been set up for the Order. Voldemort had after Peter had told him Caradoc Dearborn was a spy for Dumbledore, been thinking up different plans to use him in the best way, before killing him. The trap was one of those plans...although it had failed. But Voldemort was sure they'd get the chance again.

During that day, Peter had been on his first mission, along with Severus and some other junior Death Eaters, torturing muggle-borns. Peter had loved the sound of his victims screaming as he tortured them to death. He remembered one special victim. A young girl, called Alyssa. She had been so small...so vulnerable. Peter had made her watch as he and his friends tortured and killed her parents, before slowly breaking her. He had used every pain curse he could come up with. First the Cruciatus - her screams had been like heaven to his ears. Then came the bone-breaking curse, cutting hexes, burning-hexes, bludgeoning curses, skin-removing curses...he was pretty sure the girl had died from the pain before he finally hit her with the killing curse. The smell from the blood and flesh around him...it made him be filled with adrenaline. He loved it.

Suddenly, he got sight of James' crystal ball. Its insides was completely filled with white, thick, smoke, and to Peter, it seemed as if the smoke was travelling outside the ball as well. His eyes widened, and he hastily moved towards it, putting it down in its box. Then, a thought hit him. What if James had the damn ball in sight next time Peter came to visit? No, the best thing would be to get rid of it completely. He quickly looked over his shoulder. The others were still busy. He took up his wand, and shrunk the box, before putting it in his pocket, hastily turning back. Nope. Nobody had noticed a thi -

" - OUCH!"

Everyone quickly looked up from their conversation to stare at James.

"James, what's wro - " Lily burst out laughing. James was sitting on the middle of the floor, glasses broken and askew, rubbing his nose tenderly. The lime green boomerang was lying in front of his feet.

"What happened?" Lily got out between her laughter, even though she could easilyguess.

James glared at his wife and snickering friends.

"That bloody bonnyrung finally turned back to me...and hit me on the nose!"

The laughter grew louder.

"It's not funny!" James snapped.

"Oh, it is, Prongs," Remus chuckled. "It's very funny."

James humphed and took off his glasses, repairing them, and put them back on.

"I hate my birthday..." he grumbled.

Buffy grinned, but it faded as she got sight of Peter, standing among the presents. What was he doing?

"Peter?" Eliza asked, apparently noticing the same thing. "Why are you standing all alone over there?"

"Ehh..." Peter's eyes darted around nervously, as he noticed everyone's attention now was on him.

"I'm a bit tired, actually," he said quickly. "I think I'm going to go home...I just didn't want to disturb you, so I thought I'd just sneak out."

Buffy raised her eyes sceptically, but the others seemed to buy Peter's story.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Peter!" Lily said. "I won't stop you from going home if you're tired! We should have noticed."

"Yeah, mate," Sirius said. "Well, I hope I see you soon - it seems like you're disappearing more and more."

"Well, you know how it is," Peter said nervously. "You get more busy when you're older. I've got some jobs in several different places...you know, doing favours. And my mother's ill...and I think I'm starting to catch a cold."

"Oh, poor you..." Buffy muttered, but no one seemed to hear her sarcasm.

"Well, get better soon, Peter," James said. Peter nodded, before walking out of the room. Finally!

* * *

"Okay, so this is what we're gonna do," Buffy said, and leaned down to whisper in Eliza and Lily's ears. They immediately started to giggle.

"Are you serious?" Eliza said.

"No, but your boyfriend is," Lily joked. Eliza scowled.

"Oh, shut up. Okay, so we need...what exactly?"

"This!"

The girls got to work, all giggling.

* * *

Remus sighed, and looked up at the closed window at the second floor to Lily and James' cottage. He, Sirius and James was sitting outside, reading - well, Remus was reading, Sirius and James was flying - and they couldn't believe the girls preferred to be inside on a day like this. It was in the middle of May, and the sun was shining, and the birds chirping...and they all had a day off from their work and studies and had decided to meet up (except Peter, who had a bad case of a cold) - all in all a wonderful day, that should not be spent inside having girl talk and painting nails.

"Oi, Moony!" Sirius called. "Leave your boring book for awhile and join us in the air!"

Remus shook his head.

"The book is not boring," he said. "It's really interesting. It's about the history of elemental magic, and I really think it's very educational and - "

" - Blah, blah, blah," James finished with a laugh. "Come on! The book is not going to run off you know!"

Remus shook his head again, but couldn't help the small smile that was threatening to take over his lips.

"Fine," he relented. "Your wish is my command," he continued jokingly.

He had just gotten up and was on his way to summon a broom, when the girls came out, carrying a picnics basket. James and Sirius immediately forgot everything about flying and ran over to them.

"Food! Finally! I'm starving!" Sirius exclaimed. Eliza rolled her eyes.

"Easy, dog-boy," she said. "Let's go join Remus under the tree."

James and Sirius made a big scene of stomping over to where Remus had sat down again.

Buffy gave Eliza and Lily a wink as she served the food. They both had trouble to keep from laughing.

"Eat up, boys," Lily said with a grin. Sirius and James didn't need to be told twice. They practically devoured their sandwiches, while Remus took it a little easier, sipping on the cold pumpkin juice. Suddenly, he frowned, as his heightened sense of taste picked up something odd about it.

"Guys, I think - " He wasn't able to finish the sentence as he looked up and got sight of James and Sirius. Beside him, Buffy, Eliza and Lily were laughing so hard, that tears were formed in their eyes and ran down their cheeks.

"What?" James asked, but his eyes widened in horror as he heard his voice. It sounded... squeaky. Like professor Flitwick's. He hastily looked down, and let out a very unmanly scream of terror as he got sight of himself. He was dressed in a pink tutu, with bows and plastic flowers, and he seemed to have shrunk several inches. On top of all that, he was very make-up, although he himself couldn't see that.

Sirius turned around to look at his friend, and burst out laughing. It stopped however, as he himself realised James wasn't the only victim. He looked down, gulping slightly. His body was covered with a yellow sundress, and when he looked up, he understood why. He looked into the mirror, which Lily had conjured up, with horror.

"NO!" He screamed, and let his hands cover his pale, ghostlike face, which was surrounded by, long, greasy, black hair that smelled like something akin to rotten eggs, fish, and socks in deeply need of washing. He was a replica of Snape...A Snape in a yellow sundress and high-heels.

"NO!" Sirius screamed again, and got up, only to fall back down again, as he couldn't keep his balance in the shoes.

In the meantime, Remus was doing his best not to laugh at his friends. He himself had been turned into a female fairy, with wings and a white Gloria, dressed in a light blue bikini. However, James and Sirius seemed to be too busy with their own predicaments to notice, for which Remus was grateful. He hastily conjured up a big blanket, and covered himself in it, and got up to get into the house to change...only to find he was hovering gently over the ground.

He frowned, and tried to move forwards, but it didn't work. It seemed like his spiked drink had glued him to the spot - in the air.

Lily and Eliza were still on the ground laughing, but Buffy has got up and was busy snapping photos of James and Sirius. Then she got something wicked in her eyes.

"Remus, why don't you show us what you've got?" She teased, even though she knew perfectly well - after all, she was the one that had spiked his drink.

Now James and Sirius looked up as well, apparently realising they were not the only victims.

"Yes, Moony, show us," they chorused. Their eyebrows rose as they saw him soaring in the air.

"No," Remus said grumpily, drawing his blanket closer to him. "No way."

"Oh, come on!" James said. "We're not the only ones that should be suffering!"

Remus flushed angrily.

"No!" He said again.

"But that Gloria is so cute!" Eliza said between laughter.

"Yes, we want to see - are you an Angel, Remus?" Lily asked, all too innocently.

Sirius smirked and lifted his wand.

"Accio blanket!"

"NO!" Remus screamed, eyes widening, and he desperately tried to get hold of the blanket, but too late.

Sirius and James just stared at the flushing, bikini-dressed, female look-alike Remus for several seconds, before howling with laughter. Buffy quickly snapped a picture. Oh, how she loved blackmail material...

* * *

Almost a month later, Remus looked out of his bedroom window. During the summers he was living in his child-home, although he had remade it with the help of magic - all to erase the memories of finding his parents dead on the first floor.

He sighed, and looked at the clock tiredly. It was late, but he couldn't sleep. He felt...weird. He was tired...but restless. The full moon had been just yesterday, and being too tired to sleep was one of the side effects. Suddenly, he caught side of a shadow flying towards the window, and he hastily opened it to let the big bird inside. It was a big, black hawk.

The bird let out a screech, and dropped a letter in Remus' hands, before taking off.

Remus turned the letter around, and felt himself grow cold. There, staring up at him was a printed dark mark, just as green as in reality.

He dropped the letter to the ground, to burn it, but it was almost like it was calling to him...a voice urging him to read it. Remus backed away, but the voice seemed to grow louder and louder inside his head, screaming at him. Remus tried to cover his ears, to block out the sound, but it came from inside his mind - it wouldn't stop. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He picked up the letter from the floor, opened it, took the black parchment and threw away the envelope.

His hands were shaking. The letter was written in...blood. Fresh, human-blood. Remus tried to cover his nose - due to being so close to the full-moon, his senses was even more heightened than normal...but he could still smell it. Inside him, the wolf seemed to awaken, lurking behind his eyes, trying to take over his mind. Remus wouldn't let it. He pushed the wolf back inside a corner of his mind, imagining it being locked up. He could hear it growling, trying to get out...but Remus ignored it, and turned his full-attention to the letter.

_'This letter is a portkey.'_

Remus eyes widened in shock as he read the words,but before he had a chance to throw the letter away, he felt a pull in his navel, and he disappeared.

* * *

He landed in a clearing. Where, he didn't know. He didn't care. He just wanted to get away.

"Don't move," a voice hissed, right beside his ear, and he felt a wand being pointed at his neck.

"Mr Lupin. I am so glad you decided to join us," an amused voice said.

Remus narrowed his eyes, his mind and senses now fully alert on his surroundings. The letter's manipulative nature - Remus was sure it had been cursed - no longer had an effect on him.

"Join you? Who are you?" He asked, hoping to buy himself some time, even though he knew perfectly well whom the voice belonged to.

It chuckled.

"Why, I thought you were so much smarter...I must say, you disappoint me."

A shadow stepped into the light.

Lord Voldemort.

"Voldemort," Remus growled.

"Right on one. I have an offer to give you."

"You do?" Remus said, working up every ounce of his Gryffindor courage, even though he felt far from brave. "Let me guess: You want me to join you in your evil scheme to take over the world."

Voldemort chuckled.

"Well, yes. But when you say it, it sounds insulting."

"That was my intent," Remus said, sneering.

Voldemort chuckled evilly again.

"Humour. That's good." His red eyes narrowed. "But not good enough. CRUCIO!"

Remus sank down to his knees, biting his lip, to keep from screaming.

_'This is nothing,'_ he tried to tell himself. _'Nothing. Against transforming...this is nothing.'_

For a while, this seemed to work, but the longer Voldemort kept the curse, the harder it became. Finally, he was no longer able to hold back, and a whimper escaped from his throat.

Voldemort lifted the curse.

"Have you had enough?" Voldemort hissed. Remus just glared up at him.

"Remus, Remus...can I call you Remus?"

"Can I call you arsehole?" Remus shot back.

"CRUCIO!"

This time, Remus was under the curse for several minutes. After what felt like forever, he started screaming...it was impossible not to scream. He felt the curse shoot pain through his bones, and he was pretty sure he felt one of his legs breaking. Finally, the pain stopped, and Remus fell down on the dirty ground, panting heavily.

"Is it worth it? The pain?" Voldemort asked, circling around him, his wand still pointed at his now bleeding form. Remus very much felt like throwing an insult, but his throat felt sore, and his voice wouldn't obey. And he didn't think it would be wise to put himself under another unforgivable, so he kept silent.

"I didn't think so," Voldemort mused. "You know, Remus, some things are worth pain. A world free from prejudices against werewolves for example...wouldn't that be nice?"

_'Yeah, it would.' _Remus thought._ 'But if you think that I'm going to buy your coming pathetic story of righteousness and justice, then you're wrong.'_

"I could give you that."

_'I knew it.'_

"If I came to power, Mr Lupin...Remus...we could have that world. You could have whatever you wanted. A job. Any girl you wanted."

_'I have Buffy.'_

"In my world, you would be so much better off. Don't you agree?"

"Go to hell," Remus said hoarsely, spitting out a stream of blood. His throat must be bleeding, from all his screaming.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed, and he sneered as he lifted his wand again.

"CRUCIO!"

* * *

Peter watched from behind his mask how Remus got put under the Cruciatus curse for the third time that night.

He felt an odd satisfaction at hearing his 'friend' scream. He had gotten everything Peter had wanted. Good grades...the girl. It was so unfair.

Still, he couldn't understand why Voldemort wanted Remus to join him. Why not just get information out of him, and then kill him?

"Master," he said.

Voldemort lifted the curse and turned towards him. Remus frowned. He was so closed to being unconscious, but the voice...something about the voice...he recognized it.

"Pettigrew," Voldemort sneered.

_'Peter?'_

"Can't you see I'm busy? Or can't you handle one of your 'friends' being tortured?"

"N-no, master, that's not it. I-I just don't understand w-why you're wasting time on him. I-I know Remus Lupin - he would rather die than join you."

For a second, one tiny second, he hoped Peter would get him out of this mess, and then have a very good explanation - maybe he was a spy too, like Caradoc. However, that hope was crushed as he heard Peter's next three words:

"So...just kill him."

Remus' eyes widened in shock. No...no this couldn't be...Peter wouldn't do this. Would he?

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Pettigrew!"

"But master - "

" - CRUCIO!"

Remus watched as the robed figure fell to the ground, the mask falling off, revealing the face of a screaming Peter Pettigrew. So it really was him. Why?

Remus thought he knew. Jealousy. It was all about jealousy, and need of power.

"M-master, listen to me," Peter got out as the curse was lifted. "He knows about me...you can't let him k-know..."

"You should have thought about that before you revealed yourself to your 'friend', Wormtail!" Voldemort snapped.

"Never the less, you are right." He moved closer to Remus again.

"However, I will not kill your friend...yet. I might have use for him later..." He conjured up a letter and placed it Remus outer-pocket. He smirked evilly.

"Master?" Peter questioned. "What are you doing?"

"It is my hope that...someone...will find that letter. If we are ever in need of someone to...blame...if something not goes according to plan...that letter should do it."

"I-I don't understand..."

"I didn't expect you to," Voldemort sneered. "I am still displeased at your interference, Pettigrew, but it might all have worked out for the best." He pointed his wand at Remus, who had tried to get to his feet, and muttered a spell, making Remus slump back to the ground, unconscious. Peter watched in shock as Voldemort then performed several healing spells on him. What was he doing?

"Severus, healing potions, please."

Severus Snape stepped out of the circle, and lifted up Remus' head, pouring down several potions down his throat, forcing him to swallow.

"W-why are you healing him, master?" Another Death Eater asked. For this, Peter was grateful. He was not sure he himself could work up enough courage to make another question. He knew where the line was, and Peter had a feeling he had already crossed it several times tonight. He was right.

"Fool! Don't question me! He must look normal - like nothing has happened to him. Obliviate!"

The spell hit Remus in the head, and he jerked for a second, then became still once again.

"He will have no memory of this night. Snape!"

"Yes, my lord?"

"I trust you will make sure Lupin gets home without any harm coming to him?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good. Place the letter somewhere where it's hard to find...but not hard enough for not being able to be noticed."

"Yes, my lord."

"Good...good. Portus!" He gave Snape the portkey, and he bowed at Voldemort, before moving over to Remus, grabbing hold of his arm. Seconds later, they were gone.

* * *

Remus woke up with a yawn, before frowning at his surroundings.

_'Strange,'_ he thought. _'I don't remember going to bed...'_

He frowned again.

_'In fact...I don't remember anything...what was I doing last night?'_

He sat up, and groaned. He felt stiff all over. The last full moon must have been horrible...but he was pretty sure it had been rather easy. Something weird was going on...

He shook his head, shaking off the feeling as imagination and got up to make himself a cup of tea. As he stepped into the kitchen, he saw Buffy sitting there, reading the Daily Prophet.

"Hi!" She said, grinning. "I decided to make a surprise visit, but you were sleeping, so I decided to wait - hope you don't mind."

Remus grinned back.

"No, I definitely don't."

The day was looking up.

* * *

**A/N: **AND I'M BACK! Have you missed me? It has certainly been awhile since the last update, and for that, I am truly sorry! The only excuse I have is that I have been really busy with other stuff, and so has my beta. Anyway, I hope the chapter was worth the wait, and if you've got the time (please say you do), please read my new story "The Return of the Saviour", which is myfirst HP fanfic. I am rather disappointed at the lack of hits and feedback (as I'm rather proud of the story), so please review (If you want to see a wallpaper, go to my webpage). Again, all reviews will be answered individually, if you add your e-mail adress to them.

/Ida

* * *


	11. True loyalties

**Red Horizons**

Chapter 11 – True loyalties.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and after the marauders last year at Hogwarts. Sequel to "Out of the Blue."

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After Graduation, Buffy's life takes another turn once again. She finds herself being thrown into war against Voldemort along with her friends, and not everyone will make it out alive...and not everyone is loyal to the light. But who is a friend and who is an enemy? Who can you trust in a time of darkness?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/Eliza

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta -** CharmedChick

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was a troubled man. He was,aside from being the Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, also the leader of the Order of the Phoenix. However, the Order had lately not been as united as he would have liked. The earlier loyal group was slowly falling apartat the seams - there were whisperings and rumors about possible betrayal. 

And Dumbledore believed them. 

After the attack Caradoc Dearborn had gotten word of proved to be a set up, Dumbledore had questioned his spy thoroughly through Veritaserum. The result: There was no doubt that Caradoc was immensely loyal to Dumbledore and the Order, and would rather die than betray them - he had not known the supposed attack had been a trap. This meant Voldemort most likely knew Caradoc was not loyal to him, and was in possible danger. And the only way that could have happened was if the Order had a traitor. And they had no idea who. 

Dumbledore sighed as he looked down on the parchment in front of him. He had spent hours calculating and analysing information from past Order missions, and had been able to reduce the suspects to a list of seven people. James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Buffy Summers and Eliza de Mort. 

He had never thought he would regret the decision of inducting them into the Order. But now he did. Dumbledore sighed again. The last thing he'd ever believe was that one of the marauders and their girlfriends most likely was the traitor. 

Now, Dumbledore was almost certain neither James nor Lily was the traitor. It was highly unlikely, considering they both had defied Voldemort quite openly twice already. Plus, Lily was a muggle-born and bothshe and James' parents had died because of the dark lord's followers. 

The same could be said for Remus Lupin...although Dumbledore had gotten word of werewolves all over the country being recruited. This was disturbing information, and no matter how much Dumbledore tried to ignore it, the fact remained that Remus was a werewolf - a dark creature. And if being approached in the right way, who knew which side Remus would choose? Dumbledore knew all too well how seductive Voldemort could be when putting his mind to it. 

Eliza was another possible traitor, but Dumbledore did not believe this. He himself had taken the raven-haired girl under his wing when she arrived in his office after escaping her father and his Death Eater ways. Why would she do this if she was loyal to the dark? She could have fooled him, of course, but ifthat was the case, her act was very good - too good to be a trick. 

Sirius Black then? Well, the young man had a past history with the dark, after all. In that way, he had a lot in common with his girlfriend. But even Sirius had turned his back to his family's ways, when he moved in with James Potter. And sure, he may have played tricks at school that bordered on being 'dark' - the incident with Severus Snape and the Whomping Willow for example - but his other sides more than made up for this. His loyalty, bravery and easy-going attitude for example. No, Sirius Black was a safe-card. 

Then there was Peter Pettigrew. Dumbledore chuckled. Peter Pettigrew swaying to the dark was almost as possible as Severus Snape and Sirius Black shaking hands. It would never happen. Peter looked up to Sirius and James too much for that to happen: They were his role models, and none of them would ever turn to the dark, so the possibility of Peter doing it was non-existent. 

Lastly, Buffy Summers. The Vampire Slayer. Showing up out of nowhere in the marauders last year. Destined to fight the forces of darkness. The mere thought of her turning dark was preposterous. Still, even the purest of creatures could sometimes be swayed by the promise of power.But Dumbledore did not believe Buffy was one of those people. 

Dumbledore picked up of a photo of the Order, taken only a few months ago. They all looked so trouble free and happy. His eyes zoomed in onRemus, standing with his arms around Buffy, grinning. The thought of him being the traitor was horribly awful. Still, all evidence pointedtohim...and the fact that he was a werewolf did not help his case either. 

A tear trailed down the Headmaster's cheek, as he put down the photo, picked up a quill, and jotted down a question mark beside Remus Lupin's name on the list of the Order members. Life was difficult sometimes.

* * *

"Good morning, Lils!" Remus said, grinning madly, as he gave her a hug. Lily laughed. 

"You seem to be in a good mood. Any special reason?" 

Remus shrugged. 

"Not really. Can't I be happy to see my favorite redhead?" 

Lily rolled her eyes. 

"Get inside, wolf-boy. The others are in the living room. Well, except Peter - he's still not feeling well. I swear his immune system are getting worse every day." 

Remus grinned again and stepped into the Potter's cottage, making his way over to the living room and the place in the sofa Buffy had saved for him. 

"Hi precious," he mumbled and gave her a kiss. "Am I late?" 

Buffy raised her eyebrows. 

"Are you high?" She wondered. "Because you're acting weird." 

"Remus? High?" Sirius said dubiously, before he burst out laughing. "No way!" 

"Well," James said, smirking. "There was that one time - " 

" - Oh, shut it, Prongs!" Remus hollered, and threw a pillow at his black haired friend. 

"No, wait!" Buffy interrupted. "What?" 

Remus buried his head in his hands as Sirius and James snickered. 

"It was in sixth year," Sirius began. "We were having a Halloween ball, and I 'happened' to spike the punch, and then 'forgot' to tell Remus about it. I had made a bet with Prongs that I couldn't get our studious, quiet friend drunk. And I just couldn't let him win. I'm not a marauder for nothing you know." He smirked. 

"Needless to say, before the end of the evening, good ol' Moony was dancing on the Gryffindor table in only his underwear," James finished. 

Remus let out a whimper. 

"Please, kill me now," he begged. 

Buffy and Eliza had both burst out laughing, even though Buffy looked strangely glassy-eyed. 

"Got any pictures?" She asked. 

James and Sirius grinned, while Remus was shaking his head furiously. 

"Of course, m'lady!" James said. 

"What?" Eliza said. "There are pictures? Let me see!" 

Sirius raised an eyebrow. 

"Should I be worried over you wanting to see one of my best friends half naked?" 

Eliza shook her head, eyes twinkling. 

"Nah. Just for blackmail, you know." 

Sirius barked out a laugh. 

"That's my girl!" 

Remus let out a moan from his place on the sofa. 

"Oh, cheer up, Moony!" James said. "After all, that little incident made you get all the ladies' attention for a week afterwards - several of them thought you were really cute." 

Remus made a rude hand gesture, which only lead to making James chuckle. 

"What happened to your good mood?" He asked jokingly. Remus looked up with a glare. 

"I think it flew out of the window when you began telling embarrassing stories." 

"But our windows are closed," Lily said innocently, as she stepped into the room. 

Remus gave her a glare also. 

"You're not helping." 

Lily smirked. 

"I didn't mean to." 

"Watch it, or I may not give you your birthday present," Remus threatened, making Lily's eyes widen comically. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Remus!" She said quickly. "All right everyone, back off and leave Remus alone!" 

"Spoiling our fun..." Sirius muttered, but grinned nonetheless. 

"All right people, present time!" Lily said, quickly throwing herself over the present from Remus before he changed his mind about letting her have it. 

"_'Famous Muggle-Born Witches and Wizards Through the Ages -A Complete Guide to Success Among Prejudiced Magicians'_!" Lily read. "Thank you!" 

James shook his head sadly. "Only Lily can be happy about a book about history." He sighed and let out a cry of despair. "And I who thought I had managed to cure her from that horrible disease! OUCH!" 

Lily had firmly smacked her husband on the head with her new book. 

"Your own fault for insulting me. Next!"

* * *

"Dear friends and Order members," Dumbledore said, and looked gravely at the assembled people in Hogwart's great hall. "We have been gathered here today because of a serious matter we need to solve immediately." 

"It's a matter about me?" Sirius said jokingly, earning herself a light smack on the arm from Eliza, and a disappointed look from Dumbledore. 

"Okay...so it's not a joking matter...sorry," he mumbled. 

Dumbledore smiled kindly. 

"It's all right, Mr Black. After all, if we loose our sense of humor and ability to laugh, what do we have to look forward to?" 

He took a deep breath. 

"Caradoc Dearborn has disappeared." 

Mumbles spread through the assembled grouplike awildfire. Dumbledore gave Remus a look out of the corner of his eye, hoping to have brought on a suspicious reaction, but Remus looked just as worried as everyone else, a small wrinkle etching on his forehead. 

If Dumbledore had looked further to Remus' left, he would have noticed Peter Pettigrew fiddling nervously with his hands, and sweat breaking out on his forehead, but he didn't. Instead, he spoke up again. 

"Yes, this is unfortunate indeed. Caradoc was completely loyal to our cause, and our only source we had in Voldemort's ranks. Loosing him is not good, and not knowing what has happened to him is even worse." He sighed. "I'm afraid Caradoc is dead, but I am also hoping we will find his body so we can give him a burial fit for a hero. If there is anyone that has any idea of where he is, please tell me after the meeting. That was all. Thank you."

* * *

As Remus listened on Dumbledore's speech, he felt a surge of dread form in the pit of his stomach. He had liked Caradoc. Well, at first he hadn't, as he had been quite rude toboth himself and Buffyin the beginning, on their first meeting, but after awhile they had learned to respect each other for their abilities. Remus had also discovered Caradoc had a wicked sense of humor once you got to know him. And now he was gone. 

He looked up and met the eyes of the Headmaster, and couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as his look seemed to bore into him, as if he was thinking it was all Remus' fault. Finally, he shrugged it off as imagination, but as he left the room, he could almost feel Dumbledore stare at his retreating back. What was going on?"

* * *

Peter felt himself grow more and more nervous the more Dumbledore spoke. What if he suspected something? However, he calmed down slightly as he saw the Headmaster's full attention was placed on Remus. He grinned inwardly. It seemed like the old fool was already suspecting the werewolf. Things couldn't have worked out better. 

As he heard Dumbledore ask them to tell him if they had any idea where Caradoc was, or what had happened to him, he almost snorted. The almighty, all-knowing Albus Dumbledore obviously wasn't as wise as he'd like to think, as he was not able to figure something that easy out, while Peter knew without doubt what had happened to Dearborn. After all, he'd been there... 

**_Flashback_**

_"Rise, Dearborn."_

_Peter watched as the traitor rose and stared up into his master's red eyes._

_'Finally,' Peter thought. 'Finally, the traitor gets what he deserves.'_

_Having to look and smile at Caradoc Dearborn at every Order meeting, pretending they were on the same side, when he in reality was boilingwith hate for betraying Peter's master, was almost unbearable. But tonight it would come to an end._

_"Tell me, Caradoc," Voldemort said silkily. "Where do your true loyalties lie?"_

_Peter was almost laughing in glee. He could almost imagine how Caradoc's inside had frozen in fear. To the man's credit though, he didn't let it show._

_"With you, my lord," he answered smoothly. "I don't understand why you would ever believe otherwise - "_

_" - You don't?" Voldemort interrupted. "So you have no idea who the members of the Order of the Phoenix are?"_

_"No, my lord," Caradoc said._

_"Hmm..." Voldemort was now rubbing his cheek thoughtfully. "And, pray tell, how can you not know who they are when you are associating and conspiring with them on a daily basis?" Voldemort's voice rose in angerwith each word, and on the last one, he was practically screaming in rage._

_"M-my lord," Caradoc stuttered. "P-please, I can expla - "_

_" - Spare me your pathetic apologizes, Dearborn," Voldemort spat._

_"B-but please...I-I was s-spying on D-Dumbledore, my lord, to get you information. I-I was hoping t-to surprise you...I did it to p-please you."_

_Voldemort was just staring at him coldly._

_"If I had wanted you to spy for me, I would have told you so. I already have a spy in Dumbledore's ranks. A spy that is loyal to me." He grinned evilly. "I was most interested in what he had to say. At first, I did not want to believe him. Caradoc Dearborn, one of my most trusted Death Eater's and advisors, a spy? But it turned out he was right."_

_He smiled cruelly._

_"Did you know I've been feeding you false information for months?"_

_Caradoc's eyes widened in realization._

_"Yes, that's right. Everything Dumbledore knows is a lie. And everything your Order - " he spat out the word. " - Has done in the past few weeks have been grounded on false information I planted so I would find out whether or not you were loyal. The result - you are loyal, indeed. But not to me."_

_He gave Caradoc a thoughtful look._

_"It is a pity, Dearborn, that someone like you will have to die. So much talent - wasted. And what is even more pitiful is that Dumbledore has not yet figured out that I know his little spy had been found - I thought the man was supposed to be intelligent. But, in the end, he proves to be just another fool in a world full of them."_

_He got up from his throne and started to pace around Caradoc._

_"Before I kill you, I guess you want to know who my loyal spy in your ranks are?" He grinned evilly. "A little...memory...to take with you on the way to Hell - or maybe Heaven, I wouldn't know - I don't believe in God, nor do I believe in the Devil. There is only power, and those too weak touse it. It's too bad you did not manage to figure that out."_

_Caradoc sent Voldemort a look full of loathing, and spat at his feet. Voldemort's eyes flashed in rage._

_"CRUCIO!"_

_Caradoc fell to the ground, twisting and screaming in pain. Finally, Voldemort lifted the curse._

_"Pettigrew," he said. "Please step forwards."_

_Caradoc's eyes widened, and Voldemort smiled cruelly._

_"Yes. Peter Pettigrew - loyal to me - and the reason for your downfall. Amazing how things turn out sometimes, isn't it?" He chuckled. "And what's even more amazing is that everyone will believe Remus Lupin is the guilty one before everything is over - and when they find out the truth it will be too late."_

_He lifted his wand._

_"INCENDIO!"_

_Peter watched in horrid fascination as red and orange flames surrounded Caradoc, licking his body. Peter heard Caradoc scream in indescribable pain as he burned. He closed his eyes. He loved that sound. _

_After what seemed like eternity, the flames died out, and Peter opened his eyes. The only thing left of Caradoc Dearborn was a skeleton, which Voldemort got rid of with a flick of his wand._

_"So much for your happy ending, dear Caradoc," Voldemort mumbled, smiling._

****

_**End flashback.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N:** I hoped you liked it! Please Review, and check out my new HP-story: A one-shot circling around what (or who) I thought the last Horcux was (until JK went out in an interview and said it wasn't that...but it was a good theory. Althoguh crazy. But good. You'll see what I mean if you read it) Byes for now! 

/Ida

* * *


	12. A better future

**Red Horizon**

Chapter 12 – A better future.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and after the marauders last year at Hogwarts. Sequel to "Out of the Blue."

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After Graduation, Buffy's life takes another turn once again. She finds herself being thrown into war against Voldemort along with her friends, and not everyone will make it out alive...and not everyone is loyal to the light. But who is a friend and who is an enemy? Who can you trust in a time of darkness?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/Eliza

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta -** CharmedChick

**

* * *

**

Remus woke up to the sound of giggling. He felt a sudden need to sneeze, and he quickly opened his eyes only to see Buffy lying beside of him, tickling his nose with a feather.

"Good morning," she said happily.

"Good morning - aa - ATCHOO!"

Buffy laughed, as Remus glared.

"It's not funny. I'm allergic to feathers."

This only made Buffy laugh even more. "No, you're not," she said.

Remus frowned.

"Okay, I'm not - still, it was a mean way to wake me up."

Buffy shrugged and got an all too innocent look in her eyes.

"Well...I thought it was a gentle way...but if you prefer ice-cold water, who am I to complain?"

Remus' eyes widened in horror.

"NO!" He said quickly. "Feathers are fine, really," he assured her, making Buffy giggle again.

"What are you doing here?" Remus asked after a while. "It's still early."

Buffy raised her eyebrows.

"You mean you don't know?" She asked incredulously.

Remus frowned.

"Know what?"

"What day it is!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Umm...Monday - right?" He suddenly grew cold. "I've messed up, haven't I? Is it an anniversary day or something? Or your birthday? But...that's in January, so it can't be that...right?" His eyes widened. "Oh Merlin, I have forgotten something, haven't I?"

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"You're acting like Sirius..." she muttered before continuing. "No, it's not an anniversary day. But you have forgotten something. Does 'August 14' say something to you?"

Remus frowned. Then, he slowly started to grin.

"It's my birthday?"

Buffy sighed theatrically.

"Finally he gets it!"

Remus laughed.

"Sorry. It's just been...a hectic time."

Buffy grinned.

"Well, I think I can help you relax." She leaned over and gave him a kiss. "I have an offer tomake you."

Remus visibly stiffened under her, and Buffy frowned.

"Rem?"

_'I have an offer tomake you...' 'I have an offer tomake you...' 'I have an offer tomake you...'_

"Rem!" Buffy said again, louder this time.

"Huh?" Remus looked up.

"You totally dozed off!" Buffy exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

Remus sat up, shaking his head.

"I don't know," he muttered. "It's like..."

"...Like what?" Buffy probed.

"Like I really have forgotten something." He shook his head again. "Never mind."

"Never mind?" Buffy said incredulously. "This is important! What if you've forgotten something important?"

Remus smirked.

"Like your birthday?" He said, trying to make light of the situation.

Buffy glared.

"This is not a joking matter. Okay. What triggered it?" She asked. "Was it something I said? Something I did?"

Remus sighed.

"You said - " He paused.

"Well?" Buffy said.

"I can't remember..." Remus mumbled, frowning.

Buffy stared at Remus, worried now. Something was really wrong.

"Maybe I'm just tired," Remus suggested.

"Yeah..." Buffy muttered. "Maybe..."

Still, that feeling of that Remus' memory-loss was more than it seemed did not disappear.

She grinned. "Anyway, Mr-I-like-to-not-have-birthdays-because-it-makes-me-feel-old - "

" - Hey!"

" - I have a surprise for you."

Remus groaned. "Please let it be off the good variety."

Buffy looked mocked offended.

"Don't you trust me?"

"Well...no."

"Hey!"

* * *

Remus fiddled nervously with his brown robes as he entered the wizarding restaurant along with Buffy, who was dressed in light blue robes that shimmered with sea green whenever she moved. He swallowed. He hated restaurants. Especially wizarding ones - it felt like whenever he entered, the guests would start to whisper and move as far away from him as possible, not only because of his rather tattered robes, but if there was one single person in the restaurant - which it usually was - then the word would be out among the rest of the guests that he was a lycanthrope faster than he could take two steps. This, in turn, would lead to a very isolated table in the most hidden corner in the very back of the restaurant, and stares for the rest of the evening. Or, if worse came to worse, which again, it usually did, he would be thrown out, headfirst.

However, when he entered arm in arm with Buffy, who was wearing a wide smile on her face, the guests jaws practically dropped...and then the whispers started. But instead of hearing the words 'freak' and 'beast' he heard words of awe. Remus walked a bit straighter.

Buffy gave him an encouraging smile, as if she knew what he was thinking. A waitress hurried forwards to them.

"May I help you?" She said.

Buffy smiled brightly. "Yes. I have reserved a table here for two this evening, in the name Buffy Summers."

The waitress checked over her papers quickly, before looking up with a smile.

"That's right. If you would follow me, please."

The waitress lead them towards the lighter parts of the restaurant - the lamps were giving off a red romantic shimmer, and the candle-light on the table glowed softly. Remus felt his heart beat very quickly. So this was what it felt like to be a 'normal' wizard in society? 'Normal' as in not isolated and contained to the shadows. He grinned. It felt...nice.

"Here you are, Miss and Mr," the waitress said, pointing them to a small, but nice oak table.

"Do you want to order right away, or do you wish to wait?"

"We'll wait for a few minutes," Buffy said with a smile at the waitress, who curtseyed before hurrying away to serve another couple. Buffy and Remus sat down on their chairs.

"Well?" Buffy asked with a smile. "Still nervous aboutcoming here?"

"Wow."

Buffy grinned, then it faded as she saw Remus' dazed look disappear, and he suddenly looked uncomfortable and worried.

"Rem?"

Remus flushed embarrassedly.

"Well...I can't affordto behere, Buffy," he hissed. "I mean...just look at the place! It must cost a fortune!" He opened the menu, leading to his jaw just opened and closed like a fish. "And not even talking about the food," he muttered.

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Rem," she said quietly. "This is your birthday. This is on me. You don't have to worry about money tonight."

"But - "

" - No 'buts'," Buffy interrupted. "I want to do this for you. So what if it costs a little." Remus opened to speak again, but Buffy stopped him with a glare.

"This doesn't even begin to cover everything you're worth," Buffy continued. "You may not be able to buy me expensive things, but I don't care, okay? I don't care. You love me, and I love you, and that's all that matters." Suddenly she got a sad look in her eyes. "But if being here makes you feel uncomfortable, then I guess we can leave..."

Remus eyes widened.

"No," he said quickly. He didn't want to hurt Buffy. "No. If you want to do this for me, then do this for me."

"But if you don't want to - "

" - No," Remus interrupted. "I was a prat, and I'm sorry. I'm really happy you want to do this."

Buffy's smile slowly returned. "Thanks," she said.

Remus shook his head.

"No. Thank you."

The waitress returned.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Uhh..."

"Yes," Buffy said quickly. "We are. We would both like the most expensive dinner, please."

Remus' eyes widened and he started to open his mouth again, but a glare from Buffy stopped him.

"Right away, Miss Summers," the waitress said before hurrying off again.

"Was that necessary?" Remus hissed. Buffy just smiled sweetly.

Remus sighed.

* * *

After the meal, Buffy ordered in dessert, to Remus horror, but he smiled nonetheless. Suddenly, they were interrupted by someone calling their names.

"Remus? Buffy?"

They looked up, and met the brown eyes of Edgar Bones, a fellow Order member and a great wizard.

"Edgar!" Remus said with a smile. "How nice to see you!"

"You too!" Edgar said. "I have to say I am a little surprised to find you here - I didn't think expensive restaurants were your sort of thing?"

Remus looked uncomfortable.

"It's his birthday," Buffy put in, like it explained everything.

Edgar grinned and nodded.

"I see - well, congratulations then. And I have to say, going out sometimes is a very good thing - especially in times like these," he finished with a whisper.

Buffy nodded in agreement.

"Too right. We all need our share of fun sometimes - although I have to say both Gideon and Fabian along with James and Sirius do a tremendous job in cheering everyone up."

Edgar let out a booming laugh that echoed across the restaurants walls.

"Right you are, Blondie, right you are."

Buffy gave him a mock glare, even though she didn't mind the nickname she had gotten from Edgar after her first fight with the Order - kind of ironic, really, considering it didn't really fit her personality - being the Slayer and all, she was far from being the average blonde slash stupid girl. No offence to blondes of course.

"Anyway, my wife and I- " he gestured to the dark haired beauty beside him. " - Heidi, are out for some celebrating."

"Celebrating?" Remus asked, surprised. "What for? Have you caught any dark wizards?"

Edgar was a well-known Auror, and a darn good one too.

"Oh, I wish," he said, chuckling. "Still, this is so much better."

Heidi smiled at the couple.

"We're expecting," she said, her eyes shining.

Buffy and Remus' eyes widened.

"Really?" Buffy squealed. "That is so great! Congrats! Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

Heidi shook her head.

"No, we both want it to be a surprise...but a boy would be nice - Edgar here wants a future beater on the Hogwarts Quidditch team," she said with a playful shove at her husband.

Edgar chuckled again.

"Well, yes - is that so wrong? Still, I hope for another girl - a replica of my Heidi here would be great."

"That's right," Remus said. "You already have two children, don't you?"

Edgar nodded. "Yes, Vanessa and Rosalyn. My brother Benjamin and his wife Ophelia is also expecting - a girl, from the sound of it."

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Buffy said. "It's great with family-life even though the war is over us."

"Edgar grinned.

"It sure is. Well, Heidi and I should go find our table now - have a nice evening."

"We will," Buffy assured him, as they walked away.

"Well, that's nice," Buffy said with a smile and lifted her glass.

"Cheers for a better future without Voldymort hanging around the corner, waiting to strike - oh, grow up!" She exclaimed as she heard a nearby couple choke on their drinks.

* * *

She had never been so afraid in her entire life. When she had taken it upon herself to spy on Lucius Malfoy, she had not taken it into consideration that Voldemort might be with him. And now she was hiding in a closet, hoping to God that she wouldn't be discovered.

Dorcas Meadows was a good witch - no one could say anything else. Being a part of the original Order with a high post in the Ministry made her an important ally in the fight against the Dark Lord, as she was passing secret information about some of his plans from Ministry workers - not who everyone was loyal to the light - to Dumbledore.

She was the Ministry mole, the one the Order had inside the walls of the government. When she had imagined her life to end, it was in battle - when she could finally show what she was made of without having to risk being compromised. Not like this.

"How are the plans going, my lord?" She heard Lucius ask.

"Excellent. Absolutely excellent." Voldemort chuckled evilly. "The old fool has no idea of his Order being infiltrated this very moment."

Dorcas eyes widened. A spy? They had a spy in the Order? Never had she wished making it out alive more than in this very moment - Dumbledore had to know. She leaned a little closer to the closet opening, peering through the keyhole, hoping to catch sight of anything that would help her figure out exactly who the spy was.

"And the best thing is," Lucius mused. "Is that they will suspect the totally wrong person." He chuckled. "I feel almost sorry for the werewolf," he said. "Before this is all over, he will be so alone - so isolated - without any friends left - all while the true spy is prancing around in broad daylight."

Dorcas had to stifle a gasp. They planned on framing Remus? She had to admit that when Dumbledore let him join the Order, she had been a bit skeptical, but the young man had proved himself worthy more than once - and he did not deserve being accused of something he was not guilty off - especially not if the real traitor went free! She had to get out of here.

"Yes...yes..." Voldemort chuckled evilly. "Yes...too bad he turned our offer down," he said. "If he had accepted he could have had a much better destiny than the one he now is moving towards."

Remus had been offered to join Voldemort? And he had turned them down? Dorcas felt herself immensely proud over her fellow Order-member, and she hoped more than ever to escape so she could tell Dumbledore.

"...Instead," Voldemort chuckled again. "He is going towards the same end as everyone else...like Dorcas Meadows for example."

Dorcas froze.

"Say, why don't you come out of that closet, hmm?"

_'Shit.'_ That was the last thing Dorcas thought, before the closet was thrown open, and she was dragged towards Voldemort's feet.

"So you are the little spy in the Ministry." The Dark Lord smiled, his red eyes glimmering. "See what being on the wrong side leads to...only death." He lifted his wand, and Dorcas closed her eyes. Her wand was left in the closet. How ironic. She would not be going out in battle, like she wished. She would just be killed in cold blood just because of her own stupidity...hiding in a closet with Voldemort in the room. How idiotic could a person get?

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Then she knew no more.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, alright I know, I suck for making you wait this long - almost an entire month- I'm truly sorry! But, real life came in the way once again - I don't really have another excuse than that. Anyway, please REVIEW lots, and I'll do my best to get the chapter up...a lot faster! 

/Ida

* * *


	13. I need to feel

**Red Horizon**

Chapter 13 – I need to feel.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and after the marauders last year at Hogwarts. Sequel to "Out of the Blue."

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After Graduation, Buffy's life takes another turn once again. She finds herself being thrown into war against Voldemort along with her friends, and not everyone will make it out alive...and not everyone is loyal to the light. But who is a friend and who is an enemy? Who can you trust in a time of darkness?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/Eliza

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta -** CharmedChick

* * *

The Order was no longer what it once was. From being a close-knit group with a common goal to a group that had been ripped apart by mistrust of other members. 

Everyone thought the same thing, but no one expressed the thought out loud. They had a spy. They had suspected it for a long time - ever since the mission that had proved to be a trap. Maybe since before that - maybe ever since Marlene McKinnon's death.

Nobody thought her death had just been a coincidence anymore. Not since Caradoc had disappeared. Not since Dorcas Meadows had been found dead at the Hogwart's gates, a message strapped to her cold body. A message from Voldemort himself, congratulating Dumbledore on being so good at keeping his Order out of danger. It was a mockery. Practically telling Dumbledore straight out that Voldemort knew exactly who followed the Headmaster. And that he planned to kill them all, one by one.

The Order was no longer safe, no longer secret. And everyone in it wondered just who the traitor was. No one could even say hello without an icy-cold slipping through their voices. What if the spy was standing right beside them in this very moment?

That was what Sirius Black was thinking as he, Eliza, James, Lily, Peter, Buffy and Remus were gathered at Remus' place. They all stood quite far away from each other - even among the closest of friends the mistrust rested.

"So..." James broke the silence. "Why did you want to talk to us, Remus?"

"Actually it was me," Buffy said. "I thought that...well, we need to talk. About the spy." Her eyes flew over the marauders, and her look lingered a little longer on Peter. But he stood impassive, leaning against the windowsill. A flicker of doubt passed through Buffy's mind. What if she was wrong? What if the spy wasn't Peter? What if it was someone else?

"What about him?" Sirius said. "We all know who it is."

Lily blinked.

"We do?" She asked. "I didn't even know we knew what gender the spy has?"

Sirius snorted.

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it?" He felt bad, actually. For believing this about his friend. Still...facts was facts.

"It is?" James asked stupidly.

"Everyone knows, James," Sirius said. "Everyone in the Order - Hell, even Dumbledore does, and then it can't be wrong."

Remus frowned.

"Well, then who is it?"

Sirius turned to Remus, and he actually laughed.

"Remus, don't play stupid!" He said. "We all know it's you!"

Remus froze. Buffy froze. James froze. Lily froze. Eliza froze. Peter grinned - not visibly of course. The plan was working perfect.

"What?" Remus croaked. "Me?"

Sirius shook his head.

"I didn't want to believe it at first. But it's obvious now." Suddenly, he had taken two steps forwards, and his wand was pointed at Remus' throat.

"Sirius!" Buffy exclaimed. "Put the wand down!"

"No." Sirius shook his head. "You need to know just exactly who your boyfriend is." He raised one his eyebrows. "Did you know, Buffy, that Voldemort is recruiting werewolves? James and I heard it at the academy, didn't we, James?"

James looked uncomfortable.

"Well...yes, but - "

" - But what?" Sirius said. "Remus is a werewolf. Voldemort is recruiting them."

"That doesn't mean Remus would join him!" Buffy protested.

"No? Well, if you got a promise of freedom and everything you wish for - like acceptance - wouldn't you fall for it?"

Buffy's eyes narrowed. "No. And Remus wouldn't either."

"You have an awful lot of faith in your boyfriend," Sirius said. "But we all know all the werewolves already have joined Voldemort. Didn't you hear about the attack in Bristol? All the victims throats slit - their bodies a bloody mess - intestines all over."

Lily looked slightly green.

"Don't tell me that wasn't a werewolf attack," Sirius finished.

"I'm not!" Buffy said. "But it doesn't mean Remus had anything to do with it!" She gave Sirius a look full of loathing.

"And here I thought friends stood up for each other - that you were past prejudices like that!"

Sirius turned his anger to Buffy.

"Yeah - you're right. Friends stand up for each other. Maybe it's you who's the traitor."

Buffy gasped.

"Maybe it's you who has turned Remus' head around - before you arrived, we knew exactly where we had each other."

"Sirius that's enough!" James snapped. "We aren't getting anywhere! You can't just go accuse your friends of being traitors!" He took a deep breath. "The werewolves are joining Voldemort, yes. That does not mean Remus is one of them. Buffy is right - the only thing you're building this on is prejudices, and until you have more 'proof' than this, I suggest you go home, think over what you just said and what you sounded like, and get some sleep."

Sirius glared at James. "I'm going to the bathroom," he hissed and stalked off. As he was out of the room, Remus opened his mouth to speak.

"James, I - "

" - Don't thank me, Remus," James said tiredly, holding up his hand. "I'm not saying I believe you - "

Buffy gasped.

" - But I do like to think that I at least try to have proof before I go accusing someone of being the spy. Sirius' reasons were prejudiced ones, and that was wrong, but I simply don't know what to believe anymore. The truth is, the traitor could be anyone."

Remus nodded slowly.

"I understand. Still...thanks."

James returned the nod.

"You're welcome. Just so you know...I don't want to believe anyone in this house right now is the spy - not you, not anyone - but if so should be the case..." He trailed of and shook his head. "...I don't know what I would do."

With that, he left, Lily behind him. Seconds later, Peter left too, saying he needed to think, when in fact, he wanted to go home so he could laugh out loud.

After minutes of uncomfortable silence, Eliza spoke.

"I'm not saying I agree with Sirius, so don't chop my head of, Buffy...but maybe the spy is Remus, maybe the spy is someone else - I don't know. But until I do know, I will be suspecting everyone." She smiled wryly and started to walk towards the exit. "Still, I like to think myself above prejudices by now."

* * *

Sirius sat leaning towards the locked toilet-door, breathing heavily through his nose. James was right - it was wrong of him to accuse Remus when he didn't have more proof than prejudices. What his best friend didn't know, though, was that he did. He just didn't want to mention it, because he didn't want to see the marauders falling apart forever. But most of all, he didn't want to accept it. Accept that his closest friend, after James, had turned his back on them - had turned his back on the light.

But he had proof, right here, clear as day...white on black. He put his hand down his pocket, and pulled up a black letter. He had found it earlier that day, in Remus' study. He had been the first to arrive to this 'meeting' and so had been checking through some library books. Suddenly, he had gotten sight of a tattered brown copy of _'How To Defend Yourself Against Dark Creatures'_. Not a book Sirius would usually read, but something about it had called his attention. As he opened it, he had seen it. The letter. Lying inside the book cover, the dark mark placed on it.

He sighed and opened the letter again. The letter that had turned his entire world up and down. The letter that had made him loose all kinds of trust towards his supposed 'friend'.

_'How could you do this, Moony?'_

Sirius let a tear fall down his face as he read the letter once more.

_'Lupin._

_I am most pleased of managing to pull your little stunt of - I did not think you had it in you._

_Especially not considering who your friends are...or used to be. I am looking forward to our next t-session. I still remember the girl's scream in my ears - you are most violent, my friend._

_I cannot seem to wait for the next full moon - Bristol will not know what hit them._

_SS.'_

The letter's date was two weeks ago. Sirius took a deep breath. He wasn't an idiot. He knew very well what t-session meant - all the times Caradoc had mentioned them, looking sick as he did. Torture-sessions. And then there was the mention of the Bristol-attack, which had taken place just a week ago. This letter told him straight out it was a werewolf attack - a planned one - and Remus had taken part in it. And the letter had been signed SS. Severus Snape. Their arch-nemesis ever since school. The one who knew more dark spells in first year than all the seventh-years combined. The one who practically screamed 'Death Eater' miles away.

And Remus himself was also something of a Dark Arts expert. An Outstanding in his NEWT:s and OWL:s. And he was studying it right now, to be come a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Sirius snorted. Not bloody likely. He was probably only using it as an excuse to look up dark spells - not ways to defend people against it.

Now when he thought about it, Remus had never participated in pranking Snape as much as James and Sirius had. He hadn't seemed to enjoy, and had even told the two of them off a couple of times. Was this why? How long exactly had Remus and Snape been friends behind their backs? How long had Remus been betraying them?

Maybe Remus had even joined in the attack of the werewolf's own parents. After all, he had been found at the crime-scene, coming home and 'finding them like that'. Maybe it had all been planned out. Maybe Buffy was a traitor too - after all, she did defend Remus all the time... and they didn't really know her that well. Except that she was a Slayer, supposed to fight for the light. But she had a lot of power - and power corrupts. Maybe Buffy was actually dark.

The more he thought about it, the more his head hurt. With a sigh, he shoved down the letter in his back pocket, hoping to forget about it. He knew he should go to Dumbledore...but he couldn't. Why, he didn't know. Maybe he just wasn't strong enough. Maybe he was trying to cling desperately to a thin line that said it was all a misunderstanding. That Remus was not a traitor.

He opened the bathroom door, and stepped out. As he walked pass Remus and Buffy, he saw Remus smile uncertainly. As if he was waiting or hoping for an apology. Sirius ignored him completely, and almost started to laugh hysterically as he opened the door and stepped out of the house. One thing was for sure. Remus was a good actor.

* * *

Ten days later, James and Lily Potter was at home, in their cottage, sitting by the fire and staring into the flames. The date was October 31, 1979.

"Remember last Halloween?" James asked quietly.

"How could I ever forget? Lily answered. "It was the night your parents died."

James sighed.

"Yeah...but somehow, last Halloween was better than this. I mean, don't get me wrong," he added as he saw Lily's surprised look. "I didn't want my parents to die, and it still hurts to think about it...but...we had our friends. We had a great time before Dumbledore knocked on the door remember? You, me, Sirius, Eliza, Buffy, Remus - together. No mistrust."

Lily nodded in understanding. She knew what he meant exactly. Last Halloween may not have been great. But they had all been friends. Not split up like this, with Peter taking care of his ill mother, Buffy and Remus in Remus' cottage and Sirius and Eliza in Sirius' apartment.

"I know...I miss those times," she said wistfully before snorting. "We sound like an old married couple, looking back on your life and waiting for death to knock on the door and say 'surprise'!"

James smiled.

"But we are - a married couple, I mean."

"But we aren't old," Lily countered. "We're nineteen. We shouldn't have to worry about war and betrayal - we shouldn't feel like this. I feel old, James - I can't help it. It feels like I've seen more death and sorrow the last twenty-two months than I will in a lifetime."

"I know, Lils. I know."

Lily snuggled up against James, and he placed his arm around her, pulling her closer.

"Let's not think about the war tonight, hmm?" He said. "Let's just think about you and me for a while."

Lily smiled sadly.

"I think I like that idea."

James placed a kiss on Lily's forehead and she closed her eyes.

"James?" She asked.

"Mhmm?"

"Hold me."

James gave her a fond look. "I am," he said.

"I mean, hold me closer." Lily opened her eyes again. "I need you tonight. I need to feel that there are some things in this word that war cannot take away from us."

James looked down in Lily's green eyes, the flames from the fire and passion burning inside of them, and he smiled.

"I promise you, Lils, war cannot take away the love we feel for each other."

He kissed her slowly, passionately, pouring all his heart into that one kiss, before slowly pulling of her sweater. No more words were spoken that night.

* * *

**A/N:** Heh. I think you can all guess what happens during that special Halloween night. Yes, that's right - HARRY-KINS IS ON HIS WAY! -Sweatdrops- Never mind. Anyway, happy lateChristmas - next chap will be up by the new years!

/Ida

* * *


	14. There is a Heaven

**Red Horizon**

Chapter 14 – There is a Heaven.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and after the marauders last year at Hogwarts. Sequel to "Out of the Blue."

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After Graduation, Buffy's life takes another turn once again. She finds herself being thrown into war against Voldemort along with her friends, and not everyone will make it out alive...and not everyone is loyal to the light. But who is a friend and who is an enemy? Who can you trust in a time of darkness?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/Eliza

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta -** CharmedChick

* * *

Sirius grinned widely as he blew out the nineteen candles in one breath and cut out a big piece of the overly large cake, before putting it on his plate. As he lifted his fork, however, his smile faded.

"Happy birthday to me," he muttered to himself, looking around in the empty kitchen...well, empty from everything except dishes in need of washing. He had never felt more alone in his entire life. Buffy refused to talk to him, and Remus was 'hurt' and therefore stayed away - even Lily and James had seemed distant.

When he had mentioned (not so) casually it was his birthday soon during his and James' latest class in the Academy, the messy-haired male had mumbled something about being busy. As for Eliza...she was apparently busy as well with the MLE Squad - she had mentioned something about coming along for her first real mission, before quickly cutting off the floo-call. When this happened, Sirius had been so desperate he called Wormtail - who apparently was ill - again.

It wasn't fair, he thought. That he would be shunned only because he told his friends the truth about Remus. With a cry of rage he lifted his plate, and sent it flying, splashing bits of cake and cream across the wall. Inside, he was boiling with anger, and he cursed the werewolf over and over again in his mind, hoping he would fall down dead.

* * *

"Remus, what do you think of this?" Buffy said, as she held up a dress for Remus. "Do you think I would look good in it?"

The robe was black, strapless and really short. Normally, Remus' eyes would have grown wide as saucers and he would have started to blush furiously, but today, he barely acknowledged it at all.

"Uh-hu," he muttered as he stared out of the muggle window and out to the street below. Buffy sighed as she hung back the dress. Ever since Sirius had accused him of being the spy, her boyfriend had been distant - trying to cut himself off from her and everyone. As if that wasn't enough, the Order did seem to suspect Remus as well, even if no one said anything. They didn't need to, Buffy knew.

Both she and Remus had heightened senses, and therefore they picked up things others didn't: Whispers, fingers pointing, and an air of disgust, distrust and uneasiness around him. Even Dumbledore seemed to be staring at Remus over his half-moon glasses more and more often; behind his back, of course - although Remus and Buffy always noticed when.

"Rem? Why don't we go back to Diagon Alley?"

Remus just shrugged and Buffy sighed again. It was as if her boyfriend didn't give a damn about anything anymore. He went around, staring straight ahead, trying to ignore the world around him, as he tried to act like the whispers behind his back didn't bother him, but Buffy knew this was not the case.

Remus had been shunned all his life, and then he'd met James, Sirius and Peter. That's when the best time of his life started, and then Buffy, Lily and Eliza had entered his life as well. For the first time, he felt needed, appreciated; loved, even...and then this happened. Remus was shunned again - even his 'supposed' friends had started to keep a distance, even if they tried to be subtle about it. All because of a rumor that Buffy was sure was false, and he crept back into the shell he'd been in before Hogwarts, always looking as if his dog just died.

"I'll take that as a yes then," Buffy mumbled quietly.

* * *

As they entered Flourish and Blotts (Buffy was hoping the dusty books would cheer Remus up), they suddenly got sight of a familiar person.

"Micha!" Buffy called happily. The brown-haired beauty spun around, and a grin let up her soft features.

"Buffy!" Michaela Duncan, ex-chaser for the Gryffindor team and member of the graduation class of 1978 (the same as the marauders) said. "Hi! Well, this wasn't yesterday! And Remus too! It's been what? A year since we saw each other last!"

"Too long," Buffy said, laughing. Even Remus managed a smile.

"Hi," he said quietly.

"So what's up with you nowadays, Micha?" Buffy said, linking an arm around her former classmate's, leading her to a quieter place in the shop, Remus following. "Still playing Quidditch?"

Michaela sighed. "Oh, I wish. I miss Quidditch..." She got a wistful expression on her face, before shaking out of her stupor. "Still, my life isn't too bad. I'm working in a small shop in Ireland - not far from where I live, there is this wicked wizarding village by the way - and so I'm not over here very often - they have practically everything."

"Sounds great!" Buffy said enthusiastically. "So why are you here today then?"

Michaela blushed. Buffy was surprised - she had never seen her former classmate ever blush.

"Well...you know all these rumors about me and Nick being together?"

Buffy nodded. The rumors circling around the Gryffindor chaser and Nick Vandom, the Gryffindor beater had always been a hot subject - especially when Sirius commentatedthe games - in other words - all the time.

"They were true," Michaela admitted. "I'm going to meet him later in the Leaky Cauldron - to plan our wedding."

Buffy's and Remus' jaws dropped. Finally, Buffy regained her composure and she squealed happily.

"That is so great! Promise me we've got a wedding invitation?"

Michaela threw her head back and laughed.

"Of course! We'll invite all our Hogwarts friends." She winked. "You're the first outside our families to know, so I promise to try and talk Nick into giving you a place in the front row."

Buffy grinned.

"Thanks!" She said. Things were looking up - meeting Michaela had even made Remus happier. "I'll hold you to that."

"Say you want to come and say hello to Nick?" Michaela asked. "I'm sure he'll be really happy to see you?"

"Oh, we'd love to, really, but we're a bit in a hurry," Buffy said regrettably. There was an Order meeting really soon, and even though neither Buffy nor Remus looked forward to it, they had to go.

"Maybe we can catch up later tonight?" The Slayer offered. This time, it was Michaela's turn to shake her head.

"I'm sorry, I can't - I'm meeting some friends from muggle-school later - I'm going to tell them about the wedding. But I'll owl you, 'kay? Do you live together?" She asked, looking from Buffy to Remus. Buffy grinned behind her hand as she saw a blush slowly creep onto Remus' cheeks. That was more like it. Finally - he seemed to be back to normal!

"No. Not yet at least," Buffy said, winking, making Michaela laugh.

"But you're still together?" At Buffy's affirmative nod, she smiled. "Great! Well..." She took up a parchment and a muggle-pen from her pocket and scribbled something down before giving the note to Remus.

"That's my address. Why don't you floo me tomorrow and we might be able to meet up?" Without waiting for an answer, she spun on her heel towards the cashier, waving goodbye with the books she held in her hand. Buffy saw one of the titles was _'So you're getting married? Keep your future husband away from the bridesmaid!' _and she had to hold back a snicker. It faded though as she saw Remus had paled. When she turned towards where Remus was looking, she realized why. An Order-member, Elphias Doge, was watching them silently.

Without a word, Remus turned around, walking towards the exit with quick steps, the note from Michaela crushed tightly in his hand.

* * *

Remus entered his home with a sigh and threw himself down in the sofa, turning on the television with a lazy flick of his wand. The Order meeting had gone as suspected - Dumbledore had talked, Remus had been watched - he had ignored. Not a big surprise there. He was glad to be home. He seriously considered apparating over to Buffy's, but when he realized Eliza would probably be there he quickly changed his mind.

Suddenly, the fireplace flared and Remus hurried over. Sirius' head was in the fire.

"Sirius," he said stiffly, until he realized how serious (no pun intended) his friend looked.

"There's been an attack," the dark-haired male said gravely. "The Order is having an emergency meeting at Hogwarts now - Dumbledore told me to contact you." Then, the fire flared again, and Sirius' head was gone.

Remus quickly grabbed some floo-powder and threw it into the fire.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" He called loudly after he stepped in, and he disappeared.

* * *

As he stumbled out of the fireplace, he was met by grave looks. Remus saw Buffy give him a smile from where she was standing near the door, and he quickly made his way over to her.

"What's going on?" Remus asked.

"There's been an attack," Dumbledore said tiredly. "In a muggle-area." The Headmaster looked several years older than usual, his eyes free from any sort of twinkle. "It is in times like these I wish I had a spy..." He muttered.

"Where?" Lily asked.

"Near Chelsea...several homes were attacked at once, mercilessly. When the Aurors arrived, it was too late. No one made it out alive. In total, fifty-three muggles lost their lives."

The silence was deafening.

"Not only muggles were lost," Dumbledore finally said, breaking the silence. "A witch, who graduated from Hogwarts at the same time as you," he said, looking at the marauders, Lily, Buffy and Eliza, "died as well. She was visiting some friends of hers."

Remus and Buffy felt a sudden cold grow in their stomachs.

"I'm afraid you knew her rather well," Dumbledore continued. "It was Michaela Duncan, former Gryffindor Chaser on your team, James. A classmate of all of you."

James gulped, and Lily gasped. Sirius stood unmoving, like a statue, in a corner. Peter wasn't present at all.

Buffy closed her eyes. This couldn't be happening...they had talked to her as late as before lunch! She couldn't be gone...

"Someone needs to contact Nick," she heard herself mutter, and everyone turned their attention to her.

"What?" Eliza said weakly. "Nick? Nick Vandom?"

Buffy nodded. "They were engaged...Remus and I talked to Micha today...earlier..." Her voice broke.

"That's right," Elphias Doge said with his wheezy voice. "I saw you in Flourish and Blotts, talking to a brown-haired girl - that was her?"

Buffy nodded. "Yeah..."

"You don't think it's odd," Sirius suddenly spoke up, voice icy. "That someone Remus and Buffy talked to only hours before, suddenly ends up dead?"

Silence. It was the first time someone had openly expressed their suspicions about Remus in front of the entire Order - no one was surprised. But they didn't think Sirius Black would be the one to do it.

"Black's got a point," Mad-Eye said gruffly. "What do you have to say for yourself, boy?"

Remus had frozen on the spot. He should have seen this coming.

"Hey!" Buffy said, eyes narrowed. "Back off! I was with him all the time!"

Mad-Eye grumped. "Then you're under suspicion too! CONSTANT VIGILANCE! That's what I've always said."

"She did leave them a note of some kind," Elphias said. "What was it? An address of where she was going to be tonight?"

Without a word, Remus picked up the note from his pocket, leaving it to Dumbledore.

"This is an address in Ireland - not Chelsea," he said. "Miss Duncan's real address."

"It might be charmed," Mad-Eye said. "Never trust your eye! Or eyes, if you've got two of 'em."

Dumbledore muttered several words under his breath, pointing his wand over the parchment.

"It's real," he finally announced.

"How do we know that's the note Michaela left him?" Sirius said harshly. "It might be false."

This time, McGonagall spoke up. "I recognize the hand-writing - it is definitely Duncan's." Everyone in the room was surprised to see tears in the Head of House's eyes, as she muttered something about 'great chaser, great talent.'

"Well, we can't know what they were talking about," Moody said. "She might have said something - a memory of the scene viewed in your pensive might clear up any confusions - "

"HEY!" Buffy screamed, startling the room's occupants. "Back off." She slapped Remus hand away - he had already raised his wand to his temple to extract his memory.

"You simply can't trust our word, can you?" She shook her head. "You pretend to be all goody-two-shoes. We have told you everything we know, and the mere fact that Remus is actually willing to extract his memories should be enough to convince you - "

" - Memories can be edited," Moody grumped.

Buffy's eyes narrowed.

"Let me tell you something. Remus is a werewolf. A werewolf. A fact you people all too much love to remind him of. And since you are all supposed to know so much, you should know that a werewolf's memories cannot be altered because the mind is so complex. Erased, yes, changed, or replaced, no. There is no way in Hell that has happened."

With that, she grabbed Remus hand, and kicked the office-door open, ignoring McGonagall's cries of that students could hear the tumult, before leaving, dragging Remus along with her.

* * *

"Nick? Are you...all right?" Lily asked hesitantly, although inwardly she was wincing. Of course he wasn't all right. His fiancé was dead...murdered. He, who would be married with the woman he loved, going towards the happiest times in his life...it had all changed.

Nick Vandom was gripping his wand tightly as he looked down on the coffin, lying in a hole in the ground, flowers and dirt covering it.

"It's all wrong," he muttered. "So wrong. She shouldn't have died."

Lily, James, Remus, Buffy, Sirius and Eliza watched him silently. (Peter was suffering from a fever) They had all put away their differences for today, so they could support their friend in his mourning. Still, Sirius was clearly watchful around Remus, and the werewolf had heard him ask James why he'd bothered to come at all.

Suddenly, a loud sound broke them out of their daze, and they stared at Nick in shock. He had broken his wand in two, and had thrown down the pieces on the coffin.

"Nick?" Sirius asked, frowning. "What are you doing?"

"It's all wrong," Nick said again. "This world. So much war, and pain, and suffering. It stole her from me. Took her light away. A world like that...I don't want to live in it. Bathing in its dirt. Magic - it's all stupid. I never should have come to Hogwarts. When I found out I was a wizard...I should have ignored it. If I'd never have come here...I never would have met her...and I'd never have lost her."

He sank down to the ground, tears streaming down his face.

"It's not worth it!" He screamed, and turned around to look at the six friends, standing there, not knowing what to say.

Suddenly, Nick got up, and shrugged off his black, dirty robe, to reveal muggle-clothes underneath it.

"You may think I'm weak for doing this," he said silently. "But I can't stand it. Being in this world without her. It's wrong."

"What are you going to do?" Eliza asked, quietly.

Nick slowly walked away from them.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He said. "I'm turning my back on it. All of it. From now on, consider me a muggle - because as far as I'm concerned, I'm not a wizard anymore."

Several meters away, he stopped, but without turning around.

"I'm leaving. Not just the wizarding world, but England also. My flight to Italy leaves tonight. Don't come to wave me off...please."

With that, he left, never to be seen or heard from again.

* * *

"It's horrible," Buffy croaked. She was home at Remus place, several hours after the funeral, and they were slouching in the sofa, watching the TV-screen, even though they couldn't for the world understand what it was showing.

"Poor Nick. It must be horrible for him," Remus said silently, stroking Buffy's hair. "If I lost you...I don't know what I'd do. Maybe the same thing as he did, who knows?"

"Sometimes, I'm think of leaving too," Buffy said. "Ignore this whole wand and magic thing, leave the country, leave the magic, and leave the chance of ever going back to my world. Start anew. Just me and the slaying." She turned her head up to look at Remus. "And you, if you'd come with me."

Remus smiled. "Of course. Nick's right. The wizarding world...it's not much to cheer for anymore. With Voldemort, being accused of betraying them - I mean, who would give a damn if we left?"

Buffy smiled. "Still, I can't walk away. I don't know if it is because I'm too weak, or because I'm not." She glanced at the screen, which was showing a female, cutting a potato in two, smiling brightly.

"I wish life would be just as easy as cutting a potato," she sighed. "Living like a muggle, with no knowledge of anything supernatural."

Suddenly, the TV-screen flickered and the female with the potato disappeared, and a male broadcaster took her place, looking grave.

_"We are interrupting this cooking show with shocking news," the announcer said. "A few minutes ago, a flight that was leaving from London, destination Italy, mysteriously crashed in the middle of the ocean, leaving no survivors. Experts everywhere are at loss for what exactly caused this horrible accident..."_

"Oh my God...Nick," Buffy murmured.

Remus could only stare at the screen dumbly. "I guess he didn't make it to Italy..." he finally muttered. "Merlin...this is all so wrong."

Buffy closed her eyes and let a tear fall. "At least they're together now...he and Micha. They didn't need to be without each other for long..."

Remus sighed. "If there is a Heaven, I'm sure that's where they are. Probably being much happier than they ever were in life."

Buffy snuggled closer to Remus, wetting down his shirt. "I'm glad I have you, Rem," she said, voice muffled. "You always know exactly what to say to make me feel better."

"That's what I'm here for," Remus said quietly. "To make you happy."

"Promise you'll never leave me?"

Remus put his arms around her, pulling her even closer. "Never ever. I'll always be here for you. I promise."

* * *

**A/N:** Happy new years everyone! I know some of you wants a happy chapter, and the next one is, though I should once again warn you to not expect them too often. This is not - I repeat - NOT - the happy-go-lucky story the first part was. This is about war, and so there will be deaths (some of which will most likely upset you a lot) and angst and not many happy times. I doubt it was many of them in "reality" so to speak. Anyway, the following five chapters or so will contain more interaction between the main couples, even though there will still be angst (and probably deaths). Please, REVIEW (itworks so good asextra birthday presents to me) and I'll try to have next chap up just asquick as this one.

/Ida

* * *


	15. Time of love and friendship

**Red Horizon**

Chapter 15 – Time of love and friendship.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and after the marauders last year at Hogwarts. Sequel to "Out of the Blue."

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After Graduation, Buffy's life takes another turn once again. She finds herself being thrown into war against Voldemort along with her friends, and not everyone will make it out alive...and not everyone is loyal to the light. But who is a friend and who is an enemy? Who can you trust in a time of darkness?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/Eliza

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta -** CharmedChick

* * *

"Happy Christmas," Buffy said, giving Remus a kiss as he entered her apartment. Eliza was over at Sirius', and James and Lily in their cottage. Peter had said he'd celebrate with his mum.

Remus sighed. Things had truly changed...the marauders really felt split up now.

"Happy Christmas," he muttered, although it was far from it. After Nick's and Michaela's deaths, everyone had been down, but slowly, things had gone back to normal. But soon, another shock was thrown in their faces when Lily got the message that Kate Michaels, her friend from muggle-school and one of the bridesmaids on her wedding, had been killed on a walk to the supermarket. No one was safe anymore - not wizards, not witches and not muggles. Things were turning darker.

"You've bought me a present?" Buffy wondered and Remus smiled.

"Of course."

Buffy grinned.

"Good. I've been cooking - " She saw Remus wince, and she rolled her eyes.

"I know that you all think my cooking's bad - you don't have to say anything to let me know that - "

Remus gave her a sheepish look, which she returned with a grin.

" - But I've been practicing. I'm getting better."

Remus just nodded dubiously, and Buffy smacked him lightly.

"It may not be a dinner for kings and queens, but I'd say it's good enough for us - it's pasta!"

Remus blinked. "Pasta? Our Christmas dinner is pasta?"

"Yeah," Buffy said, mistaking Remus' confusion for something else. "It's easier than it looks. You just boil some water, throw in some spaghetti or whatever and then let it cook for a few minutes before pouring out the water and mix it with a bought sauce. Piece of cake."

Remus just nodded.

"That's...great."_ 'Pasta. She can make pasta. Truly...extraordinary.'_

Buffy skipped before him into the kitchen, and Remus grinned. He still loved her, terrible cook or not.

* * *

"Sirius?" Eliza asked, as she saw him picking in his food. Normally, he would have had been chewing for all he was worth. "Are you all right?"

Sirius sighed and put down the fork.

"No, not really. I just...I hate being at odds with Moony," he muttered.

Eliza gave him a sympathetic look.

"I know. Feels lonely, doesn't it?" She paused for a few second before continuing. "Siri - what is the true reason for you suspecting Remus?"

Sirius shook his head. "I-I don't want to talk about it." A picture of the black letter flashed before his eyes. "It's...it's...maybe I imagined the whole thing..."

'...had it in you...'

"Imagined it? Imagined what?"

'...looking forward to our next t-session...'

"Nothing."

'...girl's scream...'

"Sirius?"

'...most violent...'

"Sirius, talk to me."

'...my friend...'

"Sirius!"

'...full moon - Bristol...'

"SIRIUS!"

"Huh?" Sirius looked up, and Eliza sighed.

"You're not feeling well, Sirius, this...fight with Remus is tearing you apart. Whatever it is you know about Remus, go to Dumbledore. Please."

Sirius shook his head.

"No. I can't."

"Why?" Eliza probed.

"Because that would mean accepting it as true," Sirius muttered.

Eliza was silent for several moments before speaking up again.

"I don't know what you know about Remus, but whatever it is, it's clearly eating you up inside. So you don't want to talk to Dumbledore, fine. But then talk to Remus - confront him."

Sirius stared at her like she was crazy.

"No way!" He said. "He'll play all...innocent and clueless and I'll start to doubt myself - "

" - Which, you clearly already are," Eliza interrupted. "But you have to talk to him. Clear the air. You may not have noticed, but your mistrust of him is affecting everyone. Don't you see? We're all divided in different camps. You and I in one, Buffy and Remus in the other, and Peter and Lily and James are somewhere in between. We can't go on like this. Suspect Remus all you want, but can you be a little...subtle about it?"

"Subtle?" Sirius asked, confused.

"Yeah. Subtle," Eliza said, crossing her arms. "Until you are ready to share what you know, keep your suspicions to yourself. Blaming Remus out loud in front of everyone without any true reason is not the way to do it. You're grasping at straws. And hurting us in the process - hurting me," she finished softly, uncrossing her arms and looking down at her lap.

Sirius suddenly looked really guilty.

"So...talk to him. Ask for forgiveness - "

Sirius opened his mouth to protest, but Eliza held up a hand to stop him.

"Sirius - it's Christmas. Keep suspecting Remus in private if you want, but please, don't mention it to us anymore. Not until you've got something better than prejudices to 'prove' it. Please."

Sirius sighed.

"Fine. I'll try to act...normal, or whatever around him."

Eliza grinned.

"Good! Let's go."

Sirius' head shot up. "What? You mean like...now?"

"No time like the present," Eliza quipped.

* * *

"James," Lily said. "We need to talk."

James looked up from the Daily Prophet he was reading, giving Lily a worried look.

"Lils, hon, is something wrong."

"Well..." Lily said, clearly uncomfortable. "It depends on how you see it. I mean...nothing's wrong, but...it might not be a such a good thing...I mean, thinking about the war and all."

James smiled slightly.

"So enlighten me, then."

Lily took a deep breath.

"We'rehavingababy," she burbled out. James dropped the newspaper.

"Come again?" He asked dumbly, wheels spinning in his head.

"I'm pregnant," Lily said, calmer this time. "Second month."

James jaw had dropped. "You're...you're...pregnant?" He finally squeaked out.

"Uh-hu," Lily mumbled. "It happened on Halloween."

"Uh...how?"

Lily raised an eyebrow, and James hastily shook his head.

"Nono, I mean...I know how, I just meant...how long have you known?"

Lily sighed.

"Well...I started to suspect something a few weeks ago, when I didn't have my period...and then, two weeks ago, I started to throw up in the mornings. So I asked Poppy take a look at me, and she told me my suspicions were right - I was pregnant. I was just...waiting for the right time to tell you. You're not mad?" She asked hesitantly, as James didn't say anything.

"James?"

Suddenly, James jumped up, and he started to scream of happiness, a wide grin on his face as he jumped around the room, skipping around like something akin to a male ballerina...a very bad male ballerina. When he finally calmed down and stopped, Lily was surprised to see tears in his eyes.

"It's true?" He asked hoarsely. "We're having a baby?"

Lily nodded, smiling slightly. James grinned again, and he grabbed Lily's hands.

"Lils...I know we're rather young, and I guess that when you said the pregnancy was a bad thing, you were thinking about the war, right? That it might be unfair and wrong to bring a baby into times like these?"

Lily nodded hesitantly.

"Then believe me when I say that I don't care," James breathed. "I really, really want this baby, and I promise to love it with my soul and to protect it with my life if I have to. We can do this, Lils - we'll be great parents...but the final decision is up to you," he finished. "If you feel that you don't want this baby, we won't - we have our whole lives in front of us to give birth to lots and lots of kids - I will support you and love you and cherish you no matter what. I love you unconditionally, Lils. Lils?"

Lily was crying - silent tears were streaming down her face.

"Did I say something wrong?" James asked, feeling his mood sink lower and lower.

"Something...hic...wrong?" Lily got out. "No! Nothing's...hic...wrong!" She threw her arms around her husband, who hesitantly hugged her back, thoroughly confused.

"I love you," Lily mumbled. "So much." She smiled through her tears. "I want this baby too - I was worried you wouldn't."

James just grinned stupidly, too happy to say anything and kissed her on the top of her head.

"I've never been more happy in my entire life," Lily said quietly.

"Me neither," James croaked, drying his and Lily's eyes on his sleeve. "When are we...going to tell the others?"

"How about now?" Lily suggested. "I know Remus and Buffy are at their place - why don't we go to them first? I don't care if Sirius is mad at them - they should know. We can tell Sirius later. He and Eliza are probably busy in their bedroom anyway."

James laughed.

"You took the words out of my mouth."

* * *

Remus and Buffy looked up, surprised, as the fireplace flared and Eliza stepped out, brushing of some soot. Seconds later, it flared again, and Sirius stepped out, doing the same.

Remus stared at him stiffly, and Sirius stared just as stiffly back.

"Umm...Merry Christmas," Eliza said. "Buffy, why don't you and I go into your bedroom for awhile, huh?" She said, giving Buffy a pointed look. The blonde Slayer immediately got the hidden message, and followed Eliza quickly, but not before she had given Remus a kiss on the cheek and a glare in Sirius' direction, making the dog-animagus squirm a little. After the two friends had left, Sirius and Remus were still standing on the same spot, staring stoutly on each other, both waiting for the other to take the first step. Finally, Remus broke the silence.

"So...what are you doing here?" He asked, crossing his arms. Sirius looked uncomfortable.

"Uh...yeah...the thing is...uhmm..."

"I'm waiting," Remus said impatiently and Sirius flushed angrily.

"Look, I came here to apologize, all right? So you can drop the - "

" - Did Eliza put you up to this?" Remus asked calmly.

Sirius flushed again, and Remus felt an odd satisfaction at seeing his 'friend' so completely at loss for what to do.

"No," Sirius said. "We talked, she made me realize some things, and we agreed that I should come and talk to you."

"In other words, she did put you up to this."

Sirius glared. "So? She was right. I've been an idiot, and I'm sorry. I'm not saying things are all right between us - "

" - Good, because they aren't," Remus interrupted, making Sirius sigh.

"You're not going to make this easy for me, are you?" Sirius muttered. Remus only raised an eyebrow in answer.

"...Didn't think so," Sirius muttered to himself, feeling more uncertain about himself and his doubts about Remus for every second - letter or not.

"Anyway - I am sorry for being a - "

" - Total prat?" Remus finished for him, a smug grin slowly forming on his face. Sirius flushed again.

"As a matter of fact yes. I'm sorry for everything I put you and Buffy through, and for practically forcing James and Lily to choose between you and me and I promise I won't accuse you openly again." He paused. "Doesn't mean I don't still suspect you though."

Remus rolled his eyes. An excuse worthy of Sirius Black: Saying he was sorry, but still not asking to be forgiven, nor admitting he was wrong in the first place. Still, Remus knew this was the closest to a 'real' apology he would get. And, seeing him squirm a bit had been funny.

"It's fine, apology accepted," the lycanthrope said, making a relieved expression appear on Sirius' face.

"Aww, group hug!" A call came from the bedroom door, and the two males turned around, only to be pushed to the floor as Eliza and Buffy threw themselves over them.

"You were spying on us?" Sirius asked, shocked.

Buffy shrugged. "I like to call it 'overhearing your conversation' - completely accidental. 'Spying' sounds so barbaric."

Remus snorted as Sirius flushed - again.

"What is this, an orgy?" An amused voice said, and the four friends on the floor flew up, desperately trying to smooth out their wrinkled clothes and hair.

"This is not what it looks like," an embarrassed Sirius said to Lily and James who had appeared in the doorway.

"Uh-hu," Lily just said skeptically, smirking.

"No, it's totally not," Buffy agreed. "We were just..."

"...Wrestling?" James added helpfully.

"No," Buffy sniffed. "We were...snuggling."

James and Lily snorted with laughter as Remus, Eliza and Sirius gave her incredulous looks.

"You're not helping," Eliza hissed. Buffy blushed meekly.

"Sorry..."

Eliza rolled her eyes.

"We were hugging," she explained. "It's Christmas, right? Time of love and friendship."

James and Lily snorted again, and Remus smacked himself on his forehead.

"You should have left out the 'love'," he hissed through gritted teeth.

Eliza's eyes widened.

"I-I mean - "

Lily decided to have mercy on them.

" - We get it," she said. "We were just teasing. So...friends again, huh?"

Buffy shrugged. "Seems like it. So what are you doing here?"

Lily and James looked at each other.

"Should you tell them, or I?" James muttered. Lily shrugged.

"Let's tell them together." They grabbed each other's hand and turned to a very confused group of friends.

"We're having a baby," they chorused, grinning.

Silence. Then...

"...YOU'RE HAVING A WHAT!"

* * *

**A/N: **Aww, they're all friends again! Anyway, this was actually the chapter intended for Christmas (which I'm sure you realize), but due to me 'lazing off' a bit behind on the updates...well, anyway, here you have it. I truly hope I can start updating at least once a week again, as I used to, and I think I'm keeping that! Hope you liked the happy chapter (though don't expect too many of them), next should be up before tuesday, hopefully, since that's when I start school again after winterbreak. Hopefully, this won't mean longer times between updates again...anyway, REVIEW! And I hope you liked this!

/Ida

* * *


	16. Always and forever

**Red Horizon**

Chapter 16 – Always and forever.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and after the marauders last year at Hogwarts. Sequel to "Out of the Blue."

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After Graduation, Buffy's life takes another turn once again. She finds herself being thrown into war against Voldemort along with her friends, and not everyone will make it out alive...and not everyone is loyal to the light. But who is a friend and who is an enemy? Who can you trust in a time of darkness?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/Eliza

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta -** CharmedChick

* * *

"A baby," Lily repeated, a grin on her face. "You know, a tiny little thing with a cute little smile and tufts of hair and ten small little fingers and ten small toes and this sweet little shining and screaming and crying and gurgling and sucking and change of nappies and small, small little clothes with sweet little figures on them and a little, little bed with stars and soft feather light pillows and - "

" - Lily, breath," James said, smiling softly at his wife who had gotten a dopey expression on her face as she stared glassy-eyed at something only she could see.

Lily, who had unknowingly started to get a little red in the face from the lack of air, took a deep breath, the dreamy expression still in place. The room's other occupants were gawking at them, mouths hanging open.

"Umm...I suggest you close your mouths," James said, humor clearly visible in his voice. "Or you might catch some flies."

His friends' mouths closed with a snap. A few seconds silence then...

"YOU'RE HAVING A BABY!"

Lily grinned. "I thought we just went over this?"

Buffy was the first to recover from her shock and grinned back as she embraced Lily in a hug.

"That's so wonderful!" She squealed. "How far along are you?"

"Second month," Lily informed them. "The delivery date will be somewhere in the end of July. Maybe a little later - the first child is almost always a little bit late."

Eliza was next.

"Congrats you two! Have you decided a name?"

James and Lily gave each other a look.

"No," James said. "We don't even known what sex the baby is yet - not sure if we want to know either."

Eliza nodded. Sirius stepped forward, an even more dopey grin placed on his face than Lily's had had.

"A baby? You're having a baby?"

James rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Padfoot, a baby."

Sirius grinned even wider.

"A Prongs-junior, huh! Or, a Lily-junior," he hastily added, throwing a nervous glance at the redhead, who only sighed and shook her head at him.

"So," he continued. "Who gets to be the Godfather?" He asked.

"Well," James said. "You of course. You're my best friend - " He gave Remus an apologetic look, but he just shrugged, as if saying 'hey, I understand, no worries'.

" - Who else would get the honor?" James finished. "Although you can be very thick sometimes and maybe not the most responsible person I know."

"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed. "I resent that! I can be very mature, you know."

At this, everyone in the room raised their eyebrows skeptically, making Sirius flush.

"Well...it has happened," he mumbled.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Right, dog-boy," she said, clearly not believing him. "Anyway, there are certain rules I will place on you. One: No riding broomstick until I say he's old enough. James has no say in this," she added when she saw James open his mouth to protest.

"Two," she continued. "No swearing in front of the baby. Three: No pranking in front of or on the baby. Four: There will be no baby riding on your back in your dog-form. Five: You will follow these four rules no matter what or I will take away your right as Godfather and leave that honor to Remus - is that clear?" Her green eyes bored into Sirius' gray ones and he gulped.

"Crystal," he squeaked. Lily grinned and slapped him on the back.

"Great! I'm so happy we understand each other."

The others in the room grinned as they saw Sirius' uncomfortableness when confronted with the not-so-angry-but-very-scary redhead.

Lily now turned to Buffy and Eliza.

"I really don't want to have to choose between you for the one who should be Godmother, but picking Eliza would make the most sense since she is seeing Sirius. However, Buffy is my best friend, even if she, like Sirius, can be terribly immature - "

Buffy started to splutter indignantly.

" - But I still trust her and I've known her a bit longer. Plus, if I pick Buffy, our baby will have one Godparent from each couple - even if that sounded really sentimental. I hope you understand?" She asked Eliza, who nodded with a smile.

"Not a problem."

"So," Lily turned to Buffy, her eyes narrowing to slits making the Slayer feel rather nervous.

"The same rules Iset up for Sirius apply for you too - if you break them, know my wrath."

Buffy nodded, eyes wide. Lily grinned again.

"Good! So - do youhave any Christmas dinner?"

"Well," Remus said with a smirk. "We've got plenty of pasta."

* * *

James woke up to the sound ofthe toilet flushing in the bathroom.

"Lils?"

It was the middle of January and the snow was lying thick on the ground. Lily and James were to go out shopping today in Diagon Alley - food and presents for Buffy's twentieth birthday. James couldn't believe how quickly the year had passed, even though so much had happened.

"'Are you all right?"

Lily came out of the bathroom, her fiery red hair making a strong contrast to her pale face.

"I hate morning sickness," she grumbled. James smiled at her, as she climbed into the bed again.

"Come here," he said, opening his arms for her, and she snuggled gratefully closer to her husband's warm body.

"Are we doing the right thing?" Lily mumbled. James frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"In keeping the baby. Is it right to bring it into this world? Full of war and death and pain?"

James sighed.

"The war can't go on forever, Lils. Sooner or later it will be over."

Lily nodded, although she wasn't feeling even a little bit reassured.

"I won't be able to help the Order," she muttered. "If I'm pregnant, I can't put myself in danger. That's not a good thing - the light needs all fighters they can get. What if I loose it?"

James sighed.

"It will all work out. You can still help the Order, Lils, even if you won't be an active fighter."

"Is it right?" Lily asked again. "You go out there almost everyday and what if you don't return? Is it right to the baby to risk loosing its father?"

James started to feel a little annoyed now.

"I need to help, you know that Lils. I'm one of the best fighters."

"But I don't want you to put yourself in harms way..."

"Lily," James sat up. "Listen to me," he said sternly. "I am not going to get myself killed. You are not going to loose the baby. The baby will be a happy baby, we will make sure of it - "

" - How?" Lily interrupted. "You can't promise things like that. What if we're bad parents?"

"We are not going to be bad parents," James said. "We're going to be the best parents. Stop worrying so much."

"But - "

" - No buts, Lils! Things will work out!" James snapped. "Can we stop arguing about this now?"

Lily had tears in her eyes and she left the bed, walking into the bathroom again, locking the door behind her. As James heard her crying, he immediately started to feel guilty and he sighed. He hadn't meant to snap at her, but she was acting like she didn't want the baby anymore. He got up from the bed, and knocked on the bathroom door softly.

"Lils?" He asked hesitantly. "Lils, I'm sorry, all right. I just..." he sighed again. "Can you open up?"

No answer. James walked back to his bed and grabbed his wand from the bedside table, before walking back to the bathroom once again, murmuring a soft 'Alohomora', making the door open with a click.

Lily looked up, eyes red and puffy. In James eyes, she had never looked more beautiful, or vulnerable. He kneeled down beside her, and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "I'm so sorry."

Lily let out a hic.

"No...hic...I'm sorry...hic...I was acting stupid." She looked up. "Forgive me?"

James smiled and hugged her even closer to him.

"Always," he mumbled. "Always and forever."

* * *

Regulus Alphard Black was afraid. More afraid than he had ever been in his entire life. Only a couple of days before, he had stumbled upon something that had filled his life with more terror than he ever thought imaginable. The knowledge of exactly how dark Lord Voldemort truly was. This knowledge had made him leave Voldemort's followers, and now he was paying the price. No one betrayed Voldemort's ranks and got away with it. No one.

When Regulus had joined the Dark Lord, he had expected power, glamor, and honor...something he could be proud of. Not hours of torture under his master's hand. Not children begging for mercy. And not the unforgivable act of splitting a soul into several pieces to prevent complete death. The reign of Lord Voldemort was nothing like he had imagined, and Regulus cursed the day when he had joined him.

Regulus breathed heavily. Just a few minutes ago, he had hidden one of the things that held part of his master's soul, and replaced it with a false locket containing a message. He had planned to retain the true locket as soon as possible, to destroy it, but he knew it was too late. The only thing he could do now was hope that someone else, true to the light, would find it, realize what it was, and destroy it in his place.

He heard shouting behind him, and knew his 'fellow' Death Eaters had sighted him. The Dark Mark burned painfully on his skin. He was aware that he was about to die, but if it stopped or at least hindered Voldemort from taking over the world, and becoming immortal, it was worth it.

He half stumbled, half ran through the woods, adamant that he would not go out without a fight. As he got to a clearing, he turned around, wand in hand, shouting out the first curse that came to mind. The duel seemed to go on forever, even if it was less than a minute. Regulus was outnumbered; Death Eaters were surrounding him, and even though he had managed to take out a couple, too many remained.

As he ducked a spell shot out by a Death Eater to his left, a call of 'AVADA KEDAVRA' rang out across the clearing. Regulus eyes widened as he saw the green light and realized what was about to happen, and he closed his fist hard, preparing himself for the impact of the killing curse.

The curse hit their target, and with a loud thump, the body of Regulus Alphard Black fell down on the ground, widened eyes staring lifelessly up on the sky.

* * *

"Black!" Sirius stopped dueling James and turned to Don Blake, the head of the Auror Academy, to see what he wanted.

"Sir?" He asked, confused.

Don sighed.

"A few minutes ago, we were informed of the dark mark hovering above a clearing in a wood pretty far from here. When we got there to investigate, the only thing we found was a dead body."

"Who was it?" James asked, tense. "Someone we know?"

Don sighed again. "Well, I'm not so sure you did, lad, but Sirius here certainly did. The body was one of a Death Eater - he had the dark mark imprinted on his arm."

Sirius raised his eyebrow and shrugged.

"Well then, good riddance, I say. Why would I care if a Death Eater met his end?"

Don looked down.

"Well, the body has been identified. It was Regulus Black - your brother."

Sirius stiffened.

"From the little information we have been able to gain, your brother tried to leave you-know-who's ranks...obviously, you-know-who was not very happy about this - that's why he was killed. I'm sorry for your loss," Don mumbled, before leaving.

James stared worriedly at his friend.

"Padfoot? You okay?"

Sirius let out a humorless laugh.

"Why wouldn't I be? Regulus chose to be a Death Eater...he had it coming," Sirius said. "I don't care."

With that, he too left. James stared after his friend as he passed through the entrance wall and disappeared, knowing that Sirius was far from okay, but James knew better than to push his friend into talking. No, the best case of action was to let him off some steam first...

* * *

Sirius angrily kicked a small stone in front of him, as he was muttering for himself.

"...Stupid...idiot...told him not to...only got himself to blame...should have known better..."

**_Flashback_**

_"Sirius! Sirius!" Regulus screamed as he ran into Sirius room._

_"What?" Sirius snapped. "I'm trying to read!"_

_Six-year old Regulus Black stared up at his older brother with something between a reprimanding and a proud look._

_"Mother is angry at you, Sirius, for being mean to cousin Bella." He gave Sirius a triumphant look. "She said I would get your piece of dessert after dinner for being a good boy."_

_Sirius rolled his eyes._

_"See if I care. Why don't you go play with Kreacher instead."_

_Regulus pouted._

_"I don't want to play with that stupid house-elf - he's boring - he can't think on his own."_

_"Well, neither can you, Reg, so I don't see what the problem is," Sirius said, annoyed._

_Regulus lower lip started to tremble, as if he was about to cry, but then the wavering stopped and instead his eyes narrowed into slits._

_"I so can! Mother says I'm a big boy."_

_Sirius sighed._

_"Whatever."_

**_Flash_**

_"Don't do this," Regulus begged, as Sirius angrily threw his things down in his trunk. It was the middle of the night in the summer of Sirius' sixth year, and the rest of the household was sleeping. Earlier that day, Sirius had had a big row with his mother about his choice of friends._

_"Why not?" Sirius said. "You should be happy about this, Reg. With me gone, you will be mother's favorite even more than you were before - no competition. Isn't that what you want?"_

_Regulus shook his head._

_"No. It's not. I won't have anyone to talk to. We may not be the bests of friends or anything but I don't want you to leave."_

_Sirius sighed._

_"It's for the best, Reg. I'm not wanted here." He grabbed his wand and broom. "Just so you know, you will always be my little brother, but while at Hogwarts, I think it would be best if we ignored each other from now on. You hate me, I hate you, agreed?"_

_"But - "_

_" - No!" Sirius exclaimed. "Regulus, can't you for once think by yourself? If I'm leaving now, I will most probably be disowned for it, and if you keep talking with me, or even show yourself a little friendly towards me, so will you. You will go through hell for it. I don't want that. But please promise me one thing."_

_"Anything," Regulus said quickly._

_"Can you please start to use the small piece of your brain that is still functioning at least a little bit?" Sirius said, smiling a little, giving his brother something between a sympathetic and a fond look. "Not keep follow orders blindly? If you keep doing that, one day, it will be the end of you. And I don't want that."_

_"I'll try, Sirius," Regulus said quietly._

_"Good." He gave his brother a lop-sided grin. "Tell the old-hag I give her my worst wishes."_

_He paused._

_"Or on a second thought, don't. That will only get you in trouble."_

_He paused again._

_"In fact, we never had this conversation."_

_With that, he started to walk down the stairs, as silently as he could. As he got to the last step, he heard Regulus whisper behind him._

_"I'll try to make you proud, Sirius."_

**_End flashback._**

Sirius snorted. "Yeah, you made me proud, all right..." He muttered ironically. "Stupid, brainless idiot."

* * *

"Are you sure?" Molly Weasley asked her two brothers, Gideon and Fabian Prewett.

Gideon rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Molly. We can watch the twins for a few hours, don't you worry."

Molly frowned. Her two twin boys, Fred and George, were quite a handful...but so had Gideon and Fabian been when they were small...so who could be a better baby-sitter? Bill, her oldest child, was sucking on a lollipop that was looking as a Goblin, at the same time as he was holding Charlie's stuffed dragon out of his reach. Percy was holding his mother's hand tightly, at the same time as he was frowning at his older brother's antics, as if he was trying to reprimand him.

Fred and George, the two youngest, were sitting on the floor, wearing identical clothes and identical smug grins on their faces, even though they weren't even two years old yet. Molly sighed. Having her brothers taking care of the twins would be a great help today. She needed to go to St. Mungos for a check-up on the baby in her belly, and Arthur was busy at work and therefore couldn't help.

"Very well," she said. "I expect to find them in one piece when I get back."

Gideon and Fabian gave their sister angelic smiles.

"Of course."

Somehow, this didn't reassured Molly, but she did her best to restrain the reflex that told her to grab the twins and go before her brothers could become a bad influence on them - Fred and George were bad enough as it was already.

As soon as Molly left, and the door closed, Gideon and Fabian grabbed a twin each and ran into their living room, putting the twins down on their sofa.

"So - " Gideon said, a grin placed on his face. "Fred, George. You are twins. Being twins is a great opportunity to become even greater pranksters. And that is were we come in."

Fred and George gurgled.

"We will teach you how to plan and pull off a prank successfully without getting caught," Fabian continued. "And most importantly - how to charm your mother into believing you are completely innocent. That is a very difficult art, and that is why we start early."

He frowned.

"Do you think they understand us?" He hissed in Gideon's ear.

Gideon took a look at the twins. The two redheads who were sitting on the couch were staring at them with wide glassy, twinkling eyes, and mouths open, some drool dripping down their cheeks.

"Oh, most definitely," Gideon said.

"Lesson number one..."

* * *

"Lesson number two-hundred and sixty-four - " Fabian said, as he held back a yawn, looking out on the dark street. Shouldn't Molly be back by now? Teaching the twins were fun, oh, yes, but after talking so much, Fabian's mouth was very dry, and he was also very tired.

Beside him, Gideon had stiffened, but Fabian didn't notice.

" - When you get to Hogwarts, make sure Peeves - "

" - Fabian..."

Fabian frowned at his brother.

"No, I'm pretty sure his name is Peeves, I am Fabian, remember?"

The twins gurgled with something that sounded like laughter.

Gideon smacked his brother on the head.

"I know that, you dolt! I thought I heard something."

Fabian frowned.

"Well, I don't. Maybe it's Molly - "

He was interrupted by a large crash coming from the hallway.

" - I'm pretty sure that isn't Molly," Gideon said, as he grabbed the one he thought was George, and threw him into the closet. Fabian quickly did the same to Fred, before he put a silencing spell on both of them.

"Unless she's really pissed off," Fabian quipped, trying to make light of the situation, even though he was worried. No one was supposed to know where they lived, other than the Order members and their closest family. His eyes widened in realization. The traitor in the Order - that must be how they knew.

The two brothers grabbed their wands and ran into the hallway, shouting spells at everything that moved. Gideon quickly counted the Death Eaters: There were eight of them. He inwardly swore.

"We never had the time to teach the twins how to survive when faced with the impossible," he called to his brother as he ducked a spell.

"Well, maybe because we were never taught that lesson either," Fabian called back.

"But we were - run like hell," Gideon said. Fabian chuckled.

"Somehow, I don't think running will help us right now."

Minutes later, two of the eight Death Eaters were taken out of action, and the battle had moved into the living room, right in front of the eyes of the twins, who were sitting terrified in the closet, trying to scream, but without a sound coming out.

Six Death Eaters remained, and they were starting toget a little pissed off.

Another Death Eater fell.

The leader of the Death Eater attack was now furious.

"Everyone at once! Finish them off!" He screamed at his comrades, and all the remaining five Death Eaters shouted out the killing curse at once.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Gideon's and Fabian's eyes widened as they saw the many green lights closing in on them.

A second later, two bodies fell to the floor.

* * *

Molly was tired. Her errands had taken longer than she thought, and so she hadgone home with the children before making her way over to her brothers, who she hoped hadn't done any lingering damage on the twins' minds. As their house got into sight, her heart almost stopped.

"No..."

Over the house, a Dark Mark hovered, it's green skull seemingly mocking her silently.

"FRED! GEORGE!" She screamed as she ran into the building, fearing for what she would find. "GIDEON! FABIAN!"

The house was a mess. Broken furniture everywhere, and in the wall there were several torch marks, as if several spells had hit it. Clear signs of struggle.

She walked into the living room, and let out a sob as she found the dead bodies of her brothers on the floor. Still, she couldn't help but feel proud of them; even though they had lost, they had clearly not gone out without a hell of a fight. She started to look around, hoping to find Fred or George, alive, even though she knew she was probably hoping for nothing.

Suddenly, she heard a soft thumping coming from the closet, and she walked hesitantly closer, wand at the ready. As she threw the door open, curse ready on her lips, she got a shock. There, inside the closet, sat her darling twin boys, silent tears of fear streaming down their cheeks, eyes red and puffy.

"Oh Fred!" Molly exclaimed. "George!" She grabbed them in a tight hug, feeling as if she never wanted to let them go again. Inside her, the unborn baby was kicking wildly, presumably feeling her happiness and relief, mingled with sorrow at the thought of the loss of her brothers.

She suddenly noticed how quiet the twins were. At first, she thought it was the shock, but as she made a quick spell on them, she found out they had both been silenced with a silencio. Again, a wave of gratitude floated through Molly to her dead brothers, for protecting her children.

She walked up to their dead bodies again, and closed their eyes tenderly, placing a kiss on their cold foreheads.

"Goodbye," she mumbled. "And thank you..."

Another sob escaped her, and she sank down to her knees, as the reality of the horror that had happened here finally hit her. Fred and George stared up on their mother with wide eyes, and they crawled closer to her, as if trying to lend her some comfort. Molly hugged them tightly back.

"My darling boys..." she mumbled. "My sweet, sweet boys..."

Suddenly, she heard steps, and she looked up, only to find Mad-Eye Moody staring at her, a bunch of Auror ready behind him.

"Are you all right, Mrs. Weasley?" He asked gruffly.

Molly nodded.

"Yes...yes, I am...we all are...thanks to my brothers..."

Moody nodded.

"We will take care of this now - your brothers will get the honor they deserved. Make sure to go home and get some rest. You may have totestify as a witnessthough, when the soddin' bastards that didthisare captured."

Molly nodded, feeling strangely calm.

"I understand. Thank you."

"I'm just doing my job," Mad-Eye said, but nodded at her as she left. When she was gone, Moody turned to the dead bodies of Gideon and Fabian and sighed.

"We're all being killed off one by onelike ruddy animals," he muttered to himself and bowed his head in sadness. "Two more heroes to add to the fallen list...two more dead bodies to bury...when will this war end?"

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah...when will it end indeed? -evil grin- Guess you'll have to wait and see, eh? Please continue with your REVIEWS, and the updates will hopefully keep coming this quickly!

/Ida

* * *


	17. Check Mate

**Red Horizon**

Chapter 17 – Check mate.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and after the marauders last year at Hogwarts. Sequel to "Out of the Blue."

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After Graduation, Buffy's life takes another turn once again. She finds herself being thrown into war against Voldemort along with her friends, and not everyone will make it out alive...and not everyone is loyal to the light. But who is a friend and who is an enemy? Who can you trust in a time of darkness?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/Eliza

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta -** CharmedChick

* * *

"What's the matter?"

"Huh?" Buffy looked up from her untouched plate and met the worried eyes of her boyfriend.

"You've been quiet all evening," Remus said, frowning slightly. "And you aren't eating - which I take as a bad sign."

Buffy smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry - I'm a terrible date. Totally screwing up your Valentine's Daydinner," she said regrettably.

Remus smiled back and grabbed her hands over the table, squeezing them comfortingly.

"Hey, it's okay. We've all got things on our minds - things that aren't worth celebrating."

"I guess so...I just can't get over the fact that Gideon and Fabian are dead. That they won't laugh anymore." She sighed wistfully. "They made great jokes - always made me laugh."

Something akin to anger flashedthrough Remus' eyes for a brief second, but then it was gone, replaced with the neutral expression he seemed to wear more and more often these days; a mask of indifference. The one he always wore among fellow order-members who distrusted him and whispered about him behind his back. The one he always wore when faced with more deaths. The one he always wore to hide his true feelings.

"They'll get justice, you know," he said. "The Death Eaters that killed them will be captured and sent to Azkaban. Mad-Eye will make sure of it."

Buffy gave him a wry smile.

"You sure? The paranoid old man has seemed more tired of late."

Remus chuckled.

"Don't let him hear you call him that."

"No risk - unless I want to get hung upside down and spanked."

Remus raised his eyebrow and Buffy shrugged.

"A story Sirius told me. Apparently Mad-Eye is really into that kind of thing."

Remus got a weird look on his face and then shuddered.

"And that was a mental image I did not need..."

Buffy laughed.

"Me neither - that's why I shared it with you."

"Oh, how romantic," someone sneered. Remus and Buffy looked up, only to meet the hooked nose and sallow face of Severus Snape.

Buffy's eyes narrowed, while Remus just gave Snape an impassive look.

"Severus," he nodded.

"Lupin," Snape spat, before turning to Buffy. "And his...whore."

Remus was no longer able to keep his rage back. His eyes flashed amber, and he stood up so quickly, his chair fell backwards.

"Call her that one more time and I swear I'll - "

" - You'll what?" Snape said, loud and clear. "Bite me?"

Remus stiffened, and Snape grinned.

"Oh, that's right, _wolf-boy_," he hissed. "Keep threatening me, and the whole place will know exactly what kind of _animal_ you are - and you will have another restaurant to add to you very long 'banned-from-visit-'list. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Remus, just ignore him," Buffy said tightly, wondering exactly why she had chosen a wizarding restaurant for their night out.

Not longer than a second after she had said that, the whisperings started.

"Remus? Remus Lupin?" Someone said. "He's in the Werewolf Registry!"

Remus stiffened. Snape grinned evilly at him and gave Buffy a mock bow.

"Have a nice evening," he said, before leaving. Buffy groaned as she saw two robust wizarding guards comingtowards them, wands out. Again, she wondered why the Hell she had picked a wizarding restaurant.

* * *

Mad-Eye Moody's eye narrowed as he saw Igor Karkaroff and Antonin Dolohov leave a house, laughing and screaming as they sent up the dark mark over the roof. He had been stalking the Death Eaters all day, and when they had entered, he had immediately called for backup. Among the backup were several experienced veterans, but also Aurors-in-training, including James Potter and Sirius Black. The two of them were sitting hunched behind a bush nearby, their wands out at the ready.

On Mad-Eye's signal, they rushed out, along with the other Aurors, catching Karkaroff and Dolohov completely by surprise. The Death Eaters were quickly stunned, bound and gagged, and Mad-Eye gave them an evil smirk as he told them their rights, which wasn't many. Moody wished he could have just sent them to Azkaban right now, but unfortunately, the law said every prisoner had a right to a trial. This meant the two Death Eaters would be under arrest, until a trial date had been given, and this process could take forever.

Still, two Death Eaters off the streets was still a good feat, he thought as he swished his wand and let Karkaroff float in front of him, occasionally letting him crash into some objects on the way, grinning at James and Sirius who gave him thumbs up.

Yes, Mad-Eye thought. As long as there would be Aurors with James Potter's and Sirius Black's will and spirit out there, the Death Eaters should shake in their boots. And Mad-Eye could retire in peace, knowing the wizarding world's safety had been passed over into good hands.

* * *

"Check mate," Remus said, grinning broadly. Lily just blinked stupidly as she stared down the chessboard.

"Where?" She demanded. "I can't see it. You can't have won already!"

Remus just shrugged, but pointed out the black pieces which were proudly surrounding Lily's white king, very sneakily, very unnoticeable, but giving Lily no chance to escape or get away.

Lily groaned.

"I have no idea why I agreed to play with you," she grumbled.

"Maybe because you were bored out of your mind in waiting for James to return and you were practically begging Remus to play with you, so you could kick his chess pieces to the moon?" Eliza quipped from her chair and Buffy snickered as Lily glared at them.

"Not funny. You know, you should be nice to the pregnant woman with flying hormones," Lily said, picking up the smashed pieces from the board and repairing them with her wand.

"But where would the fun be in that?" Remus said. "Another game?" He said hopefully, earning himself another fierce glare from the redhead.

"No," Lily said sourly. "I think I'm going to bed." She got up from the couch. "Tell James when he gets back that I got a sudden craving for hot milk with cream and a strawberry on top, and that he better have some with him when he comes to our room, or he can stay downstairs."

Buffy cringed as she heard this. Poor James. She could easily imagine him having an easier time at the Auror Academy and out on the field than at home with Lily ordering him around and about. She shuddered. She hoped that if she ever got pregnant, she would be less demanding and more like her normal quirky self. For the last few days, Lily had been in a bad mood - and Lily in a bad mood was not someone you wanted to deal with on a daily basis.

The door suddenly opened.

"Honey, I'm home!" James said, as he stepped in, Sirius in tow. Eliza immediately jumped up to greet her boyfriend, while James looked around in the room, confused.

"Where's Lily?"

Remus rolled his eyes.

"She got tired of waiting and went up to bed. She said to tell you that she got a sudden craving for hot milk with cream and a strawberry on top, and that you better have some with you when you come to your room, or you can stay downstairs."

James sighed.

"Well, I better go and say hello."

He started to walk up the stairs, and the occupants left in the room gave each other uneasy glances.

"Do you think he missed the part when you said that he better have some hot milk with cream and strawberry with him, or he could just as well stay here?" Eliza said.

Suddenly, there was a loud yell from upstairs, and a few seconds later, James came running down, a pillow flying after him, crashing into his back, just before he reached the last landing, and he fell, flat faced, on the floor.

"I think he got it now," Buffy said, giving James a sympathetic glance, but she couldn't help but smile.

James looked up, a pleading glance in his eyes.

"Please tell me someone's got strawberries at home?"

Sirius shook his head, looking amused.

"Sorry mate, but you're out of luck I'm afraid."

James groaned.

"Can someone prepare the sofa?"

* * *

Mad-Eye woke up, grunting, blinking against the sudden light that hit his one functional eye. His other one, the replacement, that had earned him the nickname Mad-Eye, was floating around in a glass of water at a bedside table.

"Oh, Mr. Moody, you're awake," someone said, and he looked up, only to find a Healer look down at him sympathetically. "Good. You should get released in a few days. We could let you go now, I suppose, but we'd rather have you here for inspection, making sure your nose heals all right. One of our Healer apprentices will check up on you later - she was very adamant about getting to take care of you."

The Healer left quickly, ignoring Mad-Eye's offended cries of 'take care of me? I don't need someone to take care of me! I am not an invalid! Oi! Come back! What am I doing here?'

Mad-Eye grumbled and sat up, taking the glass from the bed-side table, stuck down his fingers in it, picked up the eye, and plopped it back into its socket, letting it spin around wildly as it took in its surroundings. Suddenly, a woman stepped inside, grinning madly at him.

"Hello, Mad-Eye," she said. "It was a very unpleasant surprise when they brought you in here this morning - I thought you were almost invincible on the field."

Mad-Eye rolled his eye (the other eye was still spinning, seemingly out of control).

"No one is invincible, girly," he said. "Now what the fuck am I doing here? I need to make sure my men are all right."

Buffy grinned again, as she checked the old Auror's blood pressure with a flick of her wand.

"No need to get upset, Maddy," she said. "We'll only keep you here for a few days "

" - Like Hell you are," Mad-Eye grumbled.

" - And I can assure you, your men are completely fine," Buffy finished, ignoring him. "I wish I could say the same for you though."

Mad-Eye grunted.

"What do you mean?" He growled, and Buffy frowned.

"You mean you don't remember?" She sighed. "I guess I'll have to tell you then. Yesterday evening, you and your men were on a mission to capture two Death Eaters, Rosier and Wilkes. Unfortunately, it got a little out of hand, and you were soon engaged in a furious battle, and before getting hit by the killing curse from one of your men, Rosier managed to hit you with a bludgeoning curse." Buffy sighed. "Luckily, it wasn't strong enough to make your head explode, but I can't say the same for your nose - it got a bad beating," Buffy said, conjuring up a mirror and giving to Mad-Eye.

Mad-Eye stared at his face in the reflective glass for a while, before chuckling humorlessly and putting the mirror down.

"Another scar to add to my battle collection then," he said. "So, who fired the killing curse?"

"Umm...not sure, but I think it was Dawlish."

Mad-Eye rolled his eye again. "I should have known. Idiot. Why the Minister ever agreed to let us use unforgivables in the field I'll never know. That makes us no better than them," he spat, not needing to say the name for Buffy to know who he meant - the Death Eaters and Voldemort.

"Stupid chicken," Mad-Eye grumbled. "Dawlish should have been left in the Academy until he grew a backbone, which will never happen, which in turn means I wouldn't have to have him in the field. Jerk. Weak, power-greedy pathetic lapdog - better off with a desk job, if even that..."

* * *

**A/N:** And Snape's back in (evil) action! You'll see more of him later (quite a lot, actually - I've written up to chapter 24, and this far he is in both chapter 20 and 22. Something to look forward to, if there are any Snape-fans reading this.) As for next chapter...well...it's sort of Peter centered. In a very disturbing way. Please REVIEW!

/Ida

* * *


	18. Imagining things

**Red Horizon**

Chapter 18 – Imagining things.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and after the marauders last year at Hogwarts. Sequel to "Out of the Blue."

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After Graduation, Buffy's life takes another turn once again. She finds herself being thrown into war against Voldemort along with her friends, and not everyone will make it out alive...and not everyone is loyal to the light. But who is a friend and who is an enemy? Who can you trust in a time of darkness?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/Eliza

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta -** CharmedChick

* * *

Eliza stepped into the Auror Academy, looking around curiously in hunt for Sirius.

"Has anyone seen Sirius Black?" She asked, and a pretty looking witch stepped up to her.

"He and Potter are up in Blake's office, discussing some business about that mission with Mad-Eye Moody that went wrong a few weeks ago."

Eliza nodded.

"Thanks. Is it all right if I wait here?"

The witch nodded back, before she ran off.

Eliza had just sat down when a door opened, and Sirius, James, and who she supposed was Don Blake, head of the Academy, stepped out, Sirius carrying a bunch of papers.

Eliza grinned and stepped up to him.

"Hey you," she said, giving him a kiss, which Sirius happily returned.

"Hey yourself."

"What's that?" Eliza said, pointing towards the papers.

"Oh, this?" Sirius said. "Nothing, really, just some bunch of stuff Don wanted us to look through. Aurors have to do paper work too you know." He grimaced. "It's about the mission with Mad-Eye a couple of weeks ago - remember, he talked about it at the last order meeting?"

Eliza grinned.

"Rambled, more like it," she said. "The only thing I heard was 'Dawlish - I'm going to curse him, kill him, stuff him, and hang him up on the wall.'"

Sirius laughed.

"Yeah, Mad-Eye was pretty pissed about that - he had given orders about bringing the Death Eaters in alive, not to kill them, but Dawlish must have had some stuffing in his ear, because he didn't listen."

"Who was the other Death Eater?" Eliza asked curiously. "I know about Rosier, of course - Mad-Eye was kind of upset that he managed to chunk out the better part of his nose - but I never got the name on the second one."

"Oh, that one," Sirius said, picking up a paper from the pile in his arms and giving it to Eliza.

"Mike Wilkes. It was kind of hard getting information about him - the only thing we do know for sure, and that is from own experience, is that he hung out a lot with Snape the first six years of school, then he dropped out. We can only guess he joined Voldemort and - Eliza?" Sirius paused as he saw Eliza had grown pale, and her hands were shaking.

"I-I know him," she said quietly. "I-I mean...I've seen him."

Sirius frowned and took the paper back.

"You have?"

Eliza gulped, and nodded, looking close to tears - her lower lip was trembling, and Sirius hastily led her out of the Academy and out of the Ministry. Well out on the streets, Eliza took a deep breath, taking comfort in Sirius' hand that was gently rubbing her back.

"Remember when I told you about my childhood?" Eliza asked quietly. "After we had that fight because you thought I was working for Voldemort?"

Sirius nodded.

"Yeah. I still feel like a real prat about that."

Eliza chuckled humorlessly.

"As you should." She sighed. "Remember how I told you how my father used to send me away during the summers? To a good friend of his...Wilkes?"

Sirius made a sharp intake of breath as he realized where she was going with this, but didn't say anything.

"I saw Wilkes - Mike - once or twice during my visits. We never talked, but I got a bad feeling from him. I was pretty sure he was just like his father - a Death Eater." She paused. "Turns out I was right."

Sirius held her tight.

"It's over now," he mumbled. "You don't have to go there - ever again. Wilkes junior is already dead, and I'm going to tell Don and Mad-Eye about this, so Wilkes senior should be behind bars soon enough - "

" - No," Eliza interrupted him.

"No?" Sirius asked questioningly. "But - "

" - No. Don't. If you capture Wilkes, there are going to be questions as to how you knew, and I will have to get involved, which means it will reach the press, which means my father might find me. I don't want to take that risk." She took a deep breath.

"As much as I'd like to see Wilkes in a cell in Azkaban, facing my father isn't worth it. I never even saw Wilkes having the dark mark - maybe he doesn't have it. Maybe he's not a Death Eater at all. Maybe he's just a quiet supporter. Arresting him may not lead anywhere and then it would all have been for nothing. Don't get me wrong," she added as she saw Sirius' incredulous and disappointed look. "I'm not weak. I'm not afraid to face my father, but I'm just not ready. When I do meet him, it will be on my own terms. Not his. So please, Sirius, don't go anywhere with this. I told you this in complete confidence. Please don't break that."

Sirius didn't look happy, but he nodded his consent.

"Fine. I won't. Not yet, at least."

Eliza smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

"For our lord on his birthday."

Peter grinned as he saw his loyal supporters bow in front of him, with gifts and women. The Dark Lord had never been happier. Ever since You-Know-Who had passed on his crown to Peter, the rat had never stopped grinning, not for a second. He was in power, he was the leader, he was the one everyone turned to.

He rose from his throne and started to walk around among his new 'toys', inspecting each and every one carefully until he finally picked one. A blonde, poor little thing, who was shaking terribly, whimpering.

"Hey you," Peter whispered, letting his nail scrape against the female's soft skin. "You didn't think I would find you, did you? Did you think you could escape?" He mused, as he ripped off the woman's clothes, inspecting her body critically.

"You're so bony," he said. "But you'll do." He turned to his followers. "Leave us," he ordered, throwing the girl to the ground. "Get the prisoners in here."

His Death Eaters left quickly, and seconds later, five bound people were thrown in front of his feet. One of them was glaring hatefully at Peter, fighting desperately against the bonds, trying to get to the female.

"So it's time again," Peter said, turning back to the woman. "I don't understand why you keep trying to escape - you know you won't ever succeed."

He grinned cruelly, as he let his hands roam over the female's naked body, humming to himself as he heard her scream and fight against him. The prisoner who had been glaring let out a roar of anger, and somehow got up, and began to throw himself against Peter, but the rat just lifted his wand and yelled 'AVADA KEDAVRA' and the prisoner fell down, dead.

The woman started sobbing.

"See what happens when you try to defy me?" Peter said. "See what just happened to your boyfriend. The same will happen to your other friends until you succumb before me, do you understand...Buffy?"

Buffy nodded, her eyes glued to the dead form of Remus Lupin in front of her.

"Excellent," Peter hissed. "We're making progress."

Peter choked and screamed in pain, gasping, as the Cruciatus curse made its way through his aroused body. As the pain stopped, and the Dark Lord left, Peter started to laugh maniacally as he sat up. It had become a habit to feel it flow through his veins, and under it, he had come up with his own fantasy world, where he ruled. He loved loosing himself in that world and he could no longer remember if he feared or welcomed the pain that made him hallucinate so.

"One day," he muttered hoarsely. "It will all come true." He chuckled. "Don't we all just love birthdays?"

* * *

"Hello, Mrs. Pettigrew," Remus said politely. "We wondered if Peterwas home? He's not in his apartment, and since it is his birthday, we wanted to say hi and give him his presents?"

"Oh," Mrs. Pettigrew said. "Peter...he was here yesterday. He loves my cake so I made him an extra big one." She smiled. "He wanted to come today as well, but he said he would be out with some friends. Is that not you?"

Remus gave Buffy a look, and she shrugged. She didn't really care what the rat was doing.

"Well," James said. "Maybe we just missed him. We could check his place one more time, and then go see if he's over at one of our places."

Lily smiled at Mrs. Pettigrew.

"Goodbye. It was very nice meeting you."

"Oh, it's nice meeting you too. It's been awhile since we saw each other. Peter used to talk about you all the time - he admired you so, he said." She closed the door, and the marauders and co. left. Buffy couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something about that last sentence was bugging her. Finally, she shrugged it off as imagination.

* * *

Peter suddenly heard a knock on his door, and he groaned. His body was stiff from the curse, and apparating back had taken a lot out of him.

"Wormtail?" Sirius called. "Are you there?"

Peter's eyes widened, and he hastily shrugged off his bloodied clothes, banished them, and put on a clean, although wrinkled, robe. He put on a bright smile and opened the door.

"Sirius! And ... everyone else! What a pleasant surprise!" He coughed. "I'm not feeling very well - I was at St. Mungos earlier today but they didn't know what was wrong with me. Chased me right off, saying I was imagining things. Quite a way to spend your birthday, huh?"

Eliza grinned.

"Well, I hope some presents will cheer you up."

Peter grinned back.

"Hopefully," he agreed.

* * *

**A/N: **A short chapter, but a chapter mostly based on Peter is better of that way, don't you all agree? Please REVIEW!

/Ida

* * *


	19. Nights by the fire

**Red Horizon**

Chapter 19 – Nights by the fire.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and after the marauders last year at Hogwarts. Sequel to "Out of the Blue."

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After Graduation, Buffy's life takes another turn once again. She finds herself being thrown into war against Voldemort along with her friends, and not everyone will make it out alive...and not everyone is loyal to the light. But who is a friend and who is an enemy? Who can you trust in a time of darkness?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/Eliza

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta -** CharmedChick

* * *

"JAMES!"

James sighed as he heard Lily yell at him one more time, probably because he forgot to do something or didn't get her something. When he imagined Lily being pregnant, acting like a house-elf for her had not been what he had in mind. No, what he had imagined was nights by the fire, her snuggling up close to him as he caressed her stomach and whispered loving words in her ear. James admitted it. He was an old romantic.

"Yes, honey?" He said, sticking his head inside their bedroom, only to be hit by a skirt.

"Can you wash this for me?" Lily said sweetly, pouting a little. "I want to wear it to the Order meeting."

James nodded, and lifted his wand, only to be hit by a shoe in the forehead.

"No!" Lily said, glaring at him. James glared back, rubbing his head tenderly. "Wash it the muggle way - you know I like it better."

No, James thought. He didn't. Lily had never said what way to wash things - actually, she insisted he did it the wizarding way after he shrunk all their clothes when trying to learn how to use the washing machine. He sighed. He guessed it was the hormones.

* * *

As soon as James left the room, Lily picked up something from under the pillow.

"Okay," she said. "Now we can talk."

Sirius grinned back at her through the two-way mirror, only to be scuffed away by Eliza, and then Remus, and then Buffy, all wanting to see her and say hello, but not managing to fit in the small window. Lily rolled her eyes at their antics, but smiled nonetheless. The two-way-mirror had been an ingenious invention by the marauders, just as smart as the map. When Sirius had suggested Lily use James', so they could converse with each other secretly, she had been all for it. And it really was fun to make James think it was her flying hormones' fault that he was enslaved by Lily for all eternity - well, at least for the following four and a half months.

"Good," Sirius said. "What did you make him to this time? Cook some horrible brew?"

"The laundry," Lily quipped. "The muggle-way." She heard Buffy and Remus snicker in the background.

"So where were we?"

"The surprise party," Eliza said. "It's the least we can do for him - you have been rather horrible, Lily."

"I have not!" Lily protested. "I have just been...taking advantage of my pregnancy. And taken revenge for the first six years at Hogwarts."

"Touché," Sirius said, grinning. "So what do we do? Masquerade party? Make Snape come over to your place so James can hex him senseless?"

Lily rolled her eyes again. Typical Sirius: Always so juvenile.

"No," she sniffed. "Something better. He does turn twenty after all."

"Yeah, and we should celebrate that with some good ol' Snivellus hexing."

Lily glared at him. "If I wasn't on the other side of London right now, I'd hex you senseless."

Sirius visibly winced. He remembered Lily's hexes all too well.

"Fine, just kidding. Don't get your knickers in a twist," he muttered, but this only made Lily glare even harder, and Sirius hastily let Remus take his place by the mirror window.

Lily smirked.

"Hi Remus. Can you hex him for me later?" She asked sweetly. Remus smirked back, and Lily could almost imagine Sirius sweating right now.

"No," Remus said. There was a loud sigh of relief from behind him. "But I can curse him. I'm much better at curses, you know. Being the Defense Against the Dark Arts expert and all."

Lily thought she heard something akin to a whimper, and she grinned.

"Thank you. And Eliza?"

Eliza showed up in the window. "Yes?"

"Smack him for me."

"My pleasure."

Eliza disappeared. Seconds later, their was a loud slap echoing so loud on the other side of the mirror, that Lily could hear it like it was happening in her bedroom. She grinned.

"Buffy?"

Buffy took Eliza's place in the mirror window, and gave Lily an eager look.

"Kick him the groin?"

Silence. Then...

"No!"

But it wasn't Sirius that had spoken but Eliza.

"Lily, please, have mercy on him, If Buffy kicks him where the sun doesn't shine, I suffer too. Because then he won't be able to perform in awhile." She smirked, while the others groaned.

"I did not need to hear that!" Buffy complained.

Suddenly, there were steps coming towards Lily's door, and her eyes widened.

"Oh, James is coming - I'll talk to you later. Bye!"

She hastily hid the mirror under the bedcovers, and put on a bright smile, just as James opened the door.

"Who were you talking to?" James asked, confused. Lily smiled.

"Our baby," she lied, clapping her stomach. "Who is, by the way, craving for a banana split with raisins and mayonnaise."

James became a little green.

"Mayonnaise? On a banana split? Are you sure?" He sounded pained.

Lily's eyes narrowed.

"Are you questioning our baby's taste in food?"

James' eyes widened.

"No, I'm not. Promise!" He said, before quickly leaving. Lily snickered. James was so fun to mess with.

* * *

That evening, it was another Order meeting (Lily was wearing pants, as James, not surprisingly, had managed to shrink Lily's skirt as he washed it), and the marauders all arrived together.

"What do you think it's about now?" Buffy asked Remus. It had been a meeting as late as two days ago, when they talked and concluded up their last mission, and she couldn't for the world figure out why they would need to meet again so soon.

Remus shrugged.

"Maybe one of the Order members that is out on a mission reported in or something."

Buffy nodded. Yes, that was probably it.

* * *

Dumbledore looked gravelyat the assembledgroup in front of him, already somuch smallerthan when they had began. His eyes involuntarily moved over to Remus, who was wearing a neutral look. The old wizard inwardly sighed. He wished he had more proof than what he had, so he could accuse Remus openly, but as it was, all the proof he had made the suspicions pointtoward the rest of his friends as well. That it was Remus out of them that were the traitor - well, that was only a speculation.

"A few days ago, Benjy Fenwick took an extended holiday to Bath to visit some muggle family and to get away from the war for. He only got half way. The Aurors only managed to identify his body as late as five hours ago. Reason? Only pieces of him were found."

Horrified gasps spread across the room.

"Yes. Pieces. On him, we found venom from a werewolf, and were able to identify the attacker as Fenrir Greyback."

Remus paled. Fenrir Greyback had been the one who bit him.

"I am asking you to be careful. If the werewolves have indeed joined Voldemort, we need to be on our guard even more, as notall lycanthropes areknown to peopleand have nothing against attacking in broad daylight. Thatis all. Have a good evening."

As Remus left, he could feel the eyes of his fellow Order members on his back.

'Great', he thought. _'Make them suspect me even more.'_

he thought. 

The only thing that gave him some comfort was Buffy who squeezed his hand, and he smiled as a silent understanding passed between them.

* * *

Later that night, James sat down on the sofa in his home, staring into the dark fireplace. Suddenly, Lily sat down beside him, waving her wand, making it flare up.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"Hi," James said. "I thought you went to bed?"

Lily shrugged and snuggled closer to him.

"I couldn't sleep. Whenever I close my eyes - "

She paused. James understood. She didn't need to explain. The death of Benjy Fenwick would be enough to give the strongest person nightmares. James pulled Lily closer to him, caressing her stomach lovingly.

"You know I'll die before I let anyone hurt you, right?" He whispered in her ear. Lily smiled.

"Yes."

"You know that I love you?"

Lily turned up to look at his face.

"Yes. And you know I feel the same?"

James smiled and kissed her on her forehead.

"Always."

Lily sighed and closed her eyes tiredly, knowing that the nightmares couldn't hurt her as long as James was by her side.

James closed his eyes also. He guessed his wish about nights by the fire did come true after all.

* * *

**A/N:** Another update! Yay me! -Does happy dance- Please REVIEW!

/Ida

* * *


	20. Small miracles

**Red Horizon**

Chapter 20 – Small miracles.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and after the marauders last year at Hogwarts. Sequel to "Out of the Blue."

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After Graduation, Buffy's life takes another turn once again. She finds herself being thrown into war against Voldemort along with her friends, and not everyone will make it out alive...and not everyone is loyal to the light. But who is a friend and who is an enemy? Who can you trust in a time of darkness?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/Eliza

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta -** CharmedChick

* * *

"Buffy!" Buffy looked up from the journal she was reading and flashed a smile towards Edgar Bones, who had been the one to call her name.

"Edgar," she said with a teasing grin. "I wondered when you would show up."

Edgar Bones, who'd been running through the corridor in St Mungos to reach Buffy (earning himself several glares from some Healers on the way), panted heavily as he came to a stop in front of the blonde woman, dressed in white Healer robes with an apprentice emblem on it.

"My...wife," he said between gasps. "Where...is...she?"

Buffy gave him a mischievous grin and let a thoughtful expression cross her features.

"Hmm...let me think... I think it was...second floor - or maybe third?"

"Buffy!" Edgar said, annoyed, and gave her a glare.

Buffy laughed.

"Sorry. Follow me, and I'll take you to her." She started weave her way expertly through the crowd in St Mungos lobby, Edgar following.

"How does it feel?" Buffy asked. "Becoming a father again, I mean?"

Edgar shook his head. "I'll never get used to it," he confessed. "I've been through this twice already, but I'm just as nervous every time- actually, it's worse."

Buffy flashed him another smile.

"Well, at least your soon-to-be-born daughter - or son- will have a close friend growing up."

Edgar gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Buffy said innocently. "You Bones must think alike- because your brother is in the same state as you are."

Edgar's eyes widened. "You mean...Benjamin...and Ophelia...here...now...also!" He stuttered.

Buffy laughed.

"Yep. Your son or daughter will have a little cousin really soon." She gave him a playful punch on the arm. "Or maybe the other way around- it's a race of time now, to see which one will come first and gets to push the other around. Oh, here we are now." Buffy stopped in front of a blue door.

"Well, here we are," she said. "This is were I leave you - I have to go find and help my boss with the delivery of the second Bones." She gave Edgar a hug. "Good luck!" And with a small wink she was gone. Edgar took a deep breath and opened the door, preparing himself for some very long hours.

* * *

Snape glared at the annoying gargoyle guarding the stairs to Dumbledore's office with a sour look, as if that would makeit move. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he sighed.

"For Heaven's sake you idiot block of stone! Move already - I do not have time to stand here all day!" He gave them a fierce kick, hoping that would make them move. Unfortunately, it only helped to give him a painful throbbing in his left foot.

"Fine, be that way!" He yelled, and lifted his wand, a nasty curse at the ready.

"Say, do you usually argue with statues, Severus?" An amused voice said, interrupting Snape, who quicker than the eye could see had his wand pointed at the one who had spoken.

"Lupin," he growled, wondering exactly what he had done to deserve this fate - why did the damn werewolf of all people have to find him having a - well...not tantrum, exactly, more like...a loss of his temper.

"Severus," Remus said, nodding his head in greeting. "What is your business here?"

"What is yours?" Snape retorted.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "I work here- or study here, to be more precise," he said calmly. "I want to become a teacher, you see."

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Of course. A teacher. How noble," he drawled.

"You never answered my question," Remus said. "What is that you want?"

Snape's eyes narrowed. "I'm here to apply for the DADA-post."

Remus' lips twitched.

"You don't find it ironic, that less than five seconds ago, you insulted my choice of work, and then you tell me your goal is the same?"

"I never did say I wanted to be a teacher," Snape said.

"Then why are you here, looking for a job to become just that?" Remus said incredulously. "Isn't that a bit stupid?"

Snape's eyes narrowed. "Did you just call me stupid?"

Remus sighed. "No. Why do you always have to find insults or problems in everything?"

"Because I'm a Slytherin," Snape said. "Not some goody-two-shoes Gryffindor who believes the best in everyone. I actually use my brain."

This time, Remus eyes narrowed. "Did you just call me stupid?" He said, in a very bad imitation of Snape's voice. Snape closed his fist hard around his wand, and looked to be on the way to curse the lycanthrope, when the Gargoyle sprung open, revealing Dumbledore, who looked amused.

"Not fighting are we, boys?" He said cheerily.

"No, sir," Remus said innocently. "I was just trying to show Severus here a sense of humor."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Very well," he said, suddenly remembering exactly why Remus also was one of the famous marauders- he might have been the sensitive, innocent one on the outside...but on the inside lurked something more... The twinkle in the Headmaster's eyes went out, and he gave Remus an overly cheery smile. "Run along then, Remus, I'm sure you have better things to do."

Remus looked a little surprised at being dismissed so quickly, but then it seemed as if also he realized something, and his smile fell, before he nodded and hurried down the corridor. To Snape, it looked like he couldn't get away fast enough, and inside the greasy-haired man smirked. It seemed the plan was working- the Dark Lord would be pleased.

"Severus."

Dumbledore's voice woke him up of his trance.

"Yes, Headmaster?" He said, a little too quickly, and Dumbledore smiled at him.

"Why don't we go up to my office to discuss your errand?"

* * *

As they entered, and Snape was bid to sit down, the first thing that caught his eye was a brilliant red and gold Phoenix.

"This is Fawkes," Dumbledore said, touching the bird's feathers tenderly. "My companion."

Snape just sneered, but could not help taking an extra look. As Fawkes' black, glassy eyes met Snape's, he suddenly felt uncomfortable- it was as if the bird read his innermost secrets, no matter they were covered up by layers and layers of occlumency- and he hastily averted his eyes, fixating them on the tip of Dumbledore's long and crooked nose, which suddenly seemed very interesting.

"So why don't you tell me why you are here?" Dumbledore said. "Lemon-drop?"

Snape blinked stupidly, and stared down at the bowl filled with yellow sweets, wrapped in transparent paper, that Dumbledore offered to him.

"No," he snapped. "But thank you for asking," he hastily added, as it hit him that being rude would not help him in the least in getting a job. Inside, he cursed himself- his people skills were really not up to scratch- if they ever had been.

Dumbledore shrugged, and unwrapped a sweet for himself, and popped it in his mouth. Snape had trouble not rolling his eyes at the Headmaster's sudden child-like appearance. This was the secret weapon Dumbledore- the only one the Dark Lord feared- had at his disposal? Lemon-drops? Snape had a sudden urge to laugh out loud, but in the last second, he got a grip on himself, and reminded himself why he was here.

"I want a job," he said shortly. "The DADA post to be precise."

Dumbledore raised his snowy white eyebrows. "You are aware that I already have a teacher for that post?"

"Yes," Snape said briskly. "But I do not believe you have one for the next term- your DADA professors are not exactly rumored to last very long, and Lupin is not yet fully educated, is he?"

Dumbledore sighed.

"Alas, that is true...However, I will be blunt with you- I cannot give you the post."

For a second, Snape just stared at him dumbly. Then...

"WHAT! WHYEVER NOT!" Snape exclaimed, standing up so quickly the chair he was sitting in fell to the floor with a loud crash. Dumbledore just examined him calmly over his half-moon glasses.

"That is one reason - I do not believe it would be wise to have someone so temperamental near the students, as a teacher is supposed to be an example to his pupils and wield respect- not fear. The other reason is that while you were schooled here, you were an exceptional student -" I do not deny that- but already then you had a certain...shall we say...need...to express your feelings in a most violent way."

"I was provoked," Snape hissed, leaning over the Headmaster's desk, hoping to gain a reaction from the old man. "By Potter - " he spat out the name, "- and his friends."

"Yes, but you should not have lowered yourself lower than their level, nor should you have lost your temper or resorted to curses- most of which bordered on being dark- you need to learn to keep it in check and your curses in mind only, if at all. Until that happens, I am afraid I have no choice but decline your applications. You are welcome back, to try again some other time- when you learn to put your grudges and past behind you."

Snape looked like he wanted to say something else, but finally, he just turned around, kicking the door open, and strode out, his black robes billowing behind him.

Dumbledore sighed and gave Fawkes a tired look.

"Do you think he will ever learn from his mistakes and move on?"

Fawkes let out a soft cooing noise in response.

"You are right, Fawkes, you are so right...we can only hope."

* * *

"Congratulations," Healer Marion Jones said, placing the baby in the expecting mother's arms. "It's a girl."

Ophelia Bones smiled up at the Healer as a way of thanks, before she turned her attention to the pink-clad baby in her arms. Her husband, Benjamin Bones, placed his arm around her and placed a kiss on her temple.

"You are amazing, did you know that?" He mumbled affectionately. Ophelia smiled tiredly.

"Yes, dear, though you do not mention it near often enough."

Benjamin grinned at her. "Well, that is about to change." He looked down at the baby in his wife's arms, and placed one of his large fingers in the girl's hard grip.

"Welcome to the world, Susan Bones."

* * *

"Congratulations," Healer Dee said briskly, placing the newly born in Heidi's arms.

"A girl."

Benjamin smiled down at his wife and daughter.

"It seems my wish came true- another girl- and I can swear she will look just like you," he said.

Heidi laughed tiredly. "That's what you said about Vanessa and Rosalyn as well, and yet they have your blonde hair and blue eyes."

"Well, this time I know I'm right. This one- Kiara - will look just like you. If not, well, then we'll just have to keep going until we get it right."

Heidi gave her husband an incredulous look.

"More children? We already have three of them, Edgar! All girls!"

"Well, I want four more."

"FOUR! That's seven!"

Edgar smiled cheekily. "I know. Our very own Quidditch team."

Heidi just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You're impossible, you know that?"

"Yep - and that's why you love me so much."

"Merlin knows why," Heidi muttered.

"Aww," Edgar cooed. "Don't be that way, sweetheart. I'm not that impossible, am I? I cook and clean after all!"

"Thank Merlin for small miracles," Heidi said, and placed a kiss on Edgar's cheek.

"No," Edgar said, gazing into her eyes adoringly. "Thank Merlin for you."

* * *

**A/N:** Another chapter! Not so action filled, but it had its moments, don't you agree? Please REVIEW!

/Ida

* * *


	21. May the Force be with you

**Red Horizon**

Chapter 21 – May the Force be with you.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling and Star Wars to the almighty George Lucas. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and after the marauders last year at Hogwarts. Sequel to "Out of the Blue."

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After Graduation, Buffy's life takes another turn once again. She finds herself being thrown into war against Voldemort along with her friends, and not everyone will make it out alive...and not everyone is loyal to the light. But who is a friend and who is an enemy? Who can you trust in a time of darkness?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/Eliza

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta -** CharmedChick

* * *

"Dun, dun, da-da-da-DUN-dun, da-da-da-DUN-dun, da-da-da-da..." Buffy hummed on the Star Wars signature excitedly as she washed up the dishes with a flick of her wand. She could not believe it! She would get to see the Empire Strikes Back when it went up on the theaters for the very first time, when in reality, she would not be born until next year. Xander would be so jealous... Her smile faded. Xander... She sighed. She did not think about Sunnydale much at all these days- did that make her a bad person?

"Hey, what are you thinking of?" Eliza said, as she stepped inside the kitchen.

"Oh, nothing much. Just the Star Wars movie."

Eliza nodded. "Hey, you think it's any good? I mean...Science Fiction...space ships...isn't that a little...you know...childish?" She wrinkled her nose.

Buffy laughed. "You won't say that after you've seen it, I promise you. It's great."

Eliza's eyebrows hit her hairline. "You've seen it before?"

Buffy nodded. "Yeah...before I came here..." She trailed off, and Eliza smiled sadly, as she realized what really was on Buffy's mind. She wanted to say something to comfort her friend, but realized sometimes, it's best if things are left alone.

"I see", she said instead. "Well, we should get going so we don't miss the greatness." Eliza winked, and apparated away, and Buffy laughed before she followed, all thoughts of Sunnydale gone from her mind.

* * *

As they sat down in the dark cinema salon, the first thing Lily did was to grab a handful of popcorn from James.

"Hey!" James said. "That's mine!"

Lily just gave him a dark glare, and James raised his hands in surrender. "Fine...you can have it," he grumbled, making Sirius snicker.

"Lily is still having trouble with her hormones, I take it?"

"I heard that!" Lily said. "You would not be so happy if you were me I assure you - my stomach hurt, my back aches, and my feet and legs are swollen and feel like they are being constantly stomped on by a herd of Hippogriffs- and, as if that wasn't enough, I also feel the very annoying need to pee every fifteen minutes, so shut UP already!"

They all winced as several people turned around and gave them angry glares and 'hushed' them down.

"Sorry!" Sirius hissed, though he wasn't sure who he was saying it to- Lily, or the people in the salon.

"Yeah, you better be," Lily snapped at him, and Sirius winced again.

"Hey, sweetie," James said, putting his right arm around Lily's neck, and let his left hand massage her very big bump on her stomach. "It's okay, just take a deep breath and calm down."

"Easy for you to say," Lily muttered. "You're not the one who weighs 13 pounds more than usual..."

Still, she calmed down, and snuggled closer to James, letting her head rest on his shoulder, and they all let out quiet sighs of relief as her breathing grew more heavy.

"I can't believe she fell asleep!" Eliza hissed. "The movie hasn't even started!"

"Maybe it's for the best," James said. "She hasn't been sleeping well at all lately."

"Yeah, and this way we don't have to be interrupted every fifteen minutes in the movie because she needs to go to the bathroom," Sirius snickered. "Oww..." he added, as Eliza pounced him.

"Insensitive prat," she muttered and rolled her eyes. The other snickered.

"Shut up! It's starting!" Someone yelled from the front rows - and it did. The screen was suddenly filled with a millions stars and a yellow text started to roll up on it.

"Do we have to read all that?" Sirius complained. "OUCH!" This time, both Buffy and Eliza had hit him.

* * *

As the movie ended, and the people started to flock towards the exit, the marauders and Eliza sat stock still with shocked expression.

Sirius mouth opened and closed like a fish. "Wow...That was...wow..."

"Yeah...wow..." James repeated, dumbstruck.

Buffy giggled.

"I'd say you liked it then?"

"Yeah!" They both chorused.

"It was very good," Remus agreed, and gave Buffy a kiss.

"There will be a sequel right?" Sirius said enthusiastically.

Buffy nodded.

"Yes. Actually, this was the second part of three. The third one will premiere in about three years from now, I think. And I'm sure we can get hold of the first part on video or something."

James' and Sirius' eyes lit up like children on Christmas day.

"You're the BEST!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Wha - ? What's going on?" Lily had awakened.

"Oh, welcome back, hon," James said. "We're just about to leave- the movie's over."

"WHAT!" Lily exploded. "Why didn't you wake me?"

James winced. Maybe letting her sleep had not been such a good idea after all...

"Well, you've been so tired, and you looked so comfortable...plus," he added, as he saw the red-head's glare. "The movie was really bad. You would have hated it."

Sirius nodded fiercely. "Yes. Real bad," he repeated.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Somehow I can't seem to believe that. But I'll let you get away easy. But if I find out you've lied..."

James gulped.

* * *

"THE FORCE IS WITH YOU, YOUNG SKYWALKER!" Sirius yelled, and wielded his wand at James. "BUT YOU ARE NOT A JEDI YET!"

James let his wand lash out in turn, and they clashed together, making sparks fly out of the tip.

"MAYBE NOT!" James yelled back. "BUT I'M PRETTIER THAN YOU!"

"THAT WAS NOT IN THE SCRIPT!" Sirius protested.

"HAH!" James said. "WHO CARES ABOUT THE BLOODY SCRIPT! THIS IS LIVE!"

Their wands crossed again.

Sirius' eyes narrowed.

"YOU WILL FOLLOW THE SCRIPT OR DIE!" He exclaimed. James just smirked, and lashed out with his wand again, forcing Sirius to back a step.

"You have learned much, young one," Sirius panted.

James grinned. "I'm older than you."

"I SAID FOLLOW THE SCRIPT!" Sirius screamed again, gaining a very red color in the face, as he stomped with his foot in the floor.

"WHY!" James yelled. "I'm just FULL OF SURPRISES!"

Sirius grinned evilly. He lashed out twice, his wand hitting James', once again making sparks fly out of both ends, before James' wand went flying.

As James stumbled, looking very pathetic, as he did a roll on the ground, moving several feet away from Sirius, who moved closer in a quick stride, his wand hanging loosely at his side.

"Your destiny lies with me, Skywalker," Sirius said threateningly. "Obi-Wan knew this to be true."

James let out a pathetic whimper, before he fell forwards, kissing Sirius shoes.

"NO!" He exclaimed. "Have MERCY I BEG YOU! MOMMY HELP! I'M NOT READY TO DIE! I'M STILL A VIRGIN!"

Some of the Aurors watching looked torn between confusion, disgust and amusement.

Sirius' red color returned. "FOLLOW THE SCRIPT!" He yelled. James grinned and looked up.

"I'm not allowed to IMPROVISE!" He asked cheekily, and grabbed Sirius arm, using him as support to get up. However, Sirius was prepared, and used his other hand to push James back on the ground. He smirked, going back into the role as Darth Vader once again.

"All too easy," he said, as he imitated Darth Vader's heavy breathing. "Maybe you're not as strong as the emperor thought!"

James lashed out with his feet towards Sirius' legs, making him loose his balance.

"Impressive. Very impressive," Sirius panted. In the background, James wandlessly accioed his wand back in his hand, and as Sirius got up, they both lashed out with their wands again, and once again they crossed at the middle, and again sparks flew out.

"Obi-Wan has taught you well," Sirius said. "You have controlled your fear...now release your anger."

James smirked. "Sorry, but no. I don't have temperamental issues like you, old man."

Sirius eyes widened.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD! I'M YOUR FATHER- OBEY ME!"

"You forgot to follow the script," James said sweetly. "That is not supposed to be revealed until in about eight scenes later!"

"GAH!" Sirius yelled, frustrated. "FORGET THE FUCKING SCRIPT - DIE!"

He lashed out with his wand again, only this time, James did not meet him halfway. Sirius gave him a confused look, as James' mouth started to open and close like a fish. Sirius' eyes narrowed, and he smirked.

"Frightened, are you, son?" He hissed. "You should be. You are beaten. It is useless to resist. You have only begun to discover your power. Join me and I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy."

"I-I..." James stuttered.

Sirius sighed. "I'll never join you," he mimicked silently, hoping James would take the hint and remember his line.

"I-I-I..."

Sirius sighed.

"Fine," he muttered. "Let's skip that part. Ehh...where was I? Oh, right. If you only knew the power of the dark side. Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father!" He coughed, before opening his mouth once again. "He told me enough!" He then said in a high-pitched voice, that was supposed to sound like a bad imitation of James/Luke.

"I've had enough!" A gruff voice suddenly said from behind him. Sirius froze. Shit. He quickly plastered on a smile and slowly turned around.

"Mad-Eye! I mean...Mr. Moody! What a pleasant surpri---aaaouch!"

Mad-Eye had grabbed Sirius by the neck and lunged him so he stumbled and came to a stop beside James. Everyone else in the room suddenly looked very interested in the roof.

"What do you think you're doing, boy?" Mad-Eye hissed. "If I had been a Death Eater you would be DEAD! GONE! WITHOUT A HEAD! You let me sneak up on you, while your partner did NOTHING! ZIP! ZILCH! CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" He yelled, and James and Sirius both flinched as a trail of saliva splashed onto their faces.

"And, as if that wasn't enough, you're using your wands as TOYS! This is an AUROR SCHOOL! Not a PLAYGROUND! Do they not teach you ANYTHING about ELEMENTARY WAND-SAFETY while in school these days? A SHAME! I should have you stripped naked and curse you into next year!"

His magical eye was now spinning wildly around in its socket. Along with his badly deformed nose, it made him even more grotesque than usual. "I will certainly have a talk with Don about you two," he hissed. "I thought we had actually gained two candidates who were serious about this line of work- "

Sirius here wanted to say something about him always being serious, but realized it would be a very bad idea to do so, and therefore kept his mouth shut, and eyes fixated at the floor.

"- Merlin knows we need it. But I guess I was wrong. If I had my way, you would be chucked out of the academy head first. But luckily for you, I'm not in charge, and I doubt Don would chuck you out considering you're at the top of the Academy. Even I have been singing your praises to my co-workers, and if you were suddenly kicked out, it would lead to a lot of embarrassing conversations- not to mention extra paperwork." His eyes narrowed.

"However, if I so much as catch a glint of one of your wands not being used correctly, or if I so much as hear one, single phrase from that stupid muggle-muvvie you've been quoting, I will not be so lenient. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," James and Sirius chorused.

"Good," Mad-Eye said, and turned around.

"Eh...sir?" James said.

"Yes?" Mad-Eye turned around so quickly that James did not even have a chance to blink.

"It's 'movie,'" James said quietly. "Not 'muvvie'."

Mad-Eye's eye narrowed dangerously, but then he briskly nodded. "Movie. Got that." Then he turned around, and started to stalk away.

"Eh...sir?" Sirius said. Mad-Eye turned back around, even more quickly this time. "Yes?" He hissed. Sirius gulped. He didn't really know why, but he had this sudden urge to -

" - May the Force be with you," he quipped. Then he did what every sensible person would have done in his situation. He ran for it.

* * *

**A/N: **May the Force be with you, indeed! I've been really nice lately, I wonder what's up with that... oh, well, enjoy the peace while it lasts! I hope you liked the chapter - dedicated to the best SF movie through all times- STAR WARS episode five! Please REVIEW!

/Ida

* * *


	22. Sybill Trelawney

****

**Red Horizon**

Chapter 22- Sybill Trelawney.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling and Star Wars to the almighty George Lucas. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and after the marauders last year at Hogwarts. Sequel to "Out of the Blue."

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After Graduation, Buffy's life takes another turn once again. She finds herself being thrown into war against Voldemort along with her friends, and not everyone will make it out alive...and not everyone is loyal to the light. But who is a friend and who is an enemy? Who can you trust in a time of darkness?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/Eliza

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta -** CharmedChick

* * *

As Dumbledore entered the Hog's Head, he sent a quick nod to the barman, who in turn, nodded back, and pointed towards the stairs. Dumbledore hastily made his way towards it, his shoes leaving wet footprints behind him.

He was not aware that he was being watched from a dark corner.

* * *

Dumbledore hastily covered up a yawn with a smile at the insect - no, woman - who was sitting before him on the bed, chattering about...well, something.

" - And then I told her that she would die a most gruesome horrible death, but of course she did not believe me and threw me out headfirst!" The woman sniffed. "It is unbelievable how small minded some people can be these days, don't you agree Headmaster?"

Dumbledore nodded tiredly, before sneaking a discreet glance at his watch. They had been sitting here for over thirty minutes already, but Sybill Trelawney had not given him an opportunity to speak, or even open his mouth for longer than a second. Dumbledore did not want to be rude, but if he had to sit here much longer, it would mean he would soon go mad - well, more mad than he already was, of course. If he had to choose between his sanity or hers, well, then he'd chose his, since the mosquito- eh...woman- seemed quite insane already.

" - she got what he deserved; only a few days later she was found dead! Oh, her corpse was most mutilated indeed. And then there was this incident when I was two years old- I was a most talented child, you see, and I already had the gift of sight- this my parents noticed with pride when I saw a thief sneak into our basement during one of my meditations- "

Dumbledore sighed deeply.

* * *

The man in the corner let his eyes roam over the clock hanging over the bar, and frowned. It had been over thirty minutes since Dumbledore went up the stairs, and he wondered what was taking the man so long. He quickly got up from the chair and made his way towards the stairs cautiously. He was not aware that the barman followed his every step...

* * *

"- And then she said that she had never seen such impressive skill before, not even from my great-great-grandmother, Cassandra Trelawney - you have heard of Cassandra Trelawney, I presume - "

" - Miss Trelawney," Dumbledore interrupted, in what he hoped was a sincere and calm voice. "I am afraid I will have to cut our interview here, but I have other matters to attend to, and I do not think you are what I seek in a Divination professor. In fact, I am not sure I will let the subject continue at all, now when I think more seriously about it- "

"- Oh, but Headmaster Dumbledore, sir!" Trelawney exclaimed. "I have not yet told you of how I rescued the Wales citizens from the giant flesh eating monster residing in Loch Ness, with my incredible foresight!"

Dumbledore coughed.

"I am truly sorry, but I really have to leave. And Loch Ness is a lake in Scotland, not Wales, and I happen to know Nessie- the "monster" residing in the lake- is a vegetarian- very unusual for a Kelpie - andquite fond of apples. Good evening." He nodded at her, and turned to leave, when suddenly...

"...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches..."

Dumbledore turned back to Trelawney so quickly, the mere eye could not have seen it, his robes swirling behind him.

"What!" He hissed, his eyes widening in shock behind his half-moon glasses. Trelawney didn't react to his question, but instead continued to speak, in a hoarse, mystified voice:

"...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..."

In the back of Dumbledore's mind, he thought he heard raised voices, but he ignored it, his attention being squarely focused on the misty-eyed Sybill Trelawney.

"...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

Trelawney's head fell limply down towards her chest, but then it snapped up again, and the glassy look she had adapted disappeared.

"I am sorry, Headmaster, I must have nodded off...how rude of me...well, I will not burden you any longer, I suppose," she murmured and started to walk towards the door, completely oblivious to Dumbledore's gaping mouth and dumbstruck expression. However, just as she was about to reach for the handle, the door flew open, revealing the bar-man, holding a greasy-haired young man by the neck, before flinging him into the room. Trelawney yelped in shock, and Dumbledore seemed to wake up from his stupor.

"Albus!" The grumpy-looking, grey-haired, barman gasped. "I found him eavesdropping on your conversation - caught him in the act, I did."

"I-I did not!" Snape, the young man, protested. "I just came the wrong way up the stairs!"

Dumbledore seemed to scrutinize the hooked-nosed man for a long time, before he slowly nodded, and turned his attention to the barman.

"How much do you think he heard?" He asked quietly. The barman shrugged.

"Not much," he whispered back. "I saw him at once, so not more than a few words, I'd say."

As the two older men lowered their voices, and started to have hushed conversation of some sort, Trelawney turned her attention to Snape.

"So you were eavesdropping, were you, boy? Hoping to catch some pointers, weren't you? Heard you have been looking for a job at Hogwarts as well, is that true?"

Snape remained tight-lipped, looking down at the floor, ignoring Trelawney's rants about how youngsters had no respect for authority.

"Should I Obliviate him?" The barman suddenly asked, loud and clear, and Snape's head flew up, and he gave the two older men a panicked look.

Dumbledore seemed to think deeply for several minutes, all the while staring into Snape's black eyes. Finally, he shook his head.

"No. Let him run. And if we were to Obliviate him, I would be the one to do it, not you, Abe. As I remember it, you have always been a little dodgy when it comes to more complicated charms."

"Oh, Albus, I have told you a thousand times that that incident with the goat was just an accident!" The barman, Aberforth Dumbledore exclaimed exhaustedly. "It was not my fault the fur was shaved off and it started to tap-dance!"

Trelawney gasped at this, and turned her attention away from Snape, who took the opportunity to sneak out. Aberforth raised his wand, but Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder, and shook his head.

"Leave it be. I do not think he heard anything of importance."

"Well, I still say we should have had him Obliviated," Aberforth grumbled. "Or at least humiliated. I had this really good charm that would have turned his appendix into a flower bouquet. That would have made him feel really uncomfortable for a couple of days...and it was such a good charm to...now I guess I'll have to find a willing victim- and it is so hard to find willing victims these days. Although...if the right money were involved..."

Dumbledore sighed and shook his head, before he turned back to the rather pale Sybill with a splendid smile.

"Well, Sybill- can I call you Sybill?"

Sybill nodded, still quite stunned.

"- Sybill, I have to say you have surprised me greatly with your even greater skills," Dumbledore said brightly. "And I am pleased to say I think I have found exactly what I was looking for!"

"Y-you have?" Sybill stammered.

"Yes!" Dumbledore beamed. "It would be an honor if you would come teach at Hogwarts- you will be paid properly of course, and I will even have it arranged so you can live in one of the towers, undisturbed, if that is how you would like it. I could even - "

Sybill Trelawney was no longer listening to the Headmaster's ramblings. Slowly, herearlier sullen expression turned dreamy and her mouth stretched into a wide smile, before she grabbed Dumbledore by the arm and waltzed outside.

"- You know, Headmaster," she said. "I believe this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

As they disappeared from view, Aberforth was left alone in the room, scratching his head in confusion.

* * *

"Rise, Severus."

Snape rose to his feet, trembling slightly in anticipation. This was it. Soon, the Dark Lord might realize his true importance. It was all hanging on a thread.

"You had news for me, you said?" Voldemort hissed, his blazing red eyes staring into Snape's, and the young man did his best not to flinch.

"Yes, master. Earlier today, I was at the Hog's Head, spying on the old coot's brother as you told me to."

Voldemort nodded.

"Yes. I was most disappointed that you did not manage to gain the post at Hogwarts...most unfortunate...but luckily I did have another use for you. And maybe you will get another chance at gaining a placeon the old man's staff. Now, continue."

"Yes, my lord."

Snape took a deep breath.

"As I was sitting there, Dumbledore himself stepped in, and he walked up the stairs. I thought about following directly, but then decided it was too risky, in case he had noticed me, and therefore decided to wait to see whether he came down or not."

Voldemort nodded, and Snape inwardly let out a sigh of relief at that he was not punished for not following him directly.

"After awhile, though, I decided he had been gone long enough and followed- " Snape continued, and conveniently 'forgot' to mention that he had waited a whole thirty minutes before taking action.

"There, I heard a most interesting conversation. At first, I thought it was nothing - the Headmaster was seemingly interviewing a possible seer for the Divination post, but after eavesdropping for a few seconds, it was obvious she had no idea what she was talking about, as she was sprouting gibberish about the Kelpie in Loch Ness resided in Wales and - "

"- Severus!" Voldemort interrupted, and Snape quickly quieted. "To the point please."

Snape hastily nodded and continued.

"- And Dumbledore was just about to leave when she suddenly started to speak strangely."

Voldemort frowned. "Speak strangely, you say?" He hissed out.

"Yes, and as I peered into the keyhole, it seemed to me as if the woman- Trelawney something- hadgone into trance. And she started to recite a...prophecy...of some sort."

"What did she say?" The Dark Lord asked, suddenly ecstatic.

"The exact wording went like this: '_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies.'_"

The Dark Lord did a sharp intake of breath.

"That was it?"

"That was what I heard my Lord, although it might have been more to it."

"Might have been?" The Dark Lord hissed. "MIGHT have been? Why in the world did you not know?"

Snape flushed.

"I was discovered by Aberforth, and thrown out, my Lord."

Voldemort got up from his throne and started to pace.

"That was not good...not good. If you were discovered, that means you can no longer be entrusted to spy on him...but no matter, no matter...I might have other use for you in the future, Severus. This was most interesting information indeed..."

He turned his blazing red eyes to the young man before him.

"I...thank you Severus."

Snape blanched.

"Thank me?" Whatever he had expected, it was not this.

"Yes...although...it is disappointing you did not manage to stay out of sight and hear the entire prophecy... CRUCIO!"

Snape fell to the ground, teeth clenched shut against the pain. This, he had expected.

* * *

**A/N: **And the happy days are over! Hope you liked it!

/Ida

* * *


	23. Death is your gift

**Red Horizon**

Chapter 23 – Death is your gift.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and after the marauders last year at Hogwarts. Sequel to "Out of the Blue."

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After Graduation, Buffy's life takes another turn once again. She finds herself being thrown into war against Voldemort along with her friends, and not everyone will make it out alive...and not everyone is loyal to the light. But who is a friend and who is an enemy? Who can you trust in a time of darkness?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/Eliza

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta -** CharmedChick

* * *

"Why did you fire-call us all here?" James asked Dumbledore, confused. During the last few days, Dumbledore had been rather cheerful (well, more than usual) and therefore had given the Order some 'off-time', so when he had suddenly asked them all to meet at Hogwarts, they had all been surprised.

"I truly wishdidn't have to. However, I have gotten word from my brother, Aberforth - " he paused as some of the Order members snickered at this. There were rumors that Aberforth was quite batty, and these rumors had only increased after the unfortunate incident with a goat had been brought to the Ministry's attention. Aberforth was a member of the Order, and respected, but that was only because he was Dumbledore's brother. In truth, people wondered exactly what he helped their cause with, except drawing the Order unnecessary attention.

"- he overheard a group of suspected Death Eaters discuss plans the Dark Lord have made. I do not know whether the information is accurate," he continued. "But it is worth looking into."

"What kind of plan is it?" Elphias Doge piped up.

"It has apparently been decided that the Dark Lord will send some of his servants to make an attack at St Mungos."

Almost all in the room gasped at this.

"Why?" Lily asked questioningly. "Why do that? What is his motive? What is he hoping to gain by that?"

"Yeah!" Sirius agreed. "Won't that just make people angry? Attacking innocents?"

"No," Dumbledore said. "It will make people fear him even more. It will show them that he does not care whether you are innocent or not- this is him showing that he can- and that he will attack everyone. Also, if St. Mungos fall, we will have no place, shortof smaller practices, that can take care of wounded. It will give him the upper-hand in this war. He can attack more freely. People will be afraid to fight him, because they know that if they get hurt, there is a big chance they'll die from their wounds, even if not killed directly. There will be no one to help them.

"The Death Eaters spoke of meeting in an alley outside the hospital before attacking. There will be few of them - at the most six or seven. Their plan is to get in, kill all the patients and night-workers and get out,quicklyand silently. If they are few, thereis less chance of anyone noticing them and raising the alarm. And then, the first poor person who enters the hospital in the morning, will get the shock of his life. It will bring chaos and disorder," Dumbledore sighed.

"It is the perfect plan. Through small and easy action, comes big and troubling consequences. People will panic at the thought of Voldemort being able to kill masses of witches and wizards in their sleep without them noticing. They will get afraid to sleep in their own beds. They will blame the Ministry, for not placing guards at the Hospital. In other words, direct the people's fury at someone else, while Voldemort can focus on his next target, whatever that may be."

"So what do we do?" Peter asked, in a trembling voice. "We have to stop it somehow."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes. We will plant several Order members inside the hospital, under cover, during the following week, a few everyday, as to not raise suspicion. Buffy, as you work at the hospital, you know the place inside and out. It will be your job to make sure they get in and get familiar with their surroundings without problems."

Buffy nodded thoughtfullyin agreement. "I could also see if there's anything I can do to get the nightshift on the day of the attack," she suggested. "Healer Jones has been giving me more responsibility of late, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Excellent. However, it is not certain the planted members will need to play a big role at all. A smaller group, maybe ten, will make sure we are in the alley where the Death Eaters are to be gathered. Hopefully, we can take them by surprise and out of action- that would mean our backup plan would not be needed, and Voldemort's plan taken care of before it can even begin. And if we somehow should fail, and the Death Eaters do get into the hospital, well, then those planted inside will be able to eliminate the threat."

"Sounds great," James nodded in approval. "Well, who will be in which group?"

"Well, Buffy will be in the hospital group, obviously, Alice and Lily will not be actively in the mission at all, because of their current pregnancy... So if Alastor, Dedalus, Sturgis, Sirius, James, Remus, Eliza and Peter can be in the alley, the rest could be planted in the hospital..."

"Ehh...could I be planted in the hospital instead?" Peter asked hopefully. "I'm not much of a fighter, and since it seems like those in the hospital most likely won't need to fight at all..." he trailed off.

Dumbledore smiled.

"That's fine. I will take your place in the alley, then."

Peter grew a little pale at this, but nobody seemed to notice, as they all kept discussing more details of the plan. It was decided that Lily and Alice would hide in an abandoned muggle bakery that was right beside St Mungos. Dumbledore would pull some strings and make sure the fire-place became connected to the Ministry for a short time, so they would be able to fire-call them for back-up in case something went wrong. The plan seemed fool-proof...

* * *

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort yelled, furiously, pointing his wand at Peter Pettigrew. As he lifted the curse, he started pacing around the room, agitated.

"Always...always," he hissed. "Always that old man has to put his long nose in the way. This complicates a mission that should have been EASY!" He yelled out the last word, in fury, making some of his Death Eaters flinch.

"From where did he hear about this?" He asked Peter.

"A-aberforth...th-the barman at the Hog's Head," Peter stammered.

"I know who he is, fool!" Voldemort said. "This is exactly why I planted Severus to spy on him- so he could be caught and killed before reaching Dumbledore with his information, but no, Severus just had to be discovered."

Peter was not able to hide a little glee at this. Snape might be a fellow Death Eater, but there was no warmth between them after everything that had happened during their school years. They had always been 'rivals', and always would be.

"However, Severus did bring me some information before that happened..." Voldemort mumbled. "Tell me, Pettigrew, there are two women in the Order who are pregnant, correct?"

"Y-yes. Lily Potter and Alice Longbottom."

Voldemort nodded slowly. "When are they due?"

"E-end of July, my lord," Peter stuttered.

"'_Born as the seventh month dies...'_" Voldemort muttered to himself, wheels spinning in his head. If he could eliminate all possible threats before they were even born...

"Whatis their part in this mission?"

"Th-they are to stay hidden in a bakery, and call for back-up in case something goes wrong. If you do not mind me asking, why so interested in them? They pose no threat- "

"- I do mind you asking so SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Voldemort yelled, and Peter cowered back in fear.

"Well, this is what we will do..." Voldemort said, and then revealed his plan to his loyal subjects. All through the night, their laughter could be heard from the Riddle House.

* * *

Buffy waved 'good-night' to one of the Order members who had been taken in during the day, under the false pretense of a broken leg. It had been more than ridiculously easy to get them inside, and Buffy thought that maybe, just maybe, their plans could for once go off without a hitch. She cast a look towards a window, knowing that outside, eight of her Order members were waiting...

* * *

"Are they here yet?" Sirius hissed, and Remus rolled his eyes. "No. Don't you think we would have noticed?"

"Well, I'm bored!" Sirius pouted, and Eliza sighed. Some things never changed...

Dumbledore chuckled from a nearby trash-can.

"I am sure they will show up soon."

"Hey," Sirius hissed to James. "Why are we here at all? Shouldn't Dumbledore be able to take on six wizards all by himself?"

James ignored him, and instead let his eyes wander to the 'abandoned' bakery. He did not understand why Lily had insisted being part of the mission at all. She was in her eighth month and should take it easy, but no, she had to come along and 'make herself useful.'

Suddenly, there were several 'cracks' and seven Death Eaters showed up in the alley. One more than they had expected, but that was not a problem. The Order members all jumped out and started to duel with their opponents, completely unaware that the real threat was already inside...

* * *

Fifty Death Eaters, lead by Lucius Malfoy, slowly walked through the lobby of St. Mungos. They had entered from the west side, knowing that Order members were lurking on the east, waiting for them. However, the seven Death Eaters they had planted in the alley, were all expendable, and only supposed to work as a diversion while 'the real' Death Eaters all were here. Since Dumbledore had planted several Order members inside the hospital, that meant that the Dark Lord had needed more Death Eaters on the inside than originally planned. It would probably turn into a full battle, but Lucius did not mind. He liked it that way.

As he got sight of a Healer making her round, he signaled at McNair, he struck out a killing curse. The Healer fell before she was even able to make a sound.

* * *

Lily and Alice were sitting anxiously inside the bakery, listening to the sounds of battle outside. Lily was mostly worried since James was out in the alley, fighting, while Frank, Alice's husband, was one of those planted inside St. Mungos. Suddenly, the front door broke down, and Alice screamed in shock and fear as Voldemort stepped inside.

"Hello, Mrs Longbottom, Mrs Potter." He gave them a cruel, twisted smile. "So we meet again."

* * *

As James fought a Death Eater, completely focused on his task, he suddenly heard a scream from inside the bakery, and his eyes widened.

"LILY!" He yelled, before he quickly turned back to his duel and stunned the Death Eater, before he rushed towards the bakery window, dodging curses and hexes on the way.

* * *

Dumbledore had also heard the scream, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw James making his way towards the bakery. Inwardly, he cursed himself for giving into Lily's and Alice's puppy-dog-eyes. He should have known better than to send them on a mission, no matter how harmless their mission seemed to be. Lily and Alice were the only two witches in England this year who would give birth at the end of July... He should protect them! One of them probably bore on the hope to the wizarding world...

* * *

As Buffy walked pass a corridor, she saw Lisa Smith, a colleague of Marion's, walk through it. She raised her hand to wave, but just as it seemed as Lisa would raise her hand back, a green light hit her, and she crumbled to the ground, dead. For a few seconds, Buffy stood stock still, before she came to her senses and pushed a button on her clock. By doing so, she was making the clocks the other Order members wore vibrate, warning them of the approaching danger. As shelifted her wand, and slowly made her way through the corridor Lisa had been walking in, she inwardly cursed their bad luck. Why in Merlin's name had she believed this would actually be easy?

However, as she turned the corner and came eye to eye with the many Death Eaters standing there, she gasped. This would be more than difficult- it was close to impossible. Suddenly, a Death Eater yelled, and Buffy gulped, preparing herself for the curses that would soon follow. She had been spotted.

* * *

Lily paled as she was disarmed, and she cast a quick look to her left, were Alice stood, her arms covering her stomach protectively.

"You have both defied me, along with your husbands, twice already. You know what they say- third time's the charm, right? I will not fail again. It will end here, tonight. You will both die, and so will your husbands and your Order." He smiled. "You actually thought I was not aware of your plans? I know everything. Right now, there are fifty of my men inside that hospital, preparing for a slaughter."

Lily paled even more, and Voldemort chuckled.

"Your Order members won't stand a chance. How many of you are there? Eight in the alley, you two here, and ten in the hospital?" He laughed. "Pathetic."

Lily's emerald eyes narrowed in fury. "You will not win," she said, her fists clenched, and teeth gritted together. "You might have more numbers but we are better."

"And yet, I am winning," Voldemort said smoothly. He smirked. "I believe your friend, Buffy, the Vampire Slayer is in quite a dilemma right now," he mocked. "Or does she honestly believe she can take on fifty Death Eaters by herself?"

"The others inside will help her," Alice said, voice shaking.

Voldemort sighed.

"It won't help. You see, half of those won't make it in time. The other half...will be killed. And - "

He was not able to finish the sentence. A window came crashing in, and James landed on the floor, bleeding from the cuts and bruises he had gained from the glass-splinters, but he still had his wand raised and looked furious.

"I will not let you hurt my wife, Voldemort," he spat. Voldemort's eyes narrowed.

"You have been a thorn in my side for quite long enough," he said, and lifted his wand. "CRUCIO!" James dodged out of the way, and as the two wizards started to duel, Lily grabbed her own wand, while Alice quickly flooed the Ministry.

James' heart was pounding painfully against his chest, and he was bleeding, but he barely noticed. His mind was only set on one thing, and that was to protect Lily, and protect their unborn child. As Lily joined his side, he wanted to scream at her to stay back, and let him handle it, but when he saw the shining fury in those green eyes, he refrained. Lily also wanted to protect their child he realized, and maybe he also realized he could not take Voldemort on by himself. Suddenly, Alice joined them too.

"He has shut down the floo-connection!" She yelled at James. "I can't call for backup!"

As Voldemort heard this, he smiled. "You honestly didn't think I hadn't thought about that?" He mocked, and raised his wand. "AVADA KE- "

" - It's over," a voice from the door-opening said, and Voldemort spun around.

"Dumbledore!" He gasped. Without taking his eyes of the Dark Lord, Dumbledore spoke to James, Lily and Alice.

"James, get inside St. Mungos and help. Lily, Alice, you too. One of you could help evacuate the patients, the other, contact the Ministry from inside."

James nodded, and when Voldemort shouted his first curse, which Dumbledore blocked with ease, they ran for the door.

"COME ON!" Lily screamed at the Order members still fighting. "THE REAL ATTACK IS IN THE HOSPITAL! THIS IS JUST A DIVERSION! HURRY UP AND FINISH YOUR DUELS!"

* * *

Buffy didn't know for how long she had been dodging. She didn't know how many wands she had snapped, nor did she know how many curses she had hit the Death Eaters with. Hopefully with more than they had hit her. Somehow, she had managed to avoid all green lights sent her way. However, she did not know how much longer she could keep on dodging. What were taking her friends so long? They should have been here a long time ago! Little did she know that Peter Pettigrew had been standing hidden behind a statue in one of the corridors, silently killing those who hurried pass on their way to the lobby.

Suddenly, James burst through the doors, along with Lily and Alice, who hastily sprinted off, both focused on the mission assigned to them. After James, followed Sirius, Remus, Eliza and the rest of the Order members from the alley, and Buffy let out a sigh of relief. She was not alone any longer. Still, the odds were against them, and she hoped more back-up would arrive soon. That was her last thought before she was hit by a curse, and she gasped as she suddenly found herself having trouble breathing.

She grabbed her throat, hoping to somehow tear of the invisible hands that seemed to be clutched around it, but to no avail. She locked eyes with the Death Eater who was standing several meters away, his wand stillraised at her, as he poured more and more energy into the curse. She found she could no longer think clearly. In the back of her head was a thumping dull ache, and she thought she heard someone screaming her name.

It felt like her heart would explode against the insides of her chest, as it did its best to keep beating, keep working, keep pumping blood into her veins, but slowly, oh, so slowly, it was giving up. Her vision slowly started to black out. The last thing she saw before she stopped breathing and crumbled to the ground was a pair of cold, gray eyes staring at her through the holes of the mask.

* * *

As Remus saw Buffy clutch her throat, under some kind of choking curse, he was filled with fear.

"BUFFY!" He screamed, hoping that she would hear him, hoping that she would react. But she didn't. As she fell to the ground, he was filled withboiling rage. The Death Eater he was dueling never saw it coming. He had just a few seconds earlier thought he was dueling a wizard of average ability, nothing serious. Especially as the wizard in question did not even try to hit him with anything more fatal than a stunner.But suddenlyhe saw aflash of yellow in the young man's eyes, and before he was able to react, he was he hit by a bone-shattering curse coming fromthe young man'swand, and he fell to the ground, screaming. As Remus took down another Death Eater, his mind was only focused on one thing: To get to the wizard who had cursed Buffy. And he would pay.

* * *

Peter crouched low behind one of the statues, and was just about to lift his wand to hit Edgar Bones, who was making his way across the corridor, when...

"...Peter?"

Peter almost jumped, and he quickly turned around, seeing Alice Longbottom coming from the other way. He thought quickly. He knew he could not take out both Alice and Edgar at the same time, and so he turned his wand on himself, and murmured a curse that would make him bleed. Sure enough, a slash was made across his abdomen, and a trail of blood started to make its way across the whiteness of the hospital-gown he was wearing. Then, he moaned pitifully, and turned to Alice.

"They...got me," he gasped. "I-I did what I could, but I couldn't stop them...so I hid...I'm not a f-fighter..."

Alice kneeled beside him. "It's alright, Peter. Stay here. I'll get help- the cut doesn't look too deep. Edgar, hurry to the lobby- thereare at least fifty Death Eaters out there."

Edgar Bones' eyes widened, and he quickened his pace into a full run.

"I'll get you some help," Alice then repeated, and she ran off. For awhile, Peter considered killing her, but thought that a rather bad idea. If he was the last one seen with Alice alive, that could lead to some situations that would be hard to get out of. So he leaned back, and gazed at the five dead Order members in the corridor with satisfaction. Then, he frowned.

It didn't really look like it had been a bloody battle in the corridor. Wouldn't it seem weird if they all had been killed with the killing curse without a scratch on them, while he had survived with only a small scratch? He lifted his wand and pointed it at one of the dead bodies laying at the floor, and hit it with a flaying curse, making the man's skin come off. Now he knew exactly what to do to pass the time...

* * *

Moody let out a relieved grunt as Aurors started to swarm the lobby, and three of the Order members they had planted in the hospital showed up. Inwardly, he was boiling, and he wanted to scream at them for being late, but instead he focused on the task at hand. Hesmirked as he saw the few cowardly Death Eaters that had not been killed or captured apparate away - apparently, they had realized the odds were against them. 'Yes,'he thought grimly.'You better run. Bastards.'

* * *

"What could have went wrong? Who told on us?" Buffy croaked out from where she sat in her hospital bed. Remus just shook his head. He didn't know.

"The plan was fool-proof! It should have worked! Instead, Voldemort showed up along with fifty more Death Eaters than we were informed of, Lily and Alice were almost killed, twenty patients, ten on the hospital staff, five Aurors and half of the back-up we planted in the hospital were killed as well in that corridor on their way to help." She shuddered as she remembered the scene she had seen in Dumbledore's penseive of the victims from the Order in the corridor.

One of the Order members had had his skin removed, another's brain had been splattered on the wall, a third had been covered in various cuts and had his intestines boiling out, and the fourth had had all his body parts cut off. Only the fifth had been allowed to escape with his body intact. And poor Peter had been the one to witness it, barely escaping. It was no wonder he had asked for several days off, and Buffy felt really bad for him. Peter hadn't wanted to fight in the first place. However, she couldn't help that little nagging feeling in the back of her head that said things about Peter were not what they seemed. Yet, she shrugged it off as imagination.

"I don't know," Remus said. "I just don't know." He grabbed Buffy's hand and squeezed it. "When I entered the lobby and saw you get hit by that curse...I got so angry. And I was terrified that you were dead."

Buffy gave him a wry smile. "You don't get rid of me so easily. Plus, Slayer healing."

Remus chuckled. "Still...Slayer healing or not, here you are, in a hospital bed..."

Buffy growled. "Don't remind me. I don't mind working in a hospital, taking care of patients- but I despise being one!"

Remus laughed. He had been worried for awhile. When he had reached Buffy's side, she had not been breathing, and for awhile he had feared for the worst. Then, he had used that muggle method- CPR - and revived her. Buffy had joked, saying that now she had died twice, and both times, she had been saved by CPR, delivered froma knight in shining armor - well, clothes.

Buffy had not wanted to stay at the hospital, but after they figured out she had been hit by several curses, the choking curse that had made her stop breathing only being one of them, and actually the one that had done the least permanent damage, she did not have a choice.

"I'm sorry I didn't manage to catchthat son of a bloody bitchwho hit you," Remus murmured. During his struggle to get to Buffy, he had lost sight of him, and just as he thought he'd seen him again, the Death Eater had apparated away. However, Buffy had told him the man had had gray eyes, which made Remus suspect it had been Lucius Malfoy, but as he had not been caught in the hospital, and had an alibi (he had apparently been home with his wife, Narcissa, and his son, Draco, who had been born only a few weeks before the attack), he could not prove anything.

Buffy smirked as she heard her boyfriend curse. It didn't happen very often, and so it was rather funny when he did. "It's alright. I'm sure I'll meet him again. And then I'll show him what it's like to be choked for real- without using magic," Buffy said. "By the way, did you hear about Lily's sister?"

"That she had a baby? Yeah."

Lily had been surprised that she had had an invitation to come see the baby at first, since the two sisters had not spoken since their parents death, but now when Petunia had a baby to brag about, it seemed like she had changed her mind. However, as soon as Petunia saw that Lily was pregnant too, the interest had faded into hatred once more. Apparently, she now thought that Lily had somehow known Petunia would have a baby before she called, and had gotten pregnant only to spite her and prove herself better.

"Heard about his name too? Dudley." Buffy snorted as she said this, apparently finding it funny. Remus couldn't help but smile. It did sound funny, now when he thought about it. Poor kid.

"I'm sure he'll be called 'Duddy-kins' or 'dudders' or something like that," Buffy continued. "Poor thing. As I can see it, he will become one of two things when he grows up: bullied, or a bully." She suddenly turned serious and gave Remus a grave look.

"Promise me, that if we have a son, we will not name our kid anything like that," she said. "Just think about what he would have to endure!"

Remus sat stock still. Had Buffy just said what he thought she'd said?

"Hey, Rem? You there?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah...umm...did you mean it? About...about having a kid?

Buffy smiled, suddenly blushing.

"Well...of course, not now... but...sometime in the future..." She looked up. "When I was under that curse, I understood just how short life is, and how it should not be wasted. But I guess it didn't sink in until yesterday. I mean, I thought I knew already, being the Slayer and all- death is pretty much supposed to be our reward."

"...Death is your gift," Remus mumbled suddenly, remembering something he had read in a book about Slayers a long time ago, when he had been doing research on Buffy's line of 'work'. Buffy looked startled for a second.

"Well...y-yeah, I guess," she stammered. "But it's a gift I'd rather return. And well, dyingnow seems so much more frightening than it did then. I mean, don't get me wrong - it was frightening then too, but...now it feels like I have more to lose. I can actually see myself having a future now. And that future is one I don't want to give up...A future with you."

Remus was stunned.

"I scared you out of your wits right now, didn't I?" Buffy chuckled. "I mean, you've probably never even thought about it, but - "

Buffy's eyes widened in shock as Remus leaned forwards and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"You didn't," Remus whispered. "Scare me, I mean. I feel the same way. I want a future with you too."

Buffy smiled, and threw her arms around him.

"Together for life, eh?"

"For life," Remus repeated.

* * *

"Sirius Black and James Potter. During the last two years you have been undergoing training here with us at the Auror Academy, and we have all watched as you have matured- well, maybe not matured- but grown- into a pair ofbrave and courageous men, ready to protect the lives of those in need. Are you ready to do the same in the future, even at the risk of your own lives?" Don Blake asked solemnly.

"We are," James and Sirius chorused.

"As an Auror, it will be your duty to always save others before yourselves, always be the last one to run, never surrender and always know that death might be just around the corner. Do you realize the full meaning of these words?"

"We do," they chorused again.

"And yet, will you swear by them?"

"We will."

"Then do so."

"We, James Potter and Sirius Black, swear to uphold law and order and always protect our country and those in need, even at the cost of our own lives. We swear to never succumb in front of darkness, nor will we run when the odds are against us. We swear that we will not once break this vow, but hold fast, even if facing torture or death."

"Then, it is with both sadness and happiness that I, Don Blake, declare you fully educated and fully worthy of the title 'Auror.'"

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Sirius asked James. The two friends stood outside the Ministry, first now realizing their years at the Auror Academy was really over.

"Well, I plan to go home and eat cake- it's Lily's birthday you know."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I know that! It's the only thing she has been able to talk about ever since Buffy got out of the hospital. Well, that and the baby."

James grinned.

"I know what you meant. Well, I guess we'll come here tomorrow again. But instead of passing the wall that leads to the Academy, we will actually get our own cubicles, and our own assignments."

They stood in silence for a few more minutes. Then, James' lips started to twitch.

"So, I guess we really did it, brother," James said, smiling.

Sirius laughed.

"Yep. And we didn't die!"

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger," Mad-Eye grunted from behind them, and they quickly turned around. "You should be proud of yourselves- but don't get cocky- now awaits the real world. I still think it's madness- declaring you ready to go and send you into the field with one year less training than actually required..."

"Well, we're in a war," James said, suddenly solemn. "And sometimes, a mad action can prove to be a wise one."

Mad-Eye looked the two dark haired boys - no, men- over. Then, he slowly nodded.

"Yes...Is'ppose you're right. During a war...sacrifices have to be made...and I guess you have proven yourselves worthy...in all ways...I kept my eye on you during the fight in St. Mungos that time, by the way. Good job." Then, he clasped their shoulder and stomped away.

James and Sirius looked after him, jaws hanging open.

"You think...he actually gave us...a compliment?" Sirius said, sounding strangely faint.

James nodded slowly.

"Yeah...I think he did..."

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Sirius whimpered.

James nodded again.

"Yeah..."

"Mad-Eye has truly gone mad at last," they chorused.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay...sorry for the little longer waiting...but this chapter was really long, so I hope it was worth it! And of course, Buffy dying and all...can't have a story without that happening! LOL. Did I scare you? Please REVIEW lots for this very long and very action-filled chapter!

/Ida

* * *


	24. Image of perfection

**Red Horizon**

Chapter 24 – Image of perfection

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. Star Wars and Planet of the Apes are not mine either - I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and after the marauders last year at Hogwarts. Sequel to "Out of the Blue."

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After Graduation, Buffy's life takes another turn once again. She finds herself being thrown into war against Voldemort along with her friends, and not everyone will make it out alive...and not everyone is loyal to the light. But who is a friend and who is an enemy? Who can you trust in a time of darkness?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/Eliza

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta -** CharmedChick

* * *

"Hey there, Auror Black," Eliza said, giggling, as she hugged Sirius from behind. Sirius turned around from the stove, and returned her hug.

"Hey yourself." Then he frowned. "How long are you planning to call me that? It's been two weeks since I graduated from the Academy, you know."

Eliza shrugged.

"Until I grow tired of it, I guess. Which I won't." She grinned, and Sirius placed a kiss on her nose.

"Fine with me," he said. "Do you know when you finally get to become a real member of the Law Enforcement Squad?"

Eliza shook her head, but then smiled. "But Julia thinks I have made quick progress, so maybe sometime next year if I'm lucky."

Sirius hugged her closer to him. "Sounds great." He opened his mouth to say something else, but then hesitated.

"What?" Eliza asked, frowning.

"Well...uhhh...well, I was wondering...actually, I've been thinking for quite awhile now-"

" - Really?" Eliza asked, mockingly. "I didn't know you knew how to do that! Sorry," she hastily added, as she saw Sirius' expression.

"Well...believe it or not, but I have," Sirius continued. "And I thought...that if you want to...that you...could move into my place."

Eliza blinked. Had she heard right? "Sorry?"

"That...you could move into my place," Sirius repeated. "I mean...I realize that maybe you don't want to- that you want to keep living with Buffy. And that's fine - of course you'd rather live with her, so forget this conversation ever took place and I should- "

Sirius quieted as Eliza placed two fingers over his lips to silence him. She gave Sirius a smile.

"My, my," she said. "I never thought I'd live to see the day when Sirius Black is babbling." She grinned. "I'd love to move in with you, Siri."

Sirius blinked. Then...

"Really?" His face had lit up.

"Really," Eliza said, smiling.

"But...what about Buffy?"

"Oh, Buffy." Eliza made a sweeping gesture with her hand. "No worries. She'll be delighted- she's been wanting to move in with Remus since forever, but hasn't mentioned because she didn't want to hurt me."

"Really?" Sirius repeated.

"Yes, really."

"You mean...really, really?"

Eliza rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Really, really. And shut up," she added, as she saw that Sirius had another 'really' on his tongue.

* * *

Five days later, Eliza had moved all her stuff to Sirius' apartment, and Buffy had moved hers to Remus' cottage. The apartment Buffy and Eliza had been living in had been put out for sale, and everything was as good as it could get. There hadn't been a single attack since the one in St Mungos, and the marauders and their partners all enjoyed the summer heat.

James and Lily were sharing an ice-cream on the evening to July 30, when suddenly the fireplace flamed up and a head appeared.

"Frank?" James asked, questioningly. "What are you doing here?"

Frank Longbottom looked rather flushed, but excited as he opened his mouth to answer.

"It's happened!" He exclaimed, wiping his sweaty brow. "He's here!"

"Who's here, Frank?" Lily asked, looking worried. "Has something happened? Has there been an attack?"

"No!" Frank said, looking slightly annoyed. "HE'S here!"

James gave the Auror an amused look. "Sorry, Frank, but I can't read minds. You'll have to be a bit more specific."

"NEVILLE!" Frank almost yelled. "NEVILLE'S HERE!"

James and Lily looked if possible, even more confused.

"Uh-hu...and that would be...who, exactly?" James asked.

Frank's face reddened and he gave them an angry glare.

"MY SON!" He yelled. "NEVILLE IS MY SON!"

Lily and James blinked, as slowly, very slowly, their brains caught up with what Frank was saying.

"You mean...Alice has..."

"YES!" Frank's face relaxed. "YES! Ten minutes ago, now, my beautiful wife gave birth to Neville Franklin Longbottom!" He beamed proudly. "A strong little tyke, he is!"

"Congratulations!" James said, not noticing how Lily had fallen silent.

"Thank you! Well, I've gotta go!" Frank said. "Don't want to let the little one out of my sight for too long! See you soon, eh?"

"Bye, Frank," James said. Frank's head disappeared, and James turned back his attention to his wife.

"Isn't it great?" James said, grinning, then he frowned. "Lily?"

Lily looked up, startled. "Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. I'm not...feeling so good. I think I'll go to bed." She gave James a peck on his cheek before she started to walk towards the stairs.

"You sure?" James said, frowning again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just stay down here and finish the ice-cream." Lily smiled at him. "The excitement I felt for Frank and Alice must have tired me out, that's all. Goodnight."

"Night..."

When James joined Lily in bed thirty minutes later, she was already fast asleep. James looked at her still form tenderly, marveling over how beautiful she looked, and how lucky he was to have her.

"I love you, Lils," he whispered in the darkness, before he closed his eyes. Sleep came quickly.

* * *

James awoke by somebody shaking him. He blinked, and was met by Lily's pale face.

"Lils?" He asked, groggingly, still not fully awake. "Whazzematter?"

"It's time!" Lily hissed.

"Time?" James took a quick look at the clock on the bed table. "04:00. Did you really have to wake me up?"

Lily smacked him. "I meant it's TIME-TIME!"

James blinked.

"Time..." Slowly his foggy brain caught up with what Lily was saying. "You mean...that time?" He asked, rather weakly.

"YES!"

James was suddenly fully awake, and he fumbled for his glasses, swearing all the while. When he finally had placed them on his face, he rushed out of bed, and grabbed his clothes, getting dressed. His hands were shaking badly, and his heart thumping abnormally quick against his chest. He grabbed a coat for Lily and wrapped her in it, before he helped her down the stairs. He sat Lily down in the sofa, and was about to grab the floo-powder to floo them to St Mungos when he remember flooing wasn't good for the baby, and neither was apparating or going by portkey. Besides, he didn't have the time to register its use at the Ministry anyway.

He let out another curse, and cast a quick glance at Lily who looked really pale. James' mind was racing, as he tried to come up with a quick way of transport. The Knightbus? Nononono, that would be madness. That crazy transport would end up killing them all before they even got half-way. Suddenly, he got an idea, and he raced up to their bedroom, where he grabbed his Cleansweep. Then, he ran down the stairs and took Lily by the hand before walking outside.

"James, are you out of your bloody mind?" Lily hissed. "You expect me to go fucking flying to St Mungos on your bloody broomstick!"

If James was surprised at Lily's suddenly fascination to swearing, he didn't show it. Instead, he mounted his broom, and pulled Lily on in front of him.

"Yes," he said. "Unless you have a better suggestion."

That, Lily did not have, and so she fell silent. As James took off, though, the broom wobbled dangerously, and Lily screamed, afraid it would break.

"Are you sure it will hold?"

James didn't answer, and Lily gulped, as she realized James was far from sure. "If I get out of this alive, I'll kill him," she muttered. The night-air was icy-cold, and Lily shuddered, her lips almost blue. Finally, James steered the broom towards the ground, and she let out a sigh of relief as they landed.

James lifted her up in his arms and rushed into the hospital.

"My wife is in labor," he panted to the witch sitting behind the desk. The witch ignored him and turned to a patient covered in boils, who was standing beside him.

"Hello!" James exclaimed. "Are you deaf!"

"James?"

James turned around, almost dropping Lily in the process.

"Buffy!" He had never been so grateful to see her before. Buffy's eyes widened as she realized what was going on.

"Follow me," she ordered. "I'll have a room prepared for you right away. Marion!" Buffy yelled to a blonde Healer who quickly turned around.

"Buffy? I thought I asked you to take the journals to Mike... " The Healer trailed off and paused as she got sight of Lily and James.

"She's going into labor," Buffy explained quickly. "Can you take care of it, or - ?"

" - It's fine - I'll handle it," Marion assured her. "Come with me," she told James.

"I'll contact Remus, Peter, Sirius and Eliza for you," Buffy said with a smile. "Good luck, I'll be with you in a second."

James nodded, gulping. He had a feeling it would be a long morning...

* * *

Sirius paced impatiently in the corridor outside the room where Lily was giving birth, while Eliza watched him, amused. Remus was half-sitting, half-laying in an uncomfortable looking chair, napping. Peter was not present - Buffy had not been able to reach him.

"Sirius, please, sit down," Eliza said, grinning. "Your Godchild won't show up any quicker with you pacing like an idiot- it's more likely you'll scare him- or her - into not showing up at all."

Sirius just gave her an angry glare.

"You don't get it," he said. "This is the most important moment of my life! Well...kind of," he then added, sheepishly. "But it's right up there, in the top-ten!"

Remus, who had woken up, yawned. "What else is up there?" He asked.

"Well, that prank we played on Snivellus...Buffy chasing turkey-McGonagall...you in a bikini...Star Wars...flying pen-snitches...making Filch wet himself when he thought I was the Grim - it's hard competition."

Remus and Eliza rolled their eyes. Suddenly, the doors at the end of the corridor flew open, and Peter arrived, panting slightly.

"Am I late?" He asked, eyes widened. "Has it happened?"

Remus shook his head.

"Nope, you haven't missed anything- well, nothing of importance, anyway," he added. "I don't think Prongslee - or Prongslette- will show up yet. It will probably take at least another hour."

Sirius' face - which had lit up as he heard Remus' nicknames for the baby- now fell again.

"Another hour!" He whined. "That's like- forever!" He made a dramatic pout. "Oh, how shall I survive!"

"I don't think it will be that difficult," Eliza snickered. "You're kind of hard to get rid off."

Sirius was about to answer, when a loud yell from inside the room made them all jump a meter into the air. Well, Sirius jumped, Eliza flinched and Remus fell out of his chair. Peter gave the door a frightened look.

"I HATE YOU, JAMES POTTER!" they could hear Lily scream. "YOU F-CKING S-N OF A BLOODY B-TCH! THIS IS ALL YOUR F-CKING FAULT! I'LL BLOODY WELL F-CKING KILL YOU!"

Sirius, Eliza, Remus and Peter all paled.

"Did you know...that Lily could swear like that?" Remus said, rather weakly. Eliza and Sirius just shook their heads in response, too shocked to answer. Lily was still yelling from inside the room, while James was trying to calm her down- from the sound of it, he wasn't succeeding very well. Suddenly, there was a loud yelp, and a few seconds later, James came out, a hand covering his bleeding nose.

"She hib me!" He exclaimed, eyes widened and glassy, and his hair looking even more out of place than usual. "She acduabby hib me!"

Buffy, who had come out behind James, gave him a sympathetic look, though she also seemed to be trying very hard not to laugh.

"Yeah...well,in her defense, she's going through something rather painful right now- and we did tell you not to stand so close..."

"Yeah, but...schdill..."

Buffy turned his face towards her, and lifted her wand.

"Hear, let me fix it...does it hurt a lot?" She wondered.

"I thik she bwoke it.OUCH! By Berlin's balls..." James exclaimed, as Buffy placed her fingers over the nose bone. She nodded to herself.

"Yep, it's broken. _Episkey_," she muttered. "Is it better?"

James wrinkled his nose, and then fingered the healed nose bone carefully.

"Yeah," he said, sounding relieved. "Much better."

"Good," Buffy said. "Let's get back inside."

James actually looked frightened as he gave the door a look.

"Do I have to?" He gulped. "Right," he added as he saw Buffy's glare. "Bye," he said to Sirius, Remus and Eliza, and gave them a half-hearted wave. "Remember- I want white flowers on my funeral."

"Oh, get over it, Prongsie-pooh," Buffy said, rolling her eyes, as she pushed James- rather hard - inside. The door closed with a slight bang behind them, and Lily started yelling again. As in one, they all lifted their wands and put a silencing charm on the door.

"Finally," Sirius sighed happily. "Silence."

* * *

"I can't take it anymore!" Sirius hissed, six minutes later. "I have to know what's happening! The silence is driving me nuts!"

"You already were, Padfoot," Remus said, dryly.

"I thought you wanted it to be quiet?" Eliza asked, smirking.

"Well...yeah! But not like this! It feels like I'm laying in a bloody grave or something! It's TOO quiet."

A snore interrupted him, and they all turned to look at Peter, who was sleeping in a chair, drooling.

"Well," Remus said, lips twitching. "At least it's not too quiet anymore."

Sirius gave him a glare.

"Ha-bloody-ha," he muttered, before he slouched down in the chair beside Eliza's, arms crossed over his chest. His girlfriend patted him on the head comfortingly.

"Poor doggie," she said. "Are you bored? I could get you a nice little bone to eat while you wait."

Sirius made an ugly grimace.

"I'm so glad you find my misery entertaining," he said. "Though...food...it's not a bad idea. I'll go get some." He got up from his chair, and started to walk towards the exit.

"Yell if Prongs junior decides to make an appearance. He's priority one. All other priorities rescinded."

Remus raised his eyebrows and turned to Eliza.

"Don't tell me: After _Star Wars_, he noticed _Aliens_?"

Eliza nodded sadly.

"Yep. Among others. You should see our apartment. It's a mad house. A maaaaad house." She raised her eyebrow at Remus to see if he recognized the line.

Remus smirked. '_Planet of the Apes,' _he thought, and his smile then widened as he saw Eliza's look. He took this as a challenge. And a marauder never backed down from a challenge.

Across him, Eliza shook her head sadly as she continued, mockingly. "How Sirius has ever survived outside of Hogwarts, I'll never know. And now when he's an Auror, he will be in the middle of the war- the real world."

"So...what will he find out there, doctor?" Remus said, grinning, finally finding something he could respond to also. Eliza was not the only one who watched Science Fiction movies. After all, he was half-muggle, and since Buffy arrived, watching movies tended to happen more often.

Eliza's eyes narrowed. So they were playing the challenge game, huh? She could do that- after all, Sirius had been watching Planet of the Apes every day for two weeks now.

"His destiny," she said, smirking triumphantly._  
_

"Then I fear for Sirius," Remus said with a grave voice. "From the evidence, I believe his wisdom must walk hand in hand with his idiocy. His emotions must rule his brain. He must be a warlike creature who gives battle to everything around him, even himself."

Eliza's lips twitched as she did her best to keep her laughter in check. As Remus saw his friend had trouble not laughing, he inwardly grinned. Oh yeah. He ruled.

"Poor sod," he said, sighing. "So young - so gullible. The lure of the dark side will sooner or later prove to be too much. Obi-Wan can no longer help him."

Then, as in one, they both burst out laughing.

* * *

"HE'S HERE!" The door to the hospital-room flew open, and Sirius started to cough as the pumpkin-pastry he was chewing went down the wrong way. "HE'S HERE!" James did some sort of victory dance, before he skipped inside the room again.

Remus blinked.

"Well, I guess it is a Prongs-junior, then."

"Yep," Buffy said from the door-opening. "A boy, with way too much hair than what's usually normal." She ushered them inside.

"Well," Sirius smirked. "At least we know it's Prongs' son, then. Not that I believed otherwise," he quickly added as James sent him a glare.

"Is this him?" Eliza asked, as she leaned down to get a better look at the baby, who rested on Lily's chest, wrapped up in a blue blanket.

Lily looked up tiredly, her red hair tousled and her forehead sweaty, but her emerald green eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Yep," she said. "This is Harry. Harry James Potter."

James blinked. "When did we decide on a name?"

"Right now," Lily said, giving the baby a gentle smile.

James shrugged. "Fine with me, then."

Remus took in the peaceful scene with a smile, which widened as Buffy moved up beside him.

"Think that will be us someday?" She whispered in his ear. Remus just grinned dopily in answer.

"I'll take that as a yes," Buffy mumbled, and hugged him to her. "Didn't Peter come inside?"

"I guess he's still asleep," Remus mumbled. "No worries, though. He can have a look at Harry later."

They both moved a bit closer, and smiled as Lily tenderly placed Harry in James' arms.

"He's so light," James said, amazement clearly visible in his voice. "Hey, Harry. I'm your father. I'll teach you everything I know about being a prankster. When your mum's not looking, of course," he added. Harry blinked sleepily up at him, his mouth quirked up in something akin to a smile.

"He smiled at me!" James exclaimed, lighting up.

"Don't be ridiculous," Lily said affectionately. "Babies don't smile so early."

"Well, Harry must be extra special then," James said. Lily rolled her eyes, but didn't argue.

"You want to hold him, Sirius?"

Sirius eyes widened. "Me?" He squeaked.

"Well, you are his Godfather, aren't you?" James said, and moved closer to his friend, who hastily backed.

"Yeah...but...he's so tiny! What if I - I don't know - squeeze him to death or something!"

"I promise you, it won't happen," James said, grinning, placing Harry in Sirius' arms. Sirius gulped.

"H-hey there," he stammered. "I'm your Godfather. The funny one. Well...ehmm...your daddy already said he would teach you about pranking, so I guess I'll be the one to teach you about how to attract the ladies. It's all about the charm, you see, and since you're a Potter and all, you're pretty much born with it. You shouldn't have any problems at all. The Astronomy Tower is a good place for seduction, though that closet on the fifth floor is pretty good as well...and I've heard that the Owlery is the hot-spot for gay couples, if it turns out you swing that way- "

"- Okay, that's enough," Lily interrupted. "Leave Harry over to Buffy, before you corrupt him completely. He is not supposed to find out about Hogwart's 'hot-spots'- ever, if I have a say in it."

Sirius just gave the redhead a smirk, before he turned back and smiled at Harry, who had remained silent (and, in Sirius' opinion, fascinated) during his 'talk', before he placed him in Buffy's arms.

"Hi you," Buffy said. "I'm your Godmother. Or auntie Buffy- " Here, Sirius snorted, and Buffy paused to send him a glare. " - Sirius is the immature one, and your father isn't much better, so I guess I should try to be the grown-up.But I should probably leave that to Remus, while I'll teach you all about rule breaking and Slaying vampires. It's my gig. See, you have this stake and you thrust it in the heart of the ugly beast. Or if there are many of them, just burn whatever place they're inside to the ground - of course, sometimes, a kick to the groin works as well - "

" - Oookay!" Lily interrupted again, something akin to panic easily visible in her voice. "I've changed my mind. Buffy's worse than Sirius. Something I didn't think possible, but I guess I was proven wrong. Eliza, you can hold him now, if you want."

Eliza grinned as she took Harry from a pouting Buffy. She didn't say anything, but instead just watched Harry for a few seconds, smiling, as she rocked him back and forth, before she turned him over to Remus.

"Hi," Remus said, his voice shaking a little. "I'm Remus. The mature, sensitive one. Though if I was as clever as everyone says, I should have left this gang to their fate ages ago." There were some indignant splutters at this, but Remus ignored them, as he continued. "Still, I can't seem to do that. Do you know why? I'll tell you why - because they're special. And you'll find out just how special when growing up. They're the best friends a person who goes furry once a month can have. They're family. And they're yours."

Remus placed a tender kiss on the now sleeping baby's forehead, before he gave him back to Lily, whose eyes were strangely glassy.

"We should probably leave the happy family to themselves for awhile," Eliza whispered, her voice strangely croaked. "Come on, let's go."

They all quietly said their goodbyes, before they made their way to the exit. At the threshold, they stopped, and stared at Lily, James and Harry for a few more seconds. Lily was leaning against James' shoulder as she held Harry close, while Harry in turn clutched one of James' fingers in his small little fist. They were the very image of perfection.

* * *

As soon as Buffy and Remus entered their cottage, Buffy threw her arms around Remus' neck and kissed him. Remus looked confused, but pleased.

"What was that for?" He asked, startled.

Buffy just smiled, and kissed him again.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"Once or twice," Remus said. "Though I wouldn't mind hearing it again."

"Well, I do love you. Very much," Buffy said, leaning into his arms. "You're the kindest, sweetest and most considerate person to ever walk this earth." She sighed. "What did I do to deserve you?"

Remus smiled, and kissed her temple.

"You were you," he said, pulling her closer. "And that's enough."

* * *

**A/N: **Aww, sweetness and sappiness all 'round! And Harry has arrived! Hope you liked it! Keep the REVIEWs coming! They're a great motivator, y'know? And I need motivation, y'know? (That was a hint, by the way -grin-)

/Ida

* * *


	25. Padfoot the second

**Red Horizon**

Chapter 25 – Padfoot the second.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and after the marauders last year at Hogwarts. Sequel to "Out of the Blue."

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After Graduation, Buffy's life takes another turn once again. She finds herself being thrown into war against Voldemort along with her friends, and not everyone will make it out alive...and not everyone is loyal to the light. But who is a friend and who is an enemy? Who can you trust in a time of darkness?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/Eliza

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta -** CharmedChick

* * *

Sirius had to hold back a scream as he stared at the monster in front of him.

Big.

Black.

Definitely intimidating.

Scary.

Could he handle it?

He took a hesitant step closer.

He couldn't hold it anymore.

He screamed.

Of happiness.

"You like it?" The muggle-clerk asked, raising his eyebrow as he stared at Sirius who was doing some sort of victory dance on the shop's floor.

Sirius wasn't listening. His eyes had turned back to the monster- the motorbike. His new baby. He stroke the seat carefully, as if he were afraid it would break, and grinned dopily as he took in the shiny dark steel with hungry eyes.

"I guess he does..." the clerk muttered, before he started to ramble up all the positives about the bike, but Sirius tuned him out, as he mounted the bike and grabbed the handles, pretending he was riding it.

"...and of course, it's not cheap, but that's to be expected. So? How's it going to be? You want it or not?"

Sirius looked up at the man, eyes shiny and strangely glassy.

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

Remus', Buffy's, Eliza's, James' and Lily's eyes widened as they took in the sight before him.

"Hey guys! Happy twenties, Moony!" Sirius grinned as he turned off the motor and de-mounted his motorbike. "This," he said and patted it lovingly, "is a Triumph- namely 'Padfoot-Junior' -or 'Padfoot the second' whichever you prefer."

James let out a light snort at this and Lily's lips twitched. Remus just stared dumbly at the bike, and Buffy's eyes were shiny as she took in the powerful machine. Eliza's was also shiny, but because of Sirius' leather pants which sat really tight around his lower areas, and made for quite a tasty picture.

"Eliza?" Sirius asked, grinning. "It's delicious, isn't it?" He said, and pointed towards the motorbike.

Eliza nodded. "Uh-hu..." But it wasn't about the bike thatshe said it.

Remus frowned. "Well...I guess it's...umm...cool. But...do you really know how to handle it?"

Sirius looked offended. "Of course I do! I drove her here, didn't I? Besides, I'd never do anything to endanger my baby."

"_My baby?_" James mimicked at Lily, who just shrugged, trying not to laugh.

"It wasn't really the bike I was worried about...?" Remus mumbled, glancing a little at Lily, who grinned.

"Well, if Sirius thinks he can handle his...erhmm...baby, then I guess we should let him. But now I need to go and handle my own," she added, before stepping inside Remus' cottage as she heard Harry cry from inside.

"Well? Prongs?" Sirius said, expectantly. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"What are there to say?" James said. "It's really cool, I'll admit that. But it's a muggle one, right? Well, it can't have been cheap- and...what use is it? Except letting out a lot of noise? I have to say I prefer brooms."

Sirius pouted, sounding slightly wounded. "I thought you'd love it! And there are lots of good stuff coming with this bike!" He started to count all the positive sides off from his fingers, one by one. "It's cool, it brings class, status and respect, it's intimidating, it's pretty and it will bring jealousy and attention. It will be like free marketing for Sirius Black, Auror Extraordinary. Everyone will want one of these!"

"Well...it's just a metterbike," James said. "A nice one, I'll admit that- it's really awesome, but it's not really...you know, special? I mean, I'm not jealous. I still think brooms are better."

Sirius glared. "It's 'motorbike' - and I agree that brooms are cool - but this is just different! What's so special about brooms anyway?"

James shook his head, giving his best friend an incredulous look.

"That bike has turned your head around completely. You love flying! And, brooms FLY! And as far as I can see, that one doesn't," James said, nodding towards the bike.

Sirius frowned. "Point taken," he muttered, and bit his lip. Then, bit by bit, he began to grin. Remus started to shake his head slowly- he could already guess what was coming next. And sure enough -

" - Then Ill just enchant it!" Sirius said, sounding triumphant. Remus groaned.

"It will be even more extraordinary! The first flying motorbike in existence!"

James eyes were glittering now, and he was clearly more enthusiastic about it.

"You think you can do it?" He asked.

Sirius scoffed. "There's nothing I can't do, Prongs!"

Remus winced. "Is that legal?" He asked, carefully. "Don't you need special permission from the Ministry for that?" He immediately regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth. Sirius and James looked, if possible, even more ecstatic.

"And since when have rules and regulations stopped us before?" Sirius said, a glint in his eye that clearly said he was up to no good.

"What about the muggles?" Remus tried. "If they find out, won't they be scared out of their wits?"

Sirius shrugged. "An obliviation spell, and that problem will be out of our way."

James frowned a bit now. "Well...you can't exactly go around and obliviate muggles at random."

Sirius grinned, looking quite scary. "Watch me."

Buffy spoke up.

"Can I have a ride?" She asked, excitedly.

"But of course, lady Buff!" Sirius said. "Go on, welcome to the Padfoot-express."

Buffy laughed.

"Whether you enchant it or not, it's still awesome," she assured Sirius, who grinned back.

"I knew I could count on at least one of my friends."

* * *

"Well, how do you like your present, Moony?" Sirius asked expectantly.

"Umm...Remus held up the clothes Sirius had given him. "I'm not sure...aren't they a little...tight?"

Sirius scoffed. "Maybe. But they're hot! Don't you agree, Buff? Buffy?"

Buffy had her eyes closed.

"Don't disturb me, Siri," she mumbled. "I'm having a very nice...sex...fantasy...right about...now..."

Sirius grinned. "See? She loves 'em."

Remus flushed and gave the leather pants and jacket another dubious look.

"Still...it's really not something I'd feel comfortable walking around in public with...and...it's really not my style," he finished meekly.

Harry let out a gurgle from his crib, seemingly laughing.

"See? Even Harry agrees with me!" Remus said. "He thinks I'd look ridiculous!"

Sirius thumped Remus on the back.

"He's not laughing at you - he's trying to tell you I'm right! Plus, you need to stop hiding under your overly stuffy clothes sometime right?"

Remus spluttered indignantly.

"They're not stuffy! They're just a little...worn out. And they're comfortable. Which I doubt these are."

"Well," Sirius actually fidgeted a little in his seat, discretely trying to make the pants sit less tightly around his groin. "Maybe not- but they're still hot!"

"A bit...too hot," Remus muttered.

"You don't have to use them in public! Only at home!" Sirius said, as a last resort. "I'm sure Buffy would love having you in leather at home!"

By Buffy's rather stupid grin, you could easily see that that was the truth.

James smirked. "Just think of all the kinky stuff you can do..."

Remus flushed again. "Fine! I'll keep them."

James and Sirius cheered, and Buffy drooled a little.

"Though I won't wear them," Remus added under his breath, but as he saw Buffy's feral look he wasn't so sure. The front door opening interrupted them.

"Hi guys!" Peter said. "Sorry I'm late. What's that thing out there?"

"That, my dear Wormtail," Sirius said, "is Padfoot-junior, muggle-motorbike extraordinaire."

Peter blinked. "Oh. Well, it's cool," he said, though he inwardly thought it was disgusting that a pureblood like Sirius bought something so...well...muggle.

He smiled at Harry in the crib.

"Can I?" He asked James. "I haven't really held him yet...I never saw him at the hospital..."

"Of course," James said. "Just don't drop him on the head," he added jokingly.

"I think he's had enough of that already." Sirius smirked. "Prongs has already dropped him twice."

Lily turned a murderous look at her husband, who hastily put up his hands in surrender.

"I have not!" He squeaked. "Padfoot's lying!"

Lily turned to look at Sirius, who was howling with laughter.

"I believe you," Lily said. "For now," she added at James' relieved look. As soon as she turned her back at them to help Peter with Harry, though, James gave his 'best friend' a look that clearly promised 'pain'. Sirius gulped. A loud scream from Harry interrupted them.

Peter, who was holding the baby in his arms, looked terrified, and was about to drop him, but Lily quickly grabbed Harry before that could happen. The baby immediately quieted, and Lily frowned.

"Strange...try again," she said to Peter. "Maybe you didn't hold him quite right. He's not usually so fussy though..."

Peter stretched out his arms again, more nervously this time, but as soon as his fingers came in contact with the already messy-haired baby, he started to cry again, and Peter hastily backed off, sweat breaking out on his forehead. Harry stopped his crying again. Lily looked immensely confused.

"I don't understand..." she muttered.

"Well, maybe he just doesn't like me," Peter tried to joke, though his heart was beating madly in his chest. "I don't think I'm really good with babies..."

Lily was still frowning, but she nodded thoughtfully. "I guess...Harry has been an angel up until now, I suppose something had to set him off sooner or later. He can't like everything and everyone, after all. Still, I feel bad for you, Peter."

Peter shrugged, and tried to look unsuspicious.

"Nothing to worry about. Probably just as well, with me being ill more often than not. Wouldn't want the littletyke to catch something." He gave the baby a shaky smile. "Well, I should get going - can't stay long. I have an appointment at St Mungos. Happy birthday, Remus." He practically ran out of the room.

Buffy stared after him a long time after he left, suspicion shining in her eyes.

* * *

Two weeks later, Sirius came driving his beloved Triumph once again. This time, it was at the Potter's place. James, Remus, Buffy and Eliza were sitting playing exploding snap outside,

"Prongs! Watch this!" Sirius screamed happily, and rose in the air on the motorbike.

"You're crazy!" James laughed. "I can't believe you actually enchanted it to fly!"

"As long as the muggles don't find out about it," Remus said worriedly; he had to raise his voice so Sirius would hear over the motor-sound. "I don't really see a problem. Do you think you could make it fly less loudly!"

Sirius stared at him.

"Less loudly!" he screamed, "Moony, my dear friend, it's the sound that makes the motorbike so SPECIAL!"

"Well, I have to say it suits you!" Buffy laughed, "you're big and black too!"

"Hahaha, really funny, Buff," Sirius said ironically, but laughed anyway. Inside, he agreed. Suddenly, he heard a cry, and Lily came running out of the house.

"SIRUS BLACK," she shrieked, "TURN OFF THAT HORRIBLE MOTORBIKE THIS INSTANT! YOU'RE WAKING HARRY!"

"Take it easy, Lils...you sound like my mother..." He smirked, but then he frowned. He had the weirdest feeling...as if this had already happened once before...

"NOW!" Lily interrupted his thoughts, and Sirius shrugged the feeling off and turned back to the bike.

"Yeah, yeah..." he muttered, and did as the red-head had told him- her look was really scary... Then he turned to James, shaking his head slowly.

"If I had known being a Godfather was such of a tough responsibility, I would never have agreed." Then he lit up. "Still, what do you think? It's better than a broom now, isn't it?"

James grinned. "I still can't believe you actually went through withthe enchantment- I didn't think you would. But yeah, it's way cooler now. Though not better than a broom- but just as good."

Sirius grinned. "I knew you'd agree with me, sooner or later, Prongs."

* * *

**A/N:** First, I just wanted to say thank you for all your lovely reviews in respons to the last chapter! They make me really happy! I just love hearing about your opinions and hope you keep it up! I also hope you liked this chapter - writing this story is really fun - I have written 32 chapter now, plus, half of chapter33, 34 and 38, and the last chap andtheepilogue (no, I don't always write them in order...if I get a brilliant idea for one of the chaps, they get printed right away, so I'll not forget it), so for me, it's all coming to an end - this story will be forthy chaps -then we're on to the next sequel. Or in this case, part three, or the threequel. Peew. Anyway, hugs and kisses to you all! I'm now gonna enjoy my one weekbreakafterworking at a move-production company for a month before going back to school!-Does a happy dance- Ah, the sweet sound of freedom...

/Ida

* * *


	26. The sensible one

**Red Horizon**

Chapter 26 – The sensible one.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and after the marauders last year at Hogwarts. Sequel to "Out of the Blue."

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After Graduation, Buffy's life takes another turn once again. She finds herself being thrown into war against Voldemort along with her friends, and not everyone will make it out alive...and not everyone is loyal to the light. But who is a friend and who is an enemy? Who can you trust in a time of darkness?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/Eliza

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta -** CharmedChick

* * *

Marion Jones sat and rifled through a pile of papers in her office, when suddenly the door opened, and a blonde woman stepped in.

"You wanted to see me?" She said.

"Buffy! Hi!" Marion said. "Yes, I did, actually. You've been 'working' under me for...what? Two years?"

Buffy nodded. "Something like that."

"Right. Well, I think it's time you got some real responsibility. Up until now, you've only watched me doing rounds, andassisted me sometimes, for example during the birth of Susan Bones and the Potter boy. Also, you've scored the highest on every test I've given you- even when you've not been prepared for it. And you impressed me greatly when you took care of Alastor Moody- he is a difficult patient, but you handled it admirably."

"Thank you," Buffy said modestly. "But it was not that big of a deal."

Marion smiled.

"Well, to me it is, and my superiors are impressed as well- you're one of the best Healer-students we've had here in a long time. And therefore - " she picked up a thick file from the journal cabinet behind her desk, " - I give you this."

Buffy stared at the thick file.

"That's it?" Buffy said, pouting a little. "A file? Don't I get a medal?"

Marion chuckled.

"Nope. Though you will get a nice diploma when you graduate. Theseare your assignments for the next three months. That file all contains journals of various patients here at the hospital, whoare either in the long-term ward, or come here often. They all have various kinds of illness and damage, and they are from now on, your very own patients."

Buffy's eyes widened at this, and Marion smiled, but then gave her a serious look.

"I think you're ready for this, Buffy," she said. "Before, you were only 'testing', and there was always someone to help you if you messed up. Now it's for real, and this time, you'll be on your own - you can't afford to make mistakes - as a Healer, you have a responsibility to your patients - you have to be a good listener, you have to help them, and make sure you give everyone of them your best treatment, no matter if you don't like their attitude at times." Marion smiled.

"By the end of this year, we will have a discussion- about how it worked out, what was hard, what was fun, if you failed, if you succeeded; if the patient became healthy and happy, or healthy but not so happy, and what area you would like to work in. If everything has worked out, and I deem you worthy, you might even graduate by this time. If not, we'll see how we will continue with your studies." She smiled again. "I know you're up for this task, and I know you will perform most admirably. Good luck!"

Buffy blinked dazedly as she picked up the file.

"T-thank you," she stammered. Marion shook her head.

"No. Thank you. It's hard getting hold of good Healer candidates, and the Healers we have already are almost drowning under the masses of extra work loads we suddenly have on our hands because of the war. Usually, a Healer's education takes much longer than yours, but you have done in a two years period what most Healer apprentices do in four or five. And with best result possible - I'm proud of you."

"I had a great teacher," Buffy grinned, and Marion grinned back.

"Well, I had a great student."

* * *

"Cheers!" Remus said and raised his glass of Fire-whisky. "To the best girlfriend, the best Slayer, and best Healer-apprentice since ever!"

"Cheers!" James, Lily, Sirius, Peter and Eliza chorused. Buffy laughed.

"Thank you," she said. "I'm kinda proud myself, if I'm allowed to brag a little."

"Well, usually, we wouldn't let you," Remus said. "But since you have a right to be, we'll let it slide," he grinned and placed a kiss on her cheek. Buffy grinned back.

"Okay," Sirius said. "Place your bets on the table, men and women. Who do you think, between James and me- "

"- James and I," Lily, Remus and Eliza automatically corrected.

"- James and I," Sirius agreed, "can drink the most of the nice Ogden's without passing out?"

"Sirius!" Lily exclaimed. "You're horrible! I can't believe you want to havea drinking competition! Harry's in the next room!"

Sirius shrugged. "So? What he can't see won't hurt him."

Lily glared.

"I think it's kind of unfair," Eliza said. "Why only a drinking competition between you and James? Aren't we allowed to join?"

James gave Eliza a superior look. "Sure, but none of you stand a chance- only Sirius can even come a little close to beating me- not that he ever will, of course. You're all wimps."

"Hey!" Remus exclaimed. "My manly side takes offence to that! Don't you agree, Wormtail?"

"Ehh...well," Peter said. "I have to say I do agree- with James. You wouldn't stand a chance."

Remus frowned as Sirius and James laughed and Buffy gave him a pitying look.

"Oh, for Heaven's sake, let him try," Eliza said. "Who knows? He might win?"

"Please, don't, Remus," Lily begged. "I need at least one sane male person in this room other than Peter. And remember that time in your sixth year? The Halloween-ball? Spiked punch? You. Dancing. On tables. In underwear."

Buffy smirked.

"Yes, I remember that story...hey, I never did get the pictures..."

" - And you won't," Remus said, giving James and Sirius a threatening look. "Plus, the punch wasn't spiked with Firewhisky, but something much stronger- and, it was addictive! I couldn't stop even after I felt I was becoming affected! And that was after I'd finished the whole bowl- and those things were huge!"

Lily frowned. "He's right. In fact, I think Remus danced on the table first after he'd finished his second - I remember we all thought it was a wonder he hadn't thrown up because of the quantity."

Remus shrugged. "I guess it was because of my werewolf-genes- my stomach can hold more than a normal human, you know."

James and Sirius gave each other nervous looks.

"Well...we just don't want to embarrass him..."

Buffy gave them a wicked grin.

"I think it's you who's going to be embarrassed. I say let him join."

Remus suddenly backed a step.

"Eh...I never did say I would try, did I? I just said I thought it was wrong that James and Sirius assumed they would be the only ones with a competing chance - not that I wanted to."

"Oh, no, don't you try," Buffy said. "You've said A, so you have to do B."

James and Sirius looked more sure of themselves now, when Remus seemed to want to back out.

"Yeah, Moony, do B," Sirius teased.

Remus glared.

"Fine! Don't complain when I win though." He grabbed an un-opened bottle of Firewhisky, and Buffy placed two galleons on the table.

"Two galleons on Remus."

Peter put five knuts on James, and Lily one knut - only because James would whine if she didn't place a bet, she said. Sirius pouted as Eliza placed three sickles on Remus.

"You're supposed to be on my side."

Eliza rolled her eyes.

"I'm placing my bet on the winning side," she said.

Sirius pouted again, but then lit up as he placed three galleons on the table.

"Three galleons on me!"

The other's groaned at Sirius' antics, Lily muttering about conceited Blacks, while Buffy checked her watch.

"Ready..."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I'll go check on Harry- tell me when it's over."

"...Steady..."

She left the room.

"...GO!"

* * *

Lily looked up from the book she was reading as Buffy and Eliza entered her bedroom.

"They're still going at it?" She asked disbelievingly.

Eliza nodded miserably. "Yep. Peter went home- he got tired of waiting."

There was a loud thump from the next room, and Buffy went and checked, before returning.

"That was James, collapsing."

Lily sighed.

"There went one knut to Sirius Black."

Buffy frowned. "Hey! Have a little faith in my boyfriend!"

"Oh, right. Still, I have to say I think Sirius will win. Remus will probably give up soon- he is the sensible one, after all. He wouldn't keep drinking just to win a stupid bet."

Suddenly, Remus broke into a rather off-tune and drunken-sounding 'Hotel California' from the other room.

Eliza raised her eyebrows. "The sensible one, huh?"

Lily sighed. "Never mind. Forget I said anything. They're both mad."

* * *

Sirius opened a bleary eye, and immediately shut it as a stray of light hit it. He groaned as he slowly sat up.

"Good morning," Eliza said, grinning, earning herself a sour look.

"Don't talk with me- hangover potion- now."

Eliza raised her eyebrow.

"What makes you think we have any?"

Sirius' eyes widened comically, and Eliza laughed. Sirius winced at the 'loud' sound.

"Lily fortunately enough made a batch- she was sure you'd all need it. She was right."

"Lily's here?"

Eliza gave him a look that clearly said 'duh'.

"They live here - you passed out on the floor, and I was too tired to try to take you home, so Lily let you stay on the couch after I dragged you there."

"I did not pass out!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Yes, you did. If you hadn't, I would have thought you had some kind of super-human-powers. No one can drink as much as you did without passing out."

Sirius brightened.

"So I won?"

Eliza gave him a pitying look.

"Actually...you didn't. Remus won."

Sirius gawked.

"Sorry, but it's true,"shrugged Eliza."But then again, he is a bit of supernatural."

"He won?" Sirius whispered.

Eliza nodded.

"I owe you all money?" He added brokenly.

Eliza nodded again.

"I lost?" He looked close to tears.

Eliza nodded for a third time and patted him on the head.

"Yeah."

Sirius looked up at Eliza, eyes glassy, and his lip trembling.

"You love me anyway, right?"

Eliza rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yes. Though onlyMerlin knows why..."

* * *

Buffy howled with laughter.

"He actually CRIED!"

Eliza couldn't speak - she was too busy trying to gather some breath.

"No, not really," she got out. "But I swear, it was close. His lip was trembling and his eyes were glassy - he looked like a lost puppy!"

Lily grinned.

"Well, his ego got itself a rather rough turn - I imagine he'd be rather depressed over it."

"Yeah- but crying?"

Eliza grinned.

"I actually think he faked it, to an extent - he wanted me to feel sorry for him and get him the hangover potion quickly."

"Well, now he has had it - so where is he?" Buffy said, rubbing her hands together greedingly and wearing a wicked grin. "I want my money."

"He went back to sleep again- I wouldn't expect him to be up before noon."

"What about Remus?" Eliza asked. "I want to congratulate him."

"No use- he was up at dawn, and took a trip home before going back to Hogwarts - he had some stuff he needed to do, he said."

"At DAWN?"

Buffy nodded.

"Yep. Though he did need a large dose of hangover potion before he got up. And six cups of coffee. Plus, a cold shower. And I had to lead him to the apparition point - he could barely stand. It's a wonder he didn't splinch himself."

Lily shook her head.

"Men - they'll never grow up. James is still out of it, by the way- I pray to God that Harry won't turn out like James and Sirius with their stupid antics."

"Though would it be bad if he did?" Buffy asked, knowingly. "Isn't James' stupid antics part of why you love him?"

Lily smiled tenderly. "Yes, I suppose you are right. Though don't mention it too often- I already doubt my sanity enough as it is." She gave Harry, who was sleeping quietly in his crib, a kiss on his forehead. "Mad or not, I'll always love both Harry and my stupid husband, no matter what."

* * *

**A/N: **Another happy-go-lucky - eh - drunk - chapter! Hope you liked it!

/Ida

* * *


	27. Brilliant ideas

**Red Horizon**

Chapter 27 – Brilliant ideas.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and after the marauders last year at Hogwarts. Sequel to "Out of the Blue."

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After Graduation, Buffy's life takes another turn once again. She finds herself being thrown into war against Voldemort along with her friends, and not everyone will make it out alive...and not everyone is loyal to the light. But who is a friend and who is an enemy? Who can you trust in a time of darkness?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/Eliza

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta -** CharmedChick

* * *

"ARGH!" the demon yelled in pain as Buffy placed a well-aimed (and hard) kick on his torso, making him fly backwards and crash down the stairs that lead up and into Remus' and Buffy's cottage. As he landed with a loud 'thud,' the demon's face slipped off, revealing...

"...Sirius?" Buffy blinked. "What the hell do you think you're doing! I could have killed you!"

Sirius groaned, as he slowly sat up, rubbing his back.

"Trick or treat," he said meekly and picked up the demon mask he'd been wearing. "Ouch..."

Buffy shook her head, not believing her eyes.

"Your stupidity never cease to amaze me," she muttered. "One day, one of your 'brilliant' ideas will get you killed. What were you trying to do?"

Sirius stood up, halting slightly.

"You hit hard, Buff," he muttered. Buffy rolled her eyes. "And for the record, it's Halloween, so I thought I'd try to scare you."

"Well, congratulations," Buffy said sarcastically. "You succeeded."

Sirius gave her a grumpy look. "How was I to know you were about to go all Slayer on me?"

"Duh," Buffy glared. "I AM the Slayer, and it's my job to kick demon-ass."

"I'm not a demon," Sirius sing-songed through gritted teeth as he walked up the steps.

"I know that! But you looked just like one in that stupid mask!" Buffy exclaimed. "Don't do that again."

"Don't worry, I don't plan to," Sirius said.

"Where is Eliza by the way?" Buffy asked, sounding annoyed. "She's the only one that can keep you in line."

"She's at home, studying for some test they're gonna have at the MLE...and what do you mean 'she's the only one who can keep me in line?' I don't need a leash!"

"Really?" Buffy drawled sarcastically. "You had me fooled."

"What's going on?" Remus said, giving the bickering two an amused look as they entered the cottage.

"Sirius here thought it would be fun to scare me by pretending to be a demon," Buffy said, jabbing a finger towards the black haired marauder, and rolling her eyes.

Remus raised his eyebrows tiredly. "Let me guess? He got his arse kicked?"

"Yeah." Buffy stalked pass him into their bathroom. "I'm taking a shower!"

Remus gave his friend an exasperated look.

"Someday, one of these brilliant ideas of yours- "

" - Are going to get me killed, yeah, I know," Sirius finished with a monotone voice. "Buffy already mentioned it."

Remus sighed, and led his friend into the living room, where pumpkin pastries were lying on a plate.

"You want one?" He asked. Sirius eyes the pastries dubiously.

"Did Buffy make them?"

"I HEARD THAT!" Buffy called from inside the bathroom.

Remus chuckled quietly.

"No, I made them- you're safe."

Sirius shrugged, and took a pastry, shoving it into his mouth, before swallowing it whole.

"Don't you ever chew your food?" Remus asked, raising his eyebrows.

Sirius grinned cheekily. "What can I say? I'm a dog!"

Suddenly, the fireplace flared up and Mad-Eye's grotesque face became visible between the flames.

"Oi, Lupin, Summers, are you there?"

"We're here, Moody," Remus called and stepped over to the floating head. "Sirius is here too- has something happened?"

Moody gave him a grim look.

"You could say that- the Dark Mark is floating above a block in muggle London. I suppose You-Know-Who wanted to make sure we don't forget about him."

Buffy stepped out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel.

"An attack?" She asked, and Sirius nodded.

"We'll be there," Remus said. "But I think I pass on this one - the Full Moon's tomorrow, so I'd rather take it easy."

Moody nodded. "Do as you want, lad. Just as long someone get there." The fireplace flared again, and Moody's head disappeared.

"Well, we better get going, then," Sirius said. Buffy nodded.

"I'll just get dressed."

Remus walked over to the blonde Slayer and gave her a solemn look.

"Just be careful out there, alright? Have someone watch your back - I don't want a repeat performance of what happened at St Mungos."

Buffy placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I promise."

* * *

"BUFFY GET DOWN!" Sirius yelled, and Buffy ducked - just in time for the green light that had been heading for her zip past. Sirius shook his head. Buffy had promised Remus to be careful- and what does she do? Place herself in the middle of the crossfire.

* * *

James swore as he looked around wildly for his wand that he'd dropped as he got hit by a stray curse. "Never a calm Halloween, oh, no," he muttered, diving down onto the muddy street as he finally saw it. "At least Lily's safe home with Harry," he added under his breath, as he felt the wood between his fingers and he sent of a stunning curse that sent a Death Eater dropping to the ground.

* * *

Eliza winced slightly as she tried to move. A debris from an exploding building had hit her on the back and on her head, and she felt rather dizzy. She looked around wildly for a better cover than the trashcan she was currently taking cover behind, but the alley was completely empty, save for the dueling Aurors, Order-members and Death Eaters, of course.

"I guess I should be grateful that You-Know-Who isn't here as well," she muttered, as she cursed a Death Eater that had been on his way to strike down Frank Longbottom from behind. She was so busy keeping her eye on what was in front of her, that she didn't notice the Death Eater behind her until it was too late.

"AVADA- "

Eliza's eyes widened as she heard the curse being uttered behind her, and she turned around, meeting the smirking face of a Death Eater.

" - KEDAVRA-AAAARGH!"

The Death Eater was thrown to the ground, and the killing curse hit another Death Eater instead of her. Eliza watched through a daze as Sirius- her rescuer - got up from the ground and quickly stunned the Death Eater that had been about to kill her.

"You alright?" He panted, trying not to think about what had almost happened. Eliza nodded dumbly, and Sirius lifted her up carefully. "Come on- I'll get you to better cover."

He sprinted between fallen Death Eaters and Aurors easily, and ducked curse after curse, as he made his way through the battle area.

"There. You'll be okay?" He asked worriedly, as he placed Eliza down by the side of a building, that was mostly away from the heat of the battle. Eliza nodded tiredly.

"Just go," she mumbled, her eyelids feeling strangely heavy. She thought she felt a trickle of blood fall down her temple. "I'll be fine..."

"Don't you dare fall asleep," Sirius muttered. Eliza blinked. What did he just say? Suddenly, a slap to the face woke her up from her daze, and she blinked.

"I told you to don't fall asleep!" Sirius exclaimed, giving his girlfriend a worried look. Eliza just smiled stupidly. "I'm okay..."

Sirius sighed. "No, you're not." He sat down beside her and let his eyes dart to the battle, every now and then shooting out a curse or a hex, only to give Eliza a look the second after, to make sure she hadn't fallen asleep. Sirius knew all too well what could happen if you fell asleep with a head-wound... He'd seen it happen to a fellow Auror with own eyes - that Auror hadn't woken up again, and he'd be damned before he let that happen to Eliza...

* * *

"Hi there."

Eliza gave Sirius a tired look from the hospital bed.

"Hey."

Sirius placed the flowers he'd carried with him on the bed table.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit in the head with something really hard."

Sirius chuckled humorlessly.

"Thanks," Eliza said. "For not letting me fall asleep - the Healers said that probably saved my life."

Sirius grinned. "I'll always be there to rescue you."

Eliza raised an eyebrow. "Who will rescue you, then?"

"Huh?"

"I heard you had a rather interesting confrontation with the Slayer..."

Sirius groaned. "I don't want to talk about it."

"But I do," Eliza chuckled. "I've only heard Buffy's side of the story, and she was ranting a lot, so I'm not sure I got the whole picture."

"And you won't," Sirius said. "It's enough if you know that it really hurt my male ego."

Eliza grinned. "Well, if you don't mind me saying so, I don't think it left any lasting damage. You seemed perfectly fine with jumping in front of a killing curse to save me."

Sirius shrugged.

"I wasn't really thinking about it at the time. Plus, I didn't jump in front of the killing curse- I jumped on the one who threw it. There's a difference."

"Yeah, a big difference," Eliza scoffed.

"Anyway," Sirius suddenly grew serious. "What were you doing there anyway? You were supposed to be at home, studying?"

"I was," Eliza said. "Until Moody called. And I happen to think a Death Eater attack is more important to deal with than any test the MLE can throw at me."

Sirius smiled.

"I guess you're right. But I hate when you're in danger, though."

"I'm in the Order, Sirius- I'm in danger all the time."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it..." Sirius grumbled.

Eliza smiled.

"No, you don't. You just have to accept it."

"And that I do," Sirius sighed. "That I do...and I'm not much better myself."

"No," Eliza let out a laugh. "You're worse."

"HEY!"

* * *

About a week later, it was November eighth, and Sirius' twentieth birthday. After every present had been opened and they had joked around a bit, saying it was a miracle Sirius had survived this long - they all agreed it was dumb luck- Eliza and Buffy revealed an extra present, which Sirius ripped open eagerly. They all had a good laugh when Sirius opened it and found...

"...A LEASH!"

* * *

**A/N: **Well, here's another chap for you honeys. Mixed with humour and action. Please, please, please push the little pruple button that says "GO" - I need my beauties coughreviewscough.

/Ida

* * *


	28. Being a father

**Red Horizon**

Chapter 28 – Being a father.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and after the marauders last year at Hogwarts. Sequel to "Out of the Blue."

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After Graduation, Buffy's life takes another turn once again. She finds herself being thrown into war against Voldemort along with her friends, and not everyone will make it out alive...and not everyone is loyal to the light. But who is a friend and who is an enemy? Who can you trust in a time of darkness?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus 

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/Eliza

**Special Thanks to:** My Beta - CharmedChick

* * *

Eliza smiled as she walked down the Muggle streets in London, every now and then stopping to look into a shop's window. After walking past several, she finally entered a small coffee shop by a corner, and sat down and waited. After several minutes, Sirius Black stepped inside, and Eliza let out a smile.

"Hi! I was afraid you wouldn't make it," she said, as she gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

Sirius scoffed.

"I promised, didn't I? No mission can keep me away on my girlfriend's birthday." Mad-Eye had for the last few weeks sent out James and Sirius on mission after mission, rarely being back for longer than two days at a time, and Eliza had been worried Sirius would miss her twentieth birthday.

"Good," Eliza said, sounding pleased. "Does that mean you have the day off?"

Sirius grinned.

"You bet! I'm free for the rest of the week! No more mad Mad-Eye for me in a while!"

Eliza lit up and let out a squeal of happiness.

"Great! Let's go!" She grabbed his hand, and dragged him towards the exit, making Sirius frown.

"Where are we going?"

Eliza gave him an innocent look.

"Why - to go birthday shopping, of course! I saw this really pretty dress a block away...or maybe it was four blocks..." She shrugged. "Oh, well, we'll just keep going until we find it! And if we pass some other shops on the way, well, the better!"

Eliza opened the door, and failed to see Sirius' look of outmost pain and misery.

'Even Mad-Eye's madness is better than this.'

* * *

Six hours, twenty-four shops, twelve blocks and fifteen bags later, and with his pockets much lighter, Sirius finally allowed himself to let out a sigh of relief. The trip to Hell and back was over...hopefully. He cast a wary glance at Eliza, praying to whoever was listening that she would not see another shop 'she absolutely had to enter.'

Eliza wore a satisfied smile as she called on the Knightbus and stepped on, Sirius following, far from as enthusiastic, and his mind filled with thoughts. He was seriously (no pun intended) considering cutting his vacation short.

"OMPH!"

Eliza had thrown her bags in his lap, hitting his more sensitive areas.

Oh, yeah. Very seriously considering it.

* * *

About two weeks later, James was going through the same as Sirius had had, but in a different company - and he wasn't really miserable while doing it. He and Lily was strolling down some other blocks in London, little Harry sleeping peacefully in his pram, doing Christmas shopping. James grinned to himself as he looked down on his sleeping son. He loved being a father.

"Oh, James!" Lily exclaimed, turning her sparkling green eyes and flushing cheeks towards her husband. "We really need some new Christmas ornaments- it's Harry's first Christmas, and I want it to be special!"

James nodded thoughtfully.

"Sure...why don't we buy it in Diagon- "

"- No," Lily interrupted thoughtfully. "We already have some magical ornaments, but no Muggle ones, and I want Harry grow up knowing both worlds."

James smiled softly at his wife. "Alright." He knew better than to argue with her when she was shopping- or at all. Ever since Harry had turned a month old, he'd been trying to soften his wife up, so she would take back the 'no broomstick rule'- but so far, no success.

"Hey, why don't we go into the toy shop?" He suggested. "We might find some muggle toys Harry would like?"

Lily lit up.

"I love you!" She squealed and ran ahead into the shop, red hair flying behind her, leaving James to shake his head at his wife's antics, smiling softly, as he pushed the pram in front of him.

* * *

"AHA! I'VE GOT YOU!" Remus yelled, and threw himself on top of Buffy, making them both fall down into the cold snow.

Buffy just laughed and grabbed some of the snow from the ground and pushed it down Remus' neck, making the werewolf let out a yelp of surprise. Buffy used this to her advantage and got up from the ground quickly.

"NEVER!" She said, face flushing from the cold wind, and she sprinted away. "YOU CAN NEVER CATCH ME!" She challenged, making Remus growl, as he ran after her.

"I don't have to," he said. "You'll come to me freely." He stopped suddenly, making Buffy turn around and look at him, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Really?" She said, smiling. "And why is that?"

"You just can't resist my charm," Remus said, grinning.

"Oh yeah?" Buffy said. "Try me."

Remus said nothing, only stood there, watching her. After awhile, Buffy grew frustrated.

"What?"

"Leather pants," Remus growled softly, and Buffy's eyes widened as she realized the implication of his words. No matter her insistence, Remus had so far refused to wear the leather pants Sirius had gotten for his birthday. Now though, it seemed as if he'd changed his mind. She blinked, slowly, and then let her eyes dart to the door to the cottage.

"Fine," she said. "You win." She ran quickly towards the house, and already she was seeing in her minds eye things she and Remus could - would - do tonight - all things called snowball war long forgotten.

Remus chuckled as he followed her. He, of course, had no plans to wear those pants...but neither had he any plans to correct Buffy's assumption. Nope. He would make her forget his statement...

He caught up with her in the hallway, and immediately threw his arms around her, nibbling on her neck softly. Buffy let out a sigh of contentment, and Remus smiled. Yep. He was sure he could make her forget really quickly...

* * *

The Bones family. Every single one of them had been in Hufflepuff house, loyal as few to the light and Dumbledore. They were all working in the Ministry, on high posts, either in the Magical Law Enforcement, the Auror forces or as leaders for the different departments.

Right now the Bones line consisted of Amelia Bones, oldest in the family, and her two brothers: Benjamin and Edgar Bones. Benjamin was married to Ophelia Bones - they had a daughter who they called Susan, while Edgar Bones, whowas married to Heidi Bones, had three children: Vanessa, Rosalyn and Kiara, who was the same age as little Susan.

At the moment, Edgar and his three daughters were sitting at the dinner table, while Heidi served them all hot chocolate (or in Kiara's case, hot milk, considering she was only seven months): It had been a cold day, and it had been spent outside, in the snow. In the background, Celestina Warbeck was playing on the WWN.

"Here you go, my darlings," Heidi said, before sitting down and serving herself a cup.

"Mum," ten year old Vanessa said. "Tell me about Hogwarts."

"Again?" Edgar exclaimed. "We have told you all about it everyday since last summer," he laughed.

"Yes, and you will keep doing so until I get my letter this summer," Vanessa stated.

Heidi shook her head, smiling. "Honey, the time won't move faster because of that. It's not even Christmas yet, and you're already thinking about the summer and autumn? Why do you want to go to Hogwarts so badly? Do you really want to grow up so quickly?"

"And what makes you think you will get a letter at all?" Edgar teased. "What if you turn out to be a squib?"

At Vanessa's horrified look, Heidi smacked her husband on the back of his head.

"Prat! Vanessa is not a squib! Or did you miss that time when she vanished all your Ministry files because she wanted you to stop working so much?"

Edgar growled as Vanessa, Heidi and Rosalyn, his middle-daughter, giggled. That had not been fun, Edgar remembered. It had been a huge setback, and it had taken weeks to get back on track. Plus, explaining it to his boss had been pure embarrassment. He was lucky the man in question did seem to have a sense of humor, and had found it hilarious, retelling the story to all of Edgar's co-workers. He would never live that one down - it would haunt him until his dying days.

"Yeah, yeah," he harrumphed. "Gang up on the lonely male in the family..."

The girls and his wife just laughed harder, and even Kiara let out a gurgle. Finally, Edgar had to join in. The sounds of laughing grew higher, and no one noticed the lone figure who was sneaking past the open window. No one noticed the figure lifting his wand until it was too late.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Edgar Bones' expression was one of pure shock, and Heidi stared at her husband with wide, horrified eyes as he slipped of his chair and fell down with a loud 'thump' on the floor. No laughing was heard, and even the Wireless had fallen deadly silent.

The man outside the window lifted his wand again. And again did the killing curse slip off his lips. Four times, the curse was said.

Heidi and the three girls' bodies joined their father's.

Vanessa would never get to see Hogwarts, and neither would her younger sisters. Only Susan Bones, their cousin, would come to the magnificent castle and get sorted into Hufflepuff, like every Bones before her. But the Bones family was forever shattered and it would never be whole again- because no one could bring back the dead...right?

* * *

In the deepest and most secluded areas of the Department of Mysteries, an ancient veil was fluttering as five souls joined the afterlife. If you listened closely, you could almost hear voices, welcoming them home. But no one knew the secret behind the veil, and no one would know, until a curios redhead walked pass one day several months later, unexplainably drawn to it. That redhead went under the alias Marie, and would be the only one even coming close to figuring out the mystery. But the time was not yet right and the one deemed worthy had not yet come. And so the veil fell still and silent.

* * *

**A/N:** Tadaa! Introduction: The veil. Mysterium number 101. Hope you enjoyed this easter chapter! Have a very nice weekend! And keep pushing the purple button!

/Ida

* * *


	29. To family

**Red Horizon**

Chapter 29 – To family.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and after the marauders last year at Hogwarts. Sequel to "Out of the Blue."

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After Graduation, Buffy's life takes another turn once again. She finds herself being thrown into war against Voldemort along with her friends, and not everyone will make it out alive...and not everyone is loyal to the light. But who is a friend and who is an enemy? Who can you trust in a time of darkness?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/Eliza

**Special Thanks to:** My Beta - CharmedChick

* * *

"Where's the butterbeer?" Sirius asked, and Eliza blinked at him stupidly.

"I don't know, weren't you supposed to buy it?"

Sirius stared at her.

"No. I thought you did."

It was Christmas eve, and Sirius and Eliza were on their way to Remus and Buffy's, were they were supposed to celebrate Christmas with presents and dinner. Sirius and Eliza had been charged with getting the drinks, but apparently, that was easier said than done.

"Why should I?" Eliza challenged. "I thought you bought it when you went to Diagon Alley the other day."

Sirius fidgeted a little with the hem of his robes.

"Well...no..."

"Then what were you doing in Diagon Alley? You bought all the presents last week, so it can't have been that?"

"Eh..."

Truth to be told, Sirius had been on an errand. A very important, secret, highly special errand. As in going to the jewelers. And buying -yes, that's right- a very special ring.

Eliza sighed.

"Never mind. Let's hope the other's brought something...we're late already."

With that, she lifted her wand, and with a small 'crack' she disappeared.

For a few seconds, Sirius just stood staring at the place she had vanished from, and played with a small box laying in his pocket. Then, with a sigh, he lifted his wand as well, and followed.

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Buffy said happily as Sirius and Eliza stepped into hers and Remus' cottage.

"Merry Christmas to you too," Eliza said, grinning, before settling on an apologetic look. "I hope you're not too mad about this, but we kind of forgot to bring refreshments. I thought Sirius had done it, and he was under the impression I had done it, so it all became a huge misunderstanding..."

"Ah," Buffy smiled knowingly. "I know all about those. No worries, I'm sure we've got something in the basement beside's a cage," she said jokingly.

Sirius blinked. "You have a cage in the basement?"

James, who just entered with Lily and little Harry, had a wide grin on his face.

"You have a cage in the basement? Oh my, Buffy, I didn't know you and Moony were into the kinky stuff," he said with a suggestive wink, making Buffy roll her eyes as she gave him a hug in greetings.

"Ha ha. You know very well Remus uses it for his transformations."

James just raised his eyebrows. "Whatever you say, Buffy, whatever you say."

As they stepped into the living room, Lily turned to Sirius.

"You seem quiet tonight, Sirius. Is something wrong?" She asked, before placing Harry in Buffy's arms.

"Eh...no, nothing's wrong," Sirius said quickly. Lily gave him a suspicious look, and so did Eliza. "Is Remus in the kitchen?" He then asked Buffy, who nodded, frowning at him. "Great! I think I'll go help him." He practically ran out of the room.

"Is something wrong with him?" Lily asked her husband, sounding concerned. James gave her a big smile.

"No, nothing's wrong, don't worry. It's just Christmas nerves."

Eliza gave him a doubtful look.

"Christmas nerves? Yeah, right..."

James just grinned at her. "Yep, that's it. Nerves. I think I'll go join the other's. You ladies have fun." He slank out.

Buffy, Eliza and Lily stared at each other.

"Okay...something's definitely going on," Lily said, and Eliza nodded in agreement.

"Yep," Buffy said, and looked down on Harry who was lying in her arms, playing with a lock of her hair. "Or what do you think, Harry?" She tickled his stomach playfully.

Harry gurgled, and Buffy nodded solemnly at him.

"I thought so too," she said.

* * *

"So, Padfoot," James said, as he sat down on the kitchen table, swinging his legs. "Nervous?"

Sirius let out a growl at his friend. Remus turned from the kitchen counter, and raised an eyebrow.

"Nervous? Why in the world would Padfoot be nervous?"

"He's planning to propose to Eliza tonight," James quipped, making Sirius' eyes widen and flack to the kitchen door.

"Not so loud!" He hissed. "She might hear you! In fact, she might be standing right outside, listening, right now..."

James rolled his eyes. "You're getting paranoid, Sirius. Don't let Mad-Eye affect you so," he said playfully. Sirius glared.

"Shut it," he grumbled. "It never hurts to be on your guard..."

Remus just shook his head, and turned back to the counter.

"Well, good luck," he said, as he swished his wand, making a kitchen knife start hacking into the vegetables. "Not that I think you've got anything to worry about. She'll say yes, though Merlin knows why..."

"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed. "What's that supposed to mean!"

"Nothing, Padfoot, nothing," Remus said innocently, making Sirius frown. James snickered.

* * *

Remus stood up, raising his glass and smiled at his friends (minus Peter, who was celebrating with his mum) and girlfriend. "I'd like to make a toast."

The others raised their glasses as well, and looked expectantly at Remus, who cleared his throat importantly.

"Buffy and I thank you for coming here tonight, and before we all go running of to the presents, I just wanted to say how grateful I am that we're all here, together. When we're assembled, I can recall all the days we've had, and dream about the days to come. Together, we're untouchable. Together, it feels as though we're all immortal, and that we can defeat all the things coming our way, whether it be war or sorrow."

He looked at James. "To friends."

He looked at Sirius. "To memories."

He looked at Eliza. "To dreams."

He looked at Lily. "To hope."

He looked at Buffy. "And to family," he finished.

"TO FAMILY!" The other's echoed, and clinked their glasses together.

* * *

Sirius sat nervously drumming with his fingers against his knee, his right hand buried once again in his pocket. Eliza, who was opening her present from Buffy, was completely oblivious to the glances he shot at her. From the other side of the room, James was gesticulating wildly.

'Get on with it!' He mimed, but Sirius just shook his head, looking utterly terrified. James rolled his eyes, while Remus, who sat beside James, with a sleeping Harry in his lap, snickered softly. Buffy looked from James, to Sirius, to Remus with a curious look on her face.

"What's going on?" She mumbled to Remus, who grinned in answer.

"You'll see. Sooner or later."

Buffy pouted. "Oh, come on!" She said. "Tell me!"

"Nu-uh," Remus said, still grinning. "Never."

Buffy pouted again, and frowned, making Remus burst out laughing.

"Stop with that look!" He said. "It's not going to work!"

Buffy sighed. "Damn."

"Hey!" Lily called from her place. "No swearing in front of the baby, remember?"

"But he's asleep!" Buffy protested.

"So?" Lily countered. "It's still swearing in front of him."

Buffy stuck out her tongue, but didn't say anything else.

Eliza, who'd finished her pile of presents, walked over to Sirius.

"Okay mister. Spill."

Sirius stared at her.

"Huh?"

Eliza rolled her eyes.

"Do I have to smack it out of you? Spill. I can see something's up."

Sirius cast a panicked glance at James and Remus, who in answer, began to make suggestive kissing noises towards him, earning themselves strange looks from their respective partners. Sirius quickly averted his eyes from them. Nope, no help from those two.

'Some friends they are,' he thought, scowling.

"Well?" Eliza said, tapping impatiently with her foot.

"Eh..." Sirius tried to look inconspicuous, as he lifted on the hem to his robes, so he would be able to see where he had written his speech on his wrist. However, his handwriting looked like gibberish. He started to sweat as he narrowed his eyes, desperately trying to make sense of the words that all seemed to be floating together.

"Eh...Eliza. I think you're the most wantingful woman- I mean, WONDERFUL; wonderful- woman I've ever smelt- I mean met: MET. Eh..."

From across the room, Lily and Buffy's eyes widened as they realized what was going on, and hit James and Remus, as they saw they were laughing silently, both doubled over with mirth, though Buffy looked well on her way to join them.

"Okay..." Eliza said slowly. "Great...ummm...was there any alcohol in the cider? 'Cause you're acting all weird."

"No, no, I'm completely sober," Sirius got out. "Eh...where was I? Oh, right...youre really boobsiful-eh, BEAUTIFUL."

Now, even Lily gave up not trying to laugh; Buffy had stopped trying long ago.

"Huh?" Eliza said, blinking. "If you're trying to flatter me, I think you need to try a little harder. Because being called 'boobsiful' or whatever, is simply not cutting it for me."

"Oh, fuck..." Sirius muttered, and let out a string of colorful swear words. "Scratch this crap," he mumbled, before falling to his knees and lifting up the small box from his pocket.

"Eliza, will you marry me?" He breathed out. "I know you probably don't want to, because I really don't know how to be romantic and all that stuff, and I'm not the most serious of persons, no matter what my name might sound like, and I don't care if you don't want to, well, I probably will hang myself if you say no, but that's beside the point. All I'm saying is that I think you should give me a chance because I really will try- "

" - Yes."

"- And I know trying is not enough so this is probably just a waste of- what?" Sirius blinked, and stared up at Eliza, whose lips were twitching.

"Yes," she said. "I say yes."

"You do?"

Eliza nodded, grinning widely. From across the room, James, Remus, Buffy and Lily let out a choir of catcalls and whistles.

Sirius grinned at her, relieved. "Great."

Then he fainted.

* * *

After Sirius woke up, and after being the subject of the other's teasing for several minutes, and after putting the ring on Eliza's finger, he was as good as new, and ready to party the Christmas eve away.

"OKAY!" He called. "Time for hide and seek!"

The others groaned. "Grow up," Lily said tiredly. "You're getting married, for Merlin's sake."

"No, for my sake," Sirius corrected with a grin. "Plus, Harry wants to play hide and seek, don't you, Prongs-junior?" He looked down at Harry, who he was bouncing in his lap. Harry gurgled happily. "See? He agrees with me."

James rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll count." He left the room. "ONE!" They heard him yell after awhile, and with a groan, the others started to move.

"Me and Harry'll team up," Sirius called, before starting to look around the room. The other rooms where surely already occupied by the others, so there would be no place to hide there. He frowned. Nothing. Nothing besides the table, the chairs, the rug, the fireplace, and the Christmas stocking hanging in front of it. A strange gleam then appeared in his eyes, and slowly, he started to grin.

* * *

"AHA!" James said. "Found you. Now that was everyone. Game over."

Sirius groaned from where he'd been hiding under the table.

James shook his head in exasperation. "You know, for someone wanting to play this, you don't seem to be taking it very seriously. I mean, hiding under the table? That is so lame."

Sirius shrugged and then grinned. "But you had trouble finding me, didn't you?"

James scoffed. "Yeah, because I didn't think anybody would be stupid enough to hide under a TABLE!"

"You found him?" Eliza came into the room, and James nodded.

"Good. Then I can rest my limbs. I'm not meant to be pressed into a laundry box."

"No, you cannot rest your limbs," Lily said, who entered, looking upset and angry, before turning to Sirius. "Where's Harry?"

Sirius blinked innocently. "Harry who?"

"Don't play jokes with me mister. Where is Harry?"

Suddenly, a gurgle came from the fireplace.

"Harry!" Lily exclaimed, and started to stalk up to the fireplace. "You threw him into the fireplace?"

Sirius scoffed. "Of course not! What do you take me for? A madman?"

"Sometimes I wonder," Buffy said dryly, as she entered the room along with Remus. "What is she doing?" She gave Lily, who was crawling on her knees into the fireplace, making her getting covered in ashes, a strange look. "What's up?"

"Sirius is 'up'," Lily answered angrily. "But he's going 'down!' Where is Harry!"

"Well...I don't think he's small enough to hide in the ashes...unless someone put a shrinking spell on him?" Buffy said, looking amused.

There was another gurgle, and Lily's head shot up and her eyes narrowed as she got sight of the Christmas stocking that was swinging back and forth suspiciously. Suddenly, a black tuft of messy hair stuck up from it.

"You put him in the Christmas stocking?" Lily said incredulously, as she grabbed the stocking and pulled Harry out, glaring at Sirius with a look that could kill. Sirius shrugged.

"I put a widening and strengthening charm on it first. He wasn't in any danger. Plus, Harry loved it."

Harry let out a happy gurgle and stretched his arms up towards the fireplace, trying to reach the Christmas stocking.

"And, he won the game," James added, lips twitching.

"It's not funny," Lily snapped.

"Oh, it is," Buffy said, all smiles. Eliza snickered, and Remus was grinning.

Lily tried to look angry, but failed, and just shook her head in annoyance, before slapping Sirius lightly on the shoulder.

"Dog," she muttered, but grinned nonetheless. Harry smiled a toothless smile at her, and drooled a little, before reaching out towards the stocking again.

"I think I know exactly what to get Harry for next Christmas," James said, laughing. "Right, honey?"

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah..."

* * *

**A/N: **God it feels weird writing Christmas chapters right after Easter...Anyway, the Christmas stockings idea is not mine - I read it in some other story, so if you who-owns-it reads it and wants me to remove it, send me a PM, okay? The reason I used it was because I thought it was awfully sweet. Thank you all for your lovely reviews! Keep them coming!

/Ida

* * *

He mimed, but Sirius just shook his head, looking utterly terrified. James rolled his eyes, while Remus, who sat beside James, with a sleeping Harry in his lap, snickered softly. Buffy looked from James, to Sirius, to Remus with a curious look on her face. he thought, scowling. 


	30. Goodbye

**Red Horizon**

Chapter 30 – Goodbye.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and after the marauders last year at Hogwarts. Sequel to "Out of the Blue."

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After Graduation, Buffy's life takes another turn once again. She finds herself being thrown into war against Voldemort along with her friends, and not everyone will make it out alive...and not everyone is loyal to the light. But who is a friend and who is an enemy? Who can you trust in a time of darkness?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus 

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/Eliza

**Special Thanks to:** My Beta - CharmedChick

* * *

"Knock, knock."

Buffy looked up from the pile of papers she was looking through, and found Marion Jones stand by the door, smiling.

"Marion, hi!" She said. "Come on in. I can't talk long though; I promised Madame Elizabeth I would check out her cough..."

Marion grinned.

"I'm happy you take your job seriously, though you do know that Madame Elizabeth tends to have at least one new illness every week?" She said with a twinkle in her eye. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Tell me about it. Still, my ears can only take so much begging from the old lady. And who knows? Maybe someday, she will really be sick?"

Marion snorted.

"Madame Elizabeth has never been ill once in her life. Anyway, I came to tell you that the Madame in question flooed and said she couldn't meet with you today, because her nephew was in town. So I don't think you need to worry about her 'cough'."

Buffy laughed.

"Excellent! Then I can pack up early."

"Actually," Marion said, "I wanted to talk to you. Do you know what day it is today?"

Buffy blinked.

"Friday?"

Marion grinned.

"Yes, but come on? What else?"

Buffy frowned.

"December 30? The day before the end of 1980?"

Marion snorted.

"Yes, but it's also three months since you got your own patients. Remember?"

Buffy's eyes widened. "Oh, right..."

"So," Marion said, and sat down. "What do you think? Have everything been working out okay?"

Buffy nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! I love helping people! And they're all really nice, and some of the kids I meetare so sweet...though there are some annoying people as well."

"Like Madame Elizabeth," Marion said.

"Like Madame Elizabeth," Buffy agreed.

"Have there been any troubles you've run into?" Marion asked. "Any mistakes you've made?"

Buffy shook her head. "Not really. Nothing I couldn't fix myself. I mean, I made a mistake once: It was a girl, that came here with dog ears flapping 'round her face.From her it sounded like her brother had cursed her, so I obviously tried to work from that direction. But when the ears only turned bigger instead of disappearing, I realized it was a backfiring animagus transformation that was the villain."

Marion nodded. "And what did that episode teach you?"

"That I should always make sure I know what I'm treating before I start, no matter what it may sound like. I've never repeated a mistake like that since then."

Marion nodded. "Good. Have there been any illnesses you couldn't identify, or cure?"

"Well," Buffy said thoughtfully. "The patients I have in the long-term ward, I obviously couldn't cure, but I think I made things better for them, and I even dared to try some new stuff that worked really well."

"And that's all we can do," Marion smiled. "Do you like working here, Buffy?"

"Oh, yes! Most of my co-workers are great, and the environment also. And you never once get bored; you never know what might step into the door when dealing with magic gone awry."

Marion Jones chuckled.

"True. When you graduate, do you think you will keep working here, or open your own practice?"

"I think I'd like to stay, if I'd be welcome," Buffy said. "I don't think I have the time to run my own practice right now, and starting something like that in the middle of a war - not so smart. Still, I might do it in the future though."

"I see. Well, I can safely say that St Mungos would love to keep you, Buffy." Marion bent down and opened her suitcase, and pulled out a formal looking paper.

"Do you know what this is?"

Buffy shrugged. "A document?" She guessed.

"Not just any document," Marion said with a secretive smile. "After I sign my signature down here," she said and pointed at a line towards the bottom, "you are officially a fully educated Healer of spell damage, creature-induced injuries and magical bugs, and a Healer for smaller cases of artifact incidents. And," she added, smiling at Buffy's gawking mouth, "when you sign here," she pointed to a line beside the first one, "you are officially a St Mungos Healer of second class. As time goes by, and you handle harder and more cases, you will climb the ladder, and become a first class Healer, and then finally, a head. And that's the finest a Healer can be."

With that, Marion put it down on the table, and scribbled down her name on it, then gave her quill and the frail looking document to Buffy.

"Your signature is all that's missing."

"B-but..."

"You've earned it, Buffy."

"B-but what about third class?" Buffy squeaked. "Aren't I supposed to be a third class Healer first?"

Marion laughed.

"No. You passed that long ago, when you decided to broaden your areas of expertise."

"Oh."

Buffy stared at the paper, looking slightly dazed, and slowly, her mouth stretched into a grin, and she signed the document with flourish.

"Congratulations," Marion said with a grin, before reaching down into her suitcase once again, this time grabbing another paper. "And here is your well-deserved diploma. I'm sure you want to show that one to your boyfriend, right?"

Buffy took the diploma, and just grinned in answer, before grabbing her coat and bag, and rushing out the door.

"When you get here tomorrow, I'll have an office ready for you!" Marion called from behind her, laughing.

* * *

As Buffy entered the cottage, she was still wearing her big grin, and she bounced into the bedroom, where she knew Remus was resting, as tonight was the full-moon.

"Hi!" She stopped in front of the bed, clutching her diploma tightly behind her back with her left hand.

"Hi," Remus said groggily as he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "You're back early?"

"Yep."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "How come?"

"Tadaa!" Buffy pulled her hand with the diploma forwards, and held it up for Remus to see.

Remus eyes widened, as he looked closer at the paper.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"That depends," Buffy said, still smiling widely. "What do you think it is?"

"A diploma saying that you are now a fully educated St Mungos Healer of second class?"

"Right in one!" Buffy cheered, and Remus jumped out of the bed, not caring he was still half starkers (not that Buffy minded) and covered his girlfriend in kisses.

"Buffy! That's great!" he gushed, "I'm so proud of you! We have to celebrate!"

Buffy grinned.

"Are you sure you're upfor that?" She said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Oh, I think I can manage," Remus said, grabbing Buffy by the waist and pulled her down on the bed.

* * *

As Buffy walked into Hogwarts the following day, after having been assigned her own office at work, she was still grinning. 

'I couldn't have asked for a better end of the new year,' she thought, then tried to put on a more serious look, to no avail. _'I think my smile must be stuck in its position by now.'_

she thought, then tried to put on a more serious look, to no avail.

As she entered the Great Hall, she saw Remus, Sirius, Eliza, Lily, Harry, James and Peter sit by the Gryffindor table, and talk to the few students that had opted to stay for the holidays. Still smiling, she joined them.

"Hi!"

"Oh, here comes our Healer extraordinaire!" Sirius said with a teasing grin as Buffy hugged Remus from behind before sitting down.

"Congrats, Buffy," Lily said. "We're all really proud of you."

"Thanks," Buffy said, and grabbed a butterbeer. "Hiya, Harry-kins!"

Harry gurgled from his seat as James scoffed. "Harry-kins?" He wrinkled his nose.

"What?" Buffy defended herself. "I think it's cute."

Sirius snorted. "Yeah. Whatever you say, Buffy."

Buffy's eyes narrowed.

"Exactly. Paddy."

Sirius sputtered indignantly. "Hey!"

The table erupted into laughter. After they'd calmed down, Peter checked his watch and then turned to his friends.

"Six hours left 'til the New Year. I wonder what 1981 will bring?" He mused.

"As long as it's just as good or better than this year, I don't care," James said, tickling Harry's belly."

"I'm sure it will be," Lily said with a smile. "You'll be getting your teaching diploma, right, Remus?"

"I think so," Remus shrugged, still looking tired from the full-moon. "But it's up to Dumbledore."

"And Padfoot and you will be married, right, Eliza?" Lily asked, turning to Eliza, who smiled secretively.

"Yeah. We're planning to have it on Valentine's day- we thought it would be sweet."

Sirius grumbled something about 'ridiculously girly mush' from his seat, and the others snickered, knowing very well it was likely Sirius had had no say in it.

"And you, Buffy?" Sirius then said with raised eyebrows. "When are Moony and you planning to tie the knot? Has he asked you yet? Or is he afraid to pop the question?"

"No," Remus said calmly, taking a sip from his butterbeer. "I haven't asked her. But I'm not afraid to 'pop the question', as certain other dogs we know," he said with a pointed look at Sirius who flushed and sank down in his seat to the other's laughter.

Buffy felt her stomach heat up and make a flip. Did that mean he planned to ask her? Suddenly, she couldn't wait for next year...

* * *

Several hours later, Dumbledore regarded the small group that sat on several pillows in front of a big watch he had placed in the Great Hall, so they all would be able to see and hear the clock hit twelve.There was only fifteen minutes left now... He stuck his right hand in his pocket and fingered the small blue stone that was laying there, and sighed as his fingers came in contact with the smooth surface.

"Are you sure about this, Albus?" Minerva whispered to him, her forehead wrinkled. "They're so happy..."

"Yes, I'm sure, Minerva. Did you do what I asked of you?"

The regal looking woman nodded. "Yes. All the thingsare in your office. I have to say, I've never seen so many clothes in my entire life."

Dumbledore chuckled, and then started to walk down to the group at the floor.

"Miss Summers, Mr Lupin, if you could join me in my office, for a minute or two?" He asked mildly. Buffy and Remus looked at each other, surprised. They shrugged, and followed Dumbledore who was already on his way out of the Hall.

* * *

As they entered Dumbledore's office, Remus and Buffy got the biggest shock in their life. On the floor, a large blue circle had been painted, and inside of it, several suitcases were standing.

"What's going on?" Buffy asked confused. Dumbledore sighed.

"Well, Buffy, I am afraid the time has come."

"Time?" Buffy started to sound fairly panicked. "What do you mean time?"

"Time for you to return to your own world," Dumbledore said solemnly, and regarded her over his half-moon glasses. "Alone."

"WHAT!" Remus exploded. "You can't do this!"

"Yes, I can," Dumbledore said calmly. "You wanted to know when you would be able to return to your own world, and that time is now."

"B-but," Buffy stammered. "I-I'm not ready. I-I...I don't want to go back! The war...y-you need me here...I-I want to be here...I want to STAY here."

Suddenly, Buffy felt as if she was being swallowed by the ground. She didn't want to go back. The longing, the dreaming she had had after her own world had long ago faded into the background, and her friends and family was but a distant echoing memory in the most secluded part of her mind. Her home was not Sunnydale anymore. Her home was here, in England. With Remus.

"What you want does not matter. It is in your own - and your friends'- best interest if you leave now. As a matter of fact, the war is a big reason as to why I'm sending you away."

"B-but..." Buffy's lips had started to tremble. "Now? As in...right away? I have to say goodbye..."

"There is no time for that."

"Why now?" Remus said, eyes blazing. "And if Buffy wants to stay, let her! It's her decision!"

Dumbledore turned his look to Remus, and for a second, it looked as if he was glaring.

"Buffy does not belong in this world, therefore, it is not her decision."

"It's not yours either!" Remus countered, truly angry now. "You're not God! You can't do this! You have no right - "

"Listen to me closely, Remus Lupin," Dumbledore interrupted, with a dangerously low voice. "Do not test my temper. Buffy is a threat to this world and us because of her powers. She doesn't belong here, and because of the latest threat from Voldemort, she cannot stay. He wants Buffy. He wants the Slayer. We cannot risk him turning Buffy to his side, nor do I think you want to risk him killing her. This is hard for me as well, but it is all for the best. I think you realize that."

Buffy gawked at Dumbledore, not believing what he was saying.

"Voldemort wants me? Then why haven't you told me so before? And it's my life! I do what I want with it!"

"Not at the risk of hundreds of others! If Voldemort turns you to his side - maybe he has done so already - "

" - WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!" Remus yelled. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MIND!"

" - everything will be lost." Dumbledore ignored Remus and Buffy who were now shouting at him, and instead walked over to the circle and placed the blue stone from his pocket in the middle. Then, he shrunk the suitcases, and with a swish and flick, made them soar into Buffy's pockets.

"All your things are in there. Now say your goodbyes."

Buffy and Remus looked at each other with tear filled eyes.

"Rem..." Buffy sounded broken. "I- "

"I know," Remus croaked. "I know." He hugged her tight towards her. "I love you, you know that, right?"

"I love you too..."

"I will find you," Remus vowed in her ear. "I promise."

"I'll hold you to that," Buffy whispered back. "If you don't, I'll hunt you down." She tried to smile through her tears, a smile Remus didn't return, as he gave her a grim look.

"There," Dumbledore said. "Miss Summers, please stand inside the circle."

Buffy took a deep, shaky breath, and with tears streaming down her face, she stepped into the blue circle with a broken sob.

Dumbledore turned to Remus.

"I am afraid I cannot trust you not to run after her, nor can I trust Miss Summers not to jump out of the circle. Therefore, I have to place a shield around her."

As Remus eyes flashed, Dumbledore realized he was correct in his assumption, and he raised up a shield. Remus rushed forward, but were the circle began, he came to a stop, unable to continue. He was barely aware of Dumbledore's chanting: He only had eyes for Buffy.

Remus raised his hand, and placed it on the shield. Inside it, Buffy placed her hand on it as well, meeting Remus'. If he tried, he could almost imagine the soft feeling of her delicate fingers against his. In the background, he could hear the people celebrating the New Year. Outside the window, fireworks were being shot up, but he didn't notice.

He saw Buffy open her mouth, her lips forming one word; one single word, that turned his entire world upside down in the matter of a second.

_'Goodbye.'_

"...TRANSEO INTERMUNDIA!"Dumbledore finished, and with a bright flash of blinding light, Buffy disappeared. She was gone.

And Remus felt his heart break.

* * *

**Rough translation:**

_Transeo: _to go/pass/cross over.  
_Intermundia: _the spaces between worlds.  
_Transeo intermundia:_ to cross over the spaces between worlds

**

* * *

A/N: Ahhhhhh, you hate me now, don't you? I SPLIT THEM UP! How could I? LOL. Please review!**

/Ida

* * *


	31. Answers

**Red Horizon**

Chapter 31 – Answers.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and after the marauders last year at Hogwarts. Sequel to "Out of the Blue."

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After Graduation, Buffy's life takes another turn once again. She finds herself being thrown into war against Voldemort along with her friends, and not everyone will make it out alive...and not everyone is loyal to the light. But who is a friend and who is an enemy? Who can you trust in a time of darkness?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/Eliza

**Special Thanks to:** My Beta - CharmedChick

* * *

"Remus, you have to eat something."

No response.

"Please?"

Still no response.

Lily sighed, and gave her friend a worried look. Ever since Buffy had been returned to her own world, almost a month ago, Remus had been unresponsive. Dead to the world. And they all worried about him. Remus was slipping further and further down into depression. And they could do nothing about it. Lily secretly feared he would do something drastic, like killing himself, even though she hated herself for thinking it. Remus was strong, wasn't he? He'd get through this. Right? But as she took in his haggard, tired, and pale appearance, she wasn't so sure.

Something snapped inside of her.

"Remus Lupin, if you don't eat something right now, I am personally going to force feed you!" She bit out, shoving a plate filled with food under his nose. "Do you think Buffy would have wanted you to be like this? How are you going to be able to go after her if you're half dead!"

Remus looked up and glared at her through red-rimmed eyes, but said nothing as he grabbed the fork and stabbed half-heartedly into the steak Lily had prepared.

He didn't know why he had come to Lily's place. He only knew that he didn't care about anything anymore. He'd quit his studies at Hogwarts- he couldn't deal with it at the moment, nor could he stand being so close to the Headmaster. He'd stopped sleeping- and eating. He'd lost his will- and his spark. It had disappeared when Buffy had.

Lily smiled grimly at him, with crossed arms and narrowed eyes, as he lifted the fork towards his mouth. Suddenly, the sound of a floo-call came from the living room, and James voice was heard.

"Lily?"

"I'm coming!" Lily said, and walked out of the kitchen, but giving Remus a stern look. "Eat. Up." She commanded.

As soon as she was out of sight, Remus dropped the fork and picked up his wand. With a quiet 'evanesco' the food on the plate disappeared. He didn't feel guilty about not eating. He'd lost his appetite, and knew that if he got anything down, it would come right back up again.

He got up from his chair, grabbed his coat, lifted his wand and prepared himself for apparating, when a gurgle interrupted him. Remus' head snapped towards the playpen, where Harry was placed, playing with a rubber duck.

He couldn't help it. A small smile started to tug at the corner of his mouth as Harry placed the duck in his mouth, and started to chew on it. The duck let out a 'squeak' in protest.

"Bye for now, Harry," he mumbled, and with a small 'POP', he was gone.

* * *

Eliza's eyes glittered as she got sight of the wedding dress in the window. It was perfect. She then frowned. This was not how she had imagined shopping for her wedding. She had always thought either Lily or Buffy, or both would have been with her, giggling madly. But Lily was at home, watching Harry, and Buffy was...gone. She wouldn't even get to see her wedding.

With a small sigh, she walked towards the shop's entrance, but just as she reached for the handle, a hand was placed over her mouth, making it impossible for her to scream. She kicked, and bit, and fought for all she was worth but she could not get away. Suddenly, she felt something hit her in the back of her head, and she knew no more.

* * *

Buffy sighed as she watched the cake she had made for herself on her birthday, and the single burning candle upon it. She was all alone at Revello Drive- her mom was working, and the other's were out- as usual. As she stared into the burning candle, she tried to imagine herself being back among friends. Her real friends. Lily. Eliza. James. Sirius. Remus.

Her friends here, in Sunnydale...they had all changed. And moved on. Just as she had. They had barely anything in common anymore; at least it felt like that way. But maybe that would change with time. At least she hoped so, otherwise would living here be unbearable.

She closed her eyes, made her wish, and blew out the candle.

* * *

Eliza woke up with a pounding headache. Panicking, she realized she was hanging from the ceiling...in chains. Inside her, memories she thought buried was rising again.

Pain.

Cold.

Blood.

So tired.

Whip.

Knife.

Hurt.

Monster.

Murderer.

Basement.

Scars.

She started to pull the chains, swinging back and forth, desperately trying to get down, to no avail.

"I hope you realize that is useless," a dark voice said, and a man stepped out from the shadows.

Eliza's eyes widened.

"Father?"

* * *

"Sirius?" James asked blearily as he opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Have you seen Eliza?"

James blinked sleepily.

"Padfoot, it's four o'clock in the morning, can it wait? I've been having the Auror night-shift..."

"Have you seen Eliza?" Sirius repeated, impatiently. "She never came home last night."

James sighed.

"No, I haven't...last I heard, she was going out shopping for a wedding dress - at least that's what Lily said..."

Sirius frowned.

"Lily...Can I talk to her?"

James gave Sirius an incredulous look.

"I repeat, Padfoot, it's four o'clock. Lily is asleep, as any sane person this time would be. Go home." He tried to slam the door closed, but Sirius put his foot in between.

"Sirius..." James sighed. "I'm sure Eliza's fine."

"Whatzzgoingon?" Lily's sleepy voice said as she came into the hallway. "Sirius? What are you doing here?"

"Have you seen Eliza?"

Lily shook her head tiredly. "No. Last I heard from her, she was going shopping."

"What time was that?" Sirus asked, impatiently tapping his foot.

Lily shrugged. "Around three yesterday afternoon. She had just got off from work, and wondered if I wanted to come with, but I had to be home with Harry since James' was working...why do you ask?"

"She never came home last night."

Lily frowned. "Well...I'm sure it's nothing...have you talked to Dumbledore? Maybe he knows something?"

"I've already asked - I was at Hogwarts before I came here. He didn't know anything."

"Well, did he seem worried?" James asked, fully awake now.

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know- I was too busy watching his pink bunny slippers."

James rolled his eyes. Typical Sirius. "Well, I'm sure she'll be home later today. She probably just stayed over at the Leaky Cauldron or something. Have you asked Peter?"

"He wasn't home. Well...I'm off to Remus now..."

"Eh...Sirius? I doubt Eliza is at Remus'. Full-moon last night, remember?" Lily reminded him.

"Yeah, well, I'm going anyway. He might know something," Sirius grumbled, doubt about Remus' loyalties once again making it's presence known.

"Just don't upset him more than he already is," James said. "He's still really depressed."

"Yeah, yeah..." Sirius muttered, and made his way back to his beloved Triumph. Lily and James watched him worriedly as he flew off.

"Do you think we should be worried?" Lily asked, biting her lip.

James sighed. "Honestly? I don't know. It's not like Eliza to just disappear...but there's nothing we can do other than wait until we know more. I'll ask around at Auror Headquarters tomorrow..."

"Do you think something has happened?"

James shrugged. "Hopefully not. We've had enough heartache for now."

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Sirius asked Dumbledore, slamming his fist down on the table. It had been four days since Eliza went missing, and Sirius had been looking everywhere, but found nothing. Therefore, he went to the one source that seemingly knew everything.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, Sirius," Dumbledore asked calmly. "Lemon drop?"

Sirius eyes blazed. "You don't know what's going on? Somehow, I doubt that. Eliza still hasn't showed up. I want ANSWERS! What kind of mission have you sent her out on?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I wish I could tell you otherwise, Sirius, but I honestly do not know where she is. I've been trying to find out myself, but come up with...nothing. She has simply...disappeared. I have my suspicions, but until I know more, there's nothing we can do, except wait and hope something comes up."

Sirius glared. "If you can't get me the answers I want, then I'll find them myself," he hissed and stormed out of the Headmaster's office. As he disappeared from sight, Dumbledore shook his head tiredly.

"Sirius...Sirius...when will you learn patience? That temper of yours will get you in trouble one day, mark my words...

Fawkes let out a sad thrill.

"I hope not, Fawkes, I hope not..."

* * *

Remus smiled tiredly at Harry. It was Valentine's day, the day Sirius' and Eliza's wedding would have taken place, but due to Eliza's mystical disappearance, it had been canceled. And Sirius was also missing, for unknown reasons.

"Have you seen Harry's first teeth yet?" James asked his friend brightly, and Remus shook his head.

"No. But I've felt them," he mumbled and held up his index finger, on which two bite marks where clearly visible. James snickered, happy his friend seemed to be getting back his sense of humor. It went slow, but Remus had started to pick himself up and get putback together.

The last full-moon - the first one without Buffy by his side in forever, had been rough on him, and he'd almost killed himself. Luckily, Sirius had showed up in his search for Eliza, and managed to stop the bleeding. After that, Remus had slowly started to return to his old self.

It was as if he'd finally realized killing himself would not get Buffy back, nor would it make her happy, and so he'd started living again. Well, eating, sleeping, and going back to his DADA studies, at least, if half-heartedly. James doubted Remus would start to truly live again until Buffy came back.

"Have you heard anything about Eliza?" Remus interrupted James' thoughts, and the messy haired man shook his head.

"No. Nothing from Sirius either."

Remus nodded thoughtfully. "Where do you think he is?"

James shrugged. "Either he is moping somewhere, drowning himself in Firewhisky, or he's out there trying to find her, getting himself killed in the process. Or, the most likely scenario, both at the same time."

* * *

Three weeks later, a man, dressed in a black trench coat and black boots, riding a motorcycle, came to a stop outside a small house. He jumped off, and knocked on the door, which was opened by a red-head.

"Sirius!" The woman gasped. "Where have you been!"

Sirius shrugged. "Here and there."

"Come on in, the others are inside, eating cake and watching Harry. Oh, you'll be so proud of him when you see him," Lily gushed.

"What about him?" Sirius asked hoarsely, as he stepped inside.

"He's standing," Lily said brightly, leading him towards the living room. "Well, with the help of furniture, of course, and kind of unsteadily, but he's actually standing!"

Sirius smiled. "That's my Godson," he mumbled.

"Look who's here!" Lily said, grinning at the room.

"Padfoot!" James exclaimed, walking up to give his friend a hug, only to come to a stop a few inches away from him. "You look like hell. And you smell. When was the last time you had a bath?" He wrinkled his nose.

Sirius shrugged.

"No idea. Happy birthday, Wormtail," he said to Peter, who was sitting in the corner, chewing on a cheese sandwich.

"Thanks. You haven't heard anything from Eliza yet?" He asked, and Sirius shook his head, sinking down in a chair, smiling at Harry, who, in an attempt to stand without the help of the table leg, promptly fell down on his butt.

"Where have you been?" Remus asked from his chair, suspicion in his voice, which Sirius didn't notice, as his eyes still were focused on Harry who now was trying to get up again.

"Around," Sirius said airily, not noticing how Remus' eyes narrowed. "Anyway, I can't stay long, just wanted to give Peter my hurray and see what you were up to," he said, picking up a badly wrapped present from his coat, and threw it in Peter's lap.

"Kudos," he mumbled, as he got up from his chair.

"Wait, you're leaving already?" James asked, incredulously. "But you just got here! We want to know where you've been! What have you been up to?"

Sirius shrugged. "A lot. Don't worry about me."

"We're not worried," Remus said, rather sharply. "Just curious. What have you been doing that is so secret that you can't tell your friends?"

Sirius turned to look at Remus with his gray, fathomless eyes. "Nothing you need to know about, Moony. See you all later."

And with that, he stalked out of the room and out of the house. He was off to France.

* * *

**A/N: **O.o What will happen next? Thank you allwho sentlovely reviews and feedbackfor the last chapter! Keep it up!

/Ida

* * *


	32. Understanding

**Red Horizon**

Chapter 32 – Understanding.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and after the marauders last year at Hogwarts. Sequel to "Out of the Blue."

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After Graduation, Buffy's life takes another turn once again. She finds herself being thrown into war against Voldemort along with her friends, and not everyone will make it out alive...and not everyone is loyal to the light. But who is a friend and who is an enemy? Who can you trust in a time of darkness?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/Eliza

Special Thanks to: My Beta - CharmedChick

* * *

"You think Sirius is all right?" Lily asked James hesitantly. It was James' birthday, and instead of gathering the gang together, as they used to when one of the marauders got one year older, it was just he and she this time. Peter was visiting his ill mother (again), Buffy was obviously unavailable, Eliza was still missing, Sirius was still looking (at least they thought so)- they had no idea where he was; they hadn't heard from him since he walked out on them over a month ago. 

They could have invited Remus, of course, but it was the day before the full-moon, and so theydidn't want to bother him. He'd need the rest, and James would see him during their (almost) monthly midnight run anyway. Plus, it was nice having some alone time as well.

James smiled slightly, doing his best to comfort his worried wife.

"I'm sure he's sitting right now in some hot café flirting with the barmaids," James murmured, placing a kiss on Lily's temple. The red head chuckled and closed her eyes, relaxing into her husband's embrace.

"I hope not. Eliza would kill him when she gets back if she finds out."

"You're right," James mumbled. "That's why he'll be doing it. To lure Eliza out from wherever she is. She could never ignore a chance to smack some sense into him. She keeps him in line."

They both smiled as they thought of their friends, hoping they were both okay. Suddenly, Lily's green eyes flew open as she got sight of something- or rather someone - across the room.

"James!" She gasped and flew up from his lap. "Look at Harry!"

James' head turned around, and a grin slowly spreadacross his face as he watched Harry from across the room; the green-eyed boy was slowly stumbling forward on his small feet, using the wall and furniturefor support to keep himself upright and going.

"Way to go, son!" He cheered. "You're becoming a big boy, aren't you?" He gushed, and got up from the couch to meet Harry halfway. Harry grinned, showing off his four teeth, a tiny bit of drool running down from the side of his mouth. Suddenly, he let go of the chair he was currently using as support, and James winced sympathetically as the little boy lost his balance and he fell to the floor with a light thud.

James slowly made his way forward to Harry and picked him up, who was sniffing, silent tears appearing in his eyes and running down his cheeks, though he refused to cry out loud.

Lily smiled as she watched James comfort their son. She couldn't believe how he had changed from an immature boy to a grown man, a dedicated Auror, a loving husband and an amazing father. She sighed contently. She was lucky to have him.

* * *

Sirius shuttered in the cold where he was hunched against a tree, watching Mr de Mort's house coughmansioncough. He'd been here for over two months now in search for Eliza, spying on her father after he'd tracked him down. However, nothing the man did seemed to be in the least suspicious. 

And it annoyed Sirius to no end.

After just searching for Eliza aimlessly without a goal and with no clue as to where to look and no strategy, Sirius had realized he would need a plan and at least a small sense of which direction he'd have to look. That realization had been painful - Sirius hated plans.

But he'd made one, and he'd carefully made a list of people that could have something to do with Eliza's disappearance. The list of suspects looked like following:

1. _Dumbledore_ (after all, he could be a meddling old fool whenever he wanted. And according to Sirius, that was a lot more often than what was healthy)

2. _Snape_ (well, he existed - and was the easiest person to blame)

3. _Remus_ (Sirius still didn't know whether he was a spy or not- the letter he'd found had never been explained, nor had Sirius confronted Remus about it)

4. _Voldemort_ (what mysterious disappearance these days did not have anything to do with the insane muggle hating man-bitch?)

5. _Eliza herself_ (she had grown tired of Sirius and panicked at the thought of a wedding and so had run away with an Italian hot-looking bachelor in his yacht)

6. _Mr de Mort _(clearly evil, and was probably carrying a grudge for Eliza)

7. _All of the above_ (Eliza's disappearance was all a great conspiracy against the all-mighty Sirius Black. Plus, it sounded so professional and so exiting he couldn't ignore it)

After two months of endless searching and interrogating, the list was narrowed down considerately:

1. _Dumbledore - TSATC: Too Sweet Addicted To Care_ (after a visit to his office and the annoyingly calm answer that he was innocent, Sirius realized the man still only cared for his lemon-drops)

2. _Snape - YFTIBLA: Yuck Factor That Is Better Left Alone_(after following him and watching the greasy git making batch after batch of some green smelly potion day after day, Sirius had left- after all, Snivellus was nobody- a waste of space- what could he possibly know? Plus, the potion fumes had made him hurl)

3. _Remus - MLBWCS: Most Likely Busy With Commiting Suicide_ (after crashing his place in searchof Eliza and found Remus half dead on the floor, Sirius had come to the oh, so brilliant conclusion that Remus was too busy wallowing in his own self-pity, to have the time and energy to kidnap his girlfriend)

4. _Voldemort - SJTTAI: Shuddering Just To Think About It_ (easiest to ignore- after all, anyone with half a brain could realize that walking into the dark lord's lair and demanding an explanation would only result in an immediate painful execution)

5. _Eliza herself - NBFW: No Bloody Fucking Way!_ (since the mere thought of thinking Eliza leaving him for some stupid Italian with an even stupider boat was a hard blow to his ego- after all, he was SIRIUS BLACK- no one would ever leave him willingly)

6. _Mr de Mort_

7. _All of the above - W!BOAIP: Warning! Brain Overload In Progress! _(after turning and bending and twisting this scenario, Sirius had thrown it in the rubbish bin - it hurt his brain just to think of it)

So that's why he was currently in the land of the Eiffel-tower, spying on Mr de Mort. Though Sirius had a feeling that if nothing happened soon, he would have to give up on this lead (his only) as well. And then he'd be back where he began.

He sighed and glared at the sky as heavy rain drops started to fall.

It was official.

He hated Paris.

* * *

Buffy twirled a stake through her fingers absently as she patrolled one of Sunnydale's many cemeteries. She was bored out of her mind, and whatever she did, the only thing she could think of was England and the things- and people- she'd had to leave behind. And it hadn't even been her choice. 

So that's why she was currently hunting the undead. Usually, slaying helped her to take her mind of things, but tonight, even that seemed to be a hopeless case. A tree she'd passed reminded her of the marauders favorite tree by the lake, and a strangely shaped stone she'd stumbled on for some reason reminded her of Dumledore's hooked nose. And as usual, the luscious full moon reminded her of him...Remus.

She wondered what he was doing. If he was missing her just as much as she missed him, or if he'd already forgotten and moved on.

_'I'll never forget',_ she vowed silently._ 'Even if he does...even if everyone else does, I'll never forget. And we'll be together again'._

Suddenly, a vampire jumped up from a nearby grave and Buffy grinned as she punched him hard in the jaw, sending him sprawling. As he came running back at her (inwardly she rolled her eyes- didn't they ever learn?) she took out her wand and watched in satisfaction as her flying pensnitches attacked the vamp from all directions.

Until she could find a way to get back, slaying would have to do as a pastime.

And it didn't hurt thatit was fun.

* * *

Sirius' eyes narrowed as he saw Mr de Mort's shadow move in his bathroom window.

He'd had enough. He was cold, wet, angry and very pissed off, and he needed to do something. And since Mr de Mort apparently would never do anything suspicious, Sirius decided it was time to get him to admit he was guilty. And if that didn't work...well, then he might just have to use force.

He walked away from the tree and up to the door with determined strides and knocked hard.

One knock.

Two knocks.

Three knocks.

Four kno- the door opened.

"Yes?" Mr de Mort opened the door with narrowed black eyes, his raven colored hair wet- apparently, he'd just taken a shower. Suddenly, a light seemed to go off in his head. "I recognize you! You're one of the students that was at Hogwarts with that blonde freak keeping me from my daughter!"

Sirius inwardly snickered. Yes. That had been fun. After Mr de Mort had showed up at Hogwarts, demanding that Eliza came with him, Buffy had stopped him. Rather forcefully, if Sirius remembered it correctly.

"Hello, Mr de Mort, I'm wondering if I may talk to your daughter?" Sirius said with over exaggerated politeness, ignoring the man's last statement.

Mr de Mort's eyes narrowed even more, if possible.

"Eliza's not here - she hasn't been for quite some time."

"Really?" Sirius drawled. "Are you sure of that?"

"How dare you question me?" Mr de Mort hissed and glared at Sirius who glared right back.

Time for some acting.

"I'm an Auror for the English Ministry of Magic - I'm currently looking into the disappearance of your daughter, Eliza de Mort. It seems as if she was abducted from London sometime between January 26 and 27."

Huh. Maybe he didn't need to act. It was all true.

"Well I wouldn't know anything about that," Mr de Mort snapped. "I live in France and have myself been trying to get a hold of my daughter for several years now. I miss her and worry about her, what with the war going on in Britain and all."

Sirius somehow managed not to roll his eyes. _'Yeah, worried my ass,'_ he thought, but put on a plastered smile.

"I'm sure. Well, I am afraid I need to do a search through your house- it's common procedure - I'm sure you understand," he said sweetly.

Mr de Mort smiled back, and somehow managed to put on an even more false smile than Sirius'.

"Of course I do. But even though I'm an English citizen, I am living on the lands of France, which mean you need a search warrant from both the French and English Minister of Magic for that- it's common procedure- I'm sure you understand."

Sirius glowered and wanted nothing more than to hit the gloating son of a bitch in front of him, but managed to keep his mask.

"My apologies. I had hoped such formality was not needed as I thought I would have your co-operation - but I see now that I was wrong- I will have to write that down in my report- if that's all right with you?"

Mr de Mort glared, but smiled tightly.

"That is not a problem."

"Well, thank you for letting me take up your time," Sirius said, making a bow, and turning around.

"You're welcome."

Just as Mr de Mort was about to close the door, Sirius spun back around, placing a well-aimed kick at his privates. Mr de Mort bent low and grasped his groin, and Sirius watched in satisfaction as tears of pain appearing in the man's eyes.

"Just so we're clear," Sirius growled lowly. "That was from me as a person, not as an Auror - we can't have any misunderstandings between us and the French and English Ministry now, can we?"

Mr de Mort just gasped in answer, taking deep breaths.

"I thought so too," Sirius nodded and turned around, feeling immensely better for taking revenge on the monster that had treated Eliza so badly and killed her mother.

It was strange how good a little violence could feel.

* * *

As Mr de Mort was certain Sirius was away from listening and seeing range, he went into his bedroom, grabbed the whip that was carefully hidden away into his wardrobe, and then descended the stairs down to the basement.

* * *

Eliza's head went up from her chest as she heard someone coming down and she shuddered as her father got visible in the cell door opening. 

"Hello, Eliza," he said hoarsely, stroking the leather whip thoughtfully. "You'll never guess what just happened."

Eliza glared. "You finally managed to fuck yourself through the arse?" She spat hatefully, and Mr de Mort's eyes narrowed.

"Is that anyway to talk to your father?" He said. "Have you still not learned your lesson?"

The sound of a whip against flesh was heard and Eliza cried out.

"As a matter of fact," Mr de Mort said, letting the whip fall again, enjoying the splatter of blood he heard dripping onto the cold stone floor, "I had a visit from your boyfriend."

The whip fell for a third time.

"Oh, yes, I know all about Sirius Black."

A fourth time.

"He seemed to think he had to play the big bad Auror. Any idea why that is?"

A fifth time.

"Have you been a bad girl, Eliza? Have you told everyone about your mean daddy?"

A sixth time.

"How he likes to torture."

A seventh time.

"And murder."

An eighth time.

"If you did, that was not very nice of you."

A ninth time.

"I'm very disappointed."

A tenth time.

"And I'm very hurt."

The whip fell to the floor as Mr de Mort dropped it and walked up to Eliza and grabbed her face between his hands.

"I don't like being hurt, Eliza. And you shouldn't like me being hurt either. When I get hurt, you get hurt. When I feel pain, you feel pain - only much more." He clasped her face harder. "Do we have an understanding?"

Eliza said nothing, and Mr de Mort let her go, turning his back on her.

"I think you do. You are a smart girl, Eliza."

Eliza listened to his footsteps as he walked back up the stairs. First after she heard the cellar door close, she let herself fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Congrats Remus!" 

Remus smiled warily at James. It was June, and Remus had just been getting his teacher's diploma from Dumbledore. He was a teacher. A professor. He grimaced a little. He liked the word 'teacher' better. 'Professor' sounded...old.

"Thanks."

"Well, come inside," James said. "I've got some news about Sirius."

"Really?" Remus asked. They hadn't heard from him in forever.

"Yeah. He's been in France, stalking Eliza's father."

Remus raised his eyebrow. "Stalking?"

James shrugged. "Well, it's not the word Sirius used, but I do."

"What did he do that for?"

"He didn't say, but I bet he was searching for Eliza."

Remus frowned. Maybe...but it could also be more to it... After all, Mr de Mort wasthought to bea Death Eater...maybe they were working together? And Eliza's disappearance was just a cover-up...? After all, Sirius had been acting strangely, refusing to tell them where he went off to more often than not...

Remus shook his head to clear it. He didn't want to think about that now.

"Did he say when he'd be back?"

"Nope. Though he did say he'd bring back a present for Lily when he did, so I guess he's planning to stop by for her birthday."

Remus nodded thoughtfully.

"That's right...it's in a month, isn't it?"

"Yep. July 9." A smile slowly spread over James' lips. "Though I think Lily thinks her birthday came early."

Remus frowned.

"Whatever do you mean?"

James just grinned mysteriously. "You'll see...or hear, more like."

They walked into the living room, where Lily sat playing with Harry.

"Hi Remus! And congratulations!" Lily gushed.

"Thanks."

"Oh, come over here," Lily said with a twinkle in her eye. "I have to show you something."

Confused, Remus did as he was told, and watched as Lily turned to her son.

"Harry," she said, poking him on the nose. "Can you say mommy? Mommmy!"

"Ma!" Harry burst out and giggled.

Remus jaw dropped.

"He talks!" He exclaimed, and James nodded proudly.

"Since yesterday evening."

Harry got sight of James and stretched out his little arms towards him. "Da!"

Remus' eyes widened. "He can say 'daddy' as well?"

James just grinned as he picked his son up. "Yep. And that's not all."

Harry's green eyes sparkled and kicked with his legs against James stomach, wanting to be let down again. As he got down, he waddled over to Remus, and grabbed him by his left leg, looking up.

"Moo!"

Remus burst out laughing.

"Let me guess; Moony?"

Lily nodded. "He can say 'Padfoot' too."

"Though trying to teach him how to say 'Wormtail' seems to be a loosing battle," James added.

"Doesn't matter- four words at his age is amazing," Remus breathed, and kneeled down beside Harry, trying not to grimace too much as the green eyed boy tugged his hair in a rather painful way.

* * *

**AN:** Awww, sweetness! Hope you liked it! 

/Ida

* * *


	33. A little lost

**Red Horizon**

Chapter 33 – A little lost.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and after the marauders last year at Hogwarts. Sequel to "Out of the Blue."

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After Graduation, Buffy's life takes another turn once again. She finds herself being thrown into war against Voldemort along with her friends, and not everyone will make it out alive...and not everyone is loyal to the light. But who is a friend and who is an enemy? Who can you trust in a time of darkness?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus 

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/Eliza

**Special Thanks to:** My Beta - CharmedChick

* * *

"Happy birthday Neville, happy birthday Harry," Remus greeted tiredly as he stepped into the Longbottom home. It was the thirty-first ofJuly, and both the boys were celebrating their first birthdays, though Neville had turned one already yesterday. Right now, the two boys- one messy haired and one rather chubby - were crawling across the floor.

"Moo!" Said Harry, and lifted his arms towards Remus, showing he wanted up. Remus grinned, and placed Harry high up on his shoulder, making the boy gurgle and giggle.

"Hi Moony!" James said, and lifted his cup with butterbeer as he entered the living room along with the boys. Remus smiled back and then looked around the room- he'd never been at the Longbottom's house, and it looked very homey from what he could see. Warm but simple colors and soft furniture, but there was also the occasional sight of luxury in the form of crystal lamps and small pieces of glass in the form of unicorns, phoenixes and other magical creatures. The glass pieces would occasionally stretch their wings, or do other things that were significant for their personality.

"Hello, James, hi Lily. Hi Alice, hi Frank!" Remus greeted, and then turned his head to the left as he heard a cough. He raised his eyebrow at the old lady who sat straight-backed in one of the chairs, dressed in green robes, a fox-fur scarf, a distinctive hat topped with a stuffed vulture, and a large red handbag stood by her feet. Overall, Remus thought the outfit was...different. And it looked a little too warm.

"Aren't you going to greet your elders, boy?" The woman said, nose slightly turned up into the air, and Remus flushed as Frank chuckled.

"Remus, meet my mother, Augusta Longbottom."

"It's very nice to meet you, ma'am," Remus said, nodding towards the intimidating woman.

Augusta Longbottom just snorted in answer, and Remus couldn't help but feel slightly dismissed. Or over-run. Like by a truck. Or a herd of Hippogriff's. He coughed uncomfortably. "Right..."

Frank chuckled again. "Don't mind my mother, Remus. She can seem a bit harsh, but she's really an old softie."

"I'm not old!" Augusta snapped. "And I'm certainly not soft!" She glared at her son, who suddenly seemed to find the rug very interesting.

"Of course not, mother dearest, of course not..."

* * *

They were all sitting outside the very hot garden eating when a loud sound interrupted them and a large, black motorcycle landed, and Augusta Longbottom frowned at the marks the wheels left at the earlier smooth summer grass.

"Padfoot!" James greeted. "How nice of you to drop by!"

Sirius shrugged. "Couldn't miss my Godson's birthday, now could I?" He turned his attention to Harry who was playing with a stuffed toy a short distance away. Neville, who sat beside him, was chewing on a small blue baby blanket that looked like it had seen it's better days.

"Hi Harry," Sirius said, throwing a birthday present at the boys feet. "Happy birthday."

"You need to help him open it," Lily said, and Sirius grinned at her.

"Of course, lady flower," he said with a bow, making the red-head roll her eyes. Sirius stretched himself out on the grass and picked up Harry's present. "You want to open this, kid?" He asked, making Harry giggle. "Pa'o!" He said, and Sirius grinned widely.

"He can talk?" He asked James who nodded.

"Yep. Since a couple of months back, but you haven't been around..." he trailed of, hoping Sirius would answer his silent question, but the dog-animagus ignored him and turned his attention back to the messy-haired boy on the grass.

"Here you go," Sirius said, having unwrapped the present and given it to Harry. It was large a stuffed toy, looking like the grim, though with very kind eyes.

Augusta frowned. "The grim? Should you really give a thing like that to a small boy?"

Sirius glared at her as the others snickered. If only she knew...

"I'll have you know, Harry loves the Grim. He has a soft spot for big bad dogs. Don't you Harry?"

"Pa'o!" Harry said again and Sirius laughed.

"I thought so."

* * *

A few hours passed by, and Sirius was playing with Harry and Neville, trying to make the boys walk on their own. The others (except Augusta, who had been staring at Sirius' motorbike for quite some time, frowning) rolled their eyes at him.

"Why don't you play with them for real, Sirius?" Alice said mildly. "They'll probably not walk on their own for awhile yet." She turned a knowing glance at her own son, who again fell onto his butt.

Sirius shrugged. "I'm sure they're intelligent tykes. They'll learn. They'll be running about the place in no time."

The others didn't care to disagree, knowing it was useless; once Sirius had put his mind to something,there was nouse intrying to change it.

However, it seemed as if Harry agreed with his Godfather. While Neville had given up long ago (after falling onto his butt for what seemed like the hundredth time, he obviously decided the 'game' wasn't funny) and was now asleep against Alice's chest, the green-eyed boy simply wouldn't stop.

Stubbornly, he kept getting up, and he kept falling down, encouraged by Sirius words and occasional laughter. And it paid off. Before they realized what was going on, Harry had taken one step, two steps, three steps before he fell again.

"You did it!" Sirius exclaimed, and gave the others who were sitting with their mouths agape, staring (except for Augusta, who still hadn't taken her eyes of Sirius' bike), a smug grin. "I told you he'd do it."

The others just blinked.

Augusta suddenly spoke up, a displeased look on her face.

"Mr Black, is it?" Sirius nodded. "Is that bike legally charmed at the Ministry to fly?"

Sirius flushed as the others snickered. "Eh...I think I should be going now...right... Alice, Frank, thanks for having me over. Moony, Prongs, Lily, I'll see you around. Mrs. Longbottom," he nodded towards the older lady who was sitting with an eyebrow raised still waiting for an answer. "Neville, Harry." He mounted his bike, and he was off.

* * *

Severus Snape was sitting in front of the Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, feeling a sudden urge to fidget in his seat as the man's blue eyes bore into him, and he hastily made a mental check to make sure his occlumency-shields were up.

"So you still wish to have the DADA post, Severus?" Dumbledore asked and the greasy-haired man nodded in answer, reminding himself to try and be a bit humble. He remembered all too well his last visit when he had let his temper get the best of him. And he remembered all too well the hours of punishment he had received from the Dark Lord when he failed to get the post. He would not make the same mistake twice.

"Do you remember what I said last time?" Dumbledore asked, and Snape tried to put an a miserable face.

"Yes. I am extremely sorry that I let my temper run away with me," he breathed out. "I was in the wrong, and for that I apologize."

"Hmm..." Dumbledore kept regarding him closely, and Snape felt a flash of annoyance at the Headmaster's scrutiny. "And have you taken my advice to heart?"

"Yes," Snape stated firmly. "I am ready to put my grudges behind me."

"Very well," Dumbledore said, after a long silence. "I will give you a chance to prove yourself, Severus. However, I cannot hire you as DADA professor- "

" - What?" Snape hissed, eyes blazing.

" - And I think we both know why," Dumbledore said, as he gave his former student a knowing look at his outburst, and Snape flushed, cursing himself for once again letting his temper get the best of him. The Dark Lord would not be happy. Not at all.

"- But I find myself in the need of a Potions-professor, and a House Head for Slytherin, as Horace Slughorn has decided to retire from his post. I would be honored if you would fill it for me, Severus."

Snape felt his heart skip a beat. Become a Potions-professor? The wheels were turning in his head wildly. He had gotten the instructions to become a DADA professor...and the post he'd rather possess...but a Potions-professor...he was a Potions-master...it was his area of expertise...and getting one post, even if not the intended, was better than none...right? And becoming a Head of House...it was just a too good opperunity to pass up.

"I accept," Snape finally said. And Dumbledore beamed as he popped a lemon-drop into his mouth.

"Excellent! I expect to see you here on September first, then."

* * *

As Snape left the Headmaster's office, he let a smile curl at his lips. He was hired at Hogwarts. Hopefully, the Dark Lord would be pleased...

* * *

"Marie!" The red-headed woman called 'Marie' looked up from her papers, startled, and the smiled as she saw who it was.

"Ed," she greeted. "What can I do for you?"

'Ed' smiled. The redhead was his favorite apprentice in the Department of Mysteries- not that he'd ever tell her, of course- and he was happy she was back from her 'extended holiday' - even though he knew her 'holiday' was not really a holiday at all, but a maternity leave. Not that he'd mention it. Everything about those who worked in the DoM was top secret, even their names: 'Ed' and 'Marie' were simply aliases. Just as unspeakable as their jobs as - yes, Unspeakables.

"I think you're up for some bigger challenge than what you're currently working on," 'Ed' said. "I'm going to give you access to more things down here, and you'll get to choose your own area to research in."

At 'Marie's' excited look he chuckled. "It's a lot of responsibility so don't screw it up. Feel free to look around."

"Wherever I want?" 'Marie's' green eyes sparkled and Ed chuckled again at her behavior.

"Wherever you want. Though I suggest you stay away from the men's room unless you want to be hexed," he finished with a wink, walking away.

As soon as 'Ed' was out of sight, 'Marie' let out a loud yell of happiness. This was what she'd been working for. No more stupid meaningless assignments. She could make her own choices. Her own discoveries. With a big grin, the redhead started to walk deeper into the Department, not knowing that her stroll would bring her a lot more than she wished for.

* * *

After several minutes of exploring, 'Marie' felt slightly nauseous. She had already been into several rooms, one of which contained brains - she really didn't want to know what they were doing there. Now, however, she was currently exploring a room covered in beautiful, dancing, diamond-sparkling light, with several clocks in it. She ventured deeper, and found another door. She opened it, and stepped through, gasping as she did so. For the only thing in the room was shelves, covered in small, dusty glass orbs, glimmering dully in the light. They were beautiful.

'Marie' started to walk down the racks, stopping by row ninety-seven. She felt unexplainably drawn to it and she started to walk down the row, inspecting the little orbs curiously as she did so. All of them had labels beneath them. Labels with names. And one name in particular caught her eye, and she felt her heart jump up her throat as she read:

S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D.

Dark Lord

And (?)Harry Potter/Neville Longbottom

"Harry..." She breathed. "What...?" An involuntary shudder ran through her and 'Marie'- who in reality was a muggle-born Gryffindor named Lily Marie Evans Potter - suddenly felt cold. What was going on? Why was her son's name on that label, beneath that orb, along with Frank and Alice's son's name? And why along withthe 'Dark Lord'?

Suddenly, the earlier interesting room only made Lily feel a strange sense of despair, and she rushed back the same way she came from. Somewhere along the way she must have become lost, because as she stopped and looked around, she was unfamiliar with her surroundings.

The room was rather large, dimly lit and rectangular, and the center of it was sunken, forming a great stone pit some twenty feet below her. She was standing on the topmost tier of what seemed to be stone benches running all around the room and descending in steep steps like an amphitheater. In the center of the lowered floor, there was a raised stone dais, and upon it stood a stone archway that looked so ancient, cracked, and crumbling that Lily was surprised the thing was still standing. Unsupported by that and asurrounding wall, the archway was hidden with a tattered black curtain or veil which, despite the complete stillness of the cold surrounding air, was fluttering very slightly as though it had just been touched.

Lily scrambled down the benches one by one, as ifin a trance, her eyes never leaving the veil, until she reached the stone bottom of the sunken pit. Her footsteps echoed loudly as he walked slowly towards the dais. The pointed archway looked much taller from where she now stood than it had when he'd been looking down on it from above. Still the veil swayed gently, as though somebody had just passed through it, and Lily felt a sudden urge to stretch out her arm and touch it. She had the strangest feeling that there was someone standing right behind the veil on the other side of the archway. Curiously, she edged around the dais, but there was nobody there; all that could be seen was the other side of the tattered black veil. Lily cocked her head to the side thoughtfully, memorizing every single detail, storing it into the back of her mind for a later use.

Lily thought the archway had a kind of beauty about it, old though it was. The gently rippling veil intrigued her; she felt a very strong inclination to climb up on the dais and walk through it...she took a step forward, and suddenly, she heard it. There were faint whispering, murmuring noises coming from the other side of the veil.

"Is there someone there?" She asked. "What are you saying?" Her words echoed all around the stone benches, and Lily took another small hesitant step closer, hoping to hear something- anything- in return. The whispering and murmuring was becoming louder; without really meaning to put it there, she found her foot was on the dais. She reached out with her hand, her fingers coming closer. She could almost touch it...

"Marie?"

Lily's arm snapped back as if she'd been burnt, and she took a quick step backwards.

"Yeah?"

'Ed' stared at her thoughtfully from the room's entrance.

"Are you okay?"

Lily nodded quickly and made her way over to him.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just...got a little lost."

'Ed' stared at her thoughtfully, his eyes bearing into hers. Finally he nodded.

"Right. Find anything of interest?"

Lily saw a picture of a shiny orb along with a label with her son's and Neville's name flash by in her mind's eye, but then she slowly turned back around, and looked at the veil, which were still fluttering.

"Yeah..." she said slowly. "I think I did..."

* * *

The full August moon shone brightly in the sky, and Buffy glared hatefully up at it. It seemed to mock her, like it enjoyed reminding her of what she'd lost. She knew that somewhere across the universe, Remus was staring up at the same full-moon, lost under its spell and trapped inside his own mind as the feral wolf took over.

She sighed as a vampire suddenly jumped out from the dark shadows, interrupting her depressing thoughts, and she thrusted a stake into his heart expertly.

"Happy birthday, Remus," she mumbled, once again glancing up at the moon.

* * *

His birthday was the furthest thing from Remus' mind at the moment. In fact, Remus wasn't thinking at all. Moony threw himself against the cage he was currently residing in, ignoring the pain he felt as he did so. The wolf was angry. Angry that his mate had been taken away from him. Angry that his pack had abandoned him.

Remus knew that was not the case, but Moony was not as rational. In Moony's mind, Wormtail had abandoned him once again to spend time with his mother. In Moony's mind, Prongs had done the same, wishing to spend time with his family. In Moony's mind, Padfoot was a traitor. That thought was the only one the human Remus did not disagree with.

Moony finally stopped hurting himself and turned his eyes towards the basement window, and let out a loud howl of misery as he sighted the moon outside. He was trapped. He wanted out. Again, he threw himself against the cage, ignoring the small human part of his mind that screamed in pain. But the cage refused to break and Moony let out a snarl of anger, throwing himself against it one more time. And again. And again.

* * *

"Lily?" James groaned, his eyes squinting against the light. "Can't you turn the light off and go to sleep, like normal people? It's the middle of the night. Whatever it is you do can not be so important that it has to interrupt my sleep."

Lily cast him a quick glare. "In fact, it is."

James sighed deeply and buried his head into his pillow.

"Please?"

"Nope."

A beat.

"Oh, come on." James sat up, complaining. "You've been a workaholic for the past six weeks- just because you've got more responsibility at the DoM doesn't mean you can't still have a life! And sleep!"

"You wouldn't understand," Lily said, without looking up from her notes. She was chewing the edge of her quill thoughtfully before dotting down another line in her notebook.

"Try me," James challenged. "Tell me."

"You know I can't," Lily sighed. "It's against the rules."

"Screw the rules- I'm a male! And your husband! I have needs! Like sleep. And...other things," James finished lamely.

"It's called 'sex', James," Lily stated, still not looking up. "And since you have it, I think you can say it."

James made an ugly grimace behind his wife's back.

"You don't have to be so...morbid about it," he muttered. "And I don't have 'it'. I haven't had 'it' in weeks! Ever since your 'promotion' or whatever..." James knew he was acting childish, but he couldn't help it. Lack of sleep made him cranky. And the lack of 'it'made him frustrated.

Lily threw down her quill with a loud sigh. "James, please. I just have this...thing...at work and it's bothering me, alright? And I need to get it of my mind, and the only to do that, is to research it, figure it out and then I can go back to normal. So the less you bother me, the quicker I can fix your 'needs', alright?"

James sighed. "Fine. Just...can't you take a break? Just this once? Only tonight? Even geniuses need a break," he pouted, and stared at his wife through widened eyes. Lily's lips started to twitch, and she looked from her notes and books, to James, and back to her notes and books. She sighed.

"Fine." She gathered her things up, and laid them in her top drawer, ignoring James' whoop of triumph.

She turned the lights off.

* * *

About a week later, Lily sat in she and James' kitchen, biting her lip thoughtfully as she stared down at her carefully written down notes about the veil.

THE VEIL OF DEATH

- Was once upon a time used as a quick and painless meansof execution.

- When walking inside the veil, your soul gets split from your body - your body is forever lost somewhere in the depths of the afterlife, and your soul moves on to the great beyond, though sometimes your soul stays close to the surface, unable to continue- see next entry.

- The voices you hear when walking close, are sounds from the souls who can not move on completely, butbecome stucksomewherebetween reality and the afterlife. The reasons for this are unknown, though it might be because of the quick way of death; the soul and the body split so quickly that the soul 'hangs on'. Another reason could be that they have a task left in life, but not enough despair and/or wanting to remain to become a ghost.

- Some people have a greater affinity or connection to the Afterlife than others, reasons unknown, and so can feel unexplainably drawn to the veil.

This was what she had found out through research of books, facts and notes from other Unspeakables. The rest of her notes were her own discoveries and theories, and Lily thought they made sense, in a twisted kind of way. After hours of contemplations, headaches, crazy (and some not so crazy) ideas, hypotheses, spell-making, spell-changing, etc. Lily thought she had come up with a way to bring back people who had been lost (or thrown into) the veil. This thought excited her, but it also scared her. This discovery was big, she realized that, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to - or even wanted to- show her research to someone else.

A knowledge like that in the wrong hands...it could bring disastrous results. And even in the right hands, things could go horribly wrong. Lily shuddered. No. For now, she would keep her discoveries to herself.

* * *

**A/N: **Ooooh, veil discoveries. And prophecy discoveries. Youch.Sorry this chap took a little longer, but for some reason, the document loader didn't work. Please keep REVIEWING! I love your feedback and I love you all!

/Ida

* * *


	34. Step two

**Red Horizon**

Chapter 34 – Step two.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and after the marauders last year at Hogwarts. Sequel to "Out of the Blue."

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After Graduation, Buffy's life takes another turn once again. She finds herself being thrown into war against Voldemort along with her friends, and not everyone will make it out alive...and not everyone is loyal to the light. But who is a friend and who is an enemy? Who can you trust in a time of darkness?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus 

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/Eliza

**Special Thanks to:** My Beta - CharmedChick

* * *

"Lemon-drop?"

Sirius glared at the ever-happy Headmaster sitting behind his desk.

"No thank you," he said, overly polite. "Is there a reason you called me here? Are you sending me on a mission?"

Sirius was cranky. In fact, he was more than cranky. He was suffering from lack of sleep, and that never boded well for his mood-swings. Add that to the fact that he still had no lead after Eliza...well, Sirius thought his crankiness was well justified.

"Not exactly," Dumbledore said, putting away the bowl with sweets- after taking one himself of course. "I just wanted to have a short talk with you. How are you feeling?"

Sirius just snorted in answer. "That's none of your bloody business," he muttered, earning himself a frown from Armando Dippet, one of the portraits of the past Headmasters behind Dumbledore's desk.

"Is that any way to talk to your elders boy?"

Sirius ignored him, and let out a loud sigh. "I'm really not in the mood, Dumbledore, so if you'd just get to the point?"

Dumbledore folded his hands together at the top of his desk.

"Very well. Truth be told, I worry about you, Sirius. So do your friends."

Sirius avoided Dumbledore's prying eyes by looking down at his hands. They were shaking.

Dumbledore regarded him solemnly from across the desk.

"Eliza is not coming back, Sirius."

Sirius' head snapped up to stare at the Headmaster.

"Of course she is!" He exclaimed. "Or do you know something I don't?" His eyes narrowed. "Are you the reason to why she's missing?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Of course not, Sirius," he said. "I am just stating a fact. Eliza has been missing for so long, I do not think it is any idea to keep searching. You may have to consider that she may be...gone. Forever."

Sirius shook his head. "No. That is not an option. Eliza is not dead!"

Dumbledore just stared at him sadly, not saying anything. Across the desk, Sirius got up and started to pace around the room, ranting.

"We're getting married!" He said. "She'll be back in no time! I'm sure there's a natural explanation to why she's...away. Maybe she went into hiding. Or-or she was getting cold feet! Or maybe she was pregnant and afraid to tell me! Or-or- "

"- Or maybe she is dead," Dumbledore interrupted. "And it's time for you to accept it."

Sirius stopped his pacing and sank down back into his chair, burying his head in his hands. For awhile, he just sat there, and then, his shoulders started to shake and small, desperate sobs emitted from his mouth.

Sirius Black had finally broken.

Dumbledore closed his eyes in mourning. In his mind, he was silently saying goodbye to the spirited but frightened girl that had come rushing out of his fireplace during what seemed like yesterday.

'Rest in peace, Eliza.'

* * *

Voldemort. The mere name made people shiver. And he loved it. Even his own servants feared him. Except one. Severus Snape. He never showed fear in front of his master - Voldemort could not read him. And for that, he was different than the other Death Eaters. And for that, Voldemort actually respected him. Some might say it is a danger to have a follower that can think on his own. But Voldemort knew in this case, it was only a positive thing. And he could not trust anyone else but Severus Snape to do this. The man had proved himself worthy in all ways faster than anyone else. And now, he would get a chance to prove himself once more.

A knock was heard on the door.

"Yes?"

The door opened, and Severus Snape stepped inside, bowing slightly.

"You called, my lord?" He asked smoothly.

"Yes, I did," Voldemort said, and turned his eyes towards Snape. "I must say I am very pleased you managed to get a position at Hogwarts... It all goes according to plan... I am quite sure you are ready to move on to step two."

"Step two, my lord?" Snape asked, questioningly.

"Yes, step two. I wish to place a second spy in Dumbledore's ranks. I am not so sure I can trust Pettigrew to not reveal himself and blow his cover - he is weak, but easily manipulated, and fits perfectly in my plan for the Potters..."

"The Potters, my lord?" Snape asked.

"Yes. It is my belief the Potter boy is whom the prophecy you provided me speaks of - he will need to be eliminated, and Pettigrew will be able to help me with that, as he is one of their closer friends... Still, something might go wrong - Pettigrew might be discovered, and then I need another spy in Dumbledore's ranks. Someone I can trust completely. And someone Dumbledore will trust completely."

He got a distant and far away look in his eyes.

"I happen to know Dumbledore likes to...fix things. Likes to give people second chances. And I also know he has a rather...soft...spot for you, Severus, since your days at Hogwarts - it is my belief that he saw you as a...victim...like he saw me once." He smiled cruelly.

"He still believes that somewhere, deep down, I am still a little boy that can be saved. And he thinks he has failed me for not managing to keep me on the right path."

He turned to look at Snape again.

"I want you to go to him...tell him you have seen the 'light.'" He chuckled evilly. "That you wish to redeem yourself - that you got scared from what you saw and witnessed in my ranks - I don't care how you do it. Just make sure you gain his trust and offer the old fool your services. I am sure he will accept without a second thought - he has already accepted you as a teacher at his school, and he no longer has a spy in my ranks as Dearborn is long gone...  
He will see you as a...project at the same time as he can use you for his goal - to get rid of me."

"I understand, my lord. It will be done." Snape bowed.

"Oh, and Severus?" Voldemort said sweetly. "He may try to test you - don't fall for his tricks. And I will know if you have truly betrayed me."

"I will use every ounce of my Slytherin cunning, my lord," Snape answered smoothly, and bowed again, before backing out of the room with Voldemort's chuckles ringing in his ears.

* * *

Buffy sat up in her bed, gasping. After awhile, she closed her eyes and fell back against the pillow again, groaning. What was the use of having Slayer dreams about Voldemort when she could do nothing about it? And the worst part of it was that she could barely remember anything about it, and that annoyed her even more. The longer she stayed awake, the faster the dream faded into nothingness.

The only thing she could remember now was a throne-room, the blazing red eyes of Lord Voldemort, and a quick glimpse of the Death Eater bowing before him, though she could not remember who it was, or put a face to him, nor could she recall anything from their conversation. The only thing she did remember was Voldemort's chilling laugh, which was still ringing in her ears.

* * *

Fawkes let out a shrill tone, before bursting into flames, and Dumbledore smiled tenderly as the Phoenix was reborn from the ashes once again.

"Hello, Fawkes," he said. Then, he looked up and smiled. "I believe we are about to get company." Just as he said that, it knocked on the door.

"Come in, Severus," he said. The door opened, and in stepped, just as Dumbledore had foreseen, Severus Snape. Snape gave Dumbledore a guarded look. How did the old fool always know who it was that was about to enter?

"Lemon-drop?" Dumbledore offered, but Snape declined.

"What can I do for you? I thought you had the day off," Dumbledore said kindly. Snape took a deep breath.

"Headmaster...Dumbledore...I am in trouble," he said.

Dumbledore stared at him over his half-moon spectacles, his earlier kind look replaced by graveness and worry.

"Tell me," he said. It was not a question, nor a command, just a simple request. Snape looked down.

"When I...came to you, searching for a job...I must admit I was not completely honest, Headmaster. I was...I am...already working for someone else, and it was on his orders I did it...he...he wanted me to spy on you."

"Who were you working for, Severus?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

Severus looked up, but without meeting Dumbledore's eyes.

"The one you have sworn to fight," he whispered. "The Dark Lord."

"Please continue," Dumbledore said, and Snape seemingly took a deep breath.

"I...I am not proud of my actions. Ever since my graduation...I have been his servant...seduced by promises of fame and power and wealth..." He seemed to give Dumbledore a pleading look, as if he was begging the Headmaster for something he did not think he would ever get.

"You must understand...the Dark Lord can be very...persuasive...when he needs to be." Snape swallowed and took another deep breath.

"Over the last few years, I have been doing his bidding. I have killed...and tortured. Good people, innocent people...because I was ordered to. Because I thought it was the right thing to do." He swallowed again. "So much death," he whispered. Dumbledore looked into the young man's eyes, and he thought himself see the remorse and guilt hidden in those black depths.

"Today...I...overheard the dark lord speak to some of his closer servants...they...they spoke of the prophecy. The one I listened into at the Hog's Head." Snape continued. "I know now I should never have told it to him, but he was...is...my master - how could I not tell him something that concerns him a great deal?" He gave Dumbledore another pleading look.

After a long time of silence, Snape continued to speak.

"They talked...about how he had interpreted it." He suddenly looked up. "He is planning on killing the Potter boy, Headmaster."

"It is as I have feared..." Dumbledore said, seemingly having turned several years older in just a few seconds. "I knew the time would come...but I had hoped it would have been later than this." He gave Snape a searching look. "Why? Why, Severus? Why come to me?"

"I...I am tired of death," Snape said. "I want this war to end...I do not wish to see anymore innocent lives go to waste." He sank down lower in his seat. "I may not have liked - do not like - James Potter...but his wife is innocent. She stood up for me in school, and while it may not have seemed like it, I respected that. And I want to do something in return. No matter how much I seem to hate James Potter, I do not wish him or his family dead. If I have understood this...prophecy right...then the Potter boy might be the only one who can truly finish this war. By making sure they survive...that may happen."

Dumbledore slowly nodded.

"I am...grateful...for your information, Severus...but am I right in thinking you want something from me, in exchange for this information?" He asked, his voice kind once more.

"I want out," Snape whispered. "I...I don't want to be in the dark lord's service anymore. I want him gone. I want it to end. All of it."

Dumbledore sighed.

"I am afraid I cannot take you out of Voldemort's service, Severus...but I may be able to help you," he added as he saw Snape's seemingly crushed look.

"If - but only if - you think you are up to it...if you think you can do it - that you are strong enough...I want you to remain among the Death Eaters...as a spy...for me and the Order of the Phoenix. Can you do that?"

Snape seemed to consider Dumbledore's offer carefully, back and forth several times in his head, before slowly nodding.

"I-I'll...try."

"Good." Dumbledore smiled. "I am not pretending it will be easy for you, Severus. It will be dangerous...risky...but in the end, it will hopefully be worth it."

Snape gave the Headmaster a half smile in return.

"I think I want to keep your...membership...in the Order secret - I am afraid we have a leak, and introducing you to all of them would blow your cover before you have even begun your task."

Snape had risen from his chair, and looked like he was about to leave, when he suddenly froze, and turned back to Dumbledore.

"I think...I do not know exactly who the traitor in your ranks is...but I might have an idea...I have heard some rumors...in the Dark Lord's ranks...that they will exploit the Potter's trust in the traitor so the Dark Lord will be able to...eliminate them easily."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Thank you, Severus. Your information has been very helpful."

"No." Snape shook his head. "Thank you, Dumbledore."

Dumbledore smiled.

"Call me Albus."

After Snape had left, Dumbledore sank down heavily in his chair, his eyes once again resting on the photo of the Order - something he had been doing a lot lately.

"So it is confirmed," he mumbled to himself and sighed heavily.

"What is the world coming to, Fawkes?" He muttered, looking at the still featherless baby-bird. "When you can't even trust your closest friends anymore...who can you trust?"

Fawkes only let out an incoherent squeak in return.

Dumbledore chuckled humorlessly.

"I was afraid you would say that, Fawkes, my friend."

* * *

"Sirius!" Remus opened the door to his (and Buffy's) cottage, surprised, and frowned as he took in Sirius' haggard appearance. "You look like hell."

Sirius chuckled humorlessly. "Really? I didn't notice."

"Well, come on in," Remus said, opening the door a little wider. "What are you doing here?"

Sirius shrugged. "Oh, you know, I just thought we could have some bonding time. Friend to friend. It's been awhile."

The truth was, Sirius had come to Remus because he knew what it was like to lose someone you loved, and thought that if anyone would understand, it would be him. Though now when he was here, he wasn't so sure. After all, Buffy wasn't dead, just in another dimension. Hardly the same thing. No...he wasn't ready to open up about Eliza's...death...yet. He swallowed. Not to anyone. And...then there was that little fact that Sirius still didn't know whether or not Remus was trustable... He sighed and ventured into Remus' living room, slouching down in one of the free chairs.

"Padfoot?"

"Huh?" Sirius looked up.

"Do you want some coffee?" Remus asked, then wrinkled his nose. "Or maybe a shower. You stink."

"Thanks, Moony," Sirius said dryly, getting up. "Actually, I think I'm gonna take you up on that last offer," he said, walking into the bathroom.

"Take your time," Remus called after him. After awhile, he heard the shower start up and he frowned to himself. What was Sirius' real reason for being here? He didn't buy the crap about 'bonding time.' It had been forever since he and Sirius had had a 'bonding time' on their own, so why start again now, suddenly? No, there was more to his visit than Sirius said.

Inside his mind, the doubts about whether or not Sirius was trustable was slowly rising again. Maybe he was here to try and gain information...hoping to trick Remus into revealing important facts during their 'bonding'...hoping he'd become more careless since Buffy went back...the ragged look could be a part of Sirius' plan...maybe he was trying to gain sympathies...and Sirius had been awfully quick trying to put the blameon him for being the spy...maybe that was part of the plan too...to put the suspicions on someone else so he could venture about freely...and he had been gone for long periods at the time, for seemingly no reason- Eliza's disappearance could just be a coincidence...or maybe Sirius had gotten rid of her himself...maybe she knew too much... The theories spinning around Remus' head were many, and the more Remus thought about them, the more they made sense. Suddenly, he felt ill.

The bathroom door opened, and Sirius came out, looking a little healthier.

"Thanks for the shower Moony."

Remus plastered on a smile.

"Not a problem, Padfoot."

Sirius grinned slightly and started to walk into the kitchen.

"You got anything to eat?"

"No problem at all..." Remus mumbled to himself, before following.

* * *

_"...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

The misty figure of Sibyl Trelawney sank back into Dumbledore's penseive and Lily and James took a sharp breath.

"Wh-what does it mean?" James stammered, looking at the greying Headmaster who's normal twinkle was nowhere to be seen.

"It means," Dumbledore answered, sighing. "That Harry might be the only one able to vanquish the Dark Lord."

Lily was shaking her head, desperately, not wanting to believe it. But...she knew it was true. She knew it in her heart. Add to that the fact that she had seen the prophecy in the Department of Mysteries, though she hadn't known what it meant at the time.

S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D.

Dark Lord

And (?)Harry Potter/Neville Longbottom

'Sibyl Patricia Trelawney to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Prophecy about the Dark Lord and Harry Potter...' Lily thought, but then froze. But what did Neville's name mean? Maybe...

"It's not Harry," she said, looking up at Dumbledore. "The prophecy...it doesn't mean it's Harry. It can be Neville Longbottom as well, can't it?"

Dumbledore regarded the couple solemnly. He sighed deeply as he saw the hope in James' and Lily's eyes. Hope that it wasn't their son that was supposed to be the saviour of mankind.

"Yes. It can- but there is no way to know for certain. I have already spoken to the Longbottoms, and Alice and Frank have agreed to go into hiding with little Neville until the war is over. I want you to do the same with Harry. You see, Voldemort knows the prophecy, or the first part of it, which means - "

"- That he will target those the prophecy may speak of," James finished, cracking his knuckles.

"How?" Lily said. "How does he know?"

"That is none of your concern," Dumbledore said, attempting to brush it aside. James' hazel eyes flashed in anger.

"Oh, I think it is. If this prophecy is about our son, and that bloody sodding hell-bred snake-faced bitch knows it, I think it is our concern," he snapped.

"He's right," Lily said, for once not bothering to correct James' swearing.

Dumbledore sighed again. "Someone...who, at the time...was not playing for the side of light happened to overhear the first part of the prophecy before he was noticed and thrown out."

"Oh..." Lily bit her lip. "But...if Voldemort only heard the first part...

"...It means that the one he marks as his equal will be the one," James finished. "And there is no way to know until..."

"...it's too late," Lily said quietly. "It's a prophecy, one way or another, it will come true. Voldemort will find either us or the Longbottoms, even though we go into hiding. And when he does.."

"...we will know," Dumbledore said. "And the die will be cast."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, until James let out a loud sigh, closing his eyes.

"I guess...we don't really have a choice in this," he said. "It's hide or be killed. Though there is no guarantee that we'll survive either way."

"I think you should go under the Fidelius charm," Dumbledore suggested quietly. "That way, your chances of survivalare greater. I can be your Secret Keeper if you so wish."

Lily shook her head. "No. We won't ask that of you. We'll...find someone else." She rose from her chair. "Well...if there's nothing else..."

Dumbledore shook his head in negative. "No. There isn't."

James stood up as well, putting his arm around his wife's waist, smiling slightly at the old Headmaster.

"We'll probably see you once more...before we go into hiding and cast the charm," he said. "But if we don't...well...good luck."

Dumbledore nodded at him and the red-head who was now leaning at the messy-haired man's shoulder.

"Same to you, James, same to you..."

* * *

**A/N: **Uh oh. Heh. What will happen next, hmm? Please keep REVIEWING!

/Ida

* * *


	35. The secret

**Red Horizon**

Chapter 35 – The secret.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and after the marauders last year at Hogwarts. Sequel to "Out of the Blue."

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After Graduation, Buffy's life takes another turn once again. She finds herself being thrown into war against Voldemort along with her friends, and not everyone will make it out alive...and not everyone is loyal to the light. But who is a friend and who is an enemy? Who can you trust in a time of darkness?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/Eliza

**Special Thanks to:** My Beta - CharmedChick

* * *

**October 22, 1981.**

"Bloody hell!" Sirius swore out loud as he dropped yet another heavy box at his sensitive toes, and he started to jump around on one foot because of the pain. With an angry snarl, he kicked the box across the room, making its contents fly out all over the floor- and making his foot hurt even worse than before.

A cough suddenly interrupted him. "Is this a bad time?"

Sirius head snapped to the left and found James Potter's head stare out at him from the fireplace, a small grin playing on his lips.

"Oh, no, it's alright," Sirius said, flushing slightly as he waved his wand and made theeverything land in the box again. James looked far from convinced, but he nodded anyway.

"Is it alright if Lily and I come through for a minute? We need to talk to you. It's important."

Sirius shrugged. "Sure."

"Great!" James' head disappeared from the flames, and in the next second, the fireplace flared up, as the messy-haired man in person appeared, followed by his red-headed wife with Harry in her arms. The toddler looked far from happy about this new way of travel.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked curiously, looking around the mess Sirius had made in the living room. The tall man scratched his neck uncomfortably.

"Umm...Just...packing away some things," he mumbled, looking down at the floor. James gave his best friend a sympathetic look.

"Eliza's stuff?" He asked quietly, earning himself a nod from Sirius.

"Right."

"Do you need any help with it?" Lily asked.

"Nah, it's fine," Sirius said and plastered on a smile. "So why did you come over? You said it was important?"

"Umm...yeah..." James said, sounding slightly flustered. "We better sit down for this."

After they had cleared the sofa of all things candy and laundry, the three friends (and the baby) sat down in it. James cleared his throat.

"Umm...right. The thing is...Lily and I...and Harry, have decided to go into hiding until the war is over."

Sirius eyes, which had been directed at the dirty tablecloth snapped up to meet his friends.

"What?" He gawked, shocked. "You're...giving up? You're not going to fight him anymore?"

There was no question as to who Sirius meant by 'him.'

Lily and James exchanged a quick glance.

"It's not that we don't want to," Lily said. "And it's not a question whether we are afraid to either. It's for Harry's safety. We found out from Dumbledore today that Voldemort's next coarse of action is to target us- Harry more specifically."

Sirius gave the red-head a confused look, before placing Harry - who had crawled from his mother's lap, across James', to Sirius - on his knee.

"Why Harry? He's just a a baby."

James shrugged. "Don't ask us how the mind of a mad-man works."

Sirius' eyes narrowed.

"You're lying," he said. "You know. Why won't you tell me?"

"It...it could be dangerous," Lily said.

"I don't care!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I know you don't," James said. "But we do. It's better for our safety if you know as little as possible about this."

Sirius gave him a hurt look.

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course we do," James sighed. "It's not a question about trust. We know you would never give up the information willingly, but you know as well as I do there are ways to force information out of people."

Sirius sighed at this and buried his head in his hands.

"So that's it, huh? We won't see each other again?"

"Of course we will- when the war's over, and we'll be able to meet with you anyway, because - " Lily began, only to be interrupted by Sirius chuckling.

"- I don't think I'll survive to see this war end," he said, ignoring Lily's and James' horrified looks. "In fact, I don't plan on it."

"Don't talk like that!" James said. "We need you!"

Sirius shook his head. "No, you don't."

"Yes we do!" James placed a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "Padfoot, we need you. Your my best friend, Lily's annoyer, and most importantly, Harry's Godfather. If something were to go wrong, we need you to be alive for him. You need to be there for him."

"And that's also why we're going to ask you to do something extremely dangerous for us," Lily said quietly. "Because we love you, and we trust you. And if you do this, we will rely on you more than ever."

Sirius looked up. "What are you talking about?" He asked, sounding suspicious.

James took a deep breath. "To make sure no one can find us, Lily, Harry and I are going to hide under the Fidelius charm. And we want you- we need you - to be our Secret Keeper."

Sirius' eyes widened in shock.

"Our lives are in your hands," Lily finished. "Will you do it?"

Sirius gave Harry to James, before getting up and started to pace around the floor. After what seemed like several minutes- but in reality is was less than five seconds- he stopped and with eyes burning of fierce determination he spoke up.

"I'll do it."

* * *

****

October 23, 1981.

"You are sure about this?" Dumbledore asked gravely and James nodded.

"Yes. Sirius is to be the Secret Keeper. The charm will be cast tomorrow."

"You are sure you trust him?"

James looked Dumbledore straight into the eyes, which were lacking there usual sparkle.

"With my life. And more."

Dumbledore sighed wearily. "Very well."

James picked up the backpack he'd brought with him, and placed it on the Headmaster's desk. It was old, forest green and rugged looking, and sewn across it was 'PRONGS'in large, brown letters.

"Here. In case something should go wrong...it contains our- mine and Lily's- wills," he said. "There are also plans we've been working on in there - I hope they'll benefit the Order- along with some documents, legal papers, as to who will get custody of Harry- Sirius is our first choice, Remus - and Buffy, if she ever comes back - our second, Frank and Alice our third. If none of them can get custody, Harry will go to you to raise as you see fit, or place where you see fit. But under no circumstances- I repeat- no circumstances- will Harry get placed with the Dursleys unless the entire population of Britain has been exterminated. That was the only thing Lily was adamant about, and I agree with it wholeheartedly."

"I understand," Dumbledore said solemnly, and James took a deep breath.

"There should also been some things of Harry's- and for him, when he gets older. A blanket...a couple of storybooks, Lily's diary...a couple of letters for him to read...four stuffed animals, a broomstick for kids in the age three to eight- don't tell Lily about that one- Harry's first shoes, socks, pants and sweater, some pictures...my invisibility cloak - give it to him when he reaches Hogwarts. Well, I think that was all, but in case there is anything else in there, make sure he gets it." James looked and sounded quite teary, and he was blinking furiously behind his round-framed glasses.

"Good luck, then, James," Dumbledore said. "It's been an honor to get to know you."

James attempted a smile, which turned out more like a grimace. "I-I'll see you around Dumbledore, he said, before leaving the office, striding out with quick steps.

"I truly hope so, James, I truly hope so," Dumbledore mumbled.

* * *

****

"Hey Peter," Lily said with a warm smile. "How are you doing?"

"Not so well," Peter said. "I never seem to be able to get rid of this bloody cold."

Lily laughed. "Well, I hope you get better soon...actually, I wondered if I could come in?"

Peter shrugged. "Sure."

Lily stepped into the Pettigrew house, looking around curiously. It now hit her that she had never been inside Peter's home before.

"Is your mother home?"

"No," Peter said. "She's out, buying some things in Diagon Alley."

"Good," Lily said. "That means we won't be disturbed. I need to talk to you- James was supposed to, but he's talking with Dumbledore, and we simply don't have time for us to talk to you all one by one together- "

"Lily," Peter said, smiling warmly. "You're rambling."

"Oh. Right." Lily blushed. "The thing is, James, Harry and I are going into hiding. Dumbledore told us Voldemort- "

Peter flinched.

"- Is targeting us, so we're going to cast the Fidelius charm with Sirius as our Secret Keeper tomorrow."

Peter frowned, the wheels spinning in his head. "Oh. D-does that mean I won't see you again until the war is over?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I'm going to miss you, Peter." Lily reached out and gave him a hug, which Peter returned, if though stiffly.

"You can't tell anyone about Sirius being our Secret Keeper," Lily said. "That could put him in danger. And us."

Peter nodded stoically. "I promise."

"Good." Lily smiled again. "Well...goodbye, Peter." With a small 'crack', she apparated away. As soon as she was gone, Peter started to grin maliciously.

* * *

"Lily!" Remus opened the door with a surprised, but large grin. "I didn't expect you over?"

"Well, something came up," Lily said, giving her friend a warm hug, before walking into the hall, and watching as Remus closed the door. "I don't have a lot of time, so I'll just get straight to the point."

Remus frowned. "Alright."

"Dumbledore told us that Voldemort is going to come after James, Harry and I. So, in order to prevent him from finding us, we're going into hiding until the danger's passed."

Remus sat down with a loud 'thump'from the lonely chair that was leaning against the wall, shock clearly visible in his face, which looked paler than usual.

"H-he's coming after you?"

"Yes," Lily said quietly, and Remus closed his eyes in despair.

"Why? And how are you going to hide from him? I mean...I don't believe he's invincible, or infallible, but...he's Voldemort, you know?"

"I know," Lily said, smiling sadly. "As to why, I'm afraid I can't tell you. It's safer that way. But as to how...well, we're going under the Fidelius tomorrow with Sirius as our Secret Keeper. We'll be perfectly safe."

She gave him another hug. "I'll be seeing you, Remus. Take care of yourself, okay?"

"Yeah..." Remus nodded, still feeling slightly confused from - and worried about - yet another rough turn his life had taken. "You too..."

* * *

****

October 24, 1981.

"Sirius!"

Sirius turned his attention to the Fireplace. "Hi Peter," he said dully.

"How are you feeling?" Peter said sympathetically. "I mean, with Eliza missing, and now James and Lily and Harry going into hiding...you must feel pretty low?"

Sirius chuckled humourlessly.

"You could say that."

"Still," Peter said. "At least you'll know where they are. You can visit them. I can't help but be a little jealous. But I understand why they chose you to be their Secret Keeper. You're their best friend. You're the most obvious choice- "

Sirius stiffened.

"What did you say?"

Peter frowned.

"That you're the most obvious choice..." He said slowly.

Sirius gulped, before he started to pace around the room.

"Alright. I've got a plan," Sirius said after a few moments. "Meet me at Godric's Hollow," he said.

"Why Godric's Hollow?" Peter asked, sounding confused.

"That's where Lily and James will be living under the charm," Sirius said.

"But- "

"- Don't argue, just do as I say!" Sirius snapped and apparated away. As soon as he were gone, Peter started to laugh with glee.

* * *

James and Lily looked up from the crib where Harry was sleeping, as a familiar 'crack' of apparating filled the room and Sirius appeared.

"Sirius, good," James said, sounding relieved. "We're ready to begin."

"I'm not," Sirius said. James blinked.

"What?"

"I've been thinking about this," Sirius said. "Why did you chose me?"

"Well...because we trust you more than anyone," Lily said slowly, as if she were talking to a small child. "You're our best friend...I thought it would be obvious- "

"- Exactly!" Sirius exclaimed. "I'm the obvious choice! To everyone! It will take Voldemort no time at all to figure out that I'm the one carrying the secret. And when he does, it will be easy for him to track me down, force it out of me, and then come and kill you."

James frowned. "Well...so what do you suggest we do? Hide you as well?"

"A plot," Sirius said. "To trick the enemy."

Suddenly, another 'crack', this one a lot louder, was heard and Peter appeared.

"Welcome your new Secret Keeper," Sirius said, sounding triumphant. "Peter Pettigrew."

"WHAT!" Lily and James exploded, waking Harry up. Peter just looked confused.

"Why did you want me here?" He asked. Sirius ignored him.

"It's the perfect plan! We cast the charm, pretending I'm the Secret Keeper, when in fact, it's Peter! Then I go into hiding, tricking the Death Eaters and Voldemort that I'm the one with the secret, so they'll come after me, when in fact, it's Peter, who just goes on with his normal routine. No one will suspect him!" Sirius replied excitedly. "Nothing could go wrong! Nothing!"

James and Lily were frowning.

"I don't know, Sirius," James said. "It's risky..."

"Of course it's risky," Sirius huffed. "But that's the charm with it! The entire plan is mad! And that's why no one will suspect a thing."

Lily and James looked at each other. "Alright," they finally said. "Peter, come here."

Peter was shaking as he made his way over to Lily and James.

"Are you sure about this, Wormtail?" Lily asked kindly. "We understand if you don't want to do it?"

Peter nodded quickly. "Yes. I-I want to help."

James sighed. "Very well," he said and pulled out his wand along with Lily. "You need to pull out your wand too, Pete," he added and Peter did as he was told.

"You should go out of the house," James told Sirius. "Or you could get seriously hurt."

"What else is new?" Sirius said, trying to joke, and smiled at James who smiled back.

"Bye Prongs," Sirius said, hugging him hard for several seconds, before moving over to Lily, and gave her another hug. "Take care, Lily."

He moved over to the crib and lifted up Harry and placed a kiss on his chubby chin. "Bye Harry. Make sure you eat well and grow big and strong, alright?"

"Pafo!" Harry laughed, and Sirius grinned, before placing him in Lily's arms.

"I'll see you after the war," he mumbled, trying to smile.

"Yeah. Be careful, Padfoot," James said, and Sirius made a mocking salute.

"Always."

Well outside, Sirius placed himself a few meters away from the comfortable looking cottage, and with narrowed eyes he waited for the charm to activate. Suddenly, there was a blind flash surrounding it, and when it settled down, the house was gone. After a few more moments of waiting, Peter suddenly seemed to appear out of nowhere. "You shouldn't stay around here for too long," he told Sirius. "People might get suspicious."

Sirius nodded. "Right..." he mumbled, and with a last look at the now seemingly empty area, he apparated away, Peter following...but with a far different destination in mind...

* * *

"My l-lord," Peter stammered, bowing slightly. "I-I- "

"Silence!" Voldemort hissed. "I did not summon you! How dare you disturb me!"

"B-but my lord! I've g-got important information - "

"- CRUCIO!"

Peter's screams of pain and pleasure echoed across the chamber. Then finally, the curse was lifted, and twitching of pain, Peter got to his feet.

"Well?" Voldemort hissed. "What information was so important it could not have waited until the next meeting?"

"I-I know where the Potter's are hiding, my lord. T-they have just gone under th-the Fidelius charm. And they m-made me their Secret Keeper."

For a few seconds, silence was the only thing heard in the large throne-room. Then slowly, laughter were heard. The laughter grew in power, and Peter couldn't help but join his master.

"You have done well, Pettigrew," Voldemort said as he finished laughing. "Very well...indeed...you deserve...a reward, don't you think? CRUCIO!"

Peter fell to the floor, once again screaming. And Voldemort started to laugh again.

* * *

****

October 25, 1981.

Eliza's head snapped up from her chest as the basement door opened and she groaned, as her father came into view, an all too familiar looking whip in his hand.

"Hello, Eliza," he mumbled. "You know the routine by now, I suppose?"

Eliza closed her eyes shut as her father moved to stand behind her. After a few seconds, the loud slam of a whip making contact with thin flesh were echoing across the walls of the acoustic room.

Another slam.

And another.

And another...

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the whipping stopped, and Eliza found to her surprise she was being cut down.

"Now, we're going to do something else," mr de Mort said, leaning down close to her ear. "I hope you like sharp things," he hissed. A moment later, Eliza felt a cold blade from a knife cut into her right leg.

"I'm going to make a nice pattern. Isn't that nice? How do you like snakes?" Her father asked conversationally, and Eliza braced herself against the pain, forcing herself not to whimper. Inside her mind, a plan was slowly forming.

"And now the other leg..." Her father said, and this time, Eliza couldn't help but scream as he buried the entire blade in her tight, destroying the muscle.

"How is that for pain?" He hissed and Eliza clenched her eyes shut, making a tear slip down her cheek and willed herself to relax. His father leaned over, his head placed above Eliza's.

"Are you giving up already? Shame." Just as he started to get up, however, Eliza threw her head back, head-butting him. Mr de Mort howled in pain as he stumbled back, his hands flying up to his nose which were bleeding furiously.

"I never give up," Eliza hissed, pushing herself to her feet before pulling the knife out of her tight, and she gasped in pain, almost collapsing again.

"I'll kill you for this," her father hissed, rushing towards Eliza, who turned and rushed haltingly towards the stairs. However, just as she reached the lowest step, her father caught up with her and he pushed her down, making Eliza hit her forehead on the cement with a loud crack. Dizzily, she felt blood drip down into her eyes.

"See? You can never get away!" He hissed, pulling her backwards, dragging her back towards the chain. As through a daze, Eliza saw the knife lying a flew centimetres away, and as she was dragged pass, she stretched out her hand towards hit. Her fingers closed around the shaft and with a last effort, she pulled her arm backwards, burying the blade in her father's neck.

With a loud gurgle, her father's grip on her lessened, and Eliza halted towards the stairwell, not once looking back at her father's body, which she knew was lying glassy eyed in a pool mixed of her own and his blood. That was one nightmare she did not need.

Eliza gasped as she halted out into the moonlit garden and she made her way towards the road. Every step was a struggle and her breathing was shallow. The world was spinning...

Finally, she saw the lights from a motorway, and with a groan she made her way towards it. Hopefully, a car would be on it's way to England...

The last thing she saw was a car pulling over, and then she collapsed. She thought she heard a woman's screaming...and then everything went black.

* * *

**A/N:** And we're nearing the end, people. Please REVIEW!

/Ida

* * *


	36. I'll do anything

**Red Horizon**

Chapter 36 – I'll do anything.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and after the marauders last year at Hogwarts. Sequel to "Out of the Blue."

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After Graduation, Buffy's life takes another turn once again. She finds herself being thrown into war against Voldemort along with her friends, and not everyone will make it out alive...and not everyone is loyal to the light. But who is a friend and who is an enemy? Who can you trust in a time of darkness?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus 

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/Eliza

**Special Thanks to:** My Beta - CharmedChick

* * *

**October 31, 1981.**

James sat staring aimlessly into the fire, deep in thought. It had been a week since he, Lily and Harry had gone into hiding. A week, with no contact with the world. A week, with no news, no visits. Nothing. Of course, it could be worse. At least he was with the woman he loved and the son he adored. A sudden smile graced his lips as the center of his thoughts walked into the room. Lily's green eyes were glittering and her hair looked softer than ever before in the dull light from the sparkling flames.

"James..." Lily said, walking up to him, Harry in her arms. "Do you want to hold him? He's been crying for you..."

James took the bundle in his arms and made small cooing noises at him. "Oh, you missed your daddy, didn't you? Yes, you did, yes, you did...!"

Lily rolled her eyes, but looked proudly on their son, and her husband holding him.

"Are you a marauder, my dear Harry? Are you? Yes, you are! You are going to be a success at Hogwarts," James cuddled, "and all the girls are going to run their legs off for you, and..."

"Okay, that's enough," Lily said firmly, even though she was smiling inside. "James, he's barely one!"

James grinned up at his wife.

"Sorry, Lils, but I can't help it..."

Suddenly, it became dark. The flames died and the street lamps outside went out. James looked worriedly through the window, and felt all the color drain from his face.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off..."

'...Peter. How could you?'

Lily's green eyes widened in fear and she shook her head furiously as James thrust Harry into her arms.

"James, no..." she whispered.

"Please go," James said, his eyes pleading. "I love you."

Tears streamed down Lily's face as James silently begged her to save herself - to save their son. She came to a decision. "I love you too."

Hazel met green as the two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity but in reality only was a split second. In that look, fear, determination, understanding and endless love mixed together in a one swirl of emotions. Their lips met one last desperate time, and then Lily sobbed, and ran from the room. And James turned to face the door, his wand held tightly in his hand.

The door burst open in an explosion of debris and light. And the red-eyed black-cloaked figure of the most feared wizard on earth appeared with a wild cackle of high-pitched laughter...

"Happy Halloween, James!" Voldemort exclaimed, his red-eyes shining with madness. "Where is your son?"

James eyes blazed and sent of a silent cutting curse in answer. The message was clear: '_Go to hell'._

Voldemort seemed for a split second surprised at James' quick retaliation, but quickly recovered, ducking James'spell, and sent of a curse of his own.

"CRUCIO!"

James was prepared, however, and threw himself behind the sofa, using it for cover.

Voldemort chuckled. "You might as well give up, James. You cannot escape. REDUCTO!" The sofa was blasted to pieces, which James was ready for, having already pointed his wand in the direction of Voldemort.

"AVIS!" A flock of birds flew out of the end of James wand, straight into the face of the dark wizard, distracting him, which gave James a chance to run into the kitchen. Voldemort's screams of fury could be heard from the other room, and two seconds later, he appeared in the doorway, covered in feathers. If the situation hadn't been one of life and death, James might have had laughed. With another flick of his wand, James made a kitchen drawer open up, and a flock of knifes hurled themselves at Voldemort, who directed them to the left, into the wall. His red eyes blazed with fury. He was not in the least amused.

"CRUCIO!"

James' knees buckled under him as the curse hit, and he fell to the floor, biting his lip in pain. Somehow, he managed to send a banishing charm at the kitchen table, which flew across the room, hitting the Dark Lord in the chest, making him fly back out of the kitchen, giving James a chance to recover. As Voldemort appeared again, James was ready and promptly transfigured the microwave into a live Graphorn, which immediately had Voldemort busy, and James smiled grimly, feeling a great sense of satisfaction as every spell the Dark Lord sent at his work was repelled back at him by the animal's tough hide.

A Graphorn was not called one of the most dangerous animals for nothing, nor was James called the most excellent transfiguration student since Minerva McGonagall for no reason. However, neither was Voldemort the most feared dark wizard since Grindewald for no reason, which became apparent a few seconds later when the Graphorn lay, defeated by a powerful 'reducto' curse and turned back into a now broken microwave.

Voldemort's eyes were blazing. "IMPERIO!"

James, who had not had enough time to jump out of the way, was hit with the second unforgivable that evening. A strange, blissful sensation clouded James' mind and stood dazed, as all his worries and fear for his family left him. A strange, commanding voice in the back of his mind was telling him to give up. '_Turn your wand upon yourself...kill yourself...go on...in death, you will be free...'_

James lifted his wand and pointed it at his chest and opened his mouth, the killing curse ready on his lips. _'Why should I?' _Another voice suddenly appeared in his mind_'Kill yourself! Now!'_ The first voice commanded._ 'Isn't that a ridiculous thing to do?' _The second voice scoffed._ 'Think of Lily; think of Harry!' _The thoughts on his wife and son brought James out of his stupor._ 'DO IT!' _The first voice yelled.

"NEVER!" James exclaimed, reality hitting him with full force as the fog in his brain dissipated, and he sent of a blasting hex towards Voldemort. His aim was off, however, and the hex missed, hitting the wall behind the Dark Lord instead, and a large hole appeared. As the Dark Lord stared at James in apparent shock that he'd managed to throw off the spell, James used the opportunity to send of another spell.

"EVERTE STATUM!" The spell hit the Dark Lord hard in the chest and he was sent flying, spinning in the air, and crashed into the already damaged wall behind him. James quickly followed up with a third spell: "BOMBARDA!" The Dark Lord was once again hit, and he flew back into the living room, straight through the wall. Dust and dirt from the broken cement clouded James' vision as he hesitantly stepped into the destroyed room, wand raised, his heart thumping madly against his chest.

He carefully walked across the broken plaster and furniture, looking around carefully. He did not see the Dark Lord sneak up behind him, wand raised, a silencing spell on his lips. When James finally noticed his presence as the Dark Lord stepped on a shard of glass, and he spun around, it was too late; the curse had already left Voldemort's wand, and James had no chance to block it: A streak of what looked like purple flame passed right across James chest, hitting his ribs, and he yelled in pain as he felt them break. Blood dripped from his abdomen and left a large circled red stain across his torn shirt and he fell to the floor in a pool of his own blood.

The Dark Lord laughed maniacally. And James saw, as ifin a daze how Voldemort easily disarmed him. _'He was going to die...'_

They say that when you die, flashes of your life pass in front of your eyes: This was not true. James felt nothing; saw nothing; he was totally numb. As Voldemort mocked him, and kicked him, he felt nothing. The only thought passing through his mind was regret and a sense of failure as he watched the Dark Lord lift his wand, helpless to anything but watch his life end, and knowing he was beaten._ 'I failed you, Lily, Harry. I'm sorry. I failed to protect you. Forgive me. I love you.'_

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The green jet of light from the curse sped towards James, hitting him straight in the chest.

Voldemort laughed victoriously and dragged his bloody body across the room, up the stairs, not caring in the least how James body thumped against the steps in a most painful way - had he been alive to feel it. As he reached the landing, he heard a baby's crying and a woman's voice trying to calm him down. A smirk spread across Voldemort's features as he ventured towards the sound.

The door which lead into the room where the crying came from was locked, but that did not bother the Dark Lord in the least. He lifted his wand and the door exploded inwards, revealing a room with various baby-toys spread across the floor. The walls were painted in a light blue with fluffy clouds moving across the tapestry, and right under the roof hovered brooms and snitches. In the middle of the room stood Lily, pale-faced, cradling Harry close to her chest.

She had felt the house shake from the spells cast downstairs and with every passing second she had become more and more agitated and worried about her husband. Especially as she knew there was nothing she could do but wait and listen to sounds of battle; every exit had been sealed- apparition did not work, there was no chance at flooing away upstairs, and when she'd tried breaking a window to jump, that hadn't worked either. The building was sealed, inside out.

As she heard sounds of someone walking up the stairs, she had felt hope building in her chest- maybe it would not be Voldemort- maybe James had, against all odds, somehow managed to make him retreat or defeat him. However, all hopes she had had for a miracle had been crushed as the door to the baby-chamber exploded, revealing Voldemort.

Lily's green eyes blazed in defiance as she stared the Dark Lord in the eyes.

"Where is James?" She asked, forcing her voice not to shake, holding out her wand and pointed it at the Dark Lord. "What did you do to him?"

Voldemort let out a chilling laugh and he pointed his wand outwards towards the corridor. A split second later, a body was hurled into the room, hitting the doorframe on the way, landing in the middle of the room with a loud thunk. And Lily screamed. And screamed. And screamed as she got sight of the bloodied, and beaten corpse that had once been her lively, happy, handsome, amazing, husband. A pool of blood was forming around him, and his shirt was torn, revealing his earlier fairly unmarred flesh; now, it was covered in blood, and ripped apart into such a mess it would never have healed correctly- if not thathis empty eyes had revealed it was already too late for any kind of repair. The light in those hazel depths which had once represented love, hope and laughter had gone out, forever extinguished, and they were now staring straight ahead in horror of something only visible to the dead. He was gone.

Voldemort disarmed Lily with ease as she was busy staring at her husband's dead body and he laughed.

"How do you like my creation, mudblood?" He hissed. "Give me your son, and I might spare you from the same fate."

Lily slowly tore her look away from the mess her husband's body presented, her eyes filled with unshed tears. She had lost the one thing she loved more than anything else apart from her son. And was about to lose him too unless she did something. And she was ready to do anything to save him, everything from begging to sacrificing herself in her son's stead. She would not surrender Harry. Not for anything.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" She begged, the tears finally falling from her green eyes. Voldemort stepped over James' body closing up on the crying woman. "Stand aside, you silly girl...stand aside now..."

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead - "

Voldemort came closer...

"Not Harry! Please...have mercy...have mercy..."

Voldemort lifted his wand, eyes blazing.

"Not Harry! Not Harry! Please - I'll do anything -" Lily was sobbing now. She was wandless, defenseless, against the most evil wizard ever known: What could she do?

"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"

Lily shook her head, trying to clear it from the despair fogging her normally bright mind. She was a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake! What was she doing, begging the Dark Lord to be merciful? Was she out of her bloody mind?_ 'Most probably'_, a dry voice said in her mind, and she half-sobbed, half-laughed at the thought. James would have been proud of her sudden wit when faced with danger.

She hugged Harry closer to her chest and placed a kiss on the boy's head._ 'I love you...' _She raised her head in defiance, meeting Voldemort's eyes for the second time that night; not in submission, but in fierce determination. She would not surrender. The wounds on the Dark Lord showed that James had put up an admirable fight and she would make sure she did the same. Even if it meant death, she would not give in.

"Never!" She spat. Voldemort's eyes blazed in fury. How dared she? He, the most feared Dark Lord in history was actually offering her a chance to escape- and she turned it down? It was unforgivable. He lifted his wand.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Lily screamed out her son's name one last time as she crumbled to the floor beside her husband, joining him in death. Voldemort laughed as he stepped up to the corpse, taking the baby from the dead arms of his mother. He tutted as he stared the baby straight into his green eyes.

"Well, Harry," he hissed. "Your father has left you in a useless act of bravery, and as for your mother- " He shook his head in mock sadness. " - Sad, really."

Little Harry stared up in the blazing eyes of Voldemort curiously, not in the least fazed by his terrifying appearance. The Dark Lord lifted one of his long fingers and dragged it across the boy's chubby cheek. "So you are the one," he muttered. "Harry Potter." He laughed. "The supposed downfall of me, the Great Lord Voldemort! Unbelievable!" He lifted his wand towards the baby's forehead. "No," he mumbled. "I will be the downfall of you, just as I was the downfall for the rest of your pathetic family. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The green light of the curse struck the baby straight in the forehead. The child screamed in agony - but then - Voldemort's eyes widened in shock as the curse bounced off the baby's forehead and back towards him, hitting him straight in the chest with full force. The Dark Lord yelled in pain as he was thrown backwards from the shockwave which spread outwards, through walls, through windows, through the roof, making the house which was now visible for everyone to see become surrounded by a circle of green light.

Voldemort screamed as pain as he'd never known before spread through his veins faster than the speed of light. He let out a roar as his body started to smoke from the sudden hotness of his blood and bones. Pure, green, magical energy burst out from his chest and his body exploded into nothingness. Voldemort's spirit fled in a shriek of agony.

The house shook from the force, pieces of debris falling from the roof, and with chunks of cement coming from the walls which collapsed. The shockwaves leveled the entire building to the ground in a cloud of dust, smoke and dirt, until only a huge pile of rubble among a blazingly hot fire remained.

On a hill, Peter Pettigrew was staring at the building in shock. Then, he promptly transformed into a rat, tucked his tail between his legs, and ran.

* * *

Sirius landed on Peter's front lawn with his motorcycle, feeling relieved. He was here. And Peter would be here too, and they would laugh and joke about how Sirius' imagination was running wild. Ever since they'd made Peter the Secret Keeper, Sirius' chest had been partially filled with dread. Maybe it was just worry for his friends...but...maybe not. And that was why he was at Peter's hiding place, to check on his friend, to make sure everything was alright. But as he neared the house he realized things weren't alright. It was quiet. Too quiet. Something was wrong. He just knew it. He took into a sprint, and as he reached the door, he thumped on it furiously.

"Peter!" He yelled. "It's Sirius, open up!"

No answer. Sirius lifted his wand. "BOMBARDA!" The door exploded and Sirius stepped inside. There was no signs of any struggle. Things were tidy. Clean. Too clean. Peter had never been a clean person- never been one to be able to take care of himself correctly. To start doing so now, especially under the pressure of being Lily's, James' and Harry's Secret Keeper was unthinkable. The feeling of dread Sirius had felt was stronger than ever, and his senses on a high-alert. He quickly left the house, jumped on the motorcycle, and he was off.

* * *

As he descended from the air, Sirius was met by a sight that would forever be imprinted in his mind. "No..."

Godric's Hollow was rubble. Completely destroyed. And Sirius realized there was only one way it could have happened on. _'Peter betrayed us.' _"No..." _'What have I done?'_

"James! Lily!" Sirius stumbled from his motorcycle towards the still smoking building. And promptly came to a stop as he got sight of the bodies of his best friend on the ground. Lily's body looked relatively unharmed, but James'...and their eyes. It was obvious that life had left them both. Sirius let out a moan of anguish and fell to his knees. They were dead. Sirius rose to his feet and looked around wildly. _'Harry. What about Harry?' _Suddenly, a giant shadow towered over him, and he turned around, seeing Hagrid - with Harry in his arms.

"Hagrid!" He choked. "What..."

The half-giant's eyes were filled with tears. "I'm sorry, Sirius. I know they were your friends." He patted the dark haired male awkwardly on the shoulder. Sirius looked up, his gray eyestransfixed on the bundle in Hagrid's arms.

"Give Harry to me, Hagrid, I'm his godfather, I'll look after him- "

Hagrid shook his head. "No. I have orders from Dumbledore- Harry's ter go to his aunt an' uncle's."

"The Dursley's? No! Harry's my responsibility! I'll take him! Give him to me! Please!"

"Sorry, Sirius, but I can't do that."

"Please..."

"No. I have orders from Dumbledore."

Sirius swallowed as he realized the man would not give in. So this was it. The end. He'd lost everything that mattered to him. Eliza. Lily. James. And now Harry. Nothing was left. Nothing. Except revenge. On Peter. He would pay.

"Alright," Sirius said quietly, his head already spinning with ways he would torture Peter. "You take him. In fact, take my motorcycle to get there. It's faster - and safer. I won't need it anymore."

Hagrid gawked at him. "Are ye sure?"

"I'm sure. Now go!"

Hagrid nodded slowly, and made his way over to Sirius' bike. Soon, they were only a small dot in the clouded sky. Sirius took a deep breath and grabbed his wand tightly in his hand.

He had a rat to find.

* * *

**  
A/N:** Oh God, you hate me now, don't you? This chapter was so hard for me to write, and it was a really emotional thing for me to do, because, well, I just killed off two of the main characters, emotionally destroyed a third and when I think about what I have in store for the rest… Well, let's just say that if you hate me now, you're going to despise me later. Please, please, leave feedback on this chapter: It was such a huge thing for me. 

/Ida (who has currently gone into hiding)

* * *


	37. Innocent

**Red Horizon**

Chapter 37 – Innocent.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and after the marauders last year at Hogwarts. Sequel to "Out of the Blue."

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After Graduation, Buffy's life takes another turn once again. She finds herself being thrown into war against Voldemort along with her friends, and not everyone will make it out alive...and not everyone is loyal to the light. But who is a friend and who is an enemy? Who can you trust in a time of darkness?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/Eliza

**Special Thanks to:** My Beta - CharmedChick

* * *

**November 1, 1981.**

Remus Lupin yawned tiredly as he ventured into the kitchen from his bedroom and put the tea kettle on the stove. The day was gray and foggy, which went hand in hand with himself- he was feeling a bit under the weather. Suddenly, a bird tapped on the window, and Remus opened it with a wave with his wand, letting the post-owl inside.

"Oh, you have the paper for me, girl?" Remus asked, patting the owl's head at the same time as he pulled out five knuts from his robe pockets and gave to the hooting owl. "Here you go."

The owl dropped the 'Daily Prophet' at the kitchen table before flying off. Remus stared after her for a few second before sighing "what if I was just as carefree as an owl..." and picking up the paper - and promptly dropped it again. For on the front page was a picture of a pile of smoking rubble and a large headline in green letters.

YOU-KNOW-WHO DEFEATED!

LILY AND JAMES POTTER DEAD!

PRAISE TO THE BOY-WHO-LIVED!

"No..." Remus whispered hoarsely, falling to the floor on his knees, where he picked up the paper with trembling hands once again, hoping it was just a big joke. But the more he kept reading, the more he realized this was the truth. Voldemort had come to the Potter's house...killed James...then Lily...and then he'd tried to kill Harry...but somehow, the curse had been repelled,hitting the Dark Lord who'd died - while Harry lived, with nothing but a scar in the form of a lightning bolt. "No..." Remus moaned, tears streaming down his face. They were gone. Both of them. And Sirius..."What have you done?" He whispered to himself.

Suddenly, the tall figure of Dumbledore appeared in the door, watching Remus with sad eyes. "How?" Remus asked brokenly, without looking up. Dumbledore bowed his head.

"Lily and James were under the Fidelius, as you well know. The only way Voldemort could have found them is if the Secret Keeper willingly gave up their location to him," he said quietly.

"Sirius..." Remus hissed, his glistering amber eyes blazing as he turned to Dumbledore.

"I am afraid so..." Dumbledore said.

"Where is he?" Remus demanded. "Where is that son-of-a-bitch!"

"I do not know."

"Well, then find out!" Remus exclaimed. "Find out so I can rip him to pieces, I'll- "

"- Do nothing of the sort," Dumbledore said, his voice stern. "Seeking revenge is not going to help any. You need to calm down, Remus. The full-moon is only a few days away- "

"- Do you think I care about the full-moon?" Remus hissed. "They're DEAD, Dumbledore! All because of HIM!"

"And in every darkness shines a light," Dumbledore countered. "Harry survived, Voldemort is gone. Try to see the good in their sacrifice."

"They were my FRIENDS!"

Dumbledore sighed. "I see there is no reasoning to calm youdown right now, but please, do not do anything rash. Come to my office in a few days, and we'll talk more then. Now, I have business to take care of." And he silently apparated away, destination, Privet Drive, leaving Remus by himself. Alone. And broken.

* * *

****

November 2, 1981.

Petunia Dursley was a woman with little patience for the abnormal. She lived a happily secluded life with her son and husband. The only remotely exciting thing in her life was spying on the neighbors, and she liked it that way. Because that meant she would not have to deal with anything, well, _freakish, _such as her sister and her world of _magic. _Petunia scoffed as she thought about it, and thanked her lucky stars that she had cut off all contact with her sister. A smile graced her horse-like features as she opened the door to put out the milk bottles- and was met by the biggest shock of her life. For there, on the steps, a small boy with tufts of messy black hair was sleeping, his small hand clutched around a letter. And Petunia screamed. And screamed. And screamed. This woke the little boy (and the rest of the street) up, and he promptly joined her. This made Petunia stop, and she narrowed her eyes before peering around carefully, hoping no one had seen her. She bent down and pried the letter out of the boy's hand, and opened it carefully, reading its contents with growing dread. After she finished reading, she pursed her lips together, before lifting up the baby in her arms harshly, and went into the house, slamming the door closed behind her.

"VERNON!" She yelled. "VERNON!"

A big, beefy man with hardly any neck and a large moustache came down the steps, grumbling. "What is it, Petunia?" That's when he noticed the baby in his wife's arms, and the letter in her hand, and he promptly froze.

"We have to take my nephew in," Petunia said, sounding displeased. "Here. Read this." She thrusted the letter in her husband's arms, and he read it, his eyes narrowing for every line. When he was done, he looked up at his thin wife. "Who is this Dummydore person and why should we do what he wants? Just throw the boy out, I say. I want nothing of _that _sort happening under my roof!"

"I cannot do that, Vernon. He might be one of _them_, and I do not want this any more than you do,but he is my sister's son."

"He would be better off dead," Vernon hissed. "Those good for nothing freaks, getting themselves blown up...better if he joined them, I say."

"Vernon!"

"Alright, alright," Vernon grumbled. "But nothing; nothing - about that _freaky world _will be mentioned under my roof! The boy will know nothing about _his_ sort."

Petunia nodded. "Good. Then we are agreed." She pursed her lips together once more. "I may have to take him in, but it will be on our terms, and not..._theirs._" And with that, she lit a match, and burned the letter to ashes, signaling the end of that discussion. Nothing more would be mentioned about magic, or acknowledged of anything abnormal, until ten years later, when a mysterious letter in emerald-green ink would arrive, addressed to Mr H. Potter, The Cupboard under the Stairs...

* * *

Eliza appeared with a loud 'crack' in an alley in London, and immediately winced, her hands going to her back and legs. "Note to self: Apparating cross borders when you're still not healthy, and without the extra aid from a wand; not a good idea," she muttered to herself. She had spent the last six days bedridden; after she'd been found beside the motorway by a French couple, who'd immediately brought her to the closest hospital. The muggle staff had been horrified at her wounds and had hovered around her constantly, and Eliza had soon been annoyed with them, and had demanded her release, but they wouldn't let her leave the bed, let alone leave the hospital. So that was why she had apparated out of the hospital bed as soon as she had been left alone, and that was why she was currently wearing nothing but a hospital gown and several bandages- which were in need of changing.

"Right..." Eliza muttered. "A plan...I need a plan...What does a wandless seriously wounded witch do in the middle of London, wearing next to nothing? Find her fiancé of course," she added, a smile breaking out on her face as she halted out of the alley.

* * *

Sirius was a man on a mission. Some would say a mad man on a mission, and Sirius would not have cared. He wanted one thing, and one thing only- to find and kill Peter Pettigrew. And he was about to succeed. A grim smile spread across his features as he saw Peter, stand in the middle of a muggle street, as he was looking wildly over his shoulder. He would not live much longer. Sirius took a step out of the shadows he'd been hiding in, and gave Peter, who was trembling in fear, a menacing look.

* * *

Peter was a dead man. He just knew it. One way or another, Peter Pettigrew's life would end, today, at this street. He became even more convinced of that fact as he saw Sirius step out of the shadow. Peter gulped and raised his wand, before rushing towards Sirius, praying to whoever was listening that this would work.

* * *

Sirius' eyes widened in shock as Peter came running straight at him. A second later, he was pushed up against a wall by Peter's heavy weight. And...did he hear correctly? What was Peter going on about? 

"Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?"

Sirius blinked stupidly. What was he doing?

* * *

Eliza stopped around the corner, frozen in shock as she stared at the scene in front of her. Sirius, backed up against a wall, by Peter, who was going for his wand, screaming something about Lily and James...what had happened here? 

"SIRIUS!" She yelled, taking a step forwards, hoping to catch his attention, so she could get some answers.

* * *

Sirius suddenly heard someone calling his name, and he turned his head, his throat dry, as he saw the woman there, staring at him in confusion. 

"Eliza?"

He turned back to Peter, only to see him cut off his own finger before lifting his wand - and then the street exploded.

* * *

Eliza's eyes met Sirius' for a split second, and she could see his lips moving. And then, he turned back to Peter... and the street blew up. Eliza's eyes widened in shock as she was lifted up in the air from the heat wave and explosion pressure, before she fell onto her back in the street with a painful crack â- debris from a building nearby was raining down...she saw a huge stone block - and then- nothing.

* * *

Sirius stared in shock at the spot where Peter had stood only seconds before. Now, it was the beginning of a huge crater which stretched across the entire street and so deep it cracked the sewer below. A squeak from the right made him turn his head- and he saw the edge of a tail slip down into the sewers. He turned his eyes back towards the crater- the street was covered in debris and dead bodies. People were screaming. And by his feet, Peter's finger lay, along with his robes in a bloodstained heap. And Sirius laughed. It was a laugh from someone who'd just lost everything. Completely without humor, only hysterical and filled with despair. He still laughed as the Department of Magical Catastrophes appeared, along with twenty members of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad. He still laughed as he was taken away. What else could he do?

* * *

The Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Catastrophes, Cornelius Fudge, wiped his sweaty brow as he stared at the scene in front of him. Black had been taken away, and the muggles had been interrogated and obliviated. Peter Pettigrew's finger had been placed in a glass box, to be sent off to his mother along with an Order of Merlin First Class. And now awaited the clean up. 

"Sir!" A man called. "We have another victim over here: Male, late thirties."

"Muggle?"

The man nodded. "Yes. Muggles, the entire lot of 'em."

"How many dead?"

"With this one? Eleven."

Fudge nodded. "Right..."

"Sir!" Another man said a bit away from the worst scene. "We have a crushed victim under here."

Fudge went over, and raised his eyebrows. "Well? What are you waiting for? Remove the stone block so we can get a look at him!"

The man waved his wand in a swish and flick motion, and the stone block hovered up from the ground, and he directed it to land a few feet away. As Fudge looked closer, he realized it was not a man, as he'd thought, but a woman, with long, black hair. Her face had been crushed to a bloodied and bruised mess, and she was wearing some kind of muggle gown and bandages. Fudge wrinkled his nose. What kind of taste did muggles have? If she had not been dressed so horribly - and had not been crushed into an unrecognizable mess- she would have been quite beautiful.

"She's obviously a muggle," Fudge muttered. "We're going toget real trouble identifying this one." He sighed. "Well, let's just leave her to the muggle authorities, along with the rest. They're all muggles after all, and it spares us the trouble of having to find their families." He smirked. "And it was their 'gas-leak' which caused all this in the first place." And with a loud 'crack,' Cornelius Fudge apparated away.

* * *

****

November 3, 1981.

Azkaban island. Hell on Earth. The fate that waited every wizarding criminal that was caught and sentenced. The fate that awaited Sirius Black.

Sirius walked down the long stone corridor, his gray fathomless eyes staring straight ahead, as he was lead towards a small cell at the end by Bartemus Crouch Senior and several guards. As they reached his cell- his new home - he was pushed roughly inside, and the cell door shut closed behind him.

As the night approached, Sirius started to feel the effect of the hovering Dementors outside. He curled up in a corner of his cell, and rocked back and forth, closing his eyes.

****

Flashback

"HOW DARE YOU!" Walburga Black screamed, her yellow skin stretched taut, her eyes rolling, and a trail of saliva running down her mouth . "TURN YOUR BROTHER BACK TO NORMAL THIS INSTANT!"

Sirius snickered. "Sorry, mother. I can't do that -I don't know how he turned into a pile of mud in the first place. Maybe it was something in the food?" He snickered, only to be promptly silenced by a hit in the face from the saucepan his mother held in her hand. His nose immediately started to bleed, and a loud sound was ringing in his ears.

"THAT'S IT!" His mother yelled. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" She grabbed Sirius by the ear, and flung him inside the study, where his father, Orion, was reading the 'Daily Prophet.'

"What has he done this time?" He sneered.

"HE TURNED HIS OWN BROTHER INTO MUD!" Walburga yelled, making Orion's eyes narrow at his son.

"Is that true? Did you really do that to Regulus?"

"OF COURSE IT'S TRUE! WHY WOULD I LIE!" Walburga screamed. "I DEMAND THAT YOU DEAL WITH HIM WHILE I TRY TO SORT REGULUS OUT!"

And with that, she left the room, slamming the door shut, leaving Sirius alone with his father in the study. Orion picked up his wand and fingered on it. "I'm disappointed in you, Sirius." He pointed the wand on Sirius, and he found himself soar upwards, and unto his stomach. He winced as he felt shocks of painful, dark, magical energy enter his body. He screamed.

End flashback

Sirius hit his head with his fists and winced as he remembered the first time he'd been punished by magic. It had not been the last time. He desperately tried to come up with a happy memory...

**_Flashback_**

_'Ahh...' The hat whispered in his ear. 'Another Black...but...something is different with you...you are not...like the others...of course, you'd do well in Slytherin, no doubt...but...no...yes, I see it now...it better be...GRYFFINDOR!'_

_The hall fell silent, and then the whispering started. "A Black? In Gryffindor?" "Preposterous!" "How can this be?" "We don't want a Death Eater in our house!"_

_Sirius did his best to ignore the whispers as he stalked over to the table dressed in red and gold, and sat down, not caring that those who sat closest to him moved away. That left more space to him._

_Several more people where sorted into Gryffindor, among them a redhead with emerald green eyes, who was introduced as Evans, Lily. Following her was a slightly sickly looking boy with light-brown hair, called Lupin, Remus. Soon, Sirius grew bored, and he started to play with the silverware: He turned the glass upside down, and with a wave of his wand, he had his fork and knife dancing on the plate, occasionally letting out a loud screech. The boy called Remus turned to look at him with interest._

_"You know magic already?"_

_Sirius shrugged and turned to him with a grin._

_"Some. You want to try?"_

_The boy hesitated, and opened his mouth to answer, when Potter, James, was called out, and Sirius looked up as a boy with messy black hair and glasses sat down on the chair. The hat had barely touched his head before it yelled 'GRYFFINDOR!'_

_James threw the hat to McGonagall with a wide grin and walked over to the Gryffindor table, where he promptly high fived Sirius, before turning around and glaring at everyone who was staring at them with open mouths._

_"What are you lot looking at?" He demanded._

_"B-but...he's a_ Black!_ And you're a_ Potter._ Potter's and Black's don't mix," someone protested, making James' eyes narrow. "Says who?" He asked. "Besides, he's Sirius," he countered. "And I'm James. Plus, he's a Gryffindor. Just like you. So shut the hell up!"_

_Sirius grinned at the boy he'd befriended on the train. "Thanks, James."_

_James shrugged. "No problem. Us ruggedly handsome must stick together."_

_Lily Evans snorted at them. "Ruggedly handsome? Allow me to laugh."_

_"What got your knickers in a twist?" James smirked, making the girl's green eyes narrowbefore sheturned away in a huff. James turned his attention to the boy who'd been sorted into Gryffindor before him- he was rather fat, and had been sitting at the chair for an awfully long time._

_"Hi, I'm James," he said._

_"P-Peter P-Pettigrew," the boy stuttered, staring at James with wide, watery eyes._

_James nodded. "Right." He groaned. "When do we get to eat?"_

_The sickly looking boy turned to look at James. "Well," he said hesitantly. "After the sorting, the Headmaster is supposed to say a few words, and then the food appears."_

_James groaned, followed quickly by Sirius. "I'm going to starve before that!" He exclaimed, making the red-headed girl, Lily, roll her eyes at him. _

_"If a human is to die of starvation, he must first suffer from it for about one to two months, which causes permanent organ damage, and then you die. I highly doubt the Headmaster is planning to keep talking for that long." _

_Sirius and James gawked at the girl, his mouth opening and closing, while Remus snickered. Peter just looked dazed at the red-head, blinking stupidly._

_"What is she talking about?" Sirius spluttered, giving Remus and James highly confused looks. "Is she out of her bloody mind?"_

_James nodded slowly. "Yeah...I think so..."_

_Lily rolled her eyes again. "Boys!"_

_Later that day, Sirius sat down for dinner, along with James, Remus and Peter, who he'd quickly befriended, when a black owl swooped down and dropped a red letter on his plate. Sirius paled._

_James' eyes widened. "Is that a - "_

_"- A howler? Yes."_

_"Well...you better get it over with," Remus advised him. "My parents got several howlers once- it was not pretty." He shuddered. James gave him a curious look._

_"Why would your parents get howlers?"_

_Remus' eyes widened, and he gulped. "Never mind," he said quickly. "It's not important."_

_The truth was, they had got several howlers from 'friends' who'd heard their son had been bitten. The howlers had contained threats on Remus' life, mixed with 'advice' on how they should go about "putting him down."_

_Sirius gulped, and opened the now smoking letter. Immediately, a loud, screaming voice sounded in the Hall, and Sirius quickly backed several steps so he would not go deaf._

_"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! DISGRACE OF OUR FAMILY NAME! A GRYFFINDOR! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US! YOU ARE TO IMMEDIATELY BEG DUMBLEDORE FOR A RE-SORTING! AND WE WILL HAVE A SEVERE DISCUSSION ABOUT THIS WHEN YOU GET HOME FOR CHRISTMAS TO DISCUSS YOUR PUNISHMENT FOR EMBARRASSING US! TOUJOURS PUR!" _

_The letter went up to flames, and Sirius' cheeks burned red as he listened to the following applause and laughter coming from the Slytherin table._

_"Uhh...James," he said. "Do you think I could go home with you over Christmas?"_

_**End flashback.**_

Sirius whimpered in his cell as the happy memory made him remember the repercussions of ignoring his mother's howler and going home with James for Christmas. His welcome when he stepped of the Hogwarts express after the year ended had been anything but warm... He groaned in pain. The Dementors made the memories become almost real; it was as if he relived them. Gasping, he used the remaining energy to turn into Padfoot, and he curled up into a ball, whining slightly. To his surprise, the Dementors did not affect him as much as Padfoot, and he was able to escape the memories. Slowly, his mind returned to him, and he put his heavy head on his huge paws, closing his eyes._'I'm Sirius Black. And I'm innocent. I'm Sirius Black. And I'm innocent. I'm Sirius Black...'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Yes, I know, I know! I'm so sorry for torturing you (and my characters) so! I'm really sorry! Please forgive me!

/Ida

* * *


	38. Emptiness

**Red Horizon**

Chapter 38 – Emptiness.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and after the marauders last year at Hogwarts. Sequel to "Out of the Blue."

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After Graduation, Buffy's life takes another turn once again. She finds herself being thrown into war against Voldemort along with her friends, and not everyone will make it out alive...and not everyone is loyal to the light. But who is a friend and who is an enemy? Who can you trust in a time of darkness?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/Eliza

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta -** CharmedChick

* * *

**November 4, 1981.**

"Mother, what a pleasant surprise!" Frank greeted Augusta Longbottom as she entered the Longbottom's home, which was currently under the Fidelius Charm with Frank's mother as Secret Keeper.

The Head of the Longbottom family humphed in response. "I'm sure," she grumbled. "I'll just get straight to the point: I'm here to lift the charm- You-Know-Who has been defeated and it's safe for you to come out of hiding."

Frank and Alice looked at each other, knowing it was not that easy. According to the Prophecy, You-Know-Who could not be defeated by anyone else but their son or Harry Potter.

"How?" Alice asked. Augusta shrugged.

"Nobody knows for sure. But according to everyone else, and Dumbledore -You-Know-Who showed up at the Potter's hiding place, killed James and then Lily, but when he tried to kill their baby, the killing curse somehow bounced back and struck the Dark Lord, who died."

Alice and Frank stared at her in horror. "James and Lily are dead?" Alice croaked. "But...weren't they under the Fidelius charm too?"

Augusta's nostrils flared as she spoke up harshly. "They were. But their Secret Keeper betrayed them to the Dark Lord."

"Who was their Secret Keeper?" Frank wondered out loud, thinking it must have been Remus: Sirius would never betray them, and Peter would never even be considered as an option- he was simply too weak.

"Sirius Black."

Frank's eyes almost bulged out of his head and Alice gasped. "No! It's not possible!"

Augusta nodded. "But it is. It seems as though Black has been working for Voldemort for ages, spying on the side of light for him. And that's not all: Little Peter Pettigrew hunted him down, demanding to know why Sirius betrayed them- he was blown to pieces, and twelve muggles died in the process. The only thing left of Pettigrew was a finger. I always knew that Black was as rotten as his name. Thank Merlin he's currently rotting away in Azkaban," she spat.

Alice was deathly pale and it looked like she was going to faint. Frank put an arm around her, doing his best to offer comfort, shaking his head. "I simply can't believe it..."

But even though he was sad over the tragic end of James and Lily, he couldn't help but be overjoyed at the same time. You-Know-Who was gone; Neville was out of danger. And that was all that mattered.

* * *

"Hey, Nev, look over here!" Frank hissed to his son several hours later, after his mother had successfully removed the Fidelius and left. Neville was currently lying in his bed, sucking on a bottle happily. Neville turned his head with a curious and looked at his father, who was currently putting on Alice's dotted bra in front of his eyes, making him look like a large mosquito. He didn't notice Alice sneaking up behind him.

"You idiot!" She exclaimed as she saw what he was doing. Frank yelped in surprise and jumped around, trying to pull the bra off, but it had somehow gotten stuck around his face, which made it impossible to see a thing, and he promptly tripped and landed on his butt with a painful 'thump.' Alice bent down and smacked him soundly, before helping him out.

"How can you wear things like that?" Frank groaned, rubbing his face and butt. "It's a death trap!"

Alice promptly smacked him again. "You're not supposed to wear it around your face!" She hissed. Frank glared at her.

"I know that! But - there are too many straps and things to sort out at once. How do you do it?"

"We're women, we can do more than one thing at the time," Alice sniffed and stuffed down her bra in a drawer. From his bed, Neville giggled.

Suddenly, a loud bang sounded across the house. Neville started crying, and Frank and Alice looked at each other worriedly, immediately serious. Frank pulled out his wand from his back-pocket, and Alice grabbed hers from the bedside table, and they carefully moved towards the room's entrance, in search for an explanation to the sound. Just as they crossed the door way, they were attacked from both sides.

"CRUCIO!"

Frank fell to the floor screaming in pain and Alice turned to look at her husband, horrified, frozen in shock.

"CRUCIO!"

Alice joined her husband twitching on the floor.

"WHERE HAS THE DARK LORD FLED TO?" A woman's voice, sounding quite mad, yelled.

"I - don't- know!" Frank got out between his screams. "Isn't- he- dead!"

This earned him a new round with the curse.

"THE DARK LORD IS NOT DEAD!" The woman's voice sounded.

"HE IS SIMPLY WAITING; BIDING HIS TIME, WHILE YOU FOOLS ARE LULLED INTO A FALSE SENSE OF SECURITY!" Another voice, this one a man's, shouted. Alice felt her nose start to bleed from the pain, as the man increased the power put into the curse.

"HE IS IMMORTAL! HE CANNOT BE DEFEATED BY THE SIMPLE MEANS OF MORTALS!" The woman, who Frank somehow managed to identify as Bellatrix Lestrange, continued, cackling madly.

"And -yet- he - was," Alice grunted out. "By- a - boy - no less."

"HOW DARE YOU!" A third voices sounded, darker than the two first. "CRUCIO!"

Alice's screams increased as she was now put under two unforgivables at once. She could dizzily hear a fourth voice shout out the curse as well, on Frank, who's twitching increased into spasms. Soon, the couple's eyes rolled upwards into their heads.

The torture and interrogation continued for several minutes. Then suddenly...the curse stopped. And silence.

"Send off the Dark Mark, Rabastan," Bellatrix cackled, before turning to the small bed, where Neville was sitting, completely silent, uncomprehending, as tears streamed down his chubby baby-face, his eyes widened as he stared at his parents still twitching on the floor. "Then we'll deal with this little sweetie."

Rabastan left the room. After several seconds, Bellatrix grew tired of waiting. "Where is he?" She hissed to her husband. "Can he not do anything correctly?" Her eyes narrowed. "Well, what are you waiting for!" She exclaimed. "Go find him!"

Rodolphus quickly turned towards the door, only to be hit by a stunner in the chest.

Bellatrix spun around, and found several Aurors standing there. Also present was Bartemus Crouch Senior.

"Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange," Crouch said. "You are hereby found guilty of being Death Eaters, of torture, of murder, of using the Unforgivable curses, and for consorting with other Death Eaters and the Dark Lord, etcera, etcera. On these charges, I sentence you to a lifetime in Azkaban Prison, with no trial or other negotiation with the law."

Bellatrix just laughed.

"Ahh, look, the itsy-bitsy-bad Aurors want to play!" She turned to a Dark corner in the room. "Did you catch all that?" She called, and smirked. "Do you want to come say hello, Barty?"

Bartemus Crouch Senior's eyes widened as a man stepped out of the shadows, smirking.

"Hello father."

"B-Barty...b-but..."

"B-b-but what, father?" Bartemus Crouch Junior asked, mockingly. "Surprised to see me?"

"Y-y-you a-are a D-Death Eater?"

Barty Jr laughed. "Well, of course I am! What else would I be doing here? Torturing for just the hell of it? Oh, right, I forgot: That is what I am doing."

That's when the Aurors noticed Frank and Alice on the floor, and they gasped. Barty smirked as he looked at the now drooling couple.

"I think they're a little out of it, if you know what I mean," he said conspiratorially, patting a finger to the side of his head. "Oh, well, I guess the fun's over." He stretched out his arms in front of him. "I suppose you want to take me home. Father?"

Bartemus Sr gulped, then took a deep breath. "You're no son of mine," he hissed. "Aurors! Seize him! Bartemus Crouch Junior, I hereby sentence you to lifetime in Azkaban Prison, with no trial or other negotiation with the law, at the same charges as given to Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange."

Barty Jr just shrugged, as if he could care less about what happened to him.

Four of the Aurors seized Barty Jr by the arms, five grabbed Bellatrix, while two handled Frank and Alice, among them Mad-Eye, who was shaking his head sadly as he stared at his co-workers and realized their state of mind. Or rather, the lack of it. "We better get them to St Mungos," he muttered. "Maybe it's not be too late to save them." He turned to look at Neville. "We better take the boy too- no child so young should have to remember their parents being tortured. At St Mungos, they can do a memory charm on him before leaving him with his relatives."

* * *

****

November 5, 1981.

The Healers shook their heads sadly. Several of the most prominent mind-Healers had had looks at Frank and Alice, but to no avail.

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing we can do, except make them comfortable in our long-term ward. They're just...gone. Their bodies are there, but their minds..." The Healer shook his head. "I truly am sorry."

Augusta Longbottom sniffed as she stroked Frank and Alice over their heads. "I see. Well, thank you for trying. Where is my grandson?"

"He should be along any minute now, though- "

"- Though what? What has happened?"

The Healer sighed. "We did the memory charm as soon as he was brought in, to be sure the entire event would be erased from his mind successfully, but there were...complications. His mind was still in a state of shock, and so confused that it should not have been tampered with at the time, though if we had waited, I doubt we could have erased the memory at all: A baby's mind is very complex. As it is, the entire event was removed, but I'm afraid some of his short-term memory was taken with it."

"What does that mean?" Augusta Longbottom asked quickly.

"Well, it's not anything big, but when he gets older, your grandson may have trouble remembering small, simple things,like where he put his socks, or what he has for homework. However, it should not affect his living: After passing puberty, it is most likely these problems will gradually disappear."

Augusta took a deep breath, happy it was not anything more serious. "Thank you. Will you make sure my son and his wife gets placed in the long-term ward? I want them both to have the best of care."

The Healer nodded. "Of course."

Augusta nodded her head shortly at the Healer in farewell, before stalking out of the room, no longer wanting to look at the emptiness that was her son and his wife.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew was terrified. Even though he'd managed to trick Sirius, it did not mean he was safe; far from it. If it got out he was alive, the Ministry would be after him, and if the Death Eaters figured it out...He shuddered. He didn'teven want to think about it. After all, he had been the one who had told the Dark Lord where to find the Potters, and therefore, the Death Eaters would blame You-Know-Who's downfall on him. They were bound to seek revenge.

Suddenly, he heard voices coming from the road, and he quickly transformed into a rat.

"Mum," a young boy whined. "Can't I have a pet?"

"No," a woman said sternly. "Percy, I've told you; I cannot afford it."

The speakers came into view, and Peter saw it was a boy, around five years old, and a woman, who apparently was the boy's mother. Both had red hair. Red hair...The Weasley family. The boy wanted a pet...he was a rat...the Weasley's were a pure-blooded family...which meant they gained important news from the wizarding world...a plan slowly formed in Peter's head.

"But Bill has an owl!"

"Errol is our family owl, Percy and you know that."

Percy pouted. "I never get anything...I hate being poor!" He grumbled. "Mum, pleeeease? Pretty please?"

"No. Maybe when you get to Hogwarts."

"But that's ages away!" Percy whined. That's when Peter took his chance; he slowly scurried across the road; as he got halfway, he was quickly caught by the young boy's hands.

"Mum, look!" The boy gushed. "It's a rat! Oh, can't I have it? Please!"

The woman sighed. "It might have diseases..."

"No!" Percy protested. "Look at him! He's all soft, and thin, and small, and helpless!"

The woman groaned. "Percy..."

The boy promptly sat down on the road. "I'm not going anywhere until you say I can keep him."

"Percy! Get up, right this instant! Or I'll use magic on you!"

Percy smirked. "You can't-there might be muggles around." He stuck out his tongue. "So there."

The mother's eyes flashed dangerously. "Fine! Keep the rat, then!"

"YAY!" Percy quickly got up and brushed himself off, grimacing as some of the dust from the road flew up in his face.

"But don't think I let you off that easily, young man!" The woman warned. "We'll have a serious discussion about your behavior when we get home."

Percy wasn't listening, as he was patting Peter's head lovingly. "I'm going to call you Scabbers."

Peter's nose twitched as he mulled the name over in his head. Scabbers? He could live with that...

* * *

****

November 6, 1981.

"Igor Karkaroff, you have been brought to trial for being accused of consorting with Death Eaters. How do you plead?" Amelia Bones asked. She was completely new at the post as Head for the Magical Law Enforcement as the post had been held by Bartemus Crouch Senior, until only a couple of days ago, when he'd resigned after that awful business about his son.

"Not guilty," Karkaroff answered gruffly. Mad-Eye frowned as he watched the man sitting tied in chains. He hoped Karkaroff would be sent to Azkaban for his crimes, and that this trial wouldn't end up like many trials before him - with the accused being released. Like Lucius Malfoy and Avery.

"Not guilty, you say?" Amelia asked, eyebrows raised. "And yet, the Dark Mark on your arm says otherwise. Do you still plead 'not guilty?'"

Karkaroff's eyes had widened.

"I-I swear to you, my honor, I did not know what I was doing! I-I was tricked! Please, do not sentence me for crimes I could not help!"

"So you say You-Know-Who tricked you, and therefore you agreed to join him?"

Karkaroff nodded vigorously.

Amelia shook her head.

"Somehow, that is not enough for me. I hereby sentence you, Igor Karkaroff to a life sentence in Azkaban priso - "

" - WAIT!" Karkaroff shouted, desperately. "I can help you! I can help you catch the others! The real Death Eaters. Just promise I won't be sent to Azkaban!"

Amelia's eyes narrowed, and she stared at Karkaroff for a long time, before she finally turned around and spoke to some advisors.

"We will give you one chance," she said, as she turned back. "One chance for you to prove that you are not loyal to you-know-who by telling us the names of your fellow Death Eaters. If we think the information is enough, you will go free."

Karkaroff gulped, and then shook his head.

"I-I am afraid that isn't good enough. How do I know you won't send me to Azkaban anyway, no matter what I tell you? I want your promise now, under oath, that I will go free, before I tell you anything."

Amelia Bones' eyes flashed dangerously.

"I do not bargain with Death Eaters! How do we know you have anything to tell us at all?"

Karkaroff flashed a grin.

"You don't."

Again, Amelia spoke quietly with her advisors. Finally, she turned back to Karkaroff.

"Very well. I hereby give my oath as a witch that Igor Karkaroff will not be sent to Azkaban - as long as he tells us who his fellow Death Eaters are, and if he gives a wizards oath in return that he will stay away from England and its wizarding community for a time of at least twelve years, or face the consequences."

"I, Igor Karkaroff, agree to these terms and gives my oath as a wizard that I will indeed leave England and its magic community for at least a dozen years."

A bright flash of light filled the room as the oaths were completed.

"Now, tell me the name of your fellow Death Eaters," Amelia growled. She had grown tired of this trial several minutes ago.

Karkaroff flashed Amelia a grin.

"Of course. Augustus Rookwood."

Gasps flew across the room. Amelia Bones narrowed her eyes.

"He works here at the Ministry."

"Indeed," Karkaroff said. "However, that is not my problem. Mulciber - "

" - He has already been caught, and sentenced," Amelia interrupted, leaving Karkaroff to look a little put out.

"Oh," he said. "Well...that was...inconvenient. Eh...right. Antonin Dolohov - he was part of the group that killed the Prewett brothers.

Amelia nodded sternly. "He will face his trial tomorrow. Please continue."

"Of course. Where was I? Oh, yes...Travers - Marlene McKinnon's murderer...and then we have Severus Snape, of course."

"He has already been given his trial and went free from all charges," Amelia said.

"No!" Karkaroff gasped. "That cannot be! Severus Snape is a Death Eater, I'm sure of it!"

Dumbledore stood up, looking Karkaroff in the eyes.

"I vouched for Snape's loyalty to the light," he said. "He was a Death Eater, but turned spy for as prior to Lord Voldmeort's downfall, at a great personal risk."

Karkaroff gulped as Dumbledore sat down.

"Well..." he said, wringing his hands. "That was it."

Amelia's eyes flashed dangerously again.

"No more? You cannot name anymore?"

Karkaroff shook his head, sweating slightly.

Amelia sighed, and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Very well. Let him go - make sure he gets people to escort him out of the country."

As Karkaroff was lead out of the courtroom, Amelia leaned back in her chair, not in the least looking forward to another week of trials.

"Bloody Hell," she moaned, and thumped her head down on the table.

"Tired, Amelia?" Dumbledore, who was the only one other than her left in the room asked, sounding amused.

Madame Bones glared at the twinkling Headmaster. "How fantastic of you to come to that conclusion," she drawled sarcastically. "It must have taken you a lot of brain-cells to figure that one out."

Dumbledore just chuckled.

* * *

**A/N:** And the torture keeps coming...so sorry! I've read in your reviews you want Buffy, and you'll get your wishes: In the next chapter, we have a long appearance of our favourite Slayer, in which we get to find out exactly what she's been up to in the not so Sunny D. Until then, keep your reviews coming!

/Ida

* * *


	39. All these changes

**Red Horizon**

Chapter 39 – All these changes.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and after the marauders last year at Hogwarts. Sequel to "Out of the Blue."

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After Graduation, Buffy's life takes another turn once again. She finds herself being thrown into war against Voldemort along with her friends, and not everyone will make it out alive...and not everyone is loyal to the light. But who is a friend and who is an enemy? Who can you trust in a time of darkness?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/Eliza

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta -** CharmedChick

* * *

**November 7, 1981.**

**Dumbledore's POV.**

I look at Remus with sad eyes over my half-moon spectacles, and for the first time, I really feel old. My mind is troubled, and my heart is heavy...Idon't think that I'll everbe the same again- I have seen war - fought it. I have seen death and maybe too much of life to be able to enjoy it fully.

"Remus..." I say, and Remus looks up, eyes showing no emotion.

I watch him, looking for...something behind those dull, tired, amber eyes. Once upon a time, there was so much life and sparkle in them, but now, the only thing I can see is emptiness and sorrow. And it has nothing to do with the full moon two nights ago...the same night the Longbottoms were sent to St. Mungos after they became doomed to eternal insanity.

The full moon was horrible for Remus because of all the tragic things that have taken place this week. Poppy told me he had nearly killed himself - or the wolf almost killed him. He still looks shaky, and beaten up. From under the many bandages, I can see blood. He shouldn't be up...but this is something I have to talk to him about...it cannot wait. I sigh.

"Remus...I understand what you must be going through, but - "

"You don't understand even half of it," Remus says bitterly. "I can't believe you let this happen. You knew there was a traitor among us, most likely among the marauders, but still you let Sirius become the Secret-Keeper." His voice isn't accusing, still it hurts. I know I did the wrong thing. I know I shouldn't have fooled myself to trust everyone. I know I should have questioned every single one of the members in the Order, instead of just accusing the easiest person to blame - Remus. It is a wonder he doesn't hate me. I, with all my morals, and belief in second chances, was one of the first to suspect Remus to be the spy- just because of his lycanthropy. I took away so much of his life...

"Why am I here, professor?" Remus asks, and runs a hand through his light-brown hair, now speckled with one or two grey straws, although he is barely in his twenties. If I said the past year has treated him well, I would be lying. And I hate the fact that I am partly responsible.

"Because of recent events - "

Remus snorts at this.

"Just say it, professor. No need to be formal."

"Very well. Since the situation is as it is- James, Lily and Peter dead, Eliza missing, Voldemort gone, and Sirius in Azkaban - " I'm interrupted by Remus voice, now on his guard.

"What about Harry? Who is going to take care of him?"

I sigh. I feared for this moment, but I have no choice in the matter...

"Harry...well, since all his legal guardians are either dead or in prison, I had no choice but give him to his only remaining relatives."

Remus stares at me.

"You don't mean...the Dursley's?" He croaks. I don't say anything, but let the silence speak.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MIND!" Remus stands up now.

I sigh.

"I wish there was another way..."

"There is! I take him in!"

"You can't care for him, Remus..."

"And the Dursley's can!" I can tell he's upset - a lot upset.

"Remus, please sit down..."

"THE HELL I WILL! Dumbledore, I've taken a lot of your bullshit, but it ends here! Give me one reason to why the DURSLEY'S are better guardians than I am!"

"You're a werewolf." As soon as the words leave my lips, I regret them. The look Remus sends me is so full of hatred...so full of loathing.

"Oh," he says calmly. "I see. It's the werewolf issue again! I'm a werewolf, and that makes me less human! Less fit to take care of a child!"

"Remus...let me explain." I say tiredly.

Remus sends me another look, this time full of loathing.

"You've got ten seconds."

"I am not saying you aren't capable to take care of a child - I believe you are more responsible than most parents."

"The clock is ticking, Dumbledore!"

I sigh.

"But the ministry doesn't think so."

Remus looks at me, and then sits down heavily.

"The ministry. The ministry with their stupid laws and ministry degrees..."

"Remus I am sorry. Even if I tried, the ministry would never allow me to give Harry to you...no matter how much I want to. There are certain rules about what's allowed for a werewolf..." In my mind, I add another thought - the protection being around Lily's blood relatives would bring. Because of the sacrifice. Though I am aware that's just an excuse to justify my actions.

"...Please, say something I haven't already heard a thousand times before..." Remus says tiredly.

"...And taking care of a child is not one of them, even if the real parents are dead. For a long time, werewolves weren't even allowed to havetheir own family, their own children, but because of a vote in the Wizengamot a few years ago, that is no longer forbidden."

Remus doesn't look angry anymore, only defeated.

"So there's nothing left here anymore," he says quietly. "James, Lily and Peter are dead, Eliza gone - probably dead as well...Sirius in prison...and Harry has been taken to the Muggles. Voldemort is no longer a threat, so the Order is splitting up - I have nothing left to fight for...live for."

"That's where you're wrong, Remus. You still have one thing left. Miss Summers...Buffy."

Remus laughs. It's a hysterical laugh, from a man that has lost everything and everyone he cares for in the last few days.

"You sent her away, remember? What were your words again? Oh, yes. 'Buffy is a danger to this world and us because of her powers. She doesn't belong here, and because of the latest threat from Voldemort, she cannot stay."

"Remus...I regret I sent her back, but there was nothing else I could have done. Would you've rather seen her dead? Because that is how she would've ended up like if I did not do what I did. Dead. Voldemort would've taken her, and since Buffy would never join him, he would have killed her."

I don't mention that I once wasn's so sure about that - we both know it - it's like a silent brick wall between us. The unspoken. The silent accusations. I'm quiet,and Remus is quiet, so I keep going.

"There is still someone out there, Remus, waiting."

Still no answer, and I smile sadly at the young man in front of me. I'd hoped this would not have been necessary. That James and Lily would have survived somehow, and still left Harry alive and well. That Eliza would still be here, laughing, and looking forward to a future without the overhanging threat from her father, instead of being Merlin knows where...maybe dead...just a fading memory. That Sirius would not have been the traitor, that Peter would not have been killed. That more than one of my many decisions could be changed.

"Remus...I am offering you a chance to go to Buffy's world, and live there. What do you say?"

There is a moment's silence, then...

"...Can I take Harry with me?"

I sigh. So he still had not given up. Not that I should be surprised.

"I am sorry, Remus, but Harry does not belong in that world. He belongs here, in this world with his own kind. And sending you to Buffy's world means breaking many, many unwritten, but oh, so important laws- still I am willing to do it. But you cannot take Harry with you. The ministry would never allow you - or anyone - to take the boy-who-lived across the universe, into another time, to live on a Hellmouth with vampires and demons, even if the active Slayer is there - it can't be the safest place.

Remus looks down.

"What do you say?"

* * *

****

Sunnydale, Revello Drive, November 7, 2002.

Buffy Anne Summers was sitting in front of the TV, zapping through the many channels. She sighed. She was so bored...she had been, ever since she'd 'left' the wizarding world.

When she came back, the year had been 2001, December 31, right as the clock turned twelve and happy new 2002. Everybody had been really 'surprised', as she had opened the door. Her mother had taken one look at her, and then fainted, and the others in the house had just stared in disbelief. When Joyce had come back to her senses, it had been Buffy's turn to be angry, sad...and finally, shocked.

****

Flashback.

Buffy stood outside of her house at Revello Drive. Coming from the inside, she heard shouts of laughter. She wondered just how much things had actually changed since she disappeared. She bit her lip, wondering whether she should face the music and step inside, or run away to LA again. Things would be so much simpler that way. But she knew she couldn't stay away any longer. She took a deep breath, and was about to knock, but stopped herself. Why would she knock? She lived there, after all.

"Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two..."

She put a hand on the doorknob, and opened the door.

"...one - HAPPY NEW YE -"

The music stopped. The talking stopped. Somewhere in the background, Buffy heard the clock hitting twelve, and on the outside, fireworks had started, but in the Summers residence, the time had stopped.

"Buffy?" Joyce, her mother, whispered, before fainting. A girl, in Buffy's age, possibly a year younger caught her before she was able to hit the ground. She had dark hair, a bit curly, black leather pants and a black tank top. Truth to be told, everything she was wearing were black.

"Aunt Joyce!" She exclaimed. Buffy could only stare. Aunt Joyce? Since when was her mother an aunt? The girl moved lifted Joyce carefully, and put her on the couch.

Buffy finally moved her eyes away from her mother and the girl, and towards the house's other occupants. There was Willow, Xander, two blonde girls Buffy didn't know, Spike, Gil - wait a minute - SPIKE? What the Hell was he doing here!

"Spike?" Buffy said incredulously.

"Slayer! So you're back. And here we thought you were gone forever."

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same."

Buffy turned to Xander.

"Xander, wha -?"

SLAP.

Buffy's eyes widened, as she touched her cheek where Xander had hit her.

"Welcome back," he said. "About time too. Three years, Buffy. It's been over THREE years. Do you have any idea what we've been through?"

Buffy just stared at him.

"You know, maybe you don't want to hear it, Buffy, but taking off like you did was incredibly selfish and stupid."

"What?" Buffy said. "How can you say that!" You have no idea what happened to me either!"

"And jeez, I wonder why? Maybe because you didn't call, write or even let us know if you were alive or not!"

Buffy could only gawk.

"Oh, my God...okay, I ran away, I admit that! But - "

Suddenly, Joyce started to move and groan on the couch, sitting up, with the help from the dark haired girl.

"So this is the famous Buffy, huh?" One of the blonde girls said. "I thought she would be taller."

Buffy turned to look at her.

"Who are you?"

"Anya."

"Buffy?" Joyce croaked from the couch.

"Mom..." Buffy walked towards her.

"Stay away," Joyce said. Buffy stopped in her tracks.

"What?"

"How could you do this to us, Buffy? Do you have any idea how hard it was for me? For us? Do you have any idea what it's been like? You can't imagine years of not knowing. Not knowing whether you're lying dead in a ditch somewhere or, I don't know - living it up."

"But you told me!" Buffy interrupted, upset. "You're the one who said I should go. You said if I leave this house, don't come back. You found out who I really was, and you couldn't deal. Don't you remember?"

"Buffy, you didn't give me time. You just dumped this thing on me and you expected me to get it. Well, guess what? Mom's not perfect, okay? I handled it badly. But that doesn't give you the right to punish me by running away.

"Punish you? I didn't run away to punish you!"

"Well, you did. You should've seen what you put her through."

Buffy turned around to look at Xander.

"Shut up! You have no idea what happened to me, or what I was feeling! You have no right - "

"No! You have no right, Buffy! You can't just show up here after years of absence and pretend nothing happened!"

"I wanted to come back! But I couldn't!"

"Couldn't?" Xander asked incredulously. "Or wouldn't? How hard can it be to walk on a bus or a train or whatever and get back here?"

"Okay!" Willow exclaimed. "Time out! I'm trying to see Buffy's point here - "

Buffy gave her a grateful look.

"- But I don't," she finished. "You ran away. You could have talked to us, but you chose the easy way out. And you expect us to forgive and forget, just like that?"

"Easy way out? Oh, my God, I can't believe you guys...you know what? Maybe I shouldn't have come back - "

"No, maybe you shouldn't have," Xander interrupted.

"But I did. But this makes me wonder if I should just leave again."

"Right," Willow said sarcastically. "Have a good time. Oh, oh, and don't forget to not write.

Buffy turned to face Willow, tears in her eyes.

"I'm just trying to make things easier. It seems like you guys were doing just fine without me."

"We were doing the best we could!" Willow exclaimed. "It's not like we had a lot of choice in the matter. You disappeared!"

"Sorry that I had to leave, but you don't know what I was going through. And I couldn't come back! I know that you were worried about me, but - "

"No! I don't just mean that. I mean, my life! You know? You've been gone forever! You left us! And you were my best friend. You have no idea how much you've missed! You went missing in action and left us here to fend for ourselves! And now you have to deal with the consequences."

"Willow..." Willow turned to face the other blonde, who had spoken.

"M-maybe we should l-let Buffy explain herself. W-we don't know what happened. I d-don't think we have a r-right to judge."

Buffy gave the blonde a small smile, relieved that someone finally seemed to be on her side.

"Look, I know you're pissed off at me, guys, but you have no idea - "

" - We're not pissed, Buffy," Xander said. "We're beyond pissed. We don't even care anymore."

Buffy felt her eyes starting to water again.

"So that's it, huh? You're not even going to let me try to explain? You have decided that you'd rather hold a grudge for something I can't help, instead of hearing me out?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Willow said frostily. "There's nothing for you to explain. We know what happened. You had to send Angel to Hell - okay, I get it - traumatic, and I'm sorry I was able to re-soul him, making killing him harder, but I doubt even you needed a God knows how long grieving period - "

Buffy had had enough.

" - STOP IT!" She yelled. "SHUT UP! - ALL OF YOU!" She added as she saw Xander open his mouth. "I'm really sorry if you've SUFFERED so DAMN MUCH, I REALLY AM! But it's KINDA HARD TO CONTACT ANYONE WHEN YOU'RE STUCK IN ANOTHER DIMENSION!"

End Flashback

After the shock her 'friends' had received had faded, the room had been filled with _I'm sorry's,_ and teary _welcome back's_, and Buffy had accepted their apologies, even though she still was incredibly hurt that her friends hadn't had more faith in her than that...and speaking about faith... Buffy had found out the dark haired girl had been the new Slayer, Faith, who was nothing like Buffy at all. Plus, it seemed like Faith had replaced Buffy, both as a daughter to Joyce, best friend to Willow and Xander, and Giles' new charge.

Buffy had also gotten to know that Angel had somehow been able to return from Hell, only a summer after he had been sent there, and had, after regaining his sanity, been devastated when he heard Buffy was gone. He had left Sunnydale for LA, and was now running an own investigation firm there, along with Cordelia, who also was a seer for the PTB's.

The blonde who had thought she was short was named Anya, and was a former vengeance demon called Anyanka, and was also engaged to Xander, who worked as a carpenter.

The other blonde, who had defended Buffy, was named Tara, a wicca, and dating Willow, who was a wicca too.

Giles was,aside from being Faith's watcher, also the proud owner of the Magic Shop - Giles - shop owner. Who would have thought? And as if all these changes weren't enough, now Spike, a used-to-be arch-nemesis, was a part of the gang. She hadn't believed it at first, and still had trouble npw, but apparently, a secret government-agency that had been capturing and experimenting on demons a couple of years ago, had put a chip in the vampire's head that was keeping him from hurting any human, and was now reformed and all 'good'.

Buffy sighed. She always felt like the fifth wheel under the wagon. At first, things seemed to go back to normal, slowly, but then, after awhile, she seemed to be forgotten, and pushed aside into the shadows. The others were so close to each other, and Buffy didn't feel like she fit in. When they patrolled, Faith was always the one they trusted most, or Willow or Tara who did some magic-mojo, even if Buffy did some spells too. Her wand had been a really cool subject at first, until she mentioned it had thehair of a werewolf, and then everyone started to talk about Oz, and how he had had big trouble controlling the beast inside of him, and Buffy had once again felt left out.

She had tried to tell them about her life with Remus and her world, but somehow the subject always switched back to one of the cool villains Faith had killed. (The Mayor, Adam, Dracula, Glory...) She also knew she had to go and see Angel, but she didn't know what she would say...what if he lashed out on her, just as the others had? No... She wasn't ready yet.

In research Buffy felt more left out than ever. While Giles, Willow, Tara and even Anya knew lots, she knew nothing. Instead, she was constantly reminded about the animals from Professor Kettleburn's Care of Magical Creatures lessons instead...this made her miss England and her 'not world' more than ever. When she cracked a joke that had beenhilarious in England and the 'seventies', the 'Scoobies' would only raise their eyebrows a little, and then turn back to whatever Faith was telling.

Buffy had wished so many times she was back in her own world, but now when she was, she only wanted to leave for England again...even though she knew it was impossible, as the England she wanted didn't exist here. She sighed, and checked the clock. 2:00. She had wanted to go out patrolling, but Faith and the others had insisted she stayed behind and "take it easy." One Slayer, two wiccans, a carpenter, a watcher, a chipped vampire and an ex-demon were obviously more than enough to take care of the night life of SunnyD.

She sighed again. Not even her mom was the same. Somehow, in a lot of ways, it seemed like she cared about Faith more than her...and tonight, Joyce was out on a date. A DATE. Her mother wasn't supposed to date! And especially not someone Faith thought seemed great. All these changes...they were all too much for her to handle. Buffy groaned, and threw away the remote control into a corner. Suddenly,there was aknockat the door.

"Let me guess- it must be Faith who forgot the keys again," Buffy muttered ironically to herself, and went towards the door, preparing herself from when Faith would jump inside, saying something like 'Hiya B! Forgot the keys, g'dnight, see ya!'

She opened the door.

"Faith, if you forgot the keys again, I'll sm - " Buffy paused. "R-Remus? W-what are you doing here? H-how...?"

Buffy stared into the eyes of her boyfriend, and she knew. She knew from the way he looked at her, from the way his eyes were all glassy and tired, like he hadn't slept in months. She knew from the way his body was partly dressed in bandages full of blood. She knew from the way the lampon the wall shone in his hair, lighting up two grey straws Buffy was sure had not been there before. She knew from the way his eyes started to fill with unshed tears. The marauders would never run together again.

Buffy took one step forwards, and took Remus in her arms, throwing her arms around her neck, hugging him tight. Remus, in his turn, put his arms around Buffy's waist, and tried to stop his tears from falling.

For a long time, they just stood there, arms around each other, crying silently, with no spoken words. They still stood there, thirty minutes later when Joyce came back from her date, shining with happiness. They still stood there when Faith came back from patrolling another hour later, pleased with a good night of Slaying.

They still stood there when the always so happy and bright sun rose in the east, warming everything and everyone...but for Buffy and Remus, the sun could not take away the pain they felt inside, and would always feel inside...things would never be the same again.

**

* * *

A/N: LAST CHAPTER! I'm finally done with this story! There will be an epilogue up soon, and then a sequel (Never the Same). Just a warning though – THE EPILOGUE CONTAINS SOME SPOILERS forNever the Same (which will take up right where we left here in chapter 39) and also works as a teaser/cliffhanger for the sequel to the sequel (part 4 - Come What May - that one will take up right where the epilogue end, so it all comes full circle), so you don't have to read it if you don't want to, and absolutely don't want to know anything. It's your choice!**

PLEASE REVIEW!

/Ida

* * *


	40. Epilogue

**Red Horizon**

Epilogue.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - violence, language, angst, horror, mild sexual interactions, etc. If you can watch BTVS/AtS and read HP, I doubt you'll have any problem with this story.

TIMELINE: Takes place after season two in BTVS, and after the marauders last year at Hogwarts. Sequel to "Out of the Blue."

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. After Graduation, Buffy's life takes another turn once again. She finds herself being thrown into war against Voldemort along with her friends, and not everyone will make it out alive...and not everyone is loyal to the light. But who is a friend and who is an enemy? Who can you trust in a time of darkness?

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Remus

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Sirius/Eliza

**Special Thanks to:** **My Beta -** CharmedChick

* * *

**Sunnydale, August 30, 2014.**

Buffy's POV

When Remus showed up at my doorstep, that day in early February, the only thing I needed to do was to look into his eyes...and I knew. But even though I was prepared for it, a part of my heart was still ripped away from me when he said those words- the words I feared - Lily and James were...gone. Dead. Buried. But nothing could prepare me for what came next. Eliza was missing, probably dead - which we today know as the painful truth - and Sirius had betrayed us all. I always thought that if anyone of us would join Voldemort, it would be Peter. I can't believe how wrong I was. I really feel bad about how I treated him, and lashed out at him at times. He didn't deserve it. And now he's dead, and I can't ever tell him how sorry I am...

I didn't want to believe Sirius was the traitor at first. I kept denying it for weeks to come. But the longer time went on, the more I learned to accept the truth. Sirius, one of the most loyal, brave, honorable men I ever got to know, really did betray us all. I guess a part of me always will deny it, but I never say anything about it to Remus...we never talk about them nowaday...none of them. If we ignore it, if we pretend it never happened, maybe the pain will go away. But I know it won't. And I've learnt to live with it- pain, loss and sorrow...it's all a part of my life. I sigh deeply, and my thoughts drifts back to the past...Lily and James...and their son - Harry. Harry had survived the killing curse, and Voldemort was- well, defeated, I guess. But I know he's still out there somewhere, biding his time. And when he returns, I'm going to be there...and I'm going to kill him.

"Buffy!" Remus, who sticks in his head through the open door, before walking up to me, interrupts me in my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I'm taking the kids to the park for awhile. Do you want to come?"

I smile at him, and shake my head.

"Nah, I'll just stay here...rest for awhile. I'm going out patrolling tonight."

Remus nodded.

"Just take it easy- you know what I think about it..."

I roll my eyes- this 'argument' is growing old. Ever since we became parents, he's been so overprotective. I guess I can't blame him- I mean, I'm a mother now (never thought I'd see the day), and have a certain responsibility. I know I should quit- I've tried more than once, especially since we got Phoebe too, but I just can't. It's in my blood. Just like the werewolf is in Remus' blood.

"I know."

"Mommy!" A girl with chocolate brown hair (which she inherited fromme – blonde is not my original hair colour, believe it or not), comes bouncing in (not literally, of course), her eyes, a crystal blue, are shining with happiness.

"Look what I can do!" She holds up a stake high in the air, and...STAKE!

"SARAH LUPIN, PUT THAT DOWN IN THIS INSTANT!" I hear myself shriek. "THAT IS NOT A TOY! YOU COULD POKE SOMEONE'S EYE OUT! YOUR SISTER'S FOR EXAMPLE!" I start to catch my breath. Oh, man, I never thought being a mother would be such a hard job...and Sarah is the worst example of troublemaker queen I've ever seen. (Myself not being in the running considering that I was handing off the crown.)

"Where did you get that?" I ask, a little calmer now.

Sarah looks at me with big innocent eyes.

"It was just laying there."

I roll my eyes, and I hear Remus snort. Yeah, right. More likely, she's been finding my trunk with Slayer stuff - again. I have no idea how many times I've had to change hiding places.

"Give it to me," I say, and reach out my hand to take the (dangerously pointy) stake.

"But mommy..." Sarah says, and gives me that look...I swear she's learned that one from Remus. He is an expert on those puppy-dog eyes- and it always works. But not this time.

"No," I say, "give it to me, or I won't let you go to the park with daddy and Phoebe."

Sarah's eyes widen.

"You wouldn't!" She says.

"Oh, I would!" I say, and give her THAT look. (The look which says 'don't mess with me or else'- I'm really good at it.)

"But mommy..." Sarah whines, "I was just going to show you how to stake a vampire!"

"You don't know how to stake a vampire," Remus says (very hesitantly- Sarah might be good at many things, but lying isn't one of them), and I just stare. Where the hell did that little brat learn that!

"Do too!" Sarah says now, and I sigh. Here we go again...

"Do not!" Remus says, and I hit myself in the forehead with my hand. I knew it!

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do stop!" I say, finally tired of their little 'daily' argument. (I swear, those two are worse than James and Si - ) I must have taken a sharp breath as I stopped my thought, because Remus looks strangely at me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

Remus looks at me for a moment, eyes searching my eyes, but finally he nods. We turn around, just to see Sarah jump up, stake in hand and hit the 'heart' of a stuffed doll sitting on the couch. We blink.

"All right, you do know how to stake a - " Remus starts, and Sarah lights up.

" - doll," Remus finishes, and Sarah pouts. I laugh.

"All right, enough you two," I say, and look at my daughter. She's nine now. Turns ten in the end of March next year.

"How did you learn how to use a stake?"

Sarah reddens slightly (that she definitely got from her father - I've never seen anyone blush so easily...even if he has gotten better with the years), and scrapes with her naked toe at the floor, making invisible patterns.

"Well...?" I ask, and smirk slightly.

"Ikindafollowedyouonpatrolonenight," she says quickly. I stare. Did she just say what I think she did? It takes three more seconds, and then...

"YOU DID WHAT!" Remus screams. He took the words out of my mouth.

Sarah shrinks together.

"SARAH LUPIN, LOOK ME IN THE EYES WHEN I TALK TO YOU!"

Sarah is still staring at the floor. Not that I can blame her- Remus IS scary when he's angry.

"Sarah, do what your father says," I hear myself say, and Sarah looks up. Her bright blue eyes are filled with tears, and her lower lip is trembling. Remus opens his mouth to answer, but no sounds come out. (He can't stand seeing his daughters cry, and I can see how he fights to remain angry...he isn't doing a very god job...)

"Sarah, I - " The door creeks open, and another girl stands in the doorway, thumb in her mouth. Her blue-grey eyes are widened and teary. Phoebe.

"Why is everyone screaming?" She asks, and I sigh. Phoebe - Phoebs. She hates it when we get angry, or even raise our voices a little bit. She and Sarah are like night and day - where Sarah is dark-haired, wild and always talking, Phoebe is blonde, shy and quiet. Still they get along amazingly. Sarah adores Phoebe. She was so happy when we told her she was going to get a little sister...so excited. She swore she would protect Phoebe with her life when she first got to hold her, and I believe her. She's honest in that way.

"Oh, Phoebs, we're not fighting," I say. "Your sister was just a bit stupid..."

"A bit?" Remus growls, but I can hear that heis already less angry. As I said, he hates crying daughters, and two of them at the same time are a bit too much for him to handle.

"I thought we were going to go to the park..." Phoebe mumbles, thumb still in mouth. I sigh, and pull it out. One...two...and it's back. She's never going to stop sucking her tummy. I know she's only five, but still... (I'm pretty sure I did not suck my tummy at that age...okay, I had Mr. Gordo with me everywhere instead, but that doesn't count.)

"We are, honey," Remus says, and takes her hand. Her left, as her right is still in her mouth.

He looks over to Sarah, probably expecting her to still be standing in shame, but...all tears - gone. The trembling lips- smiling like the sun itself. No traces that she was ever sad in the first place. I sigh again. Sarah knows us too well...she always knows when to pull out the crocodile tears. I swear - that girl is the best actress ever - nine years or not.

Remus looks like he's going to say something, but closes his mouth, and just shakes his head in defeat.

"Alright. The park. Let's go," he says, and gives me a kiss on the cheek, before leaving. Phoebe walks at his right, holding his hand hard, and Sarah at his left; jumping around, almost out in the hallway already.

"Be careful. No broken bones or scratched knees," I say, and Remus smiles.

"Never. Safe as a werewolf." I raise my eyebrows, and Remus blushes.

"All right, maybe not the best comparison..." he mumbles, and I push him out the door.

"Get out. Get to the park before it gets dark."

* * *

The hours are ticking. The sun is starting to fade, but I'm not worried. Remus can take care of the kids... (After all, he's a wizard. What's the worst that could happen? Okay, since we're in Sunnydale, a lot, but...okay, now I'm starting to get worried.) ...Right? Maybe I should have gone with them after all...oh, well, too late now. I sigh and start to make myself comfortable at the couch, moving away the 'staked' doll, and start to flick through the TV-channels. 

...Boring...

...Commercial...

...Boring...

...Boring...

...Commercial...

...Boring...

...Commercial...

...Commercial...

...Sound of Music (I can't believe channels are still showing that one)...

...Boring...

...Ah! Cartoons!

I start to look at the cartoons - it's something about a mouse being chased by a tiger...or well, eaten. Isn't this supposed to be for children? I mean, no violence, no blood...and definitely NOT intestines. Eew. Maybe cartoons weren't such of a good idea after all... (I swear, the TV-shows are getting more violent every year...not even the children's programs are safe anymore) ...I start to get flashes of all bad things that can happen to the kids and Remus in Sunnydale...at night...oh Hell.

'CRACK!'

I jump up from my place at the sound after hearing the familiar sound of someone apparating.

"Remus! Did something happen!" I panic, and run into he hall, where the crack came from, and get a shock.

"D-D-Dumbledore?" I ask dumbly.

Dumbledore smiles kindly at me.

"Yes, Miss Summers. Or maybe it is Mrs. Lupin, now?" He asks when he looks at me over his half-moon glasses, and sees the ring on my left ring finger. I just nod stupidly.

"Alright, Mrs. Lupin. I'm sure you wonder what I am doing here..."

I nod again.

"Well, what is the year in this time? I could count it out myself, of course, but it would be a complete waste, when I have someone who knows right in front of me," he says kindly, with that twinkle in his eyes. Some things never change.

"2014," I say, in a daze.

Dumbledore nods slowly.

"I see...in our world, it is only 1993, and it is because of recent events I have come."

I raise my eyebrows a bit.

"Oh."

Dumbledore smiles.

"Well, Mrs. Lupin...is Remus in? I have a matter I would like to discuss with both of you."

"Oh. Well, no, he's - " As I was about to answer, the door to the hall flew open, and three figures walks in, laughing.

"Buffy!" Remus says. "You wouldn't believe what Sarah did to poor Mrs. Davies! She - " He stops in the middle of the sentence as he spots Dumbledore. Dumbledore in his turn looks very surprised over the two small children behind his back. He blinks, and if the situation weren't so serious, I probably would've laughed.

Phoebe pulls at Remus' coat.

"Daddy," she says shyly with big eyes. "Is that Father Christmas?"

* * *

**A/N:** LAST CHAPTER! I'm finally done with this story! Sequel is coming soon - it will be named "Never the Same" - and it will contain the years Remus and Buffy spends in Sunnydale. (The births of Sarah & Phoebe, their wedding, plus what's been going on with the Scoobies while Buffy were gone, new evils to fight and so on and so on) 

I hope you liked the epilogue (I did, actually. Most of it anyway), and doesn't kill me for leaving it there. I mean, after all it was more like a cliffhanger/teaser for the sequel to "Never the Same" - "Come What May" is the title I'm thinking of right now, although that may change - instead of a cliffhanger for that one...Okay, this is all very confusing, isn't it?

Anyway, I really loved writing this story, and I hope you will enjoy "Never the Same", the sequel, and then "Come What May", the sequel to the sequel…I think I'm getting freaked by all sequels…is 'threequel' a word? For the last time in this story, please, REVIEW -and don't forget to put me on author alert if you're interested in reading part three so you'll know when it's up!

/Ida

* * *


End file.
